A ciegas
by Apailana
Summary: Romance, aventuras y nuevos enemigos. Pan sufre una incurable ceguera, Trunks y Gohan intentarán TODO para salvarla. Los saiyans deberán conseguir nuevamente paz en la Tierra y luchar para encontrar el amor a ciegas. TrunksxPan GotenxBra
1. Sólo fue un sueño

**Renuncia:** La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

Mi primera historia...

**"Sólo fue un sueño"**

Han pasado cinco años desde la partida de Son Goku con Sheng-Long; la vida de su pequeña nieta Pan ha cambiado notablemente, mejorado en unos aspectos, pero empeorado en otros; a fin de cuentas ninguna vida es totalmente perfecta, de igual modo que ninguna vida es totalmente miserable.

Para Pan, la pérdida de su abuelito fue demasiado dura, triste, e incomprensible. Pese a que la mayoría de su familia y amigos se mostraban siempre optimistas, afirmando constantemente que él volvería pronto, ella sabía que no sería así, que Goku se había ido, y para no volver… al menos no pronto.

―_Ese es Goku, muere un millón de veces, pero siempre termina volviendo. ―Le decía Bulma alegremente a Pan tratando de consolarla, al mismo tiempo que con una mirada inquisidora le preguntaba a su marido ―¿No crees Vegeta?_

_El saiyajin se limitó a mirarla ―Hmmmp ―gruñó fríamente, más de lo habitual._

_Pan cerró fuertemente sus ojos, obvio que al igual que ella Vegeta sabía que Goku no volvería… y eso la destrozaba. _

Y es que obviamente sufrió un gran daño con la pérdida de su abuelo, ¿Cómo no extrañarlo?, ¿Cómo no derramar incontenibles lágrimas pensando en los buenos momentos que vivió a su lado?; los torpes pero cariñosos cuidados que recibió de Goku cuando era niña; él siempre la defendió de cualquier intento de Gohan, Videl o Milk de regañarla, la pequeña siempre se salió con las suyas gracias a su abuelito; los torneos de las artes marciales en donde juntos pasaron felices momentos; lo mucho que sufrió cuando la dejó para ir a entrenar a Uub, no pudo evitar envidiar al muchacho; la extraña sensación de incredulidad, resentimiento y molestia de volver a ver a su abuelito después de tantos años y… ¡Dios, convertido en un niño más pequeño que ella!; el viaje espacial, ese que tanto añoraba, esos fueron sin duda los mejores días de su vida; cómo, cómo no extrañar a Goku, cómo no desearlo cerca. ¿Es que acaso nadie más lo extrañaba? ¿Es qué acaso nadie más sufría desconsoladamente por su ausencia?... La respuesta probablemente es que sí, que había muchos más que lo extrañaban, pero que al igual que ella, se lo guardaban para su soledad.

Ella se sentía muy conectada con Goku, y sí, probablemente era de los que más lo extrañaban, ella y su abuela Milk claro está. Y aunque el tiempo no cura todas las heridas, al menos las cierra un poco, por lo que después de cinco años las cosas para la pequeña de los Son ya eran un poco más soportables, aunque no logró aceptar ni comprender del todo la pérdida de su abuelito, sí encontró algo de consuelo y resignación; e incluso en ocasiones lograba cambiar las lágrimas de su pérdida por sonrisas, sonrisas inspiradas por el recuerdo de Son Goku.

No obstante, son motivos como este los que impulsaban a Pan a centrarse en otras actividades, como los estudios, entrenar o cualquier otra obligación; sí, la verdad prefería hacer sus deberes para no pensar en lo mucho que añoraba a su abuelito y a… él, principalmente a él.

* * *

><p>Durante esos cinco años, los guerreros que en el pasado defendieron la Tierra, continuaron con las vidas normales que suelen llevar en tiempos de paz.<p>

Después de algunas insistencias por parte de Gohan y Videl, Milk se fue a vivir a casa de éstos, ya que aunque no quería convertirse en una madre incómoda, tampoco soportaría vivir sola recordando a su Goku. Gohan, volvió a su trabajo, al igual que Videl, la cual lo retomó ahora de tiempo completo pues Pan ya no requería de cuidados completos como cuando era una niña pequeña.

Por su parte, Goten, debido a su personalidad extrovertida, y más que nada a la confianza y amistad que mantenía con los Briefs, se convirtió el director de Relaciones Públicas de la Corporación Cápsula; por comodidad, cercanía al trabajo y principalmente para independizarse decidió comprarse un departamento en la capital oeste, en donde vivía ya desde hace casi tres años; aún así visitaba a su familia constantemente, por más independizado que se creyese seguía siendo muy apegado a su familia.

Así mismo, en la familia Briefs, Bulma y Trunks continuaron con su trabajo en la corporación; Bra continuó con sus estudios y su vida habitual. Vegeta por su parte, continuo con sus entrenamientos, para él no entrenar era imposible, iba en contra de su naturaleza, el príncipe de los saiyajins jamás se convertiría en un insecto debilucho y escuálido como Gohan, Goten o su propio hijo.

* * *

><p>Era una fría tarde de septiembre, hacía ya meses que Bra y Pan terminaron la preparatoria, a la cual acudieron juntas a petición de Bra. No fueron las mejores alumnas, pero si tenían un buen promedio. A pesar de que en ocasiones Bra es un poco despistada, cabe destacar que es muy inteligente, aunque bueno que más podíamos esperar de la hija de Bulma Briefs, la mujer más guapa e inteligente del planeta.<p>

Por su parte, Pan puso muchísimo empeño en la escuela; siempre cuido su promedio, inicialmente para no enfrentar a sus padres enojados, ni mucho menos a su abuela Milk, posteriormente lo hizo por mera satisfacción y crecimiento personal; además de que siempre era mejor concentrarse en sus deberes escolares con tal de no pensar en Trunks, con tal de no perderse entre las memorias de esos cabellos violetas, con tal de no ahogarse en esos ojos azules… pero principalmente con tal de no sufrir, de no sufrir con la seguridad de que es un amor completamente imposible.

Al finalizar el instituto, Bra decidió estudiar diseño de modas, ella prefería iniciar su propio negocio y mantenerse un poco alejada de la corporación, no se convertiría en una amargada como su hermano.

Por su parte, y después de muchísimas dudas, Pan decidió estudiar medicina. Sabía que era una de las carreras más largas, complicadas y pesadas, pero no le importó. Estudiaría arduamente y la sacaría adelante. Estaba segura de que se convertiría en uno de los mejores médicos del mundo ―mejor dicho, del universo―, y lograría salvar muchas vidas y mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas. El hecho de que la Tierra se encuentre en paz no significa que ya no haya vidas por salvar. A Gohan por supuesto que le encantó la idea.

Un mes había pasado ya desde que inició sus clases en la facultad de medicina de Ciudad Satán, Pan se encontraba medio acostada en su cama, con libro en mano, tratando de resolver los temas que vería la próxima semana; todo con tal de no perder la razón pensando en Trunks Briefs, quien en los últimos meses se había logrado colar demasiado en su mente, lo cual no era del todo raro, ya que Pan siempre lo tenía presente en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños, solo que ahora era diferente, era… intenso, muy intenso, lo cual solo agobiaba a la joven. Sabía que amaba a Trunks, y lo amaba mucho, pero con la misma intensidad con que lo amaba sufría, sufría por saber que nunca podrían estar juntos… aún así no podía dejar de amarlo, sólo pensar en eso le provocaba un gran dolor.

Se encontraba resolviendo unas complicadas ecuaciones, bostezo con muchísima pereza y después se dedicó a morder levemente el lápiz, demonios no entendía nada. Se encontraba en el momento cumbre de su concentración y también de su desesperación cuando se vio interrumpida por el inesperado sonido de una llamada entrante en su celular.

―¡Hey Bra! ¿Qué tal? ―respondió alegremente Pan después de ver en la pantalla de su móvil el número de su amiga.

―Vaya Pan, milagro que se algo de ti, sabes, me encuentro algo aburrida ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces, estás ocupada?

Pan supo por su tono de voz que Bra tenía algún plan en la mente, y decidió corresponderle puesto que en verdad se encontraba súper aburrida con sus ecuaciones ―Pues estaba resolviendo mi tarea, nada importante, porque la pregunta ¿hay algún plan?

Bra se sorprendió y emocionó, no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente al saber que su amiga saldría con ella ―Vaya, que bueno que lo preguntas amiga, la verdad es que te extraño mucho, desde que ya no tomamos las mismas clases casi ni hablamos; porque no vamos a tomar un café o algo, podríamos ir a una plaza o a donde quieras, y así podríamos platicar ¿Qué te parece? ¿Anda, además es viernes, deberíamos estar de antro o algo así? ―le pregunto ansiosa por salir.

―Venga Bra si nos vemos casi a diario… aunque la verdad es que si es raro no tenerte en todas las clases, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en una hora en plaza Metrópoli? ¡Pero nada de antros Bra! ―Respondió divertida Pan.

―Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en una hora ―asintió entre risas Bra, con lo que finalizó la llamada.

Milk había salido a comprar víveres, por lo que Pan se limitó a dejarle una nota para avisar que saldría con Bra. Posteriormente se preparó para irse, no hizo mucho cambio en su atuendo, solo cambió sus cómodas pantuflas por unos tenis negros, llevaba además unos jeans oscuros, y una sudadera azul, ropa obviamente muy cómoda; se dejo su largo cabello suelto; se miró en el espejo, se veía normal, nada del otro mundo, era un atuendo meramente casual. Salió de su casa y se dirigió volando a su encuentro con Bra.

* * *

><p>―¡Aaaaay! ―exclamó cierto presidente al caerse de su silla. Trunks Briefs, director de la Corporación Cápsula se había quedado dormido en la orilla de su escritorio, con la cabeza medio colgando, por lo que después de unos minutos el peso venció y se estampó en el alfombrado suelo.<p>

―¿Se encuentra bien jefe? ―pregunto amable la secretaria, y aún más "amable" añadió ―¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

―Estoy bien, gracias. Puedes retirarte.

A Trunks le sorprendió haberse quedado dormido, cierto es que no era la persona más responsable del mundo, en ocasiones solía escaparse por su ventana para relajarse y huir de la tan molesta oficina, pero definitivamente no es el tipo de persona que se queda dormida en el trabajo. Algo andaba mal, desde meses atrás había estado teniendo problemas para dormir, que se habían intensificado en las últimas semanas ―¡Bah!, debe ser tanto estrés ―dedujo Trunks, con lo que se decidió a concentrarse de nuevo en unas cotizaciones pendientes.

Por más que lo intento, el joven Briefs no pudo concentrarse en el trabajo, no tenía cabeza para eso, ni para ninguna otra cosa. Se sentía fuera de sí, vació. Se levanto de su escritorio, camino en alrededor de su oficina desperezándose y se volvió a incorporar en su silla. Algo tenía que hacer, no sabía exactamente qué, pero encontraría la solución para remediar esos pesares que lo incomodaban.

* * *

><p>―¡Mira Pan!, ya viste que hermosos tacones.<p>

―Son… elegantes, sí, la verdad sean bonitos; aunque no creo usar unos así jamás, son exageradamente altos, no van conmigo… a ti te irían muy bien Bra ―aseguró con una sonrisa.

―¡Verdad que sí!, ¡Oh! Definitivamente los compraré, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad… Pan porque no me dejas comprarte unos, como regalo ―A Bra le entusiasmó mucho la idea de regalarle zapatos a su amiga, y segundos después su mente empezó a diseñar decenas de _outfits_ perfectos para Pan, sonrío ante la idea.

―No, Bra, gracias pero no, claro que puedes regalarme cualquier otra cosa ―añadió divertida.

―Oh Pan, vamos, déjame comprarte ropa… ¿Si? ―preguntó tomándole las manos y poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

―NO Bra, no, gracias pero no, no… ―dijo divertida la joven Son al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su amiga.

―Pero ¿Por qué?

―Bra, no soy una muñeca ni nada por el estilo, lo fui una vez, y no fue nada agradable ―añadió entre risas recordando, al hacerlo no pudo evitar pensar en él...

―Tú ganas esta vez… pero debes prometer que si algún día necesitas ropa, cambio de imagen o simplemente se te presenta una ocasión especial acudirás a mí… ¡y sólo a mí! ―sentenció Bra mientras se dirigía a pagar sus zapatos.

―Tenlo por seguro Bra, es una promesa… Apúrate a pagar, que ya tengo mucha hambre.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda y después de encapsular las compras de Bra, se dirigieron rumbo al área de comida rápida de la plaza, la cual se encontraba demasiado llena, por lo que las chicas tardaron un poco en encontrar lugar.

Bra se quedó apartando la mesa, mientras que Pan fue a comprar unas pizzas. La princesa de los saiyajins trataba de visualizar a su amiga entre el mundo de gente pero no lograba ubicarla, fue entonces cuando lo vio… a él, su amor de toda la vida, Son Goten; Bra no pudo evitar perderse en él, en sus hermosos ojos negros, su coqueto peinado, y su encantadora sonrisa, como siempre iba hablando por celular, y llevaba unas bolsas de comida; se veía tan sensual como siempre; Bra no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, obvio tenía que invitarlo a sentarse junto a ella y Pan, podrían comer y también ver una película, estaba feliz de encontrárselo; pero de pronto el radiante rostro de Bra cambió a una clara expresión de molestia cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía su amor.

―¡Señor Goten!

Era ella, Bra se sintió encolerizada al ver a Goten besar dulcemente la mejilla de Pares. ¿Pero cómo?, hasta donde ella sabía ambos habían terminado, pero al parecer no era así, ¿O sí?... Quizá solo venían en plan de amigos, sí sólo quizás, lo más seguro era que hubieran vuelto por la forma en que se miraban… ¡Qué pesadilla! Justo tener que encontrárselos. Frunció su seño al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su ki y trataba de ocultarse un poco bajo la mesa para no ser descubierta. La odiaba, la detestaba y mucho, cuanto no daría ella por ser la poseedora del amor de Goten, todo sin duda daría todo. Ojalá que terminaran su relación nuevamente, una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en los labios de Bra Briefs…

―¡Uff!, con esa sonrisa hasta asustas, no cabe duda de que eres la hija de Vegeta. ―Dijo Pan entre risas, que se vieron interrumpidas cuando su amiga la sentó de un brusco jalón.

―¡Cállate Pan!, ocúltate tras las pizzas y baja tu maldito ki.

―¡Qué! ¿Cómo que tras las pizzas? Bra estas bien… ¿Se puede saber de qué nos escondemos? ―Pan estaba confundida, aunque un tanto divertida por la repentina actitud de su hermana postiza, no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba, pero prefirió hacerse chiquita y ocultarse tras la comida junto a Bra.

―Ya los viste Pan, ¿Qué hace con ella?, ¿Qué no se habían separado?... ―Definitivamente le molestaba verlos juntos, no la toleraba.

A Pan le sorprendió ver ahí a su tío con Pares, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el semblante de su amiga, claro reflejo de enojo, frustración y ¿tristeza?...

―Supongo que regresaron. Pero Bra no me digas que…

―Este no es el momento ni el lugar Pan, mejor cállate para que pueda escuchar bien lo que Goten y ésa hablan.

―¡Oh señor Goten! Estoy tan feliz, nunca me habían invitado a una cita tan romántica… ―dijo la castaña con una inmensa felicidad y lágrimas en los ojos ―Disculpe señor Goten, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba este platillo? ¿Bu... Bu...Burguesía?

―Hamburguesa, se llaman hamburguesas, no burguesías… ―Respondió con una tierna sonrisa. Goten siempre consideró a Pares como una chica sumamente especial, inocente y original, definitivamente lo volvía loco ―¡Ay linda Pares, tu siempre tan original!

―¿Original?, más bien diría retrasada ―Bra estaba que se moría del coraje.

Pan no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su amiga, siempre pensó que la novia de su tío era muy guapa, además de noble, pero falta de inteligencia, tenía un lento aprendizaje o algo parecido.

―Tranquila Bra, lo mejor será que nos cambiemos de mesa, ¿Te parece?, porque yo no quiero seguir escuchando a la señora Pares decir estupideces sobre los modales de mesa, además no dejemos que arruinen nuestra salida, venimos a platicar y estar juntas, y eso es lo que haremos. ―La verdad es que a Pan también le irritaba estar sentada cerca de Goten y Pares, y más aún porque estaban escondidas tras una pila de comida. Además sabía que estar ahí afectaría a su amiga, y eso, eso no lo permitiría.

―Vale, tienes razón Pan, cambiémonos rápido ahora que veo unas desocupadas en el fondo ―dijo Bra no del todo convencida, la verdad es que se moría de ganas de escucharlos, pero bueno no importa, quería ahora más que nunca platicar con Pan, y no se perdería de nada interesante, ya que las conversaciones con Pares no tenían ni un ápice de inteligencia.

Con muchísima discreción las chicas se cambiaron de mesa, pasando inadvertidas ante Goten; se colocaron en su extremo opuesto y dándole la espalda, no había forma de que se topasen.

―¿Y bien? ―le cuestiono Pan a su amiga al mismo tiempo que miraba sus profundos ojos índigo.

―Pan, yo… ―Bra bajó la mirada indecisa sobre cómo hablar con su mejor amiga.

―Te entiendo… te entiendo totalmente.

―¿Cómo que me entiendes, es que acaso tú…? ―Bra jamás le creyó a su amiga cuando le decía que ya no amaba a su hermano, suponía que Pan tampoco le creyó cuando invento haber olvidado a Goten. Así era, sencillo y simple, ambas conocían los sentimientos de la otra pero se desentendían para no causar más dolor, dolor que solo los que tienen un amor imposible conocen.

―Esto, Bra la verdad es que yo… ―Pan estaba nerviosa, obviamente su mejor amiga siempre supo que nunca lo olvidó, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, ya tenía suficiente con pensarlo como para también escucharlo.

―Lo sé Pan, está bien, siempre lo he sabido. Amas a Trunks.

―Así como tú no has dejado de querer a mi tío.

―Sí ―respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, en ocasiones algunos gestos dicen más que mil palabras.

―Pan, ¿Por qué no los podemos olvidar?... Soy Bra Briefs, se supone puedo tener al chico que quiera con solo desearlo, porque me he fijado entonces en él único que no me hace caso

―Tal vez por eso… o simplemente por, tu sabes, amor.

―Sí ―respondió Bra dudosa ―supongo que así le puedo llamar; no sé bien que es lo que sea el amor, pero lo que siento por Goten es fuerte. Pero que decir yo, mírate a ti, enamorada de mi hermano.

Pan desvió la mirada hacia otra parte. La conversación postergada por ambas al fin se presentaba.

―Supongo que no lo eligió la razón, sino mi corazón. ―Sí su corazón, ese que desde hace años ya no era suyo, sino de Trunks.

Intranquila Bra se llevo una mano a la cabeza. ―Pan, debemos olvidarlos, al menos debemos intentarlo.

―Bra, yo… no puedo. ―Sabía que este amor perenne la estaba consumiendo, pero le dolía dejarlo, después de todo Trunks era su vida.

―Yo tampoco puedo, pero al menos hay que tratar. No vamos a pasarnos toda la vida fantaseando con ese par. Piénsalo Pan, no debe faltar mucho para que ambos se casen, formen una familia y… ¿Y después qué? ¿Nosotras qué? ―Le gritó con furia, los ojos de Bra se humedecieron rápidamente mientras que respiraba profundamente para evitar estallar en lágrimas, no quería dar una escena así en un lugar tan público, mucho menos sabiendo que él estaba ahí. Sabía que lo quería y muchísimo, pero necesitaba olvidarlo.

Pan cerró fuertemente sus ojos, no quería pensar en eso, en él. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho de solo visualizarlo así, casado con otra mujer y con hijos que no eran de ella. Se sentía morir, sabía que debía olvidarlo, pero no podía, ni tampoco quería.

―Tienes razón Bra, se que debemos olvidarlos. Pero yo, yo no puedo. No es tan fácil.

―¿Y crees que yo sí?... No dije que sería fácil. Pan, ellos son solo un sueño, un bonito sueño que jamás se hará realidad. ―Bra cerró sus ojos, dudó un poco pero finalmente encaró a su amiga ―dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Pan se sorprendió ante las palabras de la saiyajin. Acaso trató de decirle que amara a alguien que no fuera Trunks. Imposible, eso sería imposible; aunque lograra olvidarlo, lo cual sería muy difícil, jamás podría querer a alguien más. Nunca podría amar a otro hombre ni con una exigua parte del amor que sentía por Trunks.

―Es broma verdad Bra.

―Es una sugerencia. ―Bra estaba dudosa, para ella tampoco era fácil querer a alguien distinto a Goten. Pero estaba harta, harta de amarlo de esa manera, su vida perfecta en ocasiones se tornaba patética gracias a ese joven… tenía que pararlo, era Bra Briefs, la hija del príncipe de los saiyajins y de la mujer más guapa e inteligente de la Tierra, le molestaba verse hundida bajo un amor completamente imposible. Al menos trataría de olvidarlo, trataría, porque aunque no lo aceptase, sabía que sería prácticamente imposible.

―Tú puedes tratar Bra, la verdad yo preferiría no hacerlo…

―Pan, puedes intentarlo, no me gustaría ver como el tiempo pasa y tú sigues atrapada en estos sueños imposibles. ―Bra sabía que ella estaba igual de atrapada que su amiga. Pero vamos, mínimo tenían que hacer algo, tratar de realizar lo irrealizable, algo divertido tenían que sacar de dicha situación. Puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga al mismo tiempo que le dedicó una picara mirada ―Al menos hay que intentarlo, podría ser divertido, salgamos con alguien, aunque sea salgamos en plan de amigos con alguien más, venga Pan que yo me encargo de todo.

―Bra, yo no sé, no estaría tan segura. ―_Sí claro, sobre todo plan de amigos._

―Anda Pan, que no te cuesta nada. Lo que yo solo te pido es que salgamos juntas con un par de muchachos, sólo por distracción. Al menos así me sentiré un poco menos patética por tener más de 10 años enamorada del tío de mi mejor amiga, vamos que será divertido. ―Bra miró suplicante a su amiga.

―Bra, no me gusta salir con muchachos por distracción, no es mi estilo, además…

―¡Oh Pan! ¡Por favor! No te pido favores tan seguidos, anda Pan te estoy rogando. Te digo que mi vida es estúpida y te pido tu ayuda para salir de este hoyo y tú te niegas. No te cuesta nada Pan, nada. ―Bra en verdad le estaba rogando a Pan. Se encontraba un tanto molesta, necesitaba olvidar a Goten y necesitaba del apoyo de su amiga.

Pan no estaba tan convencida, eso de utilizar a los muchachos no iba con ella, pero por otro lado sí que notó a Bra exasperada…

―Tú ganas Bra, si no fueras mi mejor amiga y prácticamente la hermana que nunca tuve no aceptaría. ―Pan derrotada complació a la joven Briefs.

―¡Oh, Pan! Mil gracias, te amo. ¡No somos hermanas porque ningunos padres nos aguantarían a ambas como hijas! ―Comentó la princesa entre risas, ―Pero sabes que te quiero como a una hermana y que siempre contarás conmigo.

―Yo también te adoro Bra, se que cuento contigo como tú conmigo, hermana.

Ambas saiyajins se abrazaron fuertemente. Bra no pudo evitar mirar hacía donde estaba Goten.

―Se ha ido

―Aún siento cerca su ki, debe seguir en la plaza. ―Pan trató de ubicar mejor el ki de Goten, al parecer se encontraba en el cine.

―Como sea, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, no sé tú Pan, pero yo tuve un día pesado y me urge llegar a mi casa, si quieres podemos ir y…

―No Bra, gracias. Lo mejor será que yo regrese también a casa ya. ―Definitivamente lo que menos quería en estos momentos era ir a casa de Bra, corría el riesgo de encontrarse con él.

* * *

><p>Trunks se tomó una pastilla que lo haría dormir como un bebé toda la noche y después de advertir claramente que no lo molestasen, se recostó en su cama, está noche nadie lo molestaría.<p>

Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle cuando de pronto un estruendo lo hizo levantarse bruscamente. Era el ki de su papá, genial, Vegeta había dañado de nuevo la cámara de gravedad. Trunks se molesto levemente al ver su descanso interrumpido. Se volvió a recostar y trató de concentrarse un poco en el ki de su progenitor, Vegeta estaba molesto, se alejaba de la casa y aumentaba su energía considerablemente… Trunks comenzó a divagar y de pronto, más que nada por la costumbre, se empezó a centrar en otras energías… algunos humanos tenían su ki relativamente alto, claro que no se comparaban ellos, los saiyajins; Goten siempre estuvo muy a su parejo, aunque ambos estaban por debajo de su papá y Gohan, Gohan; de pronto, y sin saber si fue coincidencia o no, llego a ella, Pan, su ki estaba algo elevado, lo más seguro es que estuviese volando; se concentró en ella, sí, iba volando de regreso a su casa, al parecer venía del centro, ¿habría salido con alguien?... porque sí lo hizo tendría que ser con una amiga, su pequeña Pan no tenía edad para novios, ¿Verdad?, o vamos, claro que sí tenía edad, 18 años, era una ¿mujer?, sí una mujer… su ki empezó a disminuir, ¿por qué?... y de pronto otro bajón, su ki estaba bajando muy rápido… lo analizó bien, sólo, sólo se estaba quedando dormida, al igual que él. Sus pensamientos poco a poco se volvieron lentos, borrosos y al final se apagaron.

Esa noche Trunks soñó con su viaje espacial.

* * *

><p>Videl se entró silenciosamente al cuarto de Pan, después de cerrar su ventana le colocó una manta encima y no pudo evitar darle un amoroso beso; ahí estaba ella, su hija, era tan feliz, tenía más de lo que podía esperar de la vida. Todos sus sueños se habían cumplido. No sabía si había algún límite para la felicidad, seguro que no, porque si lo hubiese ya hacía mucho que lo hubiera superado.<p>

Gohan miró perspicazmente a ambas, las dos chicas de su vida, sus amores. Sus sueños hechos vida. Videl lo observó, y así ambos se dieron una de esas profundas miradas que solo dos personas realmente enamoradas se pueden brindar, se sonrieron recíprocamente, y después de darle una última mirada a su amada hija, se retiraron dejándola dormir.

―_¡No lo mates!_

―_¿Qué? Vamos, que me muero de ganas, de ganas de sangre… ¡no lo soporto es tan presumido!_

―_Es que si muere ya no vamos a tener con que divertirnos. Pero ya que, lo merece. ―Entre risas le dedicó una penetrante mirada asesina._

―_¡SÍ!... Te mataré lentamente así será más divertido._

_Ante la vista de la pequeña Pan la androide se aproximo con aires despreocupados hacía su presa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro, el viento ondeaba sus rubios cabellos…_

_La lluvia comenzó a caer, propiciando un ambiente más sombrío. _

_Una bola de energía se formó en manos del androide 18…_

―_¡NO! ―Pan sintió una ola de tensión invadir su cuerpo…_

_La androide lanzó su bola de energía…_

_Pan vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, con mucha dificultad logró esquivar el ataque… deseo no haberlo esquivado al ver que el nuevo blanco de la bola de energía era… él._

―_¡Trunks!... ¡Cuidado! ―Decidida fue a interponerse al ataque pero… sus piernas no le funcionaron ¡¿Qué?... ¡NO! ¡NO! Diablos ¡NO!... No podía moverse, estaba fija en el plano, solo podía observar, observar desesperada como la muerte se dirigía lentamente hacía su amor. ―¡Trunks no, muévete! Tú no, por favor, tú no, muévete que te matarán._

_Pero él no se movía. Y ella tampoco, no podía, no podía… intentaba pero sus músculos no reaccionaban a ningún impulso._

_Ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos cuando el ataque llegó a Trunks… pese a no poder moverse, las lágrimas salieron imparables de sus ojos._

_No supo si era mentira o verdad… quizá solo era un producto de su imaginación, una falacia… pero ahí estaba, sin ningún daño aparente… despreocupado camino hacia la chica, quien a pesar de haber recobrado su movilidad seguía sin moverse, sólo que ahora la causa era diferente, la causa era él._

_Se veía tan bien, en la lluvia, mojado de pies a cabeza y con esa ajustada playera que hacía resaltar sus poderosos brazos… Su cabello, lila, lacio y sensual como siempre, escurría de lo empapado que estaba solo que… ahora estaba más largo, lo cual no era malo, por el contrario lo hacía ver aun más apasionante._

_Una sonrisa torcida se formo en su perfecto rostro mientras se acercaba más a ella ―Oh vamos, que no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente. Jamás te dejaría._

_El corazón de Pan latía cada vez más rápido, no podía reaccionar, como reaccionar ante tanta belleza, sintió como la tomaban por la cintura; al fin pudo reaccionar vagamente al colocar sus manos alrededor de ese magnífico torso, subió su mirada para encontrarse con unas orbes azules que la miraban con ¿amor?, sí amor._

―_Te amo Pan. ―Le dijo mientras la apretaba más contra él._

_La tensión anterior se borraba… colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Trunks, y pudo sentir su respiración sobre sus cabellos; era simplemente perfecto. De nuevo lo miró perspicazmente a los ojos._

―_Te amo Trunks._

_Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando, lentamente, estaban a punto de juntarse cuando…_

_Un estruendo los separó bruscamente, entonces todo se volvió negro… fue rápido, muy rápido, no supo como paso, de pronto lo vio, ahí, muerto, muerto en sus brazos… atravesado por una bola de energía en el centro de su pecho…_

_Su visión se volvió borrosa, oscura, tardó mucho tiempo en reaccionar; y después lo vio todo envuelto en una niebla roja y difusa, una visión llena de rabia y dolor… Trunks, su Trunks estaba muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto….. _

_Alzó la mirada, no podía seguir observándolo, era demasiado dolor… lo que vio no fue muy claro, sus sentidos estaban muertos; vagamente visualizó a un ser extraño, verde, morado, con unas especies de antenas o algo parecido y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se transformaba en una exasperante risa… lo tenía enfrente a escasos metros, sacó una especie de apéndice de su espalda y se dispuso a atacarla… _

_Ya nada importaba, nada, ni siquiera visualizo bien los segundos previos a su muerte, porque, ya nada importaba, nada, solo él, Trunks, estaba muerto…_

_Cayó de rodillas, unió su mano a la de su amado que yacía muerto, la borrascosa lluvia los cubrió a ambos. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras se disponía a ser asesinada, así podría estar con él._

_No sintió dolor… nada de dolor…_

_¿Estaba muerta?_

Abrió de golpe sus ojos… no pudo observar nada, su visión seguía borrosa de tantas lágrimas. Sentía su corazón a latir a extremadamente rápido y fuerte, se llevó una mano a su pecho, las lágrimas seguían brotando sin remedio alguno.

Después de unos minutos se enjugó algunas lágrimas con sus dedos; lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, se encontraba en la oscuridad de su habitación iluminada únicamente por la Luna, inquieta tardó en comprender…

Un sueño, fue solo un sueño…

Las lagrimas se escapaban aun de sus ojos, estaba sudando muchísimo, su corazón seguía martillando intensamente ―Tranquila Pan, fue solo un sueño ―susurró para sus adentros…

Enterró su cabeza en su almohada y se rindió al llanto… su ki se encontraba algo alterado, así que rápidamente lo bajó y estabilizó, lo que menos quería era despertar a su padre.

_Tranquila Pan, cálmate, fue solo un sueño, una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla._ Intentaba tranquilizarse, su llanto ahora silencioso seguía imparable, sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, respiraba con dificultad.

_¿Cómo estará Trunks?... Tengo que calmarme, no quiero darles una explicación a mis padres si se despiertan._ Rápidamente buscó su ki… seguía vivo. _Dios mío Pan, claro que sigue vivo, si solo fue una pesadilla, debo tranquilizarme._

No podía calmarse, la sola idea de perderlo así la torturaba terriblemente, no podía, jamás podría concebir un mundo sin él. _No puedo, no puedo vivir sin Trunks, si todo lo demás pereciera y él permaneciera, yo continuaría todavía viviendo; pero si todo lo demás continuara y él fuera aniquilado, el universo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que yo soy parte de él._

Como pudo se levantó de su cama, se puso una sudadera y unos tenis, abrió su ventana y emprendió el vuelo.

Se suponía que estaba bien, pero debía comprobarlo; su ki se encontraba un poco más bajo de lo habitual, pero seguro era porque estaba durmiendo. Todavía seguían saliendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, definitivamente prefería no pensar en ese terrible sueño, fue bajando su velocidad y su ki conforme se acercaba a casa de los Briefs.

Con su ki prácticamente apagado se acercó sigilosamente hacia la ventana de Trunks, entrecerró sus ojos para verlo mejor y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. _Sólo fue un sueño. _Sintió un alivio tremendo al verlo ahí, durmiendo como un bebé, apenas cubierto por una manta. Cuantas ganas tenía de entrar por esa ventana, cubrirlo bien con cobijas, tocarlo, abrazarlo, olerlo; ni modo, se conformaba con verlo.

Claro que se conformaba, sabía que jamás lo tendría, jamás lo podría abrazar ni besar como en su sueño… pero NO importaba, definitivamente prefería eso a que ocurriese lo que en su sueño. _Tranquila, sólo fue un sueño._ Se llevo una mano a su pecho, tratando de calmar un poco a su fulminante corazón, de nuevo volvió a sonreír ante tan tierna escena.

―¡Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí espiando a mi hijo, mocosa!

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando su grito, su corazón se detuvo, un frio la penetró de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de encararlo.

―Vegeta… yo… yo…

**¡CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTAS DE AUTORA <em>(:**

Creo que a todos nos sucede igual, comienzas leyendo, te inspiras y terminas escribiendo.

Este es mi primer FanFiction… Nunca había escrito ninguna historia, ni nada parecido. Tardé como mil años en escribir el primer capítulo, el cual aun no me convence del todo, supongo que tengo muchísimos fallos, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo; creo que introduje demasiado a los personajes. No me considero buena escritora, pero si le estoy poniendo mucho amor. Agradecería de todo corazón sus críticas y sugerencias, sean o no amables me harán mejorar.

Sé que en ocasiones Akira Toriyama pone a las mujeres de Dragon Ball en un segundo plano, más sin embargo clarísimo nos ha dejado que detrás de un gran guerrero siempre hay una gran mujer. Y precisamente es lo que yo veo en Son Pan, a una gran chica. Sé que muchas la odian, pero personalmente yo le encuentro mucho _girl power_.

Para esta historia, me inspiré en Ensayo Sobre la Ceguera de José Saramago, libro que recomiendo totalmente. Obvio solo tiene la mera idea como base, no es nada parecido, NO, no habrá ninguna epidemia en mi historia xD. ¡Habrá romance, drama, acción y mucho DB!

*Bueno, pues quizás nadie lea esta historia (además de mí xD), pero si alguien la lee, dejaré algunas aclaraciones para hacer más comprensible el capítulo:

Antes que nada NO odio a Pares xD… si se me hace medio lenta, pero en definitiva no la odio. Espero no haberme portado muy grosera con ella en el capítulo.

Y sobre la pesadilla de Pan, se que estuvo medio confuso, pero después de todo por algo es un sueño. Y SÍ, Pan soñó con Mirai Trunks, para mi Pan y Trunks son almas gemelas (soy una romántica imparable xD) y al existir esa unión entre ellos, consideré que algo tenía que tener Pan con Mirai Trunks, después de todo él también es Trunks. Y la creatura que mata a Trunks no es otro sino CELL.

La frase que dice Pan "_No puedo, no puedo vivir sin Trunks, si todo lo demás pereciera y él permaneciera, yo continuaría todavía viviendo; pero si todo lo demás continuara y él fuera aniquilado, el universo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que yo soy parte de él" _está tomada de Cumbres Borrascosas (otro libro que recomiendo ampliamente).

Bueno, pues esto es sólo el principio…

**_Apailana*_**


	2. Cita doble

**Renuncia:** La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

**"Cita doble"**

―¡Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí espiando a mi hijo, mocosa!

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando su grito, su corazón se detuvo, un frio la penetró de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de encararlo.

―Vegeta… yo… yo…

Estaba extremadamente asustada, no podía respirar, no podía hablar, involuntariamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Aun dándole la espalda a Vegeta, volteo a ver levemente a Trunks, lo que menos quería era que despertara.

―¡Te hice una pregunta!, no me digas que te comió la lengua el ratón. ―Comentó sarcástico.

Pan seguía inmóvil, de pronto sintió como la tomaban fuertemente de un brazo y la elevaban bruscamente en los aires. Ambos quedaron ligeramente por encima de la corporación.

―¡Mocosa! He tenido un mal día y no tengo tu tiempo, así que me explicas ahora mismo qué diantres estabas haciendo, o me lo explicas después frente a mi mujer y mi hijo. ―El príncipe saiyajin se encontraba demasiado molesto, su cámara de gravedad se había descompuesto y su mujer no la repararía hasta dentro de dos días. _Chiquilla impertinente… ¡Agh!, ese Trunks tan inútil que no se da cuenta de nada, siempre perdiendo el tiempo, durmiendo mientras yo estoy aquí con la mocosa._

Pan seguía muda y su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida…

―Y bien, como veo que no vas a contestar tendré que despertar a mi mujer, a ver si a ella si le quieres explicar… ―Pan estaba aterrada, lo cual le causó cierta gracia, su rostro se veía suplicante. Tampoco es que le importase, no planeaba decirle nada a Trunks; esta era una buena ocasión para pagarle el favor a la mocosa, sí, ese favor que le hizo años atrás cuando le salvó la vida al atacar al doctor Gero en la pelea contra el súper androide diecisiete.

― ¡NO!... yo… yo no. ―No tenía ni idea de que responder, que podría decirle… la verdad sería demasiado patética y sus verdaderos sentimientos por Trunks podrían ser descubiertos. No podía decirle nada.

―Vegeta por favor, no… ¡no estaba haciendo nada malo!

―¡Hmmpf!, te parece poco merodear por mi casa a la mitad de la noche. ―Poco le importaba a Vegeta lo que la chiquilla estuviese haciendo, ya que era más que obvio. No estaba molesto, sólo irritado y entretenido por la horripilada reacción de Pan, bueno una diversión no le vendría mal ―Como veo que no quieres hablar, tendré que obligarte. ―Vegeta sonrió al mismo tiempo que apretaba un puño y se tronaba los huesos simulando enojo y poniendo su peor cara.

―¡PAPÁ! ¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Vegeta miró a su hija sorprendido.

―Es lo mismo que quiero saber, son las tres de la mañana, qué diablos haces despierta.

Pan sintió algo de alivio al ver a Bra interponerse, la situación con Vegeta ya estaba más que tensa ¡Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso!... Al menos ahora ya no estaba sola.

―¡Yo puedo estar despierta el tiempo que quiera! Además es viernes, lo que sucede es que estaba esperando a Pan que quedo de reunirse conmigo… Pero qué hay de ti papá, a mami no le gustará saber que sigues amenazando a las personas.

―¿Quedó de reunirse a las tres de la mañana?... ¡Y yo puedo amenazar a quien se me pegue la gana! ―_Sí claro, sobre todo la mocosa vino a ver a Bra._

―Pues yo también puedo reunirme a la hora que quiera con quien quiera, no me retes papá…

Vegeta hartó de tanto espectáculo decidió que ya era momento de retirarse. Con Pan protegida por su princesa la diversión terminó.

―Hmmp… ―Vegeta se metió a la casa dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Bra se quedó mirando a su amiga, tenía un aspecto terrible.

―Pan… ―No sabía ni que decirle, pero se vio interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de su amiga. Pan se aferró fuertemente a Bra, quien pudo sentir como su amiga no paraba de temblar. ―¡Dende!, Pan ¿Estás bien?, estas helada.

―¡Gracias! Gracias Bra, en verdad. ―Pan se separó un poco de su amiga mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

―No hay de que Pan, pero mejor entramos a mi habitación y así me explicas que haces en mi casa. Sígueme. ―Ambas saiyajins se dirigieron lentamente al cuarto de Bra.

Bra le dio unos pañuelos para que se limpiara el rostro y la cubrió con una manta mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama.

―¿Te encuentras mejor?

―Sí, gracias. ―Le respondió Pan cariñosamente al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. ―No sabes de la que me has salvado, por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

―Ahh eso, lo que sucede es que no podía dormir, me encontraba meditando en mi balcón e incluso baje mi ki para que ni papá ni Trunks molestaran ―respondió Bra despreocupada.

―Ya veo… entonces, ¿Lo viste todo? ―Ahora las mejillas de Pan adquirieron un leve tono rosado.

―Sí, ¿Así qué…..? ―Bra miró pícaramente a su amiga ―¡Con que tú y Trunks se están viendo a escondidas por la noche ehh!

Pan se cayó de la cama del sobresalto. ¡Increíble! Bra era increíble, Pan a penas se lo podía creer, de tremendo susto que había salido y a Bra sólo se le ocurría insinuar que ella y Trunks eran amantes.

―¡Pero claro que no Bra!, por Dende, sólo a ti se te ocurre semejante cosa. ―Le respondió con enojo.

―¡Pues que querías!, o dime que pensarías tú si yo me escabullo en la noche a la recamara de Goten. Vamos, ya dime la verdad que ahora sí no entiendo nada. ―La princesa la miró en busca de respuestas, Pan buscó el reloj en la habitación de Bra.

―Venga, te diré todo pero en otra ocasión, son casi las cuatro de la mañana, y si en mi casa notan mi ausencia me matan… ―preocupada Pan se levantó de la cama de Bra.

―Tienes razón, ¿Te busco mañana temprano en tu casa?

―Claro que sí Bra ―Asintió al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba nuevamente ―Por cierto, crees que tú papá mencione algo de lo ocurrido. ―Preocupada se mordió levemente el labio recordando el mal momento que pasó.

―No te preocupes, que yo me encargo de eso. ―Le dio una mirada tranquilizadora y le guiñó el ojo.

―Ok, te lo encargo mucho, me muero si alguien se entera. Pero bueno será mejor que ya me vaya, mañana nos vemos y te cuento todo. Y muchas gracias, te debo una. ―Dicho esto Pan salió volando por la ventana.

―¡Con que me debes una ehh! ―Con una sonrisa en sus labios Bra se dirigió a la cama y esta vez sí logró quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>―Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru…<p>

―¡Qué, que pasa! Oh Giru la esfera, ¡Pan! ―Con un vuelco brusco Trunks se cayó de su cama. ―Dende, que mala costumbre de despertar en el suelo. ¿Giru?

―El señor Vegeta se encontraba de mal humor, Giru necesitaba donde esconderse. Peligro, peligro. ―Respondía dando vueltas alrededor de Trunks.

―Vale cálmate ya Giru, mi papá sólo debe estar molesto porque su cámara de gravedad se dañó, o algo así, no te preocupes no te hará nada. Porque no mejor vas a buscar a mi mamá o a Bra y les pides algo de comer, andas bajo de energía. ―Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en su cama desperezándose.

―Giru, Giru, Giru ―El pequeño robot se fue dejando sólo a Trunks.

Trunks se froto los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al notar que al fin pudo dormir toda la noche; y vaya noche, había soñado con los días del viaje espacial, aquellos días que sin duda fueron los mejores de su vida. Se sintió muy bien al despertar, se sintió vivo, feliz y protegido. Abrió un cajón y sacó una foto en donde se observo a sí mismo, seguía idéntico, estaba acompañado por Giru, el señor Goku y su Pan ―¿_Mi Pan?, sí, MI Pan_― Estaba de un humor excelente, cuanto añoraba esos recuerdos; y pensar que incluso planeó volver a la Tierra para dejar a Pan y que Goten los acompañase, en tremendo lio que se metió, pero pese a todo lo que se creyó a él nunca le irritó la compañía de Pan, lo que sucede es que le horrorizó la idea de ponerla en peligro.

―_¿Cómo se encontrará Pan?... No la he visto en meses; supe que entró a la facultad de medicina, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, aunque no me sorprende, siempre fue muy inteligente, quizá deba verla uno de estos días, raro que no haya venido a buscar a Bra. Quizá deba visitarla pronto._

Se encontraba recordando felizmente las buenas aventuras vividas en el pasado cuando se vio interrumpido. ―¡Trunks, el desayuno está servido!

―¡Bajo en seguida mamá!

* * *

><p>―Vaya, enorme susto que te debió haber metido mi papá.<p>

―Sí, la verdad pensé que despertaría a todos o me golpearía, tu padre es un ser de cuidado. ¿Crees que signifique algo el sueño? ―Un rastro de preocupación se asomó por el rostro de Pan. Se acomodó en su cama para poder ver mejor a su amiga.

―No lo sé, ¿Dices qué fue el tal Cell?

―Estoy segura, mi papá me ha hablado sobre él, además sale en una película junto a mi abuelo Satán. ―Comentó Pan con gracia.

―Sí lo sé, hasta una copia barata de mi padre hay en esa película. ―Ambas chicas rieron. ―No te preocupes Pan, ese villano está muerto y no causará más problemas.

―Seguro, además hasta nosotras podríamos derrotarlo. ―La habitación de Pan se llenó con las risas de las jóvenes.

―¡Ajá! ―respondió Bra sarcástica. ―Por cierto amiga, recuerda que me debes una. ―Volteó a ver a Pan y le guiñó un ojo.

―Ouum, ¿Qué querrás? ―_¡Genial! Bra tiene un plan en proceso. _Pan rodo los ojos al ver la cara soñadora de Bra.

―No es nada, de hecho ya habías aceptado. Es sobre salir con otros chicos. ¿Qué te parece el viernes? ―Bra miró sonriente a su amiga.

―No puedo decir no ¿Verdad? ―A Pan no le agradó mucho la idea, pero ya se lo había prometido, además Bra se había portado muy linda al salvarla de Vegeta, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. ―Entonces el viernes, sólo un favor Bra, si puedes trata de que sea algo calmado, nada de antros ni cosas agitadas. ―Se pasó una mano por la frente sólo de pensar en la clase de cosas que su amiga pudiera estar tramando para la cita doble.

―No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado. Alek, un compañero de mi clase de francés, quedó de ir a mi casa para realizar un proyecto, puedo decirle que terminando veamos una película y que invite a un amigo.

―Pues ya que. ―Pan suspiró derrotada.

―Vale, y como me debes una me dejaras escoger tu _outfit_. ―Bra sonrió mientras analizaba a Pan.

―¿Mi qué? Debe ser una broma ¿no?, mira Bra sólo será una tarde de películas, no tiene caso que… ―No pudo continuar con sus excusas, su amiga la jaló del brazo levantándola de la cama.

―No es broma, ahora mismo iremos al centro comercial, y el viernes más te vale estar en mi casa con la ropa que te elija ¿De acuerdo Pany? ―Con su mirada tipo Vegeta, Bra jaló a Pan fuera de la habitación de esta y se dirigieron rumbo al centro comercial.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó rápidamente, y llegó el viernes, el día de la cita doble.<p>

_Genial, el día de fingir que trataré de olvidarte. _Pan terminó de arreglarse el cabello y se dio una última mirada al espejo admirándose con la ropa elegida por Bra, se veía bonita, pero consideró que era demasiado glamour para una simple tarde de películas. Con aires despreocupados salió de su casa.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar de la Corporación Cápsula, Bra y su compañero Alek se encontraban aburridos realizando sus deberes.

―¿Cuántas cuartillas debe tener el trabajo? ―Preguntó Bra con un tono de bastante fastidio.

―Diez, ¡mínimo! ―Respondió su compañero sin quitar la vista de su laptop.

―Que se cree ese maestro, piensa que como él no tiene vida social todos somos iguales. ―Comentó Bra exasperada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y encendía el televisor, recibiendo una mirada incrédula por parte de su amigo.

―Pensé que acabaríamos con el ensayo. ―Preguntó divertido.

―Acabémoslo otro día, ya hicimos mucho hoy, nos merecemos un descanso ¿No crees? ―Ambos chicos se tumbaron sin dudarlo en el sofá. Bra lo volteo a ver coquetamente, sin duda alguna lucía muy atractivo. Era de tez blanca, con ojos verdosos y un cabello ocre oscuro; era ligeramente más alto que Bra y dejaba ver un físico cuidado. Venía vestido cómodamente con unos jeans claros y una camisa turquesa. Además de su físico, su caballerosidad era destacable. ―_Dende, es perfecto, tiene un cuerpo de muerte… sí al menos se pareciera un poco más a Goten… ¿Qué?, olvídalo Bra, estás saliendo con Alek para superar a Goten. Sí, es lo que debo hacer, superarlo, además Alek es buena persona, muy educado, inteligente, responsable, y… ¡Bah!, ojalá que Pan se apure, sinceramente Alek me aburre._

―Paul me mandó un mensaje, ya viene en camino. ¿Llegará pronto tu amiga? ―Preguntó cortésmente.

―¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Sí, seguro ―_Más le vale que llegue pronto._

―Que bueno, sabes deberíamos salir los cuatro en otra ocasión. Me agrada tu compañía Bra. ―Al decir esto, Alek coloco su brazo por encima de los hombros de Bra.

―_¡Lo que me faltaba! Bueno vale, calmada Bra, se supone que es una cita… _―Se sentía algo incomoda, pese a ser una chica guapísima y con muchos pretendientes no había tenido muchos novios. Los pocos chicos con los que había salido no le duraban mucho, ya que en cuanto intentaban dar el siguiente paso Bra se alejaba.

―¡Qué lindo!, Igual me encanta tu compañía Alek ―Bra colocó tiernamente su cabeza en el hombro de Alek, y lo miró con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Ambos se quedaron esperando la llegada de sus amigos. La situación se tornaba un poco tensa, hasta que para suerte de una y desgracia del otro se vieron interrumpidos.

―Pensé que estarían bastante ocupados con sus deberes.

Alek se inmutó levemente al escuchar tan autoritario tono de voz, pero permaneció cercano a la chica, al menos por un momento, ya que al mirar una imponente figura lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue dejar de abrazar a Bra.

―Y yo pensé que tú estarías bastante ocupado con la compañía. ―Respondió sarcástica Bra. Una cosa era estar incomoda con su cita, y otra muy distinta era tener que soportar la incómoda presencia de su hermano. ―Alek te presento a mi hermano Trunks. Trunks, mi compañero de francés Alek. Trunks, Alek; Alek, Trunks.

―Es un placer ―Dijo cortésmente Alek, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y estrechaba su mano con la de Trunks.

―Igualmente ―Respondió de manera seca. ―Así que, ¿Terminaron sus deberes? ―Cuestionó con una actitud más calmada.

―_¿Y a este que le pasa?... Más le vale que no se ponga de tonto hermano celoso. Eso sí que ¡no, no, no y no!_ ―Bra se levantó y se dirigió a su hermano ―Sí, ya terminamos, lo que pasa es que quedamos de ver una película. Y tú, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer aparte de importunarme? Milagro que no estés trabajando.

―Terminé temprano. Bueno iré a la cocina. Pórtense bien chicos.

Bra no pudo detenerlo, quería saber qué diantres hacía su hermano en casa. Alek comenzó a contarle sobre algunas trivialidades que no escucho, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos. ―_¡Pan me va a m a t a r! Dende, Trunks siempre llega más tarde del trabajo, porque justo hoy tenía que llegar temprano. Y yo que le dije a Pan que no había riesgo de topárselo. Sin duda esta debe ser la peor cita de la historia. Nada podría salir peor._

Y como sucede en todas las películas, series, libros e incluso en la vida real, cuando uno dice que _nada podría salir peor…_ ¡Siempre sale peor!. Bra se dirigía a la puerta, después de haber escuchado el timbre, pero su hermano llegó antes, su despreocupado semblante sonriente cambio a uno de fastidio total al escuchar la voz de Goten en la casa. ―_OK… Sí podía salir peor. ―_Rápidamente Bra volvió a sentarse con su amigo, sin duda lo menos que deseaba era toparse con Goten.

―¿Era tu amiga?

―No, era mi… un amigo de mi hermano.

* * *

><p>―Venga Trunks, te digo que NO es una cita, sólo vinieron a hacer deberes. ―Ambos saiyajins platicaban cómodamente en la cocina.<p>

―Seguro… aunque no me gusto como abrazaba ese tipo a mi hermana.

―¿Qué? ―Goten se inmutó levemente por el comentario de su amigo. ―Pues, deberías estarla cuidando ¿No crees?

Trunks no pudo evitar reírse ―Venga Goten, Bra ya esta grandecita. Además ¿qué puede pasar?

―¿Qué, que puede pasar? ¡Oh! Pueden pasar muchas cosas. Créeme, he visto suficiente. Nunca debes confiar en extraños, pueden resultar de lo peor. ―Comentó con un tono de sabiduría. ―El otro día me enteré de un caso que…

―Goten, ese tal Alek, NO es ninguno de los asesinos en serie que ves en Criminal Minds y CSI ―Entre risas Trunks palmeo levemente el hombro de su amigo. ―Venga, no te preocupes más y mejor comamos algo, mis papás no están, pero seguro que mamá dejo algo en el frigorífico.

Se pusieron a buscar comida mientras seguían hablando, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. ―¡Yo voy! ―Gritó Trunks mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Ese Ki... ese ki es... ¡es ella!

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, se quedó totalmente embelesado, se veía muy, muy bonita. Sonrió levemente al verla así. Llevaba puesta una falda a la cintura color aguamarina que le llegaba una palma arriba de las rodillas, con una camisa de manga corta color beige y unos tacones también beige; su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero con un moño del lado derecho adornándolo; y estaba maquillada de manera muy natural. Sin duda la veía hermosa.

―¡Pan! ¿Qué, que haces aquí? ―En verdad la veía preciosa, tenía ocho meses sin verla, la última vez fue en la fiesta de año nuevo, y desde entonces no se volvieron a encontrar, aunque él siempre supo de ella gracias a Goten y a su hermana.

―¡Trunks! Yo… yo vengo a ver a Bra. ―_¡Te mataré Bra Briefs! _

Pan no se la creía… porque, porque se lo tenía que encontrar. Todo pasó muy rápido, venía tan despreocupada que ni siquiera había sentido su ki, cuando lo sintió ya era demasiado tarde. Justo hoy que se supone fingiría tratar de olvidarlo. Y ahí lo tenía, enfrente de ella, con su típico traje de oficina, con sus sensuales cabellos lavanda y tan perfecto como siempre. Sin duda le provocaba una alegría inmensa tenerlo. Más aun porque no había hablado con él en meses. Su presencia la confundió, la hacía sufrir, sí, pero también la hacía feliz.

―Claro, está adentro. Por cierto, te ves muy bonita. ―Se sintió estúpido al decirlo. ―Entra, entra. ―Le dijo mientras inclinaba una mano y sostenía la puerta cediéndole el paso.

Súper nerviosa, Pan se adentró en la casa, Trunks no pudo quitar su vista de ella.

―Así que verán una película ―Comentó Trunks casualmente mientras le sonreía, claro que él no sabía que su sonrisa era sumamente seductora.

―Sí eso parece. ¿Llegó el amigo de Bra? ―Cuestiono tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

―Sí están adentro, deben estar esperándote. Sabes, Goten pensó que Bra tenía una cita, ¿A que no verdad?

―Esto, yo… ―_Joder, que quieres que te diga. Sí, si es una cita doble, Bra y yo salimos con chicos para olvidarnos de ti y de Goten… ¡GOTEN! ―_¿Mi tío está aquí? ―Sin duda esta era la peor cita de la historia.

―Sí, llegó hace un momento. ―Contestó calmado Trunks, notando algo extraña a su amiga.

―Bueno, será mejor que vaya con tu hermana. ―Pan caminó suponiendo que Bra se encontraría en la sala de estar, pero se vio detenida por un fuerte agarre en su mano.

―Espera Pan. ―Le dijo Trunks con ese tono de voz tan sensual. La chica se volteo hacía él, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

―¿Si? ―Respondió Pan entre fastidiada y encantada por la situación.

―Te extrañé. ―Contestó en un suspiró aun sin soltar la mano de Pan. ―¿Dónde te habías metido?

―Uhm, yo, he estado ocupada con la escuela, tu sabes.

―Sí entiendo, sólo hazme un favor y no cambies a tus amigos por libros. ―Comentó con cierta gracia. ―Supe que entraste a la facultad de medicina, no me lo esperaba, ¿Por qué esa decisión? ―Tenía meses sin verla, sin duda que tenía muchas preguntas.

―Bueno, son muchas cosas. ―Respondió mientras dolorosamente se separaba un poco de Trunks. ―Quiero, ayudar a las personas, creo.

De repente, y para sorpresa de Pan, Trunks la abrazó.

―¡Felicidades! Sin duda serás la mejor médico del mundo. ―Le dijo suavemente mientras la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo. No supo porque decidió abrazarla, simplemente le nació, fue como una necesidad. Se sentía muy bien, tan bien que quiso más, la apretó aun más contra él, tratando de sentir y oler cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Pan por su parte se encontraba cautivada, sin duda amaba sentirse protegida entre sus brazos. Era perfecto.

Y así los segundos transcurrían, y ninguno de los dos se separaba, ninguno de los dos quería. Hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por el maldito timbre. Trunks se separó de Pan y se giró para abrir la puerta. Cuan dolorosa resultó esta pequeña separación para Pan.

―¿Sí? ―Preguntó Trunks al ver a un adolescente en su puerta.

―Buenas tardes, disculpe, se encontrara Bra Briefs.

―Claro, pasa. ―_¡Genial!, por lo que veo Bra organizó toda una reunión._

―¡Hola! Soy Paul y tú debes ser Pan, ¿cierto? ―Ofreció su mano a manera de saludo.

―Sí, un placer. ―Contestó aun molesta ya que por culpa de su impertinencia se tuvo que separar de Trunks. Estrecharon sus manos, y a manera de saludo Paul besó la mejilla de Pan.

El gesto de Paul molestó a Trunks.

―¿Y los demás? ―Preguntó Paul, un tanto incómodo por la presencia del otro muchacho.

―Deben estar adentró, pasemos. ―Comentó Pan, molesta de que Bra no saliera a recibirlos.

―Claro, tu primero. Por cierto, tengo que decirte que estás muy guapa. ―Comentó Paul mientras la miraba.

Pan se sonrojó ampliamente. Mientras que a Trunks le molesto de sobremanera la confianza que ese pelafustán tenía, ¿Es qué acaso…? En un impulsó Trunks les hizo la pregunta ―¿Esto es una… un…? ―No pudo continuar, se sentía demasiado patético con tal escenita.

―Sí, es una cita. ―Todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron con tal entrada de Bra. ―Una cita doble. ―Afirmó la saiyajin mirando desafiantemente a su hermano.

**¡CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA<strong>__** (:**_

Ok, son las 7 de la mañana y aun no me duermo, terminando de subir el capítulo me tumbaré en mi cama y dormiré todo el día. Me desvele un poco viendo el especial del futuro de Gohan y Trunks, y después me puse a escribir, pero bueno al fin el segundo capítulo, espero que no haya quedado muy corto o vacio. Soy nueva en esto, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible :)

Millones de gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo. Y también a los que dejaron reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme a **ha ash14**, **Ken Trunks**, **kattie88**, **Marshmallow**, **xxclauxx**, **Eccho**, **Dbzangie4ever** y **vanelor**. Este capítulo es para ustedes, ¡Gracias por todo! A los que tienen cuenta les respondí sus reviews por inbox, aquí va para los que dejaron anónimos:

***ha ash 14**: Gracias por leer, creo que fuiste mi primera lectora, mil gracias. Y obvio, si Vegeta se me aparece así yo también me M U E R O de un infarto total. Espero que te siga gustando la historia (:

***Marshmallow**: Claro que lo continuaré :D gracias por leer ¡Qué lindo que te gustara! Sufrí con ese final. Besos, nos leemos pronto. See ya!

***Dbzangie4ever**: Mil gracias por TODO! Definitivamente el honor es todo mío! Prometo actualizar seguido y espero poder agradarte con esta historia. Y claro que también amo a esas chicas, son mis consentidas.

Pues como ven aun voy en la introducción de la historia, espero ir avanzando. De nuevo gracias a todos. Se aceptan todas sus sugerencias, opiniones, críticas, etc.

Próximo capítulo _5 de agosto 2011_.

_**Apailana***_


	3. La verdad de Son Goten

**Renuncia:** La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

**"La verdad de Son Goten"**

―Sí, es una cita. ―Todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron con tal entrada de Bra. ―Una cita doble. ―Afirmó la saiyajin mirando desafiantemente a su hermano. Había presenciado la escenita de su hermano con Paul y Pan, por lo que al ver como la situación se complicaba decidió actuar.

Pan se sentía extremadamente frustrada, ni siquiera se preocupo por lo que dijo su amiga, seguía recordando sus anteriores momentos con Trunks. Ese abrazo había sido simplemente perfecto. ―_¿Cómo es que un ambiente tan hermoso y perfecto puede terminar en tanta tensión? _―Miró discretamente a Trunks y le pareció verlo absorto en sus pensamientos.

Trunks se encontraba perturbado por el comentario de su hermana, ni siquiera pudo devolverle la mirada o contestarle algo. Creyó estar seguro de que no era una cita, incluso se planteo la posibilidad de ver la película junto a ellos, pero ahora todo estaba totalmente confuso. No sabía ni que pensar, por una parte se sentía tonto, obviamente era una cita, pero ¿Eso a él que más le daba?, no era su asunto, sí era una cita ¿Y qué?... Y por otro lado, se sentía algo impotente, frustrado y ¿molesto? ―_¿Cómo es que Bra y Pan están saliendo con esos tipos?, se ve que son unos aprovechados, NO las merecen. _―Ya sea por instinto o por impulso, pero Trunks no pudo evitar darle una mirada a Paul, mirada cargada de todos sus sentimientos.

―_Sí las miradas matasen… _―Fue el pensamiento de Paul, al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba con otra mirada mortal.

―_¿Acaso me está retando? _―Trunks no es de las personas que pierden el control con facilidad, pero ese muchacho lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Él no lo sabía, pero de manera inconsciente sus sentidos ya habían capturado a Paul como un enemigo.

El silencio reinaba y la tensión aumentaba.

―¿Con qué una cita eh? ―Saliendo como si nada de la cocina, Goten fue quien rompió el silencio. ―Vaya sobrinita, con que por eso vienes tan guapa, quien te viera ¡eh! ―Le dijo a Pan mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

―_¡QUÉ!, así que estabas tan guapa para él… _―Trunks observó a Pan, quien no se preocupo por contestarle a Goten, su única respuesta fue un sonrojo. ―_Seguro se sonroja porque Goten la ha pillado._ ―Bajó la mirada algo decepcionado, la había visto más que preciosa, es decir, siempre la vio muy bonita, pero hoy excesivamente más… pero ya no debía pensar en esa tontería, como sea Pan se había puesto así de linda para estar con ese creído.

Goten se encontraba un tanto ajeno a la tensión vivida, la verdad era que estaba distraído, sin duda no podía concentrarse del todo porque ahí estaba ella… La miró, espectacular como siempre, lucía un blusón en tono rosa pálido a juego con coquetos accesorios, unos jeans ajustados y unos tacones beige; lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cabello, lo traía acomodado en suaves ondas que caían enmarcando su rostro y la hacían ver extremadamente bella. ―_Más que hermosa. ―_Fue el pensamiento con el que Goten la describió.

En ese momento, Alek llegó. El joven ajeno a la situación se limitó a sujetar levemente a Bra por la cintura. Ahora el ambiente estaba totalmente tenso.

―¿Con que él es tu cita? ―Comentó Goten mientras analizaba de pies a cabeza al chico que tan descaradamente tomaba a la princesa.

―¡Bueno! Ustedes son tontos o les tengo que repetir las cosas dos veces, SÍ es una cita ―Menciono Bra súper irritada. Goten preguntándole sobre su cita sin duda era lo peor que le podría pasar. Trató de mirarlo con furia a los ojos, pero le retiro rápidamente la mirada, porque si continuaba mirando su enojo cesaría y sería suplido por el gran amor que le tiene. Respiró profundamente para controlarse y no derrumbarse en lágrimas.

Preocupada Pan volteo a ver a su amiga y a su tío, la situación cada vez estaba más asfixiante. Vio una gran tristeza y frustración en Bra, aunque sin saberlo su semblante lucía muy parecido al de ella misma.

―Así que si les molesta mi presencia y la de mis amigos con mucho gusto se pueden ir. ―Menciono Bra controlando lo mejor que podía su histeria.

―¡Vaya!, la princesa ha hablado. ―Comentó Goten, sumamente dolido por el comentario de Bra. Trató de no mostrarse afectado y se dirigió a su amigo―Por lo que veo no nos quieren aquí, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a otro sitio, ¿No crees Trunks?

―¡Esta también es mi casa!, así que si a alguien le molesta mi presencia se puede retirar. ―Al decir esto, Trunks se dirigió únicamente a los chicos, obviamente jamás trataría de ese modo a su hermana ni a Pan. ―Tú y yo nos quedamos Goten.

―Pues déjame te digo que nosotros cuatro también nos quedamos. ―Bra enfatizó la palabra "cuatro" ―Síganme chicos, mejor veamos la película y pasémonosla bien en vez de perder el tiempo. ―Condujo a sus confundidos amigos a la sala de estar.

Trunks y Goten sólo se quedaron observando cómo se alejaban. Una vez perdidos de vista Trunks se dirigió a Goten. ―Venga, será mejor que terminemos de cenar. ―Con lo que ambos saiyajins regresaron a la cocina.

―Vaya, la situación se puso algo complicada ¿No crees? ―Comentó Goten mientras se atragantaba con un pollo enchilado. Le había dolido el comentario de Bra, mucho.

―Ni hablar, esos cretinos se lo buscaron. ―Respondió con simpleza, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Ambos chicos continuaron atascándose de comida. Ninguno quería recordar el espectáculo anterior, se limitaron a comer sin palabra alguna.

―_Lástima que el señor Vegeta no está en casa, él ya se hubiera encargado. ¡Rayos!, cuanto me gustaría saber que están haciendo… Como sea, los mantendré vigilados. ―_Goten volteo a ver levemente a Trunks, seguía comiendo; después busco el ki de los otros chicos, todos normales.

Lo único que se escuchaba en casa de los Briefs era la película que los adolescentes veían en la sala de estar.

―Así que, ¿Qué me cuentas Goten?, últimamente ya no te pasas tan seguido por mi oficina. ―Preguntó Trunks después de un rato para iniciar conversación.

―Es que yo sí tengo trabajo que hacer. ―Comentó con un guiño de complicidad.

―Me imagino. ―Respondió sarcástico Trunks.

Después de unos momentos de titubeos Goten se dirigió a Trunks. ―Sabes… el otro día, yo, salí con Pares… ―Estaba indeciso sobre si contarle o no a su amigo, pero necesitaba descargarse, y quien mejor para escucharlo que su hermano. ―Fue el viernes pasado, comimos hamburguesas y después la lleve al cine.

Trunks se sorprendió con las palabras de su amigo. ―Vaya, sinceramente no imagine que fueran a regresar es que todo fue tan…

―No, no dije que regresáramos. ―Interrumpió Goten; se revolvió el cabello dudando sobre como continuar. ―Yo, yo la quiero Trunks, es decir, me vuelve loco con esa inocencia y carisma, pero…

―¿Pero? ―Cuestionó el hijo de Vegeta entendiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

―De cualquier manera no iba a funcionar, así que quedamos como amigos. Pares es una chica muy especial y buena…

―¿Pero ya no la quieres? ―Preguntó dudoso, notó algo preocupado a su amigo, había salido cinco años seguidos con Pares y justo el invierno pasado habían terminado con su relación. ―¿Te afecto mucho perderla? Después de todo fueron cinco años.

Goten suspiró ante lo complicado de su situación. ―Lo sé, es raro, pero creo que estaba con ella por… costumbre. Pasamos buenos momentos juntos, pero ya no podía seguir así, Pares no se lo merecía. Me refiero a que, un día la invite a salir, después lo seguimos haciendo, se hizo costumbre; teníamos gustos comunes y… supongo que lo alargue demasiado. ―Respondió Goten más relajado, desahogarse con su amigo fue una buena idea.

―Goten, ¿La llegaste a amar? ―La temida pregunta fue hecha.

―¿La verdad?... No. Y no quiero sonar grosero, pero en los últimos meses de nuestra relación estar con ella era raro e incomodo, es decir, yo la quiero, pero la quiero como a una prima, y estáis de acuerdo en que no puedo besar a mi prima…

Ambos chicos rieron con el comentario de Goten. Aunque era verdad, Goten quería a Pares, pero no como a una novia, ni siquiera la podía ver como mujer. ―_Pff, si Trunks y Uub supieran sobre mi "gran" vida sexual de los últimos cinco años se burlarían de mi toda la vida, ¡Y también en la otra vida!. _―Sí, por más increíble que parezca la verdad era que en esos cinco años Goten jamás toco a Pares.

―Suficiente de mi… ¿Qué hay de ti Trunks? ¿Sigues tan _forever alone_ como siempre? ―Comentó Goten con picardía y tratando de cambiar el tema, si seguía abriéndose y mostrando sus sentimientos con Trunks terminaría por decirle TODO.

―Pues… ―Trunks no supo que responder, la verdad era que sí, seguía sólo como hongo. ―Sin comentarios Goten, sin comentarios.

Así era su vida, solitaria. Generalmente no le importó, más bien consideraba estúpidos e inmaduros a los chicos que gastaban su tiempo entre chica y chica. Pero en ocasiones le afectaba, se sentía incompleto, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, para no amargarse el día.

Continuaron hablando sobre algunas cosas triviales, mientras bebían lentamente grandes vasos de limonada, tanta comida les despertó una gran sed.

De pronto, ambos saiyajins escucharon un grito proveniente de la sala de estar, se sobresaltaron completamente y se miraron con suspicacia.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Preguntó Goten inmutado.

―Me parece que fue mi hermana. ―Respondió Trunks sobresaltado, se concentró brevemente en su ki y todo estaba completamente normal, igual que las energías de los demás, quizá no fue nada, sólo un grito…

Pero para Goten no fue sólo un grito, se levantó y empezó a avanzar de puntitas hacia la salida de la cocina. ―_Conozco muchas historias_ ―pensó refiriéndose no sólo a las muchas que veía en sus programas policiacos, sino también a las conocidas por experiencia propia. ―_No dejaré que te pase nada princesa._

Confundido Trunks miró a su amigo, quien iba lentamente hacia la sala de estar. ―¡Pss! ¡Pss! ¡Goten! ―Susurró tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo al mismo tiempo que lo seguía.

―¿Qué, te piensas quedar? ―Cuestionó Goten mirando perspicazmente a su amigo. ―¿Quieres cuidarlas, no?

―Sí quiero. ―Respondió automáticamente Trunks.

Ambos chicos se dieron una mirada cómplice y continuaron avanzando sigilosamente. Se quedaron ocultos tras unas plantas y pudieron observar a los cuatro chicos mirando una película de zombies.

―Vaya romance. ―Comentó Goten fingiendo una mueca de asco al ver como una infectada se comía vivo a su novio. ―¡Hey Trunks! Si nos enfrentásemos a zombies, ¿Quién crees que ganaría? ―Cuestiono divertida y silenciosamente Son Goten mientras se ponía pensativo, seguramente estaba imaginándose la pelea.

―Seguramente los zombis. ―Contestó sarcásticamente Trunks. ―Ni te ilusiones Goten, aunque existiesen seguro que acabamos con ellos de un solo golpe. ―Comentó y ambos se miraron con complicidad.

Bra gritó nuevamente, asustada por la película. Ahora sabían el motivo del anterior grito.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron levemente, después se volvieron a poner alertas y continuaron en su misión de vigilar a ese par de "insectos".

Las luces estaban apagadas, la única iluminación era la película en la pantalla. Bra y Alek se encontraban sentados en un sofá, él la tenía abrazada levemente por los hombros. Por su parte, Pan y Paul se encontraban sentados en el suelo con almohadones, no estaban tan unidos, seguramente Pan habría puesto su distancia.

Pan volteó levemente al sentir el ki de Trunks y su tío, ella y Bra se dieron una mirada y después rodaron los ojos fastidiadas.

―_Pero que impertinentes, además de tontos, mínimo bajen su ki. _―Fue el pensamiento de Bra ante tan descarada intromisión. De pronto, Alek se empezó a acercar más a ella. ―_¡Oh no!, me va a besar, me va a besar, no, no…_ ―En un impulsó Bra estuvo a punto de lanzarle una tremenda cachetada a Alek para que no se pasase de listo, pero se detuvo cuando de pronto se oyó el inconfundible ruido de vidrio quebrándose.

Los cuatro muchachos voltearon y se encontraron con un jarrón hecho añicos, y para su sorpresa, el jarrón había sido destruido por Goten…

―¿Y esto? ―Cuestiono Bra confundida, pero alegrada ya que se había evitado todo el lio del beso. No pudo evitar sonreir.

―Nosotros, nosotros… ―Respondió Goten nervioso llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

―¡Nosotros queríamos ver la película! ―Intervino Trunks sin saber que hacer al verse pillado. Fingiendo calma caminó y se sentó en un sofá, al lado del de su hermana, y quedando enfrente de Pan y Paul.

Goten lo siguió y se quedó de pie detrás del sofá donde su amigo se sentó.

El recién conformado grupo de seis continuó viendo la película, bueno en realidad sólo Paul y Alek veían un poco de esta, los demás estaban completamente ajenos.

Pan se sentía totalmente turbada de tenerlo enfrente, tan cerca... aferró con más fuerza la cobija que tenía en sus piernas, y se tapó un poco más con ella como tratando de sentirse protegida. Trunks pudo notar su nerviosismo y eso lo conmovió, ahí estaba, su pequeña niña, tan perfecta como siempre; seguía tal y como cuando fueron al espacio, NO, mentira, estaba aún más bella… ―_Especialmente hoy. _

Pan fijó su vista en la pantalla pero no captó ninguna imagen, seguía concentrada en el hombre frente a ella. De pronto se vio distraída por un roce en su mano, volteo a ver a Paul y este la apretó más fuerte, comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Pan se molestó y retiró ariscamente su mano al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco.

Trunks tenía el ceño fruncido, sentía como una especie de furia lo invadía, estaba a punto de deshacerse de ese insecto, pero se detuvo sonriendo levemente al ver como Pan se separaba y hasta su lenguaje corporal bloqueaba a Paul. Aun así estaría al pendiente.

La película había llegado a su fin, ahora sólo pasaban comentarios finales y escenas chistosas.

―Iré a la cocina por agua. ―Comentó Pan mientras trataba de incorporarse.

―¡Yo te la traigo! ―Respondieron al mismo tiempo Trunks y Paul.

Ambos se miraron con desprecio.

―¡Iré yo! ―Afirmó Trunks en un impulso mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

A Pan le sorprendió levemente la actitud autoritaria de Trunks, pensó que de seguro estaba molesto con su hermana por la cita o algo así, no podían ser celos, era estúpido sólo pensarlo; y sí lo fueran serían solamente celos de hermano mayor. Pan apretó sus puños y frunció su ceño; ahí estaba de nuevo, esa puntada de dolor en el pecho, trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa para no sufrir, aunque era casi imposible teniéndolo tan cerca.

Mecánicamente Trunks sirvió un vaso de limonada para Pan, y le puso una pajilla. Después se dirigió de nuevo donde ella, pero se detuvo sorprendido al llegar…

Abrió fuertemente los ojos, incrédulo, ahí estaba Goten, su mejor amigo, sentado en el sofá en medio de Bra y Alek.

―Así que… ¿Prefieres el terror, o la acción? ―Preguntó maliciosamente Goten mirando fijamente a Alek.

Alek tragó saliva tratando de comprender, y confuso por el raro chico que de pronto lo empujó para sentarse entre él y Bra, y que ahora le hacía extrañas preguntas.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntaron Bra y Alek al mismo tiempo, extrañados.

―Me refiero a las películas. ―Dijo Goten con simpleza mientras tomaba un puño de palomitas del platón que Alek tenía en sus piernas…

―Aquí tienes. ―Le dijo Trunks a Pan mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole mientras le entregaba la limonada.

―Gracias ―Contestó tímidamente, sin poder retirar su mirada de esas perfectas orbes azules.

Ensimismados se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos pequeños pero magníficos segundos, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por la "tos" de Paul.

Nuevamente Trunks lo miró fijamente, con recelo.

―Vaya, la película ya terminó. ―Goten enfatizó la palabra "terminó".

Trunks caminó y prendió las luces.

―Sí, ya es muy tarde. No hay rastros del sol. ―Comentó Trunks recibiendo una mirada irritada de su hermana.

Después de unos cuantos comentarios triviales, y ante las constantes presiones e indirectas de Goten y Trunks, Paul y Alek se despidieron de las chicas y se retiraron. Paul pidió su teléfono a Pan… ella se lo dio mal.

Bra miró hoscamente a su hermano. ―No sé que fue todo eso, ¡ni me interesa! Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez a la cama Pan, estoy muy cansada. Y tu Trunks, no creas que esto se quedará así, ya me las pagarás. ―Irritada subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación. ―Vámonos ya Pan, ha sido un día terrible…

―Enseguida te alcanzo Bra. ―Respondió Pan, antes de dormir limpiaría un poco el desastre.

Goten y Trunks se despidieron, mientras Pan empezaba a recoger la basura con su velocidad sobrehumana.

―¡Qué pases buenas noches sobrinita! ―Le dijo Goten alzando la mano en gesto de despedida y emprendiendo el vuelo hacía su departamento.

―¡Igualmente! ―Alcanzó a decir Pan, aunque con su velocidad seguro que ni la escucho.

A sabiendas de que se encontraban solos, Pan se apresuró aun más a limpiar. Se encontraba fregando los trastes y sintió que la observaban. Se sintió incomoda, sin duda encontrarlo nuevamente la perturbo demasiado.

―No es necesario que lo hagas. ―Le dijo tranquilamente Trunks, quien no paraba de mirarla, no podía parar… de espaldas la veía tan linda como de frente.

―No es problema. ―Respondió tímidamente Pan terminando el último plato.

Se seco las manos y se dirigió fuera de la cocina, amaba cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, pero también sufría.

―Buenas noches Trunks. ―Murmuró mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la habitación de Bra.

Él la siguió con la vista, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle… por lo visto eso ya no importaba. ―Buenas noches Pan, hasta mañana. ―Susurró más para sí mismo, puesto que Pan ya no se encontraba con él.

* * *

><p>Entró volando por la ventana de su apartamento. Se quitó el saco y aflojó su corbata, al llegar a su cama se tumbó de bruces en ésta.<p>

Estaba extremadamente agotado. Suspiró fuertemente mientras golpeaba una almohada. ―Ya no, ¡ya no puedo más!...

Estaba molesto, harto de todo y de todos. Apretó su cara contra las almohadas ahogando un grito. Rápidamente se volteo quedando con su vista hacia el techo y aventó dos almohadas al suelo…

―No puedo, ya no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo tener una conversación completamente sincera con mi mejor amigo. Ni siquiera puedo tener a alguna chica conmigo. Ni siquiera puedo ser feliz y todo por ti… _―Aun así no te cambiaría por nada._ ―Son Goten se había metido dentro del hoyo, dentro del amor y ya no había retorno.

―¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!... No entiendo el porqué. De todas las personas del mundo justo me tenía que pasar a mí. ―_En verdad traté, he tratado, trato. Pero no puedo, NO puedo._ ―Llevaba años luchando y no había podido. Esta batalla no la podía librar. Iba a perder, de uno u otro modo iba a perder; en cierta forma ya había perdido, su razón le perdió a sus sentimientos. Esta batalla lo estaba derrumbando.

¿Cuántos años llevaba luchando? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Todo fue tan confuso, es decir, siempre la quiso, pero diferente. Nunca supo en qué momento cruzo la línea, en qué momento el cariño que le tenía creció y cambió hasta convertirse en este amor que ahora le profesaba. Todo fue rápido, el primer paso fue ¿aceptarlo?, o quizás ¿negarlo?, no supo en qué momento su vida cambio, en qué momento comenzó a verla como mujer.

Goten cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de no pensar, pero era inevitable, incluso con los ojos cerrados, en sus sueños, ahí estaba ella. Sin duda era amor, ¡pero amor intensificado a la millonésima potencia!

Claro que trató de olvidarla, pero no pudo. Llevaba ya años con Pares, incluso siguió, pero ya no era justo. Se sentía mal sólo de estar cerca de Pares, además de que no se merecía estar con alguien que no siente nada por ella.

―_Traté Bra, traté de olvidarte. Juro que traté. Incluso volví a buscar a Pares._ ―Pero no, salir con Pares sólo le sirvió para reafirmar más su amor por Bra.

Sonrió recordando lo linda que se veía hoy, pero su semblante se transformó a uno de molestia al recordar que se puso así para otro hombre…

―_¿Por qué Bra, por qué tú?, de todas las chicas que hay en el mundo justo tuve que escoger a la que jamás me corresponderá. Es inútil, tú jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo. Por favor, si me haz de ver como tu hermano, o como tu tío, o como el tío de una amiga, sólo soy un conocido para ti, mientras que tú eres todo para mí. _―Frustrado Goten se revolvió en la cama. ―_¿Te amo?... SÍ_

―¡Te amo Bra!, ¡Te amo princesa!...

Son Goten se había enamorado de Bra Briefs, y ya no había retorno, porque cuando un saiyajin escoge a su pareja ya no hay marcha atrás…

* * *

><p>Bra se revolvió en la cama, echó las cobijas a un lado; estaba inquieta, había tenido el día más pesado de su vida.<p>

Justo hoy tenía que encontrarlo, justo cuando había decidido evitarlo, cuando había decidido ser feliz. ¿Es qué acaso no tenía derecho a buscar su felicidad?...

Frustrada abrazo fuerte a Pan. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. ―_¿Por qué, por qué no puedo olvidarte?_

Cansada Bra se empezó a perder en su mundo… pensando dormida y soñando despierta. Hasta que al fin de rindió quedándose dormida.

Pan se encontraba dormitando, cuando un penetrante frio se empezó a extender a lo largo de su columna vertebral, cansada se paró a cerrar la ventana.

De regreso a la cama miró de reojo a su amiga, se veía triste. Vio que tembló, por lo que se decidió a taparla, como no había cobijas suficientes para ambas abrió el armario de Bra en busca de algo. _―Lo que me faltaba… ―_Bostezó fuertemente mientras se ponía unas pantuflas de Bra y salía para buscar las mantas. ―_Me parece que en la habitación de huéspedes había una reserva._

Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y abrió el grande armario. Se alzo con pereza para alcanzar unas gruesas. Se dirigía de regreso a la recámara de Bra, cansada se frotó fuertemente los ojos mientras bostezaba, hasta que de pronto chocó contra algo que se interpuso en su camino; asustada levanto la vista, ese algo era él.

―Trunks… ―Murmuró completamente estupefacta.

―Pan… ―Comentó sorprendido. Después le tendió una mano y con cariño la ayudo a levantarse. ―Perdóname, no fue mi intención tirarte. ¿Estás bien, no te dolió? ―No esperaba encontrarse con ella, menos de ese modo.

―No te preocupes. ―En ese instante Pan se sonrojó demasiado, notando que su príncipe vestía el pantalón de un pijama, pero llevando el torso desnudo. ―Yo, yo venía distraída. ―Titubeo sin mirarlo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. _―¿Es qué acaso no tiene frio?..._

―Yo diría que venías dormida. ―Le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Sí un poco. ―Respondió con otra sonrisa. Claro que tenía mucho sueño, tenía, porque ahora estaba más que despierta. Frotó sus brazos para tratar de calmar un poco el penetrante frio, los pijamas de Bra no ayudaban mucho en las noches gélidas.

―Estás temblando. ―Le dijo Trunks mientras posaba una mano en el brazo de Pan, tratando de crear fricción para calmarla.

Pan se estremeció con su contacto. Al menos la escaza iluminación ayudaría un poco a que no se notase el intenso rojo de sus mejillas.

Trunks también se sintió bien; ella siempre le daba una sensación de bienestar, lo hacía sentir feliz, completo. Sintió un leve hormigueo en su mano al contacto con la suave y fría piel de Pan. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

―Así que… ¿Qué tal la escuela Pan? ―Titubeó, no sabía que decir, pero algo tenía que decir para iniciar conversación. ―¿Te está gustando? ―Preguntó aun sin dejar de tocar su brazo, ¡No podía!, no podía soltarla.

―Pues sí, me está gustando, digo estudiar no es mi actividad favorita, pero no me quejo. ―Respondió. ―_Claro que no me quejo, al menos es mejor que pasarme la tarde sufriendo por ti, por tu ausencia, por saber que jamás me corresponderás. Aun así no puedo, no quiero dejar de amarte. _―Pan bajó la mirada rápidamente, para ocultar sus repentinos sentimientos de tristeza, aunque puede que en este momento la felicidad le ganase a la tristeza, ya que estar tan cerca de él sin duda le levantaba hasta el peor de los ánimos.

―Ya veo, pero entonces ¿Cuál es tu actividad favorita? ―Cuestionó notándola algo pensativa.

―Ouum, pues de todo un poco. Leer, salir, ver alguna buena película, yo creo que entrenar. Sí, entrenar. ―Afirmó con una sonrisa, sin duda entrenar era algo que amaba, la llenaba de vida.

Él le respondió con otra gran sonrisa, su pequeña siempre tan valiente. Lo llenaba de orgullo. ―Ya veo. Quizá podamos leer, salir, ver alguna buena película y entrenar un día de estos. ―Comentó en automático con una sonrisa. En verdad que quería, bueno después de todo era su ¿mejor amiga?, sí eso debía ser, su mejor amiga.

Pan se sorprendió por el comentario de Trunks, su espíritu se llenó de felicidad. ―Sí, eso sería fantástico. ―Respondió con una gran sonrisa. Ya no le importaba dormir, ni el frio, ni su tristeza, lo único que le importaba era él.

―Pues, yo te busco un día de estos. Lo prometo. ―Aseguró Trunks con una sonrisa. Tenía convicción en sus palabras. Sentía una necesidad de estar con ella, incluso en ese preciso instante… La sujetó también del otro brazo, retiró las cobijas que Pan cargaba y la acercó contra él abrazándola...

Pan comenzó a hiperventilar, estaba confundida, extasiada…

Trunks sólo escuchó como la puerta de Bra se cerraba de golpe. Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Caminando sólo por inercia, se fue directo a encerrarse en su cuarto, ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a su cama, se derrumbó en su puerta.

No entendía nada de lo que le ocurría. Estaba demasiado **ciego** para verlo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS<strong>_ **(:**

¡Hola! De nuevo súper mil gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Les mando un mega abrazo a **ha ash14**, **vanelor**, **tatisms**, **kattie88**, **xxclauxx**, **Eccho**, **Ken Trunks** y **Dbzangie4ever**. ¡Los quiero!

Pues ya se va armando la historia un poco más. No sé si dure mucho o poco, aún estoy dudando. Aunque ya muero de ganas de que venga la parte intensa ;)

Ya sólo me queda una semana de vacaciones D: El siguiente capítulo lo subo antes del _14 de agosto_, y ya después trataré de actualizar seguido según estén mis ocupaciones escolares. Por cierto, les deseo lo mejor a todos los que también inician clases en estos días ¡Suerte!*

No quiero entrar a la escuela :(

***Dbzangie4ever**: ¡Te quiero! Millones de gracias por tu intenso apoyo, me haces sentir súper feliz. En verdad me sonrojan tus comentarios ;) Prometo actualizar seguido y no dejar la historia jaja… Les mando un abrazo enorme a ti y a tu prima : )

_**Apailana***_


	4. Pan en el país de las maravillas

**Renuncia:** La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

"**Pan en el país de las maravillas"**

Sonrió levemente mientras bebía el último trago de su malteada, amaba esa sensación única del chocolate derritiéndose lentamente en su boca. No entendía que tanto le veían al alcohol o a las drogas ¡Sí el chocolate y los postres eran lo mejor!

―¡Va a querer algo más mi bomboncito hermoso!

―¡Abuelo! ―Le dijo mientras reía y fingía una mueca de molestia. Después de tantos años no le quedó más remedio que acostumbrarse a los repentinos ataques de melosidad por parte de su querido y atolondrado abuelo Satán. ―Podemos pedir el pastel. Y más malteada. ―Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Lo que tú quieras bebé! ―Contestó con otro acaramelado mimo mientras ordenaba otra ronda. Aunque bueno, él no se quedaba atrás, si de comer golosinas se trataba Mr. Satán también era como un niño. Incluso después de tantos años con Boo su gula por los dulces había aumentado.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, bueno, no tan tranquilos ya que de vez en cuando algún fan se acercaba a pedir el autógrafo del gran Mr. Satán.

―Sabes, me encontré a tu amiga de pelo azul ayer por la tarde. ―Le comentó a su nieta mientras saboreaba su delicioso pastel de fresas y chocolate.

Pan no estaba prestando gran atención a su abuelito, pero ese comentario la inmutó levemente. ―¿Pelo azul? ¿A Bra?

―Sí, a la hija de ese saiyajin, Vegeta. ―Satán se estremeció al mencionar dicho nombre.

―¿Qué raro, donde te la encontraste? ¿Fue aquí en Ciudad Satán? ―Preguntó Pan con un poco de curiosidad.

―No, fue en la Capital Oeste, en uno de mis institutos de artes marciales del gran Mr. Satán ―respondió con sus ya conocidos aires de grandeza.

Pan abrió los ojos como platos ―¿Dijiste artes marciales? ―Sin duda esto estaba rarísimo.

Bra queriendo aprender ¿Artes marciales?... Y para colmo en la escuela de su abuelito Satán… No, eso tenía que ser una falacia.

―Sí, no sé si quería entrar o algo. Al verme se molesto mucho y me dijo que no me entrometiera en su camino, después se fue. ―Comentó algo pensativo Satán. Esa familia de Vegeta, los Briefs lo asustaban con sus explosivas personalidades y gran fuerza.

Pan no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, ya después arreglaría cuentas con Bra. Quizá sólo iba pasando por ahí. Puede que incluso estuviese buscando a la misma Pan.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que su abuelito hizo una pregunta para la que Pan no estaba nada preparada, esa era LA pregunta.

―Así que dime Pan, sabes tú siempre serás mi pequeña bebé, pero aun así supongo que te debe interesar algún muchacho ¿no es así? ―Dijo el campeón del mundo con un poco de inseguridad. Estos no eran sus temas, pero trataba de ser un abuelo comprensivo. Aunque la verdad, le estaba costando mucho. Para él nadie seria jamás lo suficientemente merecedor de su nieta.

Pan se atragantó con su malteada ante tal pregunta, lo miró brevemente, tenía una expresión de complicidad. Sonrojada rodó los ojos y le dio una mueca de disgusto… ¡Su abuelito Satán era un chismoso!

―¿Enserio quieres hablar de esto? ―Cuestionó Pan incrédula. _―¿O es qué sólo quieres sacarme información…?_

―¡Oh vamos! Pequeña, sabes que puedes contarme y que siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

Pan notó un gesto de sinceridad por parte de su abuelito; notó como él detestaba tanto como ella tocar el tema, además de que obviamente la prefería alejada de los chicos. Sonrió ante el repentino apoyo que su abuelo le estaba brindando, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al notar que no tenía respuesta a su pregunta. ―_¿Y ahora qué le respondo? Bueno, sí me interesa un muchacho, pero… Esto está mal muy mal, mi vida amorosa es patética… _

Se quedó pensativa, volvió unos años atrás, recordó que había salido con algunos chicos cuando adolescente, normalmente terminaba en desastre. Además de que obviamente ella sabía a quién amaba y a quien nunca podría olvidar.

Había salido con varios muchachos que le presentó su amiga Bra; y en otra ocasión salió con Poperú, un chico de su secundaria con quien intentó algo, pero la rechazó asustado por su gran fuerza. Sonrió ante tal recuerdo, había salido con Poperú para tratar de demostrarle a Trunks que era una chica grande y que también podía tener citas. Fue en esa misma cita cuando se topó con su abuelito Goku convertido en un niño después de años de no verlo, y fue también ese mismo día cuando tomó la decisión de irse al espacio con su abuelo y con Trunks.

Se entristeció levemente ante las memorias de su abuelito, pero después sonrió levemente recordando ese año en el espacio, su sonrisa era una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia.

―¿Pan, me estás escuchando? ¿Pany? ―Le dijo mientras pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención.

La chica se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos por lo que no había atendido a su abuelo. Al percatarse de su llamado lo miró fijamente volviéndole a prestar atención.

―Te decía que no quiero que te involucres con cualquiera, ya sabes que una de mis condiciones es que cualquiera que ose tratar de relacionarse con mi preciada nieta deberá superar mi fuerza. ―Afirmó Mr. Satán levantándose de la mesa y alzando una mano con aires de grandeza total.

―Siendo así no creo que tengamos ningún problema. ―Se dijo a sí misma con una gran sonrisa. Suspiró ante lo platónico de su idea.

* * *

><p>Hace un rato que había dejado de volar, ahora se encontraba caminando, a esa dirección, a esa casa, a ella. No sólo porque lo había prometido, también porque quería hacerlo, tenía un gran deseo de hacerlo.<p>

Se sentía levemente contrariado sobre ir, después de todo no habían quedado en nada, ni siquiera había llamado para avisar. Pero bueno, no estaban tan mal sus acciones, eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, salir y divertirse.

Por suerte caminar era relajante, podía pensar y pensar mientras se acercaba. Su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, su vida, el pasado, el presente y el futuro… pensaba también en ella, obviamente, después de todo era a ella donde se dirigía. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que se vieron, de esa última vez que notó cuanto había crecido y cambiado, al menos físicamente porque ella siempre sería su misma Pan.

Apresuró un poco su paso al divisar la casa. La puerta de la familia Son estaba cerrada, pero no con llave, por lo que la abrió, como siempre que iba a visitarlos lo hacía. Aunque bueno, tenía mucho tiempo sin ir, más bien ellos eran los que casi vivían en su casa. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de tan longeva amistad.

―¿Hay alguien? ―Preguntó con simpleza Trunks mientras se adentraba.

La sala de estar estaba vacía. Siguió buscando, al no encontrar a nadie se concentró en la energía, y para su mala suerte no pudo sentir ningún ki cercano, el también bajo su energía mientras esperaba a que alguien llegara, quizá al menos podría darle una sorpresa. Frustrado suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Se levantó al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba, por lo que sin pensarlo tanto subió las escaleras en busca de algo o alguien. Había una recamara abierta y pudo ver como por la ventana también abierta el viento se llevaba papeles y ropas. Rápidamente cogió los que pudo y cerró la ventana. Todo ocurrió en menos de un minuto, y una vez que los documentos estaban a salvo se dio cuenta de que eran trabajos escolares de ella, y que por lo tanto debía estar en la habitación de ella… de Pan.

Rápidamente los volvió a acomodar. Estaban bastante arrugados, abrió un cajón del escritorio para guardarlos y se encontró con una gran sorpresa: Ahí estaba una foto de él, Giru y su pequeña en el viaje espacial.

Se llenó de felicidad con tal recuerdo, pero al tomarla se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante arrugada. Como si lo hubiesen hecho a propósito.

―Debió haber sido un descuido. ―Dijo mientras trataba de quitarle algunas rugosidades.

Mientras miraba la foto todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Casi seis años, no parecía que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Sin embargo así era, prueba de ello es que su pequeña niña había crecido. Le costaba creer que era una mujer, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

¿Ya no era SU nena? ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre ellos?, y ¿Cómo la debería tratar ahora que ya no era suya, es decir, su peque? Porque no lo era…

Sonrió levemente recordando la última vez que la vio, había cambiado bastante y estaba bellísima.

―Ha crecido, ya es una mujer. ―Afirmó. Pan ya no era más su pequeña, ahora era una mujer, a la cual no podría llamar su mujer…

Se sintió repentinamente sobrepasado por la verdad de sus palabras. Confuso se dejó caer en la cama.

Miró a su alrededor, el cuarto de una joven normal, a pesar de eso cada cosa que había allí le interesaba. Tenía años sin entrar, prácticamente desde que Pan era una niña.

Volvió a mirar la vieja fotografía arrugada.

―¿Qué estas mirando?

Una voz llena de sorpresa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente volteo a verla, Pan.

Pan acababa de llegar a casa y estaba extremadamente confundida, ni en sus más bizarros sueños se imaginó encontrárselo tendido en su cama... Lo miró con suspicacia al notar que tenía entre sus manos esa foto que había intentado destruir para olvidar, pero no pudo, ya que la mejor parte del olvido es el recuerdo.

Trunks notó su mirada confusa, y rápidamente se puso de pie. ―Lo siento Pan, había venido a buscarte y como no había nadie en casa decidí quedarme a esperar. Espero no te moleste.

Decidió continuar con su explicación al ver como la duda sólo aumentó en el semblante de la joven. ―Después escuché un ruido y subí a ver, era el viento que se llevaba algunos de tus papeles. ―Señaló a la ventana ahora cerrada. ―Discúlpame si me he entrometido. ―Dijo finalmente con algo de pena, después de todo no sólo se había metido a su casa, también a su habitación.

―No hay problema. ―Respondió tímida pero sinceramente Pan.

Ambos se miraron y rieron un rato con su situación. Ese reír era alegría pura.

―Entonces, ¿Has venido a verme? ―Le cuestionó Pan como que no quiere la cosa, esa pregunta estaba cargada de duda, alegría e incluso esperanza.

―Sí. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí visitarte para hacer algo divertido?, pues aquí me tienes.

―¿Tienes un plan? ―Preguntó Pan con su más grande sonrisa. No sabía que pensar de toda la situación, pero si sabía que la iba a disfrutar. Estar con él la llenaba de vida, de esa vida que en ocasiones la tristeza y frustración le arrebataban. Estar con él era simplemente perfecto, no importaba que después sufriese con su ausencia, no importaba que sólo serían siempre amigos, nada importaba por una simple razón: porque lo amaba.

* * *

><p>―¿Te sirvo más?<p>

Goten miró a Bulma, tenía un gesto cómplice en su siempre lindo rostro.

―¡Por favor! ―Le respondió alegre, casi de una manera descarada.

Bulma sonrió y atendió el pedido del joven. En estas alturas de la vida ya estaba acostumbrada a alimentar a saiyajins.

¿Quién lo diría?... Jamás en su vida imaginó lo que le esperaría al salir a buscar por primera vez las esferas del dragón, la primera vez que había salido en busca del amor, en busca de la felicidad.

Había realizado lo que la mayoría de las personas consideran imposible, había tenido numerosas aventuras, aunque también había estado expuesta a numerosos peligros. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada, ni siquiera de las veces que estuvo frente a la muerte, no se arrepentía porque había valido la pena. Había encontrado lo que salió a buscar, amor.

Miró a Goten, era un vivo recuerdo de su padre. Sonrió nuevamente, sólo que esta vez su sonrisa tenía un poco de añoranza, no sólo por el recuerdo de su amigo Goku, también con las memorias de aquellos viejos tiempos.

Bulma salió de su ensimismamiento con el sonido de su móvil, rápidamente lo vio, era un mensaje de texto.

―Lo siento Goten, en verdad quería analizar las nuevas propuestas, pero te tendré que dejar, me han avisado que ya tienen las piezas, sabes que son muy importantes. ―Le dijo agitada. Esperaba dichos materiales hasta dentro de una semana, y sí no iba a recogerlos de inmediato, alguna otra compañía los adquiriría.

―No te preocupes Bulma, suerte con el proyecto.

―¡Gracias!, te quedas en tu casa.

Goten miró como Bulma salía rápidamente de la cocina. Ella había prometido ayudarle con el trabajo, pero por lo visto sería en otra ocasión.

Se apresuró a comer, a pesar de ser sábado se encontraba adelantando todo su trabajo pendiente.

―_Genial, eso me pasa por postergar todo. Ahora tengo millones de propuestas que revisar que no creo acabar ni en un mes._

Miró su reloj y vio que aún le quedaba tiempo, tomó un poco de agua del frigorífico iba a beberla, pero se olvido por completo de su agua y su comida cuando sintió un ki familiar entrando a casa.

Su día se iluminó por completo cuando vio a Bra entrar por la puerta de la cocina; ahí la tenía, ese pelo azul que tanto le gustaba, ese menudo cuerpo siempre moviéndose con una gracia que opacaría a cualquier bailarina profesional y esos ojos perfectos. Era ella, esa chica a la que tanto amaba. Sonrió ampliamente con su simple presencia.

Sin embargo, su semblante pasó rápidamente de una alegría inmensa a uno de preocupación al ver que por las mejillas de su princesa se deslizaban unas lágrimas.

―Bra… ¿Estás bien?

Goten percibió que el rostro de Bra reflejó una gran sorpresa al verlo, vio como ella se empezó a secar las lágrimas mientras se alejaba. Fue por eso que la sujeto suavemente del brazo.

Confundida Bra lo volteo a ver, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrárselo a él, no en su propia casa.

Su confusión aumentó a mil cuando sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Goten al no saber que palabras decirle fue lo único que pudo hacer, abrazarla. Necesitaba consolarla, se le partía el alma con sólo ver a su princesa llorar. Sintió que ella se estremecía entre sus brazos por lo que la apretó contra él aun más fuerte. A pesar de que le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos, no soportaba sentir sus lágrimas, daría todo por evitar su sufrir.

Las lágrimas de Bra habían cesado, intentó soltarse pero él la tenía abrazada de manera fuerte. No sabía ni que pensar.

Después de unos momentos que para ellos se hicieron eternos y que obviamente disfrutaron al máximo se separaron.

Se miraron a los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo Bra le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas a Goten, él correspondió inmediatamente.

―No me gusta verte triste. ―Le dijo en un momento de franqueza. ―¿Quieres hablar?

―No estaba triste.

―Estabas llorando. ―Goten la miró confundido, quizá ella no quería contarle. ―Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, sí me lo propongo puedo ser bueno para escuchar ―le dijo tratando de inspirarle confianza.

―Fue por coraje, no por tristeza. ―Respondió sinceramente Bra.

―¿Coraje? ―El rostro de Goten reflejaba bastante confusión. Notó que Bra estaba dudosa sobre si continuar hablando. No es que fuera un chismoso, pero quería ayudarla de algún modo por lo que la animó a continuar. ―Cuéntamelo todo.

Bra supo que Goten estaba siendo sincero en sus palabras, preferiría no contarle nada y mostrarse fuerte frente a él, pero necesitaba un amigo. Al menos podrían llegar a ser amigos, y para eso necesitaba darse la oportunidad de confiar en él.

―¿Te acuerdas de Alek? ―Comenzó, sí, confiaría.

―Tu… ¿novio? ―Cuestionó Goten recordando al molesto chico del otro día.

―No es mi novio, es decir, sólo estábamos saliendo. ―Miró a Goten quien asintió invitándola a continuar. ―Bueno… terminamos.

―¿No qué no eran nada? ―El saiyajin trataba de calmarse, no toleraba verla llorar, menos por ese tal Alek, nadie tenía derecho de lastimarla.

―No, es decir, nada formal. Pero aun así fue raro… Te digo que no estoy triste, sólo molesta. Es un tonto, no vale la pena.

―¿Terminaste con él? ―Le gustó la idea de que ella lo haya terminado, y sí, no valía la pena.

―No, fue él… él quien, te-termino conmigo. ―Bra se sintió minimizada.

―¡¿QUÉ? ¿Por, por qué? Eso es imposible Bra, ¿cómo alguien terminaría contigo? ―Sin duda le costaba creer que alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para rechazar a una mujer tan perfecta como su princesa.

La joven saiyajin no comprendió muy bien la reacción de su amigo, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

―Me dejó porque cree que soy demasiado fuerte para funcionar. ¿Puedes creerlo?

―¿Demasiado fuerte para funcionar? ―Goten aun seguía asimilando toda la información, con qué era eso, ese terrícola se había intimidado por la fuerza saiyajin de Bra. ―_Es un tonto._ ―Pensó Goten, cualquiera que no valorara a esa mujer ya era un tonto, y aun más por ese irrelevante motivo.

―Sí, a mí me parece una exageración total.

―Pues a mí me parece que él es un tonto. ―Goten miró a Bra tratando de reconfortarla.

Ambos saiyajins continuaron mirándose hasta que estallaron en risas. Las diferencias que su ascendencia extraterrestre les brindaba podían llegar a ser magníficas y útiles, pero también podrían llevarlos a terminar en situaciones bizarras y hasta peligrosas.

A Goten le gustó verla así, radiante como siempre. No le gustaba verla llorar y no permitiría que nadie más la lastimara.

―¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto? ―Comentó Bra ya más entrada en confianza, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

―Cuéntalo. ―Le dijo divertido Goten mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

―Que ni siquiera soy tan fuerte…

Goten notó una baja de ánimo en Bra al decir que no era fuerte.

―Oh vamos, eres la princesa de los saiyajins, obviamente eres muy fuerte Bra, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

―¡No, no lo soy!, a penas y puedo volar. Es ridículo. ―Su tono denotaba mucha molestia y frustración. Apretó fuertemente los párpados tratando de calmarse.

Y claro que estaba molesta, estaba harta de ser hecha a un lado por no haber entrenado desde pequeña.

La gota que derramó el vaso había sido días atrás cuando fue a reclamarle a su hermano por entrometerse en su cita doble. Trunks sólo la sujetó de los hombros y la apartó, así de fácil, se deshizo de ella, sin ningún esfuerzo; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lastimó el orgullo de su hermana. Y eso colmó la paciencia de Bra, jamás dejaría que la volvieran a humillar de esa manera. Es por eso que quería entrenar, volverse fuerte.

―No creo que sea tan tarde para comenzar a entrenarme. ―Sentenció finalmente la digna hija de Bulma Briefs, en su tono había mucha convicción.

Esta vez sí que sorprendió a Goten, no tenía ni idea desde cuando su princesa se interesaba en la fuerza o en entrenar, pero le encantaba.

―¿De verdad? Vaya, no sé ni que decir. Sólo te aseguró que puedes contar conmigo. Tal vez yo, yo podría ayu-ayudarte…

Bra abrió ampliamente sus azules ojos, no se lo esperaba. ¿Debía aceptar? El amor de su vida no sólo la había abrazado hoy, también le ofrecía su apoyo incondicional, era maravilloso.

Sabía lo que quería hacer, decirle que sí. ¿Pero era eso lo que debía hacer?

―¿ENTRENAR? ¿Ustedes? ¡Bah!

Ambos jóvenes se inmutaron totalmente cuando Vegeta los interceptó en la cocina mientras hablaban sobre sus posibles planes.

Goten sólo esperaba que el señor Vegeta no lo considerase demasiado atrevido con su hija.

Mientras que Bra se molesto muchísimo por la aparición de su padre. Justo lo que no quería, que él se enterase de sus planes. Cerró los ojos con frustración mientras esperaba que Goten dijera algo, pero al igual que ella se quedo callado.

―Pues si tanto quieren entrenar… Síganme. ―Les dijo con su "amistoso" tono, mientras los dirigía a su preciada zona de entrenamiento.

A Goten casi se le salen los ojos de la tremenda sorpresa.

Bra abrió la boca grande pero no pudo decir nada. Ya era suficiente con tener que entrenar con Goten, demasiada belleza le distraería, pero ahora ¿Su padre?...

―¿Qué pasa, no vienen? ―Les dijo finalmente el príncipe de los saiyajins con una mirada que les advertía que ya no era una petición, sino una orden.

Ambos jóvenes mitad saiyajin miraron con miedo, duda y complicidad antes de entrar a la famosa cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, lugar donde iniciarían su "entrenamiento".

* * *

><p>Ella se encontraba sentada, él acostado. Ambos sobre la arena.<p>

Podían oler y saborear ese ambiente salado y cálido. Las olas les hacían cosquillas al rozar sus piernas para después retirarse y de vez en cuando los bañaban completamente.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo de rojo y propiciando una vista divina.

―¿A esto llamas entrenar? ―Preguntó mientras se acostaba junto a él.

No respondió, sólo volteo la cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió, de esa manera tan sensual propia de él.

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa mientras miraba a sus ojos azules fijamente. Le costaba creer que tanta perfección fuese posible.

Ambos yacían acostados juntos en la playa, mirándose. Cualquiera que pasase cerca de ellos podría jurar que se aman y están juntos.

―Pan…

―Trunks…

Él sólo continuo observándola, podría hacerlo por siempre. Al observarla su alma se llenaba de la más grande paz.

―Parece que fue ayer ¿No crees Pan?

―No ha pasado tanto.

No dijeron nada más, porque las palabras sobraban.

Dijeron que iban a pasar el día entrenando en la playa. Pero no, terminaron tumbados en la arena recordando todos los momentos que juntos vivieron, cuando Pan era niña, el viaje espacial, y los últimos años. Recordando lo mucho que siempre si quisieron. Porque sí, de un modo u otro ambos siempre se han querido y siempre lo harán.

A lo largo del día habían reído como locos, habían disfrutado su compañía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Para Pan nada podía ser más perfecto, estaba en su país de las maravillas. Con él todo era felicidad, junto a él ya no habrían miedos ni tristezas. Sin quererlo volvió a perderse en esos orbes azules, esos que tanto amaba.

Trunks tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima, con delicadeza colocó un mechón de cabello de su rostro a su oreja.

Pan se estremeció con el contacto y retiró la vista de él. Miró al cielo, el único testigo de la maravilla que estaba viviendo.

―Es hermoso… ―Dijo casi en un suspiro. Se encontraba abstraída, no era tan hermoso como sus ojos pero sin duda era bello. ―¿Qué es? ―Le preguntó como si aun fuese una niña pequeña.

Trunks siguió la mirada de Pan. Lo que vio le sorprendió un poco, pero no pudo negar que era hermoso.

Sobre ellos, en ese ya oscuro cielo, se desplegaba una especie de lluvia de meteoros. No eran meteoros, de eso estaban seguros. Eran unas luces turquesa y lavanda que destellaban lentamente. Prendían y apagaban, se movían.

No tenían parecido a los fuegos artificiales, iban más lento, de una forma más estilizada. Era como una danza, una preciosa y elegante danza de luces de colores. Tenían el más bello resplandor.

―No estoy seguro, debe ser algún fenómeno astronómico. ―Comentó sin dejar de admirar ese cielo nocturno.

Era misterioso, pero hermoso. No creyeron que algo tan hermoso pudiese dañarlos.

Pan se quedó hipnotizada con esas luces, eran tan preciosas como él. Con esos colores lavanda y azul. _―Justo igual a él._

Ambos se sentaron en la arena para observar más de cerca las luces… Llevaban minutos admirándolas.

Casi al mismo tiempo a ambos se les ocurrió volar, para estar más cerca de esa belleza nocturna. Justó en ese momento una gran ola los bañó de pies a cabeza. Prácticamente los revolcó dentro del mar.

La primera en salir fue Pan, se retiró el cabello de la cara mientras buscaba a Trunks.

El salió escupiendo un poco de arena.

Pan lo miró algo preocupada, pero después ambos comenzaron a reír alegremente con la situación. Siempre es mejor reír que lamentarse.

Volvieron a mirar al cielo, el espectáculo había concluido.

Ambos sonrieron. Ahora el lugar estaba obscuro, más aún porque había luna nueva.

Se miraron, estaban completamente empapados.

La noche había caído, con lo que la temperatura también había descendido. Una corriente de aire llegó hacia ellos, con lo que Pan tembló involuntariamente.

Trunks no pudo quitar su vista de ella, vio que temblaba. Esta nueva mirada que le dio era distinta, era más profunda. Al verla ahí, mojada, la sintió indefensa. Quiso protegerla, quiso tenerla para cuidarla siempre.

Le sonrió levemente mientras rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos.

Habían tenido un exceso miradas profundas a lo largo del día, pero esta iba cargada de algo más.

Ella se embelesó en ese hermoso azul, podría pasar toda su vida mirándolos y no se cansaría.

Él se perdió en ese profundo negro. Era lo que más le gustaba de ella, sus ojos; porque siempre estaban llenos de vida, de un brillo único. En esos ojos siempre podía encontrar lo que necesitase, comprensión, cariño, irradiación de vida e incluso esperanza. Amaba sus ojos, y en cierta forma ya se empezaba a dar cuenta de cuánto la amaba a ella.

Este abrazo no era como el del otro día, él no lo sabía, pero este abrazo no estaba cargado de instinto, sino de amor. Puro amor.

Pan seguía rodeada por los también mojados brazos de Trunks, ambos escurrían, sus cabellos goteaban al igual que todo su cuerpo. De pronto sintió como él elevaba su ki. Al principio no comprendió, pero después todo tuvo sentido. Se sintió envuelta en el ki de Trunks de una manera cálida y reconfortante; en cierto modo se sintió dentro de él. Y después de unos segundos ambos estaban completamente secos.

Ese resplandor blanco proveniente de Trunks los cubría a ambos de una manera cálida y reconfortante, maravillosa.

Pese a que ya estaban secos él no bajó su ki.

Los dos saiyajins se sentían de una manera estremecedora y completa.

Ella se sentía protegida ―no es necesitase serlo―, pero aun así sabía que nada le pasaría mientras estuviese con él, bajo esa áurea. Ambos se sintieron unidos.

Pan lo abrazó por la espalda. Se miraron nuevamente, sonrieron y así ambos comenzaron a acercarse un poco más…

* * *

><p>*Mientras tanto en una galaxia muy, muy lejana:<p>

―Camarada, tengo noticias, la expedición ha concluido.

―Comunicádmelos de inmediato. Necesito la información urgente.

―Como diga camarada. ―Asintió mientras movía algunos controles de una compleja tecnología tratando de establecer contacto.

Unos hologramas aparecieron en una especie de teleconferencia.

El "camarada" miró al holograma, esperando expectativas.

―Son fuertes. ―Le respondió finalmente con algo de duda. ―Muy fuertes. Quizá deberíamos abdicar. ―Miró a su "superior" en busca de respuestas. Como respuesta sólo obtuvo la más macabra de las risas, una risa terrorífica, que dejaría sin aliento a muchas legiones del infierno.

―¿Fuertes? ¡Bah! Me he cansado de repetirles que la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza, y así será… ¡Por qué yo soy la justicia! Al fin… ¡Al fin mi venganza será realizada!...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS :)<strong>

¡Hola! Antes que nada en verdad mil disculpas, se que dije que subiría el capítulo antes pero se me complicaron las cosas, anduve mega ocupada la semana pasada y hasta ahora puedo subirlo.

De nuevo mil gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Os prometo que pronto vendrá la parte más esperada ;)

Pues ya inicie clases, el curso está algo pesado; lo único bueno es que como ya es por área son materias que me gustan. Trataré de hacerme espacios para seguir con el fic y actualizar la historia de manera constante.

Sobre el capítulo pasado, bueno que les digo, Pares es una ingenua [Para suerte de nuestra querida Bra] ;)

¡Los quiero!... Nos leemos pronto.

_**Apailana***_


	5. ¿Felicidad?

Renuncia: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Felicidad"<strong>

_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido._

_Pablo Neruda_

* * *

><p>―Me duelen las piernas.<p>

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, tan cansados estaban que ya no soportaban el peso encima.

Con dificultad él se levantó y apagó el sistema de gravedad simulada.

Sintiéndose más aliviado la volteó a ver, pese a que la gravedad había vuelto a su normalidad ella seguía tirada en el suelo.

―¿Estás bien, princesa?

Bra lo miró de reojo, para después presionar fuertemente sus párpados tratando de conseguir alivio. Los cerró aun más fuerte cuando sintió como Goten caminaba hacia ella.

―A mí también me duelen las piernas. ―Dijo Son Goten mientras miraba con ternura a la menuda figura de Bra tendida en el suelo. ―Y la espalda, y la cabeza, y… ¡Auch!

―¡Pues a mí me duele hasta el cabello! ―Y vaya que era verdad, Bra había tenido algunos pequeños entrenamientos para aprender a volar, a leer el ki, y defenderse por si fuese necesario, pero ninguno había tenido la magnitud del de este día, estaba hecha polvo.

Goten sonrió con el comentario de su amiga, acercó su mano y le acarició con mucha delicadeza su cabello sujetado en una coleta, ella abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron por unos segundos que para ellos se hacían eternos.

Bra trató de incorporarse pero se detuvo con el dolor de su espalda.

―No hagas esfuerzo ―le dijo seriamente Goten. ―Espera aquí por favor, volveré enseguida. ―Dicho esto, salió de la cámara de gravedad.

Bra sintió como su ki se alejaba de la Corporación Cápsula. Parte de ella se entristeció cuando Goten la dejó así como si nada.

Continuó recostada en el frio suelo, no era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero con lo cansada que estaba se sentía perfecto. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, había sido el día más raro de su vida, e increíblemente le había encantado.

Sentía como si su cuerpo fuese un enorme moretón, ya le urgía que su madre llegase a casa para que le diera un buen analgésico, de paso se quejaría de su padre quien dijo que no era gran cosa, que sólo se recostase y al día siguiente amanecería perfecta.

―¡Sí claro, perfecta!, Dende, he hecho ejercicio suficiente como para un año. ―Sollozaba más por drama que por verdadero dolor mientras continuaba con las ansias de que su amor cumpliera su palabra y volviese.

Pasaron unos minutos más y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Se incorporó dispuesta a salir de la cámara de gravedad, no le costó tanto trabajo como esperaba, tal vez su padre tenía razón y estaría como nueva al día siguiente.

Aunque quería sonreír, correr y abrazarlo, Bra trató de portarse indiferente cuando Goten llegó nuevamente donde ella.

―Come. ―Le dijo.

Bra sonrió de lado cuando vio la semilla del ermitaño que su amor 'platónico' le ofrecía. Frunció levemente el seño, dudando sobre si comerla o no.

Goten la miro, se veía tan linda cuando se mostraba orgullosa.

―Anda, te hará bien. ―Trató de animarla. ―Además, necesitas recuperar energías para que después podamos continuar entrenando.

Bra abrió los ojos con ese comentario. ―_¿Continuar?, él quiere continuar entrenando, con ¿Conmigo?..._ ―Tratando de que su felicidad no fuera tan evidente le arrebató la semilla y la ingirió.

Goten le sonrió. Ahora que ella se había recuperado, él se encontraba más tranquilo. No pudo evitar reírse levemente dejando a una Bra confundida.

―Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. ―Le dijo observándola de reojo, en verdad que era muy fuerte, se lo había demostrado en el entrenamiento de esa tarde.

Goten había estado tratando de protegerla, aunque casi no fue necesario, ya que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los ataques de Vegeta iban dirigidos hacia él…

―_¡Pero qué dolor!, casi sentí que el Señor Vegeta se desquitaba conmigo de todos sus corajes acumulados._

En verdad que le había caído de peso esta práctica sorpresiva, pero le había encantado, había tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, casi sentía que le dolía el cuerpo de tanta felicidad (eso o eran las secuelas del entrenamiento).

―¿No te tomarás una semilla?― La joven saiyajin sólo lo miro, con unos ojos que proyectaban ternura y preocupación.

Goten se inmutó con el comentario de su amiga, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Cuando fue a su departamento sólo encontró una semilla y jamás dudo en que sería para Bra, no importaba que él estuviese muchísimo más lastimado, lo único que importaba es que ella estuviese bien.

―Anda, cómetela. ―Le dijo Bra sujetando levemente su brazo, provocando un leve quejido de Goten ya que sin querer lo había tocado en una herida.

Al escuchar su queja rápidamente retiró su mano.

Volvió a mirarlo… ―Dime que tienes una semilla para ti. ¡Dímelo Goten!

―Estoy bien. ―Fue la única respuesta de Goten.

Bra lo entendió todo, no sabía que pensar, él estaba mucho peor que ella, sin embargo le había dado la alubia… ―_¿Por qué?_

―¡Oh!... Yo, yo no lo sabía. Quizá, quizá pudimos haberla compartido. ―Le dijo juntando sus pequeñas manos, nerviosa.

Goten iba a responderle, iba a decirle que no se preocupase, pero entonces una parte de su alma se conmovió al ver la carita de Bra, preocupada, estaba preocupada, ¡preocupada por él!, pudo ver como esos ojos azules expresaban una mezcla de agradecimiento, cariño y dolor…

―No, Bra… ―sujetó levemente su hombro, acercándose sólo un poco más― Yo estoy bien si tu lo estás.

Bra le sonrió, sin duda sus palabras la reconfortaban, siempre había sido así.

―Gracias. ―Le dijo en un momento de absoluta sinceridad, fue sólo una palabra, pero expresaba muchísimos sentimientos. ―Será mejor que te cure esas heridas. ―Le dijo entre distraída y dudosa por tanta cercanía entre ambos.

Se separaron y Goten siguió a Bra que iba a buscar un botiquín para aliviar las heridas de ese saiyajin que desde siempre se había ganado su corazón.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba acostada, tapada hasta la cabeza con las cobijas, con una sonrisa que nada ni nadie podrían robarle jamás, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.<p>

―Mi niña, ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿Pan?… ¿Pan?

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que sacudieron levemente su espalda.

―¿Abuela? Me asustaste. ―Dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama.

―No fue mi intención, sólo quería ver si te encuentras bien.

―Sí, claro. ―Le respondió sin poder ocultar esa enorme sonrisa. ―¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Milk se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, no sabiendo como continuar.

―Bueno, es que no quisiste cenar, raro que no tengas apetito. ¿Pasó algo?, tu abuelo Satán dijo que sólo desayunaron y no avisaste que saldrías hasta tarde; después llegaste y te fuiste directo a la cama. Tus padres iban a venir a verte, pero quise hacerlo.

Pan se quedó mirando a su abuela, tenía un semblante de duda y preocupación, un tanto exagerada, pero preocupación sincera.

―Esto, abuela… ―dudó sobre como continuar. ―Yo, yo estuve con Trunks. ― No tenía caso fingir, de todos modos lo sabrían, además ¿Por qué fingir?... Observó a su abuelita, tratando de ver qué cara ponía, mientras ella misma fingía una de total inocencia.

―Entiendo… ―Se limitó a decir Milk, sin expresión alguna. ―¿Te traigo algo para cenar?

―Yo ya cené. ―Mintió.

―De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que duermas. ―Le dijo mientras comenzaba a arroparla sin preguntarle si quería o no.

Pan sólo se quedó mirando a la nada mientras sentía como su abuela le acomodaba las cobijas, algunas cosas no cambiarían ni con la edad, menos en el caso de Milk.

Su abuela le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse, lo cual ni siquiera lo notó Pan, seguía completamente dentro de sus pensamientos.

―_¿Acaso estuviste a punto de besarme?... ¿Lo imagine o en serio sucedió?..._

No podía saberlo, ni siquiera sabía que quería creer. Ambos se habían acercado peligrosamente, y justo cuando pensó que sus sueños se harían realidad él se separó bruscamente, diciendo que era tarde y lo mejor sería que se fueran a sus casas.

¡Claro que le dolió ese rechazo!, porque así lo sintió ella, como un rechazo.

No obstante nadie podría quitarle la felicidad que este día con él le causó, haber recordado tantos buenos momentos; tanto tiempo sin reír y ahora él había hecho que le doliera el estómago de tanta felicidad; y aquellos momentos en que creyó que él sentía lo mismo por ella fueron mágicos, sentir su respiración tan cerca de ella, sus grandes manos sobre su piel, y esos ojos azules observándola. Nadie podría borrar esos momentos, nada ni nadie podrían quitar las maravillas que él le hacía sentir en lo más profundo de su alma.

―Trunks… ―Fue sólo un suspiro, pero cargado de amor y añoranza.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, un joven de cabellos color lavanda sentía como la fría brisa inundaba su cuerpo.<p>

Le dijo que se iría a casa, pero se quedó allí… Allí donde compartieron el día, en aquel lugar, en aquella playa.

Aquella playa donde la deseo. Donde deseo besarla, abrazarla… amarla.

Sabía lo que quería, eso lo tenía claro, la quería a ella, a Pan.

Pero no sabía lo que debía.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía. La quería, pero no estaba exactamente seguro del modo en que la quería.

―_Sólo fue un impulso de un rato, me deje llevar… _―Pensó para sí mismo, tratando fallidamente de convencerse.

Todo esto lo había mareado, no sabía que pensar, había decidido no darle importancia pero se encontraba justo dándole demasiada importancia.

Era ilógico, en lugar de olvidarla la estaba queriendo mucho más. Pero no, algo tenía que hacer, no podía permitir que esa chiquilla se metiera en su corazón, ¡No lo permitiría!

Con este pensamiento emprendió el vuelo, se fue directo a la Corporación Cápsula, muy decidido a olvidarla, a olvidar ese estúpido sentimiento sin importancia.

Pero algo llamó su atención, haciendo que se detuviera.

―¡Demonios! ¡Porque no me das nada de paz!... ―Gritó al aire mientras cambiaba su rumbo…

* * *

><p>No pudo evitar emitir unos quejidos de dolor cuando sintió el alcohol en sus heridas.<p>

Bra se estremeció sintiendo su dolorosa respiración cercana a su rostro…

―No te quejes, sólo un poco más y … ¡Listo!, he terminado.

―Uff, gracias. Al fin, creí que nunca terminaríamos. ―Dijo cruzando ambas piernas y dándole un guiño.

―Fue tardado, pero seguro que mañana estarás mejor.

―Eso espero, puesto que… ¿Te, te gustaría que entrenásemos más mañana?... Yo, yo, bueno podríamos ver algunas cosas divertidas, tu sabes manejo de ki y todo eso, esas cosas…

―_¡Estúpido!... Como se me ocurre semejante cosa, ni siquiera creo que ella quiera entrenar más, mucho menos conmigo. ―_Pensó al tiempo que su semblante se empezó a poner triste. Siempre le ocurría así con ella, le dolía saberse enamorado de alguien que jamás le correspondería.

―Claro. ―Respondió Bra con una sonrisa en los labios, trató de ocultarla pero no pudo.

―Entiendo que no quisieras, fue sólo una idea… espera, ¿Dijiste que sí?

Bra lo miró divertida. ―SÍ, dije que S-I ―respondió mientras reía.

―¡Woha!, verás que no te arrepentirás. Perfecto princesa, entonces mañana nos veremos. ―En un impulso la tomo por la cintura y le dio vueltitas en el aire.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, irradiaban felicidad.

Después de un rato de ponerse de acuerdo sobre sus planes, Goten se despidió efusivamente de Bra y salió volando hacia su departamento.

Bra se quedó mirando un rato al cielo hasta que desapareció.

―Y yo que hasta por un momento me planteé inscribirme en la escuela de Satán. No, sin duda ya encontré al mejor maestro del mundo. ―Se dijo a sí misma con una mirada pícara.

Estaba por irse a la cama, pero se detuvo distraída por unas luces en el cielo… unas curiosas luces violetas y azules. Cuando las luces cesaron Bra se retiró, necesitaría ese descanso.

* * *

><p>Estaba molesto, molesto con él mismo…<p>

Aún así se acercó sigilosamente y levitó justo a la altura de su balcón.

Frunció el seño, aliviado pero molesto.

Se sentía tan tonto por haber ido a verla, fue sólo un pequeñísimo cambio en su energía, tal vez un sueño, una fuerte emoción o cualquier cosa insignificante y boba.

O quizá no tan insignificante, ya que habían hecho que Trunks Brief se olvidara de todo lo dicho momentos antes para ir a su encuentro.

Sabía que debía marcharse, pero sí ya había pecado que más daba.

Cuando la miró más detenidamente sus enojos se disiparon. Verla durmiendo le dio una calma muy reconfortante, en ese momento lo supo, era calma lo que su alma necesitaba… y por extraño que le parecía era Pan la que le estaba dando esa calma.

Decidió permanecer un poco más cerca de ella, admirándola mientras dormía. Se veía tan perfecta, casi podría jurar que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón a ritmo con su respiración.

Irónico que minutos atrás casi hubiese jurado no volver a verla jamás, ahora era lo único que deseaba: verla, siempre, ¡siempre!.

―Pan… ―susurró.

Continuo contando sus respiraciones, cuando de pronto se sintió observado…

Por unos segundos ambas miradas se cruzaron.

―_¡No puede ser! _―Pensó, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber ido donde ella.

Rápidamente, pero sin encender tanto su ki, emprendió el vuelo, alejándose. Alejándose de ella, de la verdad, de sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto una Pan sobresaltada se talló fuertemente los ojos, mientras se levantaba bruscamente y corría a su balcón. Ahí se quedó, más confundida que nunca.

―¿Trunks?

No, sólo un sueño, eso debía ser…

―_Pero, ¡era tan real!, no, es sólo mi mente que me juega sucio, imposible que él estuviese mirándome, demasiado bueno para ser real._ ―Se dijo a sí misma.

Debía dejar esos pensamientos absurdos, Trunks Brief jamás se iba a fijar en alguien como ella... Mucho menos en ella, eran como hermanos.

Se quedó unos segundos más respirando el frio aire de la montaña Paoz, hasta que sintiendo como su estómago reclamaba por comida bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo, de todas maneras ya no podría conciliar el sueño, no con tanta confusión en su mente, en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día y cuatro amigos se encontraban en la playa donde desde siempre solían entrenar, al menos tres de ellos.<p>

Goten y Bra entrenaban, o más bien jugueteaban en el aire, inundando el ambiente con sus risas y felicidad. Él ya no resentía el duro trato que Vegeta la propinó el día anterior, sin duda su princesa era el mejor remedio para todos sus pesares.

Sentados sobre la arena sus respectivos mejores amigos los observaban junto a un pequeño robotito girando alrededor de ellos. Trunks y Pan habían sido timados, y ahora se encontraban haciéndoles cuarteto a Goten y Bra.

Trunks sólo suspiró con pesadez, cuando Goten dijo que entrenarían un poco jamás mencionó la compañía de las chicas, mucho menos la de ella, Pan.

Pan se sentía muy contenta, no sólo por ella misma, también por su mejor amiga. Ella más que nadie sabía que tan feliz se debía sentir Bra por pasar tiempo con Goten. Aunque sí estaba un poco molesta con Bra, nunca mencionó la presencia de Trunks en este asunto, aunque la verdad era que ninguna de las dos lo sabía.

Lo que sucedió fue que al enterarse de que Bra invitaría a Pan, Goten decidió llamar a su amigo para que entretuviera a su sobrina, mientras que él estaba con su princesa.

―Bra es fuerte… ―Dijo tímidamente Pan mientras que con su mirada baja jugueteaba con la arena.

―Es mi hermana. ―Le respondió orgulloso con una sonrisa de lado.

No sabía cómo comportarse con ella, esperaba que no hubiera notado sus intenciones de besarla el día anterior. Agradecía que no mencionara haberlo visto afuera de su balcón la noche pasada, pensó que quizá estuviese adormilada y no lo haya reconocido. ―_Ojalá…_

Obviamente ella no iba a preguntarle nada, ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que ocurría entre ambos. ―_Nada Pan, nada ocurre entre nosotros, porque no hay un "nosotros". Será mejor que deje de soñar, porque sí sigo soñando me dolerá despertarme y enfrentarme a esta realidad, esta realidad donde jamás estará él conmigo._

Este cambio del semblante de Pan, que ahora denotaba tristeza, no fue desapercibido por Trunks. Se preguntó que sentiría su pequeña. Sonrió para sí mismo, quería odiarla pero no podía.

Era ilógico odiar a Pan, a esa niña que desde bebé se robó un pedazo de su alma. Pero ese era el mismo motivo por el cual debía deshacerse de esos sentimientos ridículos que lo atormentaban, ella había sido siempre como una hermana, una hermana a la que siempre protegió, una hermana que siempre lo admiró, una hermana a la que NO podía amar.

Así como no podía amarla, tampoco podía odiarla, ni olvidarla… pero tampoco podía verla sufrir. No sabía qué era lo que la entristecía en ese momento, pero no iba a dejar que así fuera.

―Caminamos un rato. ―Dijo Trunks con fingida naturalidad para tratar de distraerla. Tal vez más tarde se arrepintiera de hacer esa oferta. ―Giru, porque no vas por algo de beber.

―Giru, Giru ―Asintió el robot circular mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Trunks se levantó, y por cortesía le tendió una mano a Pan para ayudarla a levantarse.

Caminaron unos pasos con las manos sujetas, hasta que él la soltó.

A penas llevaban un pequeño tramo recorrido, pero él ya se arrepentía de haberla invitado a pasear. Lo que debía hacer era mantener la distancia, volver a llevar la relación que siempre tuvieron, de hermanos, sólo hermanos.

Ella sólo camino silenciosamente a su lado, con un acto tan sencillo como ese le bastaba para ser feliz, al menos por ahora.

Trunks se sobresaltó de pronto cuando ella empezó a reír de la nada…

―¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? ―Le preguntó al ver como lo miraba mientras reía, con esa risa tan propia de ella, esa sonrisa tan hermosa. ―_Dende, ¡Ya para Trunks!_

―¡Sí! ―Le respondió la joven para después estallar en más risas.

Fue entonces cuando Trunks se percató que una fila de hormigas iba subiendo por su chaqueta y llegaban a su cuello.

―¡Agh! ―Dijo al tiempo que se retiraba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el suelo. ―No, ¡No!

―Ya, no seas nena. ―Le dijo Pan divertida con la situación.

―¿Qué? ¡No soy nena!...

―Como quieras. ―Pan rodó los ojos al ver como Trunks se exasperaba quitándose los insectos. ―Ok, déjame ayudarte, es estresante ver como tardas. ―Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y con la palma de su mano le sacudía los bichos de su hombro.

―Listo, ya está. ―Le dijo aun sin dejar de tocar su hombro, al tiempo que volteaba a verlo y le sonreía.

El se conmovió de tenerla cerca, con ese rostro tan dulce, esa sonrisa tan perfecta.

Y sucedió…

No supieron con exactitud quien inicio, seguro que ambos.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros lenta pero firmemente, hasta que sus labios al fin se juntaron.

Fue muy leve, ambos parecían unos inexpertos.

En el momento en que se besaron, él se olvido de todo lo que había decidido, en ese momento sólo había lugar para ella, para ellos.

Se deleitó con los labios de Pan, tan suaves y cálidos como los había imaginado, percibió como ella sonreía mientras se besaban, por lo que tomo su cintura con una mano, mientras que ella sujeto ambas en su cuello.

Era un momento mágico, sublime y lleno de amor.

El saiyajin de cabellos lavanda sintió como Pan se esforzaba por ponerse en puntitas para alcanzarlo, por lo que la sostuvo con ambas manos mientras la acercaba más contra él.

Ella respondió poniendo más intensidad en ese primer beso, que de inexperto ya no tenía nada.

Para Pan, esa era la parte de su vida a la que podía llamar "felicidad".

Separaron sus labios en busca de aire. Aun así él no soltó su pequeña cintura, ni ella su cuello.

―P-Pan… yo, yo no…

―¡Shhh!... No es necesario que digas nada. ―Le dijo la morena mientras lo miraba, en sus ojos vio confusión y pena. ―No digas nada.

Sin decir ella tampoco más, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él, sonriendo ampliamente, pero temerosa de lo que vendría después.

No pudo evitar llorar, sólo fueron unas pocas lágrimas, en parte de felicidad. Si moría ahora moriría feliz.

Su llanto no fue ignorado por Trunks, quien la aferró más en su abrazo.

―Lo siento. ―Le dijo para después besar su frente y recargar su mentón sobre la cabeza de Pan, de su Pan.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, ambos se miraron nuevamente. Trunks vio los ojos suplicantes de Pan, sin dudarlo la beso nuevamente.

Ambos continuaron besándose con convicción.

Era un amor, un amor que al fin se demostraban.

Un amor que no tenía la culpa de prejuicios, de miedos, de inseguridades; porque ese amor lo único que hacía era darles felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Antes que nada, millones de disculpas por tardar un mes sin actualizar, sé que no debería poner excusas tontas, pero en serio la escuela se roba mí tiempo (triste). En verdad lo siento, no tienen idea de lo frustrante que para mí es no poder escribir A ciegas todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Les agradezco que sigan leyendo la historia, en verdad espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia no duden en decirlo.

**Eccho****, Dbzangi4ever, ****ha ash14****, ****Ken Trunks****, ****kattie88** que siempre siguen la historia, ¡Un beso enorme!, las quiero chicas.

**Saiyan Girl Heart**, un honor que me leas, soy lectora tuya y te estimo muchísimo.

*Bueno, en verdad espero actualizar pronto. Tengo varios capítulos en borrador así que los checaré : )

Se vienen tiempos difíciles en la historia, les adelanto eso por ahora.

¡Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por todo! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Apailana***_


	6. Última mirada

Renuncia: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Última mirada"<strong>

_*En el amor, todas las cumbres son borrascosas*_

* * *

><p>Sus cabellos azules revoloteaban mientras corría, sentía el viento rozar sus mejillas a la vez que sonreía.<p>

―¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ―Gritaba alegremente mientras buscaba a su mejor amiga y a su hermano.

Cuando Trunks escuchó el llamado de su hermana alejó rápidamente a Pan de él.

La menor de los Son se perturbó con tal acción, pudo ver como Bra corría hacia ellos pero no le puso mucha atención. Miró al suelo, estaba preocupada, no sabía que seguiría ahora, pero sí que sintió a Trunks muy cortante, hosco.

Bra los miró suspicazmente, no sabía qué, pero algo en ellos había cambiado, especialmente en su hermano…

―¿Qué tal su entrenamiento? ―Cuestionó Trunks dándole la espalda a Pan, mientras se dirigía a su hermana.

―¡Pues…! ―Exclamó Goten mientras se acercaba al grupo.― Yo diría, que fue un tanto, un tanto… ¡Injusto! ―Dijo con tono de exageración.

Bra cruzó sus brazos. ―Lo que sucede es que Goten NO sabe perder. ―Dijo con presunción― ¡Admítelo Son!, admite que… ―se acercó un poco más a su amigo y a pocos centímetros de su cara le susurró― perdiste.

Goten sólo se quedó mirando a Bra con perspicacia, a lo que la chica se lanzó a reír sonoramente.

El hijo de Goku se rascó la cabeza, en verdad que no entendía a esa chica, y eso hacía que la amara aun más.

―Oye Pan, sabías que… ¿Pan?... ¿Pan? ―Bra casi le gritó para que reaccionara― ¡Son Pan!

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―La morena se desconcertó y mirando a su amiga pudo notar cómo se desvanecía la sonrisa del rostro de Bra.

―¿Amiga, estás bien? ―Le dijo Bra al tiempo que se acercaba.

Pan pudo notar la mirada de Trunks, una mezcle de 'te irá mal si dices algo' y 'por favor no digas nada'.

Sin saber cómo responder, tomó ambas manos de su amiga de cabellos azules― Tranquila, estoy perfecta. ―Y con una sonrisa trato de calmarla.

Bra miró suspicazmente a Pan, la conocía desde siempre, y algo no andaba bien… ¡algo había cambiado!

―Si tu lo dices… ―Le dijo Bra, mientras la tomaba del brazo.― Como tu tío perdió, nos invitará helados ¿Qué dices Pan?

Pan aclaró su garganta, jamás en su vida había estado más confundida, más enamorada… Había sido demasiado para un día.― No, gracias Bra, creo que necesito descansar, me duele un poco la cabeza.

―¡Venga sobrina!, no seas aburrida y acompáñanos. ―Le dijo su tío con un guiño.

Trunks sólo escuchaba lo que los demás comentaban, estaba alerta, no quería que Pan dijese nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos. ¡No debían saberlo! ¡Nadie podía saberlo!

Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, no podía negarlo, se había equivocado. ¡Había perdido!… ―_NO, aun no he perdido, nunca pierdo, y esta no será la primera vez… ―_pensó mientras miraba de reojo a la sobrina de su mejor amigo… Le parecía guapa, sí un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para haberlo hecho caer de esa manera… En eso estaba cuando…

―Hermanito, que te parece si llevas a Pan a su casa. Dice que se siente enferma y no queremos que le pase nada ¿verdad? ―Le dijo Bra mientras le daba una mirada donde aseguraba que más que una petición, era una orden.

Trunks no sabía que pensar, pero estaba seguro de algo: ¡No podía estar con ella!, no tenía idea de que le explicaría, ni tampoco de lo que pudiese pasar si volvían a estar a solas…

―Bra tiene razón, ¿podrías acompañar a mi sobrina? ―Dijo como que no quiere la cosa, en verdad notaba a Pan rara, pero debía ser cosa de nada, además así podría pasar más tiempo junto a su princesa, sonrió ante tal idea.

―No, yo, yo no estoy enferma. ―Pan no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás.

―Está bien, yo la acompañaré a su casa… ―Dijo Trunks resignado, continuar negándose podría parecer sospechoso.

―Perfecto, entonces nos vemos luego. ―Bra abrazó fuerte a Pan, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien. ―Te marco en la noche, ¿vale? ―Y después salió volando junto con Goten con dirección a la capital del oeste.

Se habían quedado solos…

Pan suspiró y miró a Trunks.

―Vayamos ―Dijo desviando la mirada de su 'amiga'. Comenzó a caminar y fue seguido por la chica.

Así ambos caminaron, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, él iba adelante y era seguido por la ya no pequeña Pan.

Se sentía confundida y en parte asustada. Aun no creía que ese beso hubiese sido real, parecía una falacia, una ilusión. ¿En qué bizarro mundo Trunks Brief se iba a fijar en ella? Sonrió levemente mientras volteaba a verlo, tenía una manera de caminar tan masculina; se mordió levemente el labio mientras luchaba por no reírse, aunque fue imposible… Se soltó a carcajadas.

Trunks detuvo su caminar y miró a la joven. ―¿Todo bien? ―Cuestionó mientras arqueaba una ceja…

Pan se sujetó el estómago, le dolía de tanto reír…

Hay quienes afirman que la risa y el llanto son reacciones naturales del cuerpo al estrés, por eso que algunas personas después de una situación terrorífica o traumática se suelten a reír, como sinónimo de alivio, o para tratar de aliviar la tensión… Algo así se sentía la menor de los Son.

―¿De qué me perdí? ―Sonrió, quizá el también necesitaba alivio.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que se veía cuando reía… ―_Basta, ¡Basta ya!, debo parar esto…_

A Pan le dolía el estómago de tanto reír… suspiró y miro a su compañero…

Él le devolvió la mirada y también suspiró. ―Pan, yo no quise… en verdad yo no…

―Está bien, no, no tienes que explicar nada ―le respondió la morena, se sentía decaída, incluso algo triste. En el fondo de su alma sentía que algo malo estaba por comenzar.

―Yo, necesito explicarte. En verdad no quiero que creas que me quise aprovechar de ti o algo así ―le dijo en un momento de sinceridad.

―Jamás creería eso, no de ti ―Por un momento sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, inspiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma.

Trunks la miró, aunque se esforzase en negarlo, en lo más profundo de su ser sufría, sufría cuando su pequeña sufría. Cerró fuertemente los párpados, no sabiendo como continuar. ―Tranquila… ―le dijo mientras la abrazaba e inconscientemente la aferraba más hacía él.

Era ilógico, en vez de olvidarla, la estaba queriendo mucho más… y eso no podía ser.

Sintió paz al estar junto a él, cerró sus ojos y sintió como su cuerpo se destensaba. Sonrió muy leve.

―Vayamos. ―Le dijo Trunks mientras se adentraban en los bosques de la montaña Paoz. Mientras caminaban no soltando su abrazo la iba sujetando por los hombros.

Pan, con estatura más bajita, lo sujetó por encima de su cintura, y así ambos continuaron su camino.

Varias veces habían caminado abrazados así, como camaradas, claro está que algo en ellos había cambiado ya.

De pronto, sin aviso alguno, él le dio la vuelta a Pan, la levantó y la beso nuevamente. Fue corto, pero intenso.

Cuando se separaron, ella se quedó boquiabierta, y lo miró interrogante.

―Pan… ―le dijo mientras la sujetaba por los hombros. ―Lo arreglare, lo prometo, no tengo idea de cómo, pero arreglaré esta situación. ―Dicho esto, la volvió a besar, y así estuvieron varios minutos.

―Lo arreglaré.

Pan se pegó más hacía él mientras sonreía, se sentía más segura, él dijo que se encargaría, y seguro así sería…

* * *

><p>―¿Te noto pensativa? ―Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.<p>

Posó sus ojos azules en él, confusa. ―Lo siento, me quedé un poco preocupada por Pan. ―Dijo al tiempo que tomaba un poco más de su helado de fresa.

―Estará bien, debe ser un resfriado, cosa de nada. ―Le acomodó un cabello suelto, poniéndolo tras su oreja.

Bra se sonrojó levemente. ―_Es tan… ¡perfecto! _―Pensó mientras jugaba con sus dedos.―_Sí tan sólo no estuviera la odiosa novia en medio…_ ―Frunció el ceño, no le hacía ninguna gracia creer que el chico de sus sueños tenía una novia que además para ella era demasiado lenta. Todavía recordaba aquella tarde que los vio juntos en la plaza.

Cuando terminaron su helado salieron y caminaron unas cuadras más…

―¿Me llevas a casa? ―preguntó Bra, como que no quiere la cosa.

―Claro. ―Respondió Goten con una sonrisa, de inmediato tomó a Bra en brazos y emprendió vuelo rápidamente.

La chica dejo salir un grito mientras se aferraba al pecho del saiyajin… ―¿Pero qué fue eso? ―Dijo entre molesta y sorprendida.

Goten se empezó a reír. ―Me pediste que te llevara a casa ¿no?

―No, no de este modo… ―Le dijo Bra también entre risas.

―Para la próxima, se más específica. ―Le dijo Goten mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

Ambos sentían el viento rozándolos fuertemente. El calor y compañía del otro los complementaba a la perfección.

El viento lastimaba los ojos de Bra, por lo que escondió su rostro en el pecho de Goten. Él la miró y sonrió de lado mientras la acercaba un poco más contra él y continuaba su camino a la Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

><p>Trunks no se sintió para nada afortunado cuando Videl lo invitó a cenar, con la insistencia de Milk negarse no era una opción.<p>

Videl se sintió un poco preocupada al creer que su hija estaba enferma, aunque esta se encargo de negarlo insistiendo en que sólo estaba cansada.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, aunque a Milk y Videl les sorprendió ver tanta alegría en su pequeña, tenía ya un tiempo que no la veían así.

Milk cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, había días en los que creía que Pan no volvería a ser feliz, y es que no lo había sido desde que su Goku los dejó.

Por su parte, Trunks, sólo se limitaba a responder y hablar cuando lo creía necesario.

―Muchas gracias, estuvo todo delicioso. Es una lástima que Gohan no haya podido estar. ―Les dijo a las mujeres entre despedidas.

―Le diré que le baje un poco al trabajo. ―Explicó Videl con una sonrisa sincera.

―No te preocupes, cuando quieras puedes venir, esta es su casa. ―Le dijo Milk con un guiño.

―Gracias, me retiró.

Pan no pudo resistirlo y buscando aprobación en su mirada le cuestionó. ―¿Te encamino? ―Preguntó al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

Él sólo asintió.

―¡Hey!, el abrigo. ―Le dijo Videl antes de marcharse a la cocina a lavar los platos.

Pan se colocó su abrigo, mirando de reojo al chico de sus sueños, sus más bizarros sueños que ahora parecían hacerse realidad. ―_Tranquila Pan, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, Trunks dijo que lo arreglaría, y así será._

Trunks le abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso y así ambos salieron de la casa. Pan caminó unos pasos, adelantándose, hasta que sintió como la tomaba de la mano.

―Sígueme… ―le dijo casi en un susurro, alejándola de la casa.

Con confianza Pan lo siguió, y así ambos se adentraron en el espeso bosque de la montaña Paoz.

―Siento si mi abuela fue un tanto melosa. ―Se disculpó Pan al tiempo en que se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

Él no se alejó, pero tampoco correspondió el beso, sólo se quedó estático.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Le preguntó ella comenzando a sentirse insegura de nuevo.

Trunks tomó sus manos. ―Lo nuestro, Pan lo nuestro…

Ella lo miró con dulzura, y buscando su mirada hizo que se encontraran. ―¿Lo nuestro? ―Le dijo mientras le sonreía tratando de darle valor. Valor, siempre le sobró, era lo que en este momento tenía. Lucharía, lucharía por su amor, no le importaba nada, ni la diferencia de edad, ni lo que dijeran sus familias, y confiaba en que a él tampoco le importase nada.― ¿Lo nuestro? ―Le volvió a cuestionar, con decisión, al tiempo que apretaba más sus manos con las de él.

En ese momento comenzó a lloviznar, era muy ligero, casi ni lo notaban.

Trunks tragó fuerte, no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, esa mirada tan tierna, tan inocente, tan propia de ella; casi lo hace reconsiderar las cosas, pero no, ya lo había decidido.

―Lo nuestro… lo nuestro no puede ser. ―Le dijo con autoridad. Por más irónico que pareciera, pero le costó decirlo. Inmediatamente después soltó sus manos sin consideración alguna.

Pan se quedó boquiabierta… Su respiración, su corazón, todo se detuvo en ese momento. ―¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?... Trunks, no.. no… podemos, podemos luchar… Trunks, nosotros…

―No hay un nosotros Pan.

La joven saiyajin cerró fuertemente los ojos, negándose a creer lo que escuchaba. ―Pero, pero… tú me besaste, dijiste, Trunks, tu dijiste…

El heredero de la corporación Cápsula apretó fuertemente los dientes, no pensó que le costara tanto hacer esto. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acabarlo, tenía que terminar con todo esto y rápido.

―Yo no dije nada Pan. Tú malinterpretaste todo.

―Ese beso… no, ¿no significo nada para ti? ―Le preguntó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas inevitables.

Trunks desvió su mirada, no soportaría verla llorar, no de la forma en que lo hacía. Le costaba decir todo esto, pero mientras más rápido, mejor, fue por eso que no se tentó el corazón mientras lo hacía.

―No serás ni la primera, ni la última a la que bese. ―Mintió… dentro de él, de su corazón, no entendía el porqué, pero cuando la beso por primera vez supo que no quería volver a tocar otros labios que no fueran los de ella. Aun así sabía que era imposible, ella, ella estaba prohibida.

Involuntariamente Pan comenzó a temblar, no quería creer lo que él le decía… aunque en el fondo no le costaba tanto trabajo creerlo.

En ese momento la lluvia se soltó, fuerte e imponente, acompañándolos en su dolor.

―_Fui una tonta…_ ―Se dijo así misma al tiempo que trataba de asimilar toda la información… Se consideraba tonta por haber creído que su cuento de hadas podría convertirse en realidad. _―Era obvio, el jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo… no sé cómo se me ocurrió pensarlo._ ―Las lágrimas luchaban por no salir torrencialmente.

―Por favor… ―Dijo Pan con un suspiro, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire…― Yo… te amo. ―Dijo rindiéndose, mirando al piso y respirando fuerte para conseguir oxigenación.

Algo dentro de Trunks se quebró tras oírla decir 'te amo'… La situación ya se le había salido de las manos.

―Tú no… ¿No me quieres?― Le dijo, perdiendo así todo su orgullo guerrero, dejando de lado a la chica fuerte que le caracterizaba…

No mentiría si dijera que en su vida se había sentido peor… Trunks Brief había terminado con numerosas chicas en el pasado, pero ninguna le dolió ni un ápice de lo que esta situación lo lastimaba. Nunca había visto a su pequeña así, tan triste, quizá derrotada, y le lastimaba en el alma verla así.

Suspiró, preparado a responder, no podía alargar más esta situación, no era sano. ―No, no te quiero Pan, sólo eres una de las tantas amigas de mi hermana… Soy hombre Pan, para mí fuiste… una más. ―Cerró los ojos tras decirlo, ¡se maldecía!, se maldecía por lastimarla de esa forma… ¡Y también la maldecía a ella!, por hacerlo caer en su enredo.

Pan lo escuchó, las palabras le sonaron claras y fuertes… Lo miró, en su mirada fría halló verdad, era una mirada que nunca conoció de él. ―Está bien… ―Le dijo fingiendo que no le importaba.

―Me olvidarás, estoy seguro. Te prometo que me olvidaras. ―Le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos.

Vio como el príncipe de sus sueños infantiles comenzaba a alejarse y en su estómago se comenzaron a formar nauseas. Su rostro sólo podía reflejar una cosa: Dolor.

―Trunks… ―Le dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Sentía como un dolor, una opresión formándose en su pecho.

Caminó un paso hacía ella, le secó una lágrima, y se despidió― Adiós Pan, y perdón.

La lluvia los cubría, los había dejado empapados. Sus cabellos, ropa todo escurría, al igual que las lágrimas.

Antes de irse la miró a los ojos, sintió un dolor inmenso recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo al verlos, esos ojos negros jamás se habían tornado tan tristes, tan miserables. Se maldijo con eso y emprendió vuelo, alejándose, alejándose de su amiga, de su compañera de viaje espacial, de su Pan… En su vida olvidaría su propio reflejo dentro de esos ojos tristes, en su vida jamás olvidaría tanto dolor que le causo, no se lo perdonaría, porque esos ojos ébano estaban cargados de mucha desdicha, esa que él mismo causo. Se maldecía a sí mismo al recordar esa última mirada.

El verlo irse, el verlo volar lejos… fue lo último que sus sentidos captaron. Su visión se tornó borrosa, y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, todo a su alrededor le dio vueltas. Los árboles, el pasto, las montañas, todo se bamboleaba. Con un último esfuerzo se tomó a un árbol y se aferró a él, dejándose caer.

El agua la bañaba de pies a cabeza, pero no le importaba. Ya nada importaba.

Cerró los ojos, dejando salir una última lágrima.

Todos sus sueños creados durante años, todos sus anhelos cargados desde la infancia, habían sido rotos en un instante. No era sólo el hecho de que la hubiera dejado, después de todo nunca estuvo con ella, era todo lo que ese hecho conllevaba. Siempre supo que él no era para ella, pero oírlo de sus labios fue diferente, fue una triste realidad. Era como un vaso de cristal, que con los años se fue llenando de agua, de sueños y anhelos, todos imposibles, hasta que finalmente tanta fantasía improbable terminó por hacer explotar el vaso.

Nada tendría sentido ya… Sintiendo como el oxígeno se le escapaba, se dejó caer…

* * *

><p>Al entrar a su casa, aventó la puerta y corrió directo a su habitación, hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino.<p>

―¿Cómo te fue hermanito? ¿Por qué tan tarde? ―Preguntó alegre Bra.

―Agh, muévete ―Le dijo mientras la empujaba y sin medir su fuerza la tiro en el suelo…

A Bra para nada le dolió la caída, le dolió más el trato de su hermano, ¡no lo entendía! Lo miró, dispuesta a reclamarle, pero hubo algo en él que la asustó…

Ahora entendía que es lo que había cambiado esa tarde en él, no sabía qué, pero algo dentro de su hermano se había vuelto oscuro.

En ese momento apareció Vegeta dispuesto a intervenir, pero… se detuvo.

Trunks ignoró a su padre y se fue directo a su habitación, azotando la puerta.

Vegeta le ofreció una mano a su princesa y le ayudó a levantarse. La tomó de los hombros y la acerco a él.

―¿Qué pasó? ¡Bra!, ¿Vegeta? ―Cuestionó Bulma aproximándose a su familia. ―¡Dime Vegeta! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Vegeta no respondió, sólo se alejó de ellas. Como decirle a su mujer que al ver a Trunks había podido verse reflejado en sus peores años…

* * *

><p>En cuanto escuchó el sonar, corrió rápidamente a contestar el teléfono… ―<em>Debe ser ella.<em>

―¿Diga?

―Buenas noches Videl, habla Bra…

―Supuse que eras tú, ¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó con amabilidad.

―Disculpa la hora, andaba un poco ocupada. ¿Aún está despierta Pan?, me urge hablar con ella. ―Preguntó la menor de los Brief tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

―¡Que!... Espera Bra, ¿Pan no está contigo? ―Trató de mantener la calma pero le costaba. Pensaba que su hija se había ido a la Corporación Cápsula con Trunks.

―¿Conmigo? ―preguntó Bra sorprendida. No sabía sí debía cubrirla― Ahmm no Videl, no está conmigo. ¿Todo bien? ―Le dijo con un poco de preocupación.

―No lo sé, tengo que colgar Bra, pero si sabes algo de Pan, llámame.

Después de colgar, le llamó a su hija al celular, pero este la mandaba al buzón de voz…

Preocupada, se puso su abrigo y cogió el paraguas, lista para salir a buscarla. Pero en el momento en que abrió la puerta de su casa se topó con su esposo.

―¡Gohan! ―Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

―¡Qué linda sorpresa! ―Le susurró con una sonrisa. Iba a besarla pero se detuvo al ver su rostro preocupado. ―¿Todo bien?

―¡Pan!, no está… ―Le dijo como buscando una respuesta en sus negros ojos.

―Son las dos de la mañana, ¿avisó a dónde saldría?

―No… ―Le respondió a su esposo mientras preocupada juntaba sus manos.

―Tranquila, debe estar bien, sabe cuidarse. ¿Ya le marcaste? ―Preguntó tratando de creer que todo estaba bien.

―Trae el móvil apagado. ―Miró al amor de su vida con seriedad. ―Gohan… algo no anda bien, lo presiento… ―Su instinto de madre no le fallaba, algo andaba muy mal.

Gohan le dio un beso a su esposa en la cabeza. ―No te preocupes, me encargaré. ―Y dicho esto salió de su casa, buscando el ki de su única hija.

Fue entonces cuando se preocupo en demasía, ¡no lo podía sentir!, no podía sentir el ki de Pan. Se elevó en los cielos, tratando de concentrarse…

Después de unos minutos la pudo sentir, estaba cerca, pero… muy débil.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana llegó hasta su hija, y cuando la vio… simplemente no pudo creer lo que veía.

―¡Pan! ―Gritó mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en sus brazos.

Gohan comenzó a temblar de la gran impresión que se llevó… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió asustado. Su ira crecía exponencialmente. No pasaba muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacían enojar nada lo detenía. Sintió como la sangre le hervía desde lo más profundo de su ser, sintió como el odio lo consumía, su visión se tornaba rojiza... Su parte guerrera había despertado y nadie lo podría detener ya.

―¿Qué te han hecho? ―Le dijo a la figura inconsciente de su hija, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

―_¡No lo perdonaré! ―_No, no lo perdonaría, jamás perdonaría lo que le hicieron a su hija.

Apretó ambos puños, dientes, párpados y con un grito se transformó en súper saiyajin…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS ;D<strong>

¡Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, ¡más de un mes! :s Bueno, lo que sucede es que además de los molestos deberes escolares, no tuve compu como tres semanas, fue todo un show…

Pero bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente, con capítulo muy… ¡triste! Mientras lo escribía me escuché el _playlist _más depresivo de la historia y hasta me puse a ver escenas de películas que me hacen llorar, ¿Quedó triste el capítulo? :| En verdad lamento con todo mi corazón haber hecho sufrir a Pan, pero así es la vida, quise darle un tono realista…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no les haya aburrido ; )

Millones de gracias a las que siguen la historia. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. ¡Las quiero chicas!. En verdad gracias por todo, es todo un mega-honor que lean esta historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡un beso!... ¡Oh!, y a las que celebren les deseo un feliz Halloween y/o día de muertos (me encantan estas fechas ;D).

_**Apailana***_


	7. Vulnerable

¡HOLA! No tienen idea de lo difícil que resulto escribir este capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado. ¡Los quiero! :)

* * *

><p><span>Renuncia<span>: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Vulnerable"<strong>

"_Satisfacción personal es una lujuria que puedes tener sólo después que tus enemigos hayan sido eliminados. Mientras tanto, todas las personas que amas son rehenes, debilitando tu coraje y corrompiendo tu juicio." _~_Orson Scott Card_

* * *

><p>Dicen que para poder amar a alguien, primero debes amarte a ti mismo.<p>

Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando tu amor por alguien, supera con creces él que te tienes a ti mismo?

En esos casos sólo queda esperar, esperar a ser correspondido, porque de no ser así, habrás firmado una sentencia con el dolor, un dolor que será difícil abandonar. Cuando se ama con tal intensidad, el olvido ya no es una opción…

El sol se colaba con fuerza por su ventana. Apretó fuertemente los párpados resistiéndose a despertar, no quería, ¡no quería volver a la vida!, la vida era sufrimiento.

Todos sus días se habían vuelto lo mismo, monótonos, su vida se había resumido a: Despertar, sobrevivir y volver a la cama. Y las tres cosas le resultaban igual de difíciles.

Conforme iba despertando, un dolor agudo se iba haciendo más palpable, ¿era esa su nueva forma de despertar?

Resignada, se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Se encontraba silenciosa, sin mirar a nada, sólo sentía como el agua la llenaba de cabeza a pies, hasta esa sensación le parecía hosca, bochornosa… sin más, salió del baño y literalmente se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

Colocó unos libros de anatomía en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la universidad, más como requisito que por gusto.

Durante en el trayecto no pensaba en nada, y a la vez en todo. Tratando de no concentrarse, para así no recordar. Aunque cada mirada que daba, cada objeto que percibía, era otro recuerdo más de su ausencia.

Suspiró y se preguntó si algún día volvería a sonreír…

Sí, el amor es algo complicado, es algo que puede traerte toda la felicidad del mundo… no obstante, puede también herirte en lo más profundo de tu alma, como a Pan. La cuestión ahora es: ¿Debe el amor tener un límite? Y es que ¿Hasta qué punto es correcto sufrir por amor?

* * *

><p>En toda su vida jamás había experimentado un sentimiento así, tan sublime, tan puro, tan intenso, pero en parte tan extraño y ajeno a él. Lo sintió como un invasor, ese sentimiento no había sido conocido por él, no en tal magnitud, fue por eso que se sintió confundido, enojado y hasta cierto punto, asustado.<p>

―Jefe, ¿se le ofrece algo más? ―Le dijo su nuevo asistente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Estoy bien. ―Respondió secamente.

―Perfecto, espero disfrute su estadía y no dude en pedir todo lo que necesite. ―Le hizo una especie de reverencia y después salió, dejándolo solo en su nueva oficina.

Con frustración se sacudió sus cabellos lavanda. Trataba de concentrarse en algunos contratos, pero no podía, había 'algo' turbando su mente.

Se sentía mal, mal consigo mismo.

No podía olvidar aquel momento, jamás en su vida podría olvidar aquel momento en que dejo para siempre a su pequeña, a Pan. De su memoria jamás se borraría su semblante triste, su silueta perdiéndose en la obscuridad, el sonido de su llanto, pero sobre todo, esos ojos negros tan tristes que lo acompañaban en sus pesares, que lo hacían sentir aun más miserable por haberla dejado, a ella que todo le dio.

―_Un mes… _―pensó para sí mismo, ya que faltaba sólo un día para que se cumpliera un mes de aquel suceso, de aquel día en que su vida cambio para siempre, de aquella noche en que la dejó.

¡Qué ironía!... él que habría dado todo por hacerla sonreír, él que había jurado matar al que la lastimase fue quien terminó hiriéndola. Jamás se absolvería por el dolor que le causo.

―¡Pero qué más podía hacer! ―gritó con furia y frustración― No tenía otra opción. ―Se dijo a sí mismo sin lograr confortamiento alguno.

Pero tenía que ser realista, ¿Qué podía hacer?... ¿Aceptar que la amara y pedirle que salieran? ¡Si cómo no!

―_Ella no. ―_Constantemente pensaba. ―_Todas menos ella._

Eran muchos motivos los que los separaban, los que la hacían de cierto modo "prohibida" para él. Por un lado estaba la relación que Trunks mantenía desde siempre con la familia Son, sería como traicionarlos. Además… ¿qué tal si no funcionaba?, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, tal vez sólo se dejó llevar.

Pero ¿Pan se había dejado llevar solamente?... Bien que sabía la respuesta: No.

Trunks había podido sentir con claridad que en ese beso hubo más que simple pasión. Había estado demasiado "ciego" para verlo, pero ahora pudo darse cuenta, no era simple admiración, esa niña en verdad lo quería, ¡Pan lo amaba!... y eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

―Tiene que superarlo… ―Susurró con fingida esperanza. Lo único que quería era que ella estuviera bien, que volviera a sonreír y que su mirada volviese a ser alegre y llena de vida. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, después de todo ella era joven y con mucho por delante…

―_Joven… dieciocho… ―_Pensaba. No le hacía gracia saber que una "niña" de dieciocho años había provocado tales reacciones en él… ―_¡No puede ser, tengo treinta y un años!... ―_Se lamentaba, sintiéndose la persona más enferma del mundo. La había visto nacer, la había visto crecer, ¡esto tenía que ser un error!

Pan siempre sería su pequeña, su pequeña a quien prometió proteger de todo y de todos, incluyéndolo a él mismo… esa era la respuesta a todo: "protegerla", fue por eso que terminó con aquello que recién había nacido, Pan se merecía algo mejor que él, aunque sería imposible encontrar a alguien que la mereciese… Pan merecía a alguien que no la dañara como él lo hizo, alguien de su edad con quien pudiera disfrutar la vida, alguien que no pudiese morir en cualquier momento que un enemigo apareciese. Merecía ser feliz, sólo eso, feliz. Una felicidad que él estaba lejos de darle, lo único que le causo fue sufrimiento…

Fue mejor alejarse, para no dañarla más. Fue por eso que no le importo alejarse, dejar atrás su vida, su hogar, su familia, para que ella pudiera ser feliz, sin él.

―No soy un cobarde, solamente estoy haciendo lo correcto.

A veces tienes que estar lejos de las personas que quieres, pero eso no significa que los vayas a querer menos, de hecho, eso hace que los ames más.

* * *

><p>―Tranquila Videl, debe ser la edad. Cuando era adolescente, yo también hacía cosas raras. ―Le dijo con una sonrisa.<p>

―Lo sé amiga, lo sé―respondió con complicidad―. Es sólo que en verdad me preocupa mucho Pan, jamás la había visto así. ―Se sentía angustiada, era su única hija, jamás soportaría que algo le ocurriese.

No olvidaba aquella noche en que todo cambió.

_Se encontraba esperando a que Gohan llegara con noticias sobre su hija. Sentía como sí algo no anduviera bien, y supo que su intuición materna no se había equivocado cuando vio que su esposo llegaba…_

―_¡Gohan! ―Le gritó mientras salía corriendo a su encuentro, por poco se resbalaba con la lluvia, pero se alcanzó a equilibrar… eso ya no importó cuando vio como su amado llevaba una silueta entre sus brazos, Pan. Su alma se estremeció al ver a su hija inconsciente ¿qué rayos había ocurrido?_

―_Entremos. ―Dijo Gohan con seriedad mientras cargaba a Pan al interior de la casa, seguido por su esposa._

_El rostro de Videl expresaba una preocupación inmensa mientras veía como su pareja recostaba a Pan en el sofá. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar: ―¿Qué le sucede, Gohan? ¿Qué tiene mi hijita? _

_Gohan miró a su esposa y después a su hija. Había dejado ya el estado de súper saiyajin pero su enojo continuaba, sólo que ahora era suplido en parte por la preocupación y el gran amor que le tenía a su hija. ―Creo que se desmayo. ―Finalmente respondió y después hizo una pausa. ―La pregunta es por qué. _

―_¿Crees que debemos despertarla? ¿Llevarla al médico?―Le preguntó Videl nerviosa._

―_Yo soy el médico… ―respondió con una sonrisa que para nada reflejaba felicidad. ―Creo que debemos dejarla dormir, sus signos están bien, intenté reanimarla, pero no reaccionó, es como si no quisiera despertar…_

―_Entonces ¿Dejamos que descanse? ―Preguntó a su esposo._

_Él asintió y cargó a Pan para llevarla a su habitación. ―Ya mañana explicará lo ocurrido. ―Pensó molesto… sí alguien había dañado a su hija, jamás lo perdonaría._

_Videl le colocó a Pan una manta ya que sintió su piel muy fría y fue a contarle a Milk lo ocurrido, ya que la habían despertado._

_Gohan se sentó en la cama junto a su hija, le acarició la frente y le tomó la mano. Velaba sus sueños._

_Al día siguiente, Pan sólo insistió en que se desmayó por falta de energía, que no tenía nada malo… Argumento que no logró convencer a su familia, mucho menos con el cambio tan drástico de comportamiento que vieron en ella…_

Erasa se acercó y la abrazó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.― Tranquila, Pan es una chica encantadora y seguro esta "depresión" es sólo una etapa, lo superará.

―Es lo único que deseo.

* * *

><p>―Estoy preocupada Goten, nada me ha salido bien últimamente, primero Trunks nos deja, y ahora esto…<p>

―Tranquila, Pan es bien cabezotas y seguro que sólo la agarraste de mal humor.―Le decía Goten a su princesa mientras la abrazaba, dándole calma.

―Lo sé ―dijo Bra un poco más serena― es sólo que en verdad me duele que se portara así, yo sólo quería ayudarla.

―Tienes razón mi sobrina ha estado rara últimamente. ―Dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla haciendo un ridículo gesto de "hombre pensativo"

Bra rodó los ojos y le dio un golpecillo en la mano. ―Como sea, el pobre Giru no tiene la culpa. ¡Ah, pero ni crea que la perdonaré tan fácilmente!

―Giru, Giru, Giru…

―¡Pobre!, mi sobrina sí que te dio un buen golpe. ―Le dijo Goten con su típica despreocupación.

―Giru ―En su tono de voz todavía se escuchaba su susto.

―¡Listo! ―Dijo Bra al terminar de ajustar un circuito de la mano del robot. ―No fue gran cosa, quedaste mejor que antes.

―Giru, Giru, ¡Gracias Bra!

La chica le guiñó el ojo al robot― ¡Cuando gustes!

―Vaya, sí que eres una chica muy inteligente… ―Le dijo Goten con una risita.

Bra se descolocó un poco con ese comentario― Gra-gracias Goten, aunque ¡ya lo sabía! ―Sonrió algo nerviosa, últimamente el chico Son había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, y no podía negar que eso le encantaba.

* * *

><p>Hay ocasiones en que la vida termina, pero no el amor.<p>

Miraba por su ventana, podía ver la lluvia caer, tal como aquel día. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos ante tal recuerdo.

A pesar de que se había separado de ella, no la había abandonado, su recuerdo seguía presente, en cada cosa, en cada mirada; y era tan doloroso que podía sentir su ausencia en cada parte de su cuerpo, como millones de agujas incrustándose.

Se frotó sus brazos, como tratando de darse consuelo― _Que tonta…_ ―Pensaba que había sido ingenua al creer que su fantasía más añorada podría hacerse realidad, pero no, ahora sabía que eso jamás pasaría. Había soñado demasiado, había sentido que podía conquistar el mundo con un dedo… pero ahora sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

¿Cómo se atrevió siquiera a pensar que Trunks Brief podría fijarse en ella? Se sentía tan ilusa de creer que podía tener una oportunidad con él. Él se merece una mujer guapa, inteligente, carismática y buena.― _No una simplona como yo…_ ―pensaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Y es que había momentos en que se sentía tan poca cosa comparada con él, era el hombre que toda chica desearía y ser tan perfecto lo hacía ajeno, incompatible con ella.

Pan cerró fuertemente los ojos, con dificultad se levantó y salió de su casa. Caminó, caminó lentamente, conforme se acercaba al bosque su dolor se hacía más profundo, ese era en definitiva su lugar menos favorito del mundo.

Se sentó enfrente del lago y suspiró mientras una gruesa lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro. Ese era el lugar en el que habían quebrado sus sueños, sus más grandes anhelos habían sido asesinados en ese bosque, por él, la persona por la que aun ahora daría todo.

No sabía con exactitud cuándo empezó todo, desde que tenía memoria siempre vio a Trunks de un modo diferente a los demás, con un sentimiento especial que terminó por formarse en amor, un amor imposible.

Pero ya claro tenía que fue sólo una ilusión, ahora ya todo había terminado ―_Un mes… _―Pensó―. _Mañana será un mes ―_El tiempo había pasado, dolorosamente, pero ese mes había pasado.

Estaba harta, harta de tanto sufrimiento. ¡Como desearía que el dolor cesara!, Como le encantaría deshacerse de esa horrible sensación, sí tan sólo todo acabara…

Abrió súbitamente ojos, una idea horrible pasó por su cabeza, y no le desagrado del todo. Sí tan sólo todo acabara…

―Te vas a dejar morir sólo porque te dejo. Porque de ser así yo ya estaría muerta desde hace años…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz seria, confundida volteó y la miró― Abuela… ―Pudo en el rostro de Milk una expresión serena.

―Esta no eres tu Pan. No me gusta verte así, tan, tan vulnerable.

Miró a su abuela, estaba sumamente confundida ¿Qué hacía aquí? Como a todo últimamente, trató de no darle importancia, pero esos ojos negros tan penetrantes no eran fáciles de esquivar.

―Yo sé cuanto lo quieres, pero Trunks se ha ido.

Un grito se quedó atrapado en sus labios. ¿Lo sabía, su abuela lo sabía? Trató de decir algo para excusarse pero no podía articular palabra.

Milk la tomó de una mano y la miró directo a los ojos, esos orbes negros iguales a los de ella ―Pan, yo te entiendo. Se lo que estas sufriendo. ―Por un momento su mirada se llenó de dolor, pero después recuperó su tranquilidad― Se lo que sufres, pero no puedes dejarte vencer. Te imaginas lo que hubiera sido de mis hijos y de mi misma si me hubiera dejado caer cada que él me dejaba, cada que Goku me dejaba…

Pan se quedó boquiabierta, su labio inferior temblaba pero no articulaba palabra. Sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, y fue cuando lo entendió: Habían millones de personas en el mundo sufriendo por enfermedades, pérdidas, hambre, temor y muchas otras cosas terribles que la hacían sentir pésimo. Sí, quería mucho a Trunks y lo extrañaba, pero eso no le daba el derecho de hacerse infeliz a ella y a su familia.

Miró a Milk, su semblante reflejaba la madurez y experiencia que sólo el tiempo te puede brindar. Pudo ver en ella años de estoicismo y valentía. Sintió remordimiento, siempre había admirado a su abuelo Goku por su fuerza, por su carisma… pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en ella, en la esposa del salvador del mundo, nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo difícil que debió haber sido soportar cada una de las muertes de su esposo, en lo duro que debió haber sido criar a sus hijos sola y que además su único reconocimiento sea ser conocida como la estricta y caprichosa esposa de Goku. No es que quisiera menos a su abuelito, eso jamás, era sólo que ahora veía las cosas diferentes, veía las dos caras de la moneda, dos personas que sin duda se amaron, pero que soportaron sus pérdidas, y que no se dejaron caer pensando en la muerte como ella.

―Abuela lo siento ―le dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a ella con fuerza y lloraba. Lloraba con remordimiento.

―Tranquila hija ―Milk le acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, tratando de consolarla.

―Abuela, lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido todo para ti, y yo, yo soy una tonta, perdóname ―decía en medio de sollozos.

―Tranquila cariño, yo no te dije esto para que sufrieras, te lo dije para que salgas adelante. ¿Lo harás?

Y con esa fortaleza interna que aun guardaba dentro de ella le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas ―Lo haré abuelita, lo haré si tú me ayudas.

―Claro que sí, siempre. ―Le respondió mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. ―Pan, yo no he sido una madre perfecta, pero quiero lo mejor para todos ustedes, para ti. ―Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Pan se dejó abrazar y mimar por su abuela. Y sí, después de todo volvió a sonreír. Se sintió feliz junto a su abuela Milk, en ese momento comprendió que quizá jamás volvería a ver a Goku, quizá ni a Trunks… y aunque eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, no estaba sola, tenía a su abuela, sus padres, Goten, Bra, Giru, incluso al atolondrado de su querido abuelo Satán. Tal vez el dolor era inevitable, pero el sufrimiento era opcional. Y su rostro se iluminó, sabiendo que habría un mañana, sabiendo que quizá si habría una luz después de tanta obscuridad. Y no quería pensar mucho en el tema, pero quizá algún día, quizá algún día muy lejano podría volver a enamorarse.

Juntas, abuela y nieta se sentaron a la orilla del lago, y platicaron de los viejos tiempo, recordando viejas anécdotas de cuando Pan era bebé, e incluso de aquellas aventuras ocurridas mucho antes de su nacimiento.

―Abuelita, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ―La miró con sus grandes ojos negros mientras se mordía el labio inferior, prosiguió al ver como Milk asentía― Esto, ¿Cómo te enteraste de… de lo que pasó con Trunks? ―No pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de todo casi no trataba ese tema con nadie.

―Porque soy vieja, y te conozco, en cierto modo eres igual a mí. ―Hizo una pausa y dudo si continuar ―Pan, no sé lo que haya pasado, pero aún hay tiempo. Créeme que me cuesta admitirlo pero el te quiere ―pudo ver la expresión de "no bromees" de su nieta y rió un poco― sabes, una vez de pequeña fuimos de viaje con la familia de Bulma y tú te enfermaste, no parabas de llorar, estábamos asustados, pero después ese muchachito te cargó y tú te calmaste, creo que él estaba más preocupado por ti que todos nosotros. Yo no creo que sea una coincidencia. ―Al decir esto le dio a su siempre pequeña nieta una sonrisa reconfortante.

La joven la miró y con ternura le devolvió la sonrisa, se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su abuela, muy bonito pero improbable. Ambas se quedaron calladas, disfrutando de su compañía.

―¡Ohhh! Mira Pan, qué curioso ―De pronto dijo Milk con asombro.

―¿Qué? ―Pan siguió la mirada de su abuela y se encontró con algo que ya conocía…

―_Las luces, ¿de nuevo? _―Pensó. Esas luminiscencias azules y violetas las había visto antes, junto a él, junto a Trunks. Pero a diferencia de esa vez, ahora no le parecían tan hermosas… mucho menos tan pacíficas. Se empezó a sentir intranquila, no sabía qué, pero algo había cambiado y ese cielo no le parecía buena señal.

―¿Qué crees que sea? ―Le dijo con expectativa a su nieta.

La sonrisa de Pan se había desaparecido y su cara empezaba a adquirir un semblante preocupado… ―Abuela vete.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó Milk sobresaltada.

―Te lo suplico, ¡abuela vete! ―Le dijo Pan mirándola. La quería demasiado como para permitir que algo le ocurriese, porque de eso estaba segura, algo iba a ocurrir.

Al ver el rostro serio de su nieta supo que algo andaba mal.― Ven conmigo ―Le bastó con ver su mirada para saber que no importaba lo que hiciese, ella no la seguiría. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, muchas veces Goku y sus hijos se la habían dado antes de irse a una batalla. ¿Batalla? ¿Quién, cómo, dónde, por qué? Tratando de creer que sólo era una paranoia suya se acercó a ella y la abrazó― Cuídate ―le dijo para después irse a su casa, en busca de ayuda y respuestas.

Pan se levantó y se quedó mirando al cielo, en busca de algún cambio o señal que le explicase que rayos estaba ocurriendo. Conforme los segundos pasaron esas luces se desaparecieron.

Los minutos posteriores se le hicieron los más eternos de su vida. No podían ser simples coincidencias, había algo mal, no por nada el miedo la había invadido de pies a cabeza. Silenciosa, esperó lo inesperable.

El ambiente estaba callado, lo cual le preocupó un poco, no había ningún sonido, como si la naturaleza se hubiera callado junto con ella… y fue entonces cuando lo notó: estaba sola. Suspiró fuertemente para darse valor, justo como le había enseñado su padre, inhalando fuerza y valentía para después exhalar los temores.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en cosas escalofriantes, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ahora tenía miedo de abrirlos.― _Tranquila Pan, yo soy valiente, yo puedo. No hay nada que temer, sólo estoy exagerando, tal vez sólo es un fenómeno astronómico, y, y… _―Y finalmente se armó de valor y con decisión abrió sus ojos…

Y lo que vio no le gustó.― ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó asustada― ¿Qué-qué quieren de mi? ― Sus músculos se tensaron, su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Estaba rodeada, miró atrás y a los lados, la tenían cubierta.

―¿Esperabas a alguien más pequeña? ―Le dijo una voz que le heló la sangre.

Ya no pudo contestar, su boca ya no articulaba palabras.

Se sintió pasmada, congelada. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero en todas las batallas o peligros siempre la habían protegido: Su papá, su abuelito, Goten, su mejor amigo Uub… incluso Trunks. Ahora estaba sola, a merced de estos desconocidos sujetos. Pero de algo estaba segura: sobreviviría.

De pronto un brillo nació en mirada, algo que hacía tiempo no sentía: emoción. No podía negar que estaba muy asustada, pero una parte de ella se sentía agradablemente emocionada.

* * *

><p>―¡Vaya Goten! Sin duda eres de buen comer ―le dijo Bra sonriente mientras bebía jugo.<p>

―¡Ja!, eso no lo dudes princesa, yo siempre he tenido buen apetito.

Bra iba a seguir molestándolo con comentarios sobre su buen comer pero en eso el vaso se le resbaló de las manos, en sus oídos pudo sentir el cristal retumbar.

―¡Princesa! ―Con rapidez Goten se acercó a ella al ver como se cortaba tratando de levantar los vidrios rotos. Con delicadeza tomó su mano y la examinó, sus dedos índice y pulgar sangraban. ―¿Bra?, ¿Princesa estás bien? ―Le decía mientras buscaba una vendita o algo para curar su herida, aun sin soltar su mano.― ¡¿Bra? ―Le dijo un poco más fuerte al ver que no reaccionaba.

Bra exhaló con pesadez volviendo en sí y miró a su siempre amor platónico a los ojos― Goten, algo no anda bien...

―Tranquila es sólo una cort… ―No pudo terminar su oración, en ese momento sintió el surgimiento de unas energías malignas.― ¡¿Qué demonios? ―Tenía tiempo que algo así no pasaba, no sabía que esperar. Pudo ver el rostro de preocupación de Bra y la acercó a su pecho. ―Tranquila, nada malo pasará, no dejaré que te toquen. ―De eso estaba seguro, no le importaba dar la vida con que ella estuviese bien.

La joven se pegó más junto a Goten a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

―Bra, mírame ―Le dijo al tiempo que la sujetaba por los hombros y la miraba seriamente― Tienes que quedarte aquí, busca a tu madre y protéjanse, yo me encargaré.

―¿Qué? ¡No!, no vayas Goten ―Su tono de voz reflejó una preocupación que conmovió al hijo de Goku.

―Lo siento princesa, pero tengo que ir. ―Dijo mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a su rostro.

―Pues… pues entonces yo iré contigo. ―En su palabra había decisión, valor y coraje.

―¿Qué? Bra, no puedes, no puedo. ―Sólo de pensar en que algo pudiera pasarle, su alma se estremecía de un modo inimaginable.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy débil? Creí que tú no pensabas así de mi Goten, ¡creí que eras diferente!

―Sabes que no es eso Bra, quien más que yo puede saber lo fuerte que eres. Ahora que hemos estado entrenando en verdad me dejaste boquiabierto. Es sólo no que no te arriesgaré a que te pase algo. Me moriría si alguien te dañara. ―La verdad, sólo la verdad.

Bra abrió los ojos y la boca levemente impresionada por las palabras de su amor._― _Goten… ―En sus tono de voz sólo había dulzura ―De-déjame ir contigo. ―Lo miró con esos ojos azules que harían ceder a cualquiera. ―No te estoy pidiendo permiso, yo IRÉ CONTIGO. ―Sentenció finalmente, ganando por respuesta una sonrisa del saiyajin.

―Está bien. ―Le dijo resignado. Después de todo la entendía, era parte su naturaleza, lo llevaba en la sangre. Aun así jamás permitiría que algo le pasara.

―¿Juntos hasta el final? ―Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

―Por siempre ―Asintió Goten, tomando su mano. Iba a salir volando al encuentro de esos nuevos ¿enemigos?, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. ―Bra… ¿no sé a dónde ir? Ya no siento ningún Ki. ―Dijo con una risita tonta, provocando que Bra casi soltara su mano sólo para darle un golpe.

―Grr… ¿Qué se supone que hacen? ―Les dijo una voz interrumpiéndolos.

―¡Papá! ―Le dijo con el rostro radiante, sintiéndose completamente segura de lo que hacía.

Goten dudo un momento sobre soltar la mano de Bra, pero la mantuvo firme con la de él al ver que ella no vaciló.

Vegeta los ignoró y siguió su camino, elevándose en los cielos.

―¿Lo seguimos? ―Preguntó Bra.

Goten asintió y ambos se elevaron. Ya no veían más al saiyajin puro, pero iban en dirección a su ki. Era obvio que él los llevaría ante esa presencia ¿invasora?

El saiyajin pudo notar como Bra aminoraba su velocidad conforme se acercaban a su destino, por lo que se detuvo súbitamente para hablarle―. Tranquila ―le dijo con una voz que reconfortaría a cualquiera ―Se que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero no debes preocuparte. ―En ese momento se acercó a la joven y le beso su frente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules― Yo te protegeré ―le susurró en su oído haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y lo que vieron en la mirada del otro les gustó. No sabían exactamente como, pero algo había cambiado. Algo había nacido.

―Juntos hasta el final. ―Sentenció finalmente el joven Son.

Bra se aferró a la mano de Goten y así ambos continuaron su camino, sin saber lo que les esperaba, pero con la certeza de que ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

_*Juntos, no temen ni a Satanás con todas sus legiones._

* * *

><p>Como pudo sacó fortaleza de sí misma. No hizo ningún movimiento para no provocar a esos individuos que la tenían rodeada. Pero permaneció en total alerta.<p>

No supo que esperar cuando vio que no la atacaban, ni nada, sólo permanecían inmóviles. Aun así no era ingenua, sabía que no la dejarían escapar.

―¡NI SE LES OCURRA TOCARLA! ―El grito de su padre por poco la hizo perder toda su guardia.

―¿Papá? ―Preguntó con esperanza. Seguro su abuela le había contado lo ocurrido y él había venido en su auxilio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gohan estaba junto a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro― ¿Te han hecho algo Pan? ―Ella negó― Bien, hija, vete. ―Le dijo seriamente.

―NO ―Sentenció Pan― ¡Ni creas que te dejaré! ―Por ahora no conocía el poder de esos seres, pero sí podía ver la cantidad, eran unos cincuenta. No dejaría solo a su padre, sería entregarlo a su propia muerte.

Gohan comprendió y asintió. Ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda, cubriéndose. No sabía en qué momento había perdido a su bebé, pero ahora le quedaba más claro, Pan era toda una mujer.

―¿Quiénes son y qué diablos quieren? ―Preguntó con coraje, pero mantenía su serenidad… por ahora.

No respondieron nada. Gohan se quedó alerta, resguardando a su hija, sin saber que ella también lo resguardaba a él.

Ahora que estaban juntos, padre e hija, se sentían más seguros. Pudieron mirar con detenimiento a esos seres que de igual manera los vigilaban a ellos.

Gohan pudo ver que esos seres color grisáceo o café con armadura extraña no diferían mucho de lo que los terrícolas llamarían "extraterrestres grises", pero éstos, eran sin duda más escalofriantes, y se podía percibir en su mirada y semblante su inteligencia. Llevaban con ellos unas especies de mascotas que a Pan le recordaron mucho a las lampreas.

Pan ya no estaba aterrada, su padre le dio una calma infinita. Y sabía que de un modo u otro saldrían adelante, como siempre. Pudo ver como varios de esos seres humanoides sonreían y siguiendo la mirada de uno de ellos pudo ver que dos presencias se acercaban: Goten y Bra.

Pan y Gohan flotaron hasta quedar a la altura de Goten y Bra. Los cuatro saiyajins se miraron y asintieron, esperando.

―Lo siento Bra… ―Le dijo casi en un susurro Pan, refiriéndose al tosco comportamiento que había estado teniendo con todos el último mes. Miro también a su tío y a su padre― En verdad lo siento.

Los tres le sonrieron, asegurándole que no había ningún rencor y que el pasado quedaba atrás.

A pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que podía pasar, Gohan se sintió feliz por su hija, la sentía de vuelta, sentía que era su Pan nuevamente.

Bra miró para todos lados y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Goten, inconscientemente el la tomó por la cintura.

―_¡Qué horror! ¿Qué son esos? ¡Qué asco! ―_Pensaba Bra al ver la viscosidad desprendida por las "lampreas" ―_Papá… ¿Dónde rayos estás? _

―Creo que son suficientes… ―Una voz escalofriante sacó a los cuatro saiyajins de sus pensamientos.

Pudieron reconocer al dueño de la voz, y aunque al igual que todos vestía con las mismas ropas, pudieron notarle un aire de superioridad.

―Camaradas, comiencen. ―Les basto esa frase para saber que él era el que mandaba. Ya que inmediatamente todos empezaron a acercarse amenazantes junto con sus "mascotas" hacía los saiyajins.

La batalla había dado inicio.

Los saiyajins se pusieron en posición de defensa. Sus corazones latían rápido, aunque trataron de negarlo, dentro de ellos, podían sentir la emoción, en el palpitar de su corazón sentían la emoción por una pelea que recién comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Se despertó sudando, bastante sobresaltado. La pesadilla que tuvo le había estremecido hasta lo más profundo de su alma.<p>

―_¡Pan!... NO, por favor no ―_Pensaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y trataba de calmarse. Jamás había tenido una pesadilla tan horrible, en su sueño, la había perdido y no de la manera en que ya lo había hecho, en su pesadilla Pan estaba… muerta.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, con sólo pensar que algo le pudiera pasar su cuerpo se llenaba de un dolor inimaginable. Ahora que imaginar su muerte lo torturaba de una manera inimaginable.

No se perdonaba, le lastimaba muchísimo saber que la había herido. Fue muy cruel con sus palabras, pero mintió, ¡por dios que mintió!, la quería, la quería muchísimo, era ahora que la había perdido, ahora que había tenido esta terrible pesadilla cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la quería. Sabía que jamás podría recuperar su amistad y eso le hacía sufrir inmensamente.

―Pan… ―Suspiró más para sí mismo. Había momentos, justo como este, en que flaqueaba, en que deseaba olvidar todo y a todos, ir a ella y pedirle perdón para poder intentarlo, después recapacitaba, notaba la locura que estaba pensando y desistía.

Trató de llevar una vida separado de ella, incluso se fue de su casa. Había tratado de rehacer su vida al norte, en las montañas Yunzabit, base de la nueve sede de investigaciones de la Corporación Cápsula. Pero era difícil, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su alma, aunque lo negara, se había quedado con Pan. ¿Cómo volver al infierno cuando has conocido el paraíso?

Dejó de concentrarse en sus pensamientos, ya que todos conducían a la misma persona y miró por su ventana…

Y de pronto lo noto… Su respiración se hizo pesada cuando cayó en cuenta de que su peor pesadilla podría estar cerca de cumplirse.

Su alma se estremeció al sentir a su Pan rodeada por energías malignas. Un dolor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con sólo pensar en que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad. ¡NO LO SOPORTARÍA!

Y entonces, sin detenerse a pensarlo, emprendió el vuelo, ¡nada ni nadie se la quitaría! ¡Mataría y torturaría a cualquier insecto que se atreviese si quiera a tocarla!

* * *

><p>El hijo mayor de Goku casi es herido por una bola de energía, pero algo lo salvó. Buscó con sus ojos al responsable y su rostro se iluminó― ¡Krillin! ―Ambos se sonrieron.<p>

El antiguo monje, ahora orgulloso padre de familia, había acudido a auxiliar a sus amigos. Después de todo los ki's que sintió no eran fuertes, numerosos sí, pero no fuertes.

Entre patadas, golpes y destellos, Goten, Bra y Pan se defendían y atacaban. Se habían acoplado como un buen equipo y no tenían dificultades. Esos "insectos", como los había llamado Bra, no eran poderosos, los veían más bien montoneros.

―¿Te crees muy fuerte? ―Dijo un tipo de gran estatura al tiempo que con una especie de arma laser disparaba a Bra, dejándole una cortada en la espalda.

―¡Bra! ―Gritó Goten mientras eliminaba al sujeto que dañó a su princesa y sin poder controlarse se transformaba en súper saiyajin.

―Estoy bien, tranquilo Goten. ―Le dijo sintiéndose confundida pero con esperanza al ver la reacción del chico.

Él se acercó a ella y le revisó la espalda, no era grave. Le sonrió y la abrazó.

Mientras tanto, Pan se las arreglaba sola, asegurándose de que no se acercaran a Goten y Bra, pues habían perdido la guardia. No se dio cuenta, pero lentamente sus enemigos la fueron alejando del grupo. Cuando lo notó ya estaba totalmente separada del resto y rodeada por dos individuos. ―_Ingenuos, ni crean que les funcionará._

Se deshizo de uno de ellos con una simple bola de energía y se dirigió al segundo.― No creas que lo disfruto amiguito, pero ustedes se lo han buscado ―Trató de buscar algún rastro de culpa en el sujeto, no todo tenía que terminar mal, pero en un parpadeo desapareció de su vista, reapareciendo frente a ella para lanzarla contra unas piedras.

Resignada, se levantó para terminar con este espectáculo innecesario.

Fue entonces cuando toda su vida cambiaría, ahora no lo sabía, pero ya nada sería igual…

El camarada de estatura pequeña se sintió acorralado y realizó lo que consideró su última opción. Lo hizo con despreocupación, ni por un momento se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que su acto tendría. Con un movimiento de manos y un destello le lanzó una especie de ataque a Pan.

Decidida lo esquivó, pero no era lo que esperaba…

Lejos estaba de ser un dolor físico, era algo fuera de este mundo, fuera del alcance material.

Sintió como un frio la recorría invadiéndola y una fuerte cantidad de energía le nublaba la visión…

Y de pronto, todo se volvió blanco.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los cubrió con sus manos, mientras caía de rodillas por la impresión. En medio de la inconsciencia, recordó vagamente cuando su papá reprendió a su tío Goten por lanzarle un Taiyoken, no recordaba con exactitud como sucedió, pero estaba segura de una cosa, aquel ataque creado por la escuela de la grulla era la cosa más insignificante comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo…

A lo lejos, pudo escuchar como alguien se trasformaba en súper saiyajin con un feroz grito.

El humanoide cumplió al ver que su objetivo había sido realizado, y que Pan estaba completamente vulnerable. Con simpleza se acercó, dispuesto a matarla sin titubear ni un segundo. El gusto no le duró mucho, porque en un segundo su vida termino.

―Te lo dejé muy fácil, como me hubiera gustado hacerte sufrir ―Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como la vida se escapaba de aquel ser. Y con cautela se acercó a ella. Trunks, era Trunks Brief quien había venido a salvar a Pan.

Nada importaba ahora, sólo ella. Rápidamente se acercó y la tomó en brazos, acurrucándola en su regazo, cubriéndola con su propia aurea dorada, propia del estado súper saiyajin al que no dudo en alcanzar cuando vio lo que ese sujeto planeaba hacer. ¡Jamás permitiría que la dañaran!

―¡Pan!, Pan, escúchame, todo está bien. Ya todo estará bien. No dejaré que te pase nada ―Le dijo mientras la veía. Era ahora cuando en verdad comprendía lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Pan no respondía, sólo emitía unos pequeños quejidos, seguro debilitada. Trunks le dio un beso en la frente― Perdóname ―Le dijo en un susurro.

―Trunks ―Dijo en un suspiro con una sonrisa de lado, mientras comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia. ―Trunks ―Volvió a repetir ahora más audiblemente…

―Tranquila, aquí estoy, lo siento, no te dejaré... ―La verdad, ahora sabía que por más que quisiera ya no podría dejarla. Había tenido que sentir que la perdía para valorar lo mucho que la quería.

―¡Trunks! ―Le dijo con el tono de voz más alto y un poco alterada.

―Tranquila pequeña, yo estoy aquí.

―¡Truuuunks! ―Le dijo casi en un grito. El chico de cabellos lavandas la miró preocupado, pudo ver la respiración de Pan bastante agitada, su rostro con un semblante aterrorizado y con la mirada perdida.

Pan se aferró a él, no segura de lo que pasaba, con miedo, de nuevo el miedo la invadía― ¡Trunks mis ojos!, me duelen… ―Dijo, y después salió de sus labios un grito que le desgarró el alma al hijo de Vegeta.

Ambos, ambos conocían ahora el significado de la palabra dolor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Un gusto podernos leer de nuevo.

Antes que nada, creo que por azares del destino, el capítulo pasado en una parte es muy parecido a Luna Nueva, de Stephenie Meyer, no me había dado cuenta hasta que me llegaron sus reviews, lo cual sólo hizo que se me hiciera aun más deprimente. Bueno espero no les moleste, quise dejarlo así, llámenlo flojera si quieren xD... Por cierto, cuéntenme, se que a varias les gusta así que ¿Qué les pareció Amanecer? :)

Y bueno, tal vez no lo hayan notado, pero las últimas actualizaciones han sido siempre en día feriado ;D Por lo que obvio, no podía faltar hoy una, ya que en México hubo suspensión de labores debido al Aniversario de la revolución.

Aquí van algunas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo:

*¡Uff! Qué les digo, dudé muchísimo sobre publicar o no este capítulo. Era al que más quería llegar, como pueden ver de aquí surgirá todo... pero era a la vez al que más miedo tenía de llegar. Confieso que por un momento pensé en dejarlo todo, pero no, esta historia llegará a su final, el cual no está para nada cerca.

*Pensé en cambiar mil veces el argumento de este capítulo, pero al final lo dejé así, y es que ya había escrito este capítulo y lo borré por completo, no tienen idea lo difícil que fue escribir una pelea, en verdad no podía :$ aun ahora, estoy casi segura que pasaré toda la semana arrepintiéndome de lo que escribí. Así que no duden en enviar sus críticas, consejos, ideas, lo que sea es bienvenido.

*Bueno, sobre Videl, pensé que necesitaba una amiga, pero después caí en cuenta, ella YA tiene una amiga: Erasa.

*_Juntos, no temen ni a Satanás con todas sus legiones._ Es una frase de Cumbres Borrascosas que expresa el amor de Cathy y Hareton.

*Chicas, pues como vemos, hemos llegado a una parte difícil del fanfic.

Como siempre les agradezco por todo su apoyo recibido :)

GRACIAS a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios. Todos y cada uno de sus reviews son muy importantes para mí.

Y a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y PMs con cosas muy explicitas sobre como Gohan debía torturar a Trunks xD jajaja aguanten, estos dos tendrán su momento en el siguiente capítulo...

*Bueno, con su permiso, me gustaría recomendarles el fanfic "Somos únicos", de mi querida **Saiyan Girl Heart **(ella me convenció de publicar hoy xD), esta historia hoy ha llegado a su final, pero se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Creo que todos aquí lo hemos leído, pero por si alguien no, en verdad deberían, no se arrepentirán.

***Dbzangie4ever:** Linda, en verdad lamento mucho lo que estas pasando. Sé que debe ser difícil, pero no te dejes caer, ¡ánimo!, sabes que: Él se lo pierde. Tranquila, te prometo que todo pasará y superaras esto. Sabes que cuentas conmigo. ¡Te quiero! : )

*Bueno, pues gracias a todos. ¡Los quiero!

Les aseguro que la siguiente actualización no está muy lejos. Así que pueden enviar sugerencias o decirme que les gustaría que ocurriese.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Apailana***_


	8. Ceguera

Renuncia: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z / GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

"**Ceguera"**

Pan se aferró a él, no segura de lo que pasaba, con miedo, de nuevo el miedo la invadía― ¡Trunks mis ojos!, me duelen… ―Dijo, y después salió de sus labios un grito que le desgarró el alma al hijo de Vegeta.

Ambos conocían ahora el significado de la palabra dolor.

Trunks, quien la mantenía aun en su regazo la miró con detenimiento, al parecer no tenía heridas físicas graves, pero mantenía sus párpados apretados y tenía un semblante de terror.

―Pan, pequeña tranquilízate. ―Decía el saiyajin mientras la acercaba más contra él. Trunks no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no entendía lo que Pan sentía en estos momentos y mucho menos lo que estaba por venir.

Pan gimoteaba, intranquila. Sentía un ardor terrible en sus ojos, era como diez veces mayor al que la gente siente cuando una sustancia intrusa como el jabón entra en sus ojos... A ese dolor le sumaba la desesperación que sentía. De pronto todo le dio vueltas: La pelea, su padre, Goten y Bra, sus ojos y ahora Trunks; el dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad, pero no entendía que hacía él ahí, aunque de cierto modo le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir segura.

Se aferró más a Trunks aun sin poder verlo, y es que en sus ojos había quedado dolorosamente grabado aquel resplandor blanco, propio del ataque que aquella creatura le lanzó. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar lo que Trunks le decía, y es que ese ardor en sus ojos continuó incrementándose al punto que sintió que se incendiaban. Había soportado más que un humano normal, pero al final su cuerpo cedió al dolor y se desmayó.

El saiyajin la llamó, alarmado. Con desesperación, colocó su mano temblorosa sobre el pecho de Pan. Tuvo el alivio más grande de toda su vida sentir como palpitaba el corazón de la chica, su corazón y su respiración aun estaban ahí, extremosamente rápidos, pero vivos. Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó y con ello una verdad lo invadió, ahora lo sabía: ¡no lo soportaría!, jamás soportaría que ese corazón dejara de latir y esos pulmones de respirar. Nunca podría vivir en un mundo donde le arrebatasen la vida a Pan. Y aun teniéndola segura entre sus brazos, el terror de perderla seguía presente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba desconcertado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿despertarla?, ¿dejarla inconsciente?, seguro que necesitaba descansar... y así, en medio de dudas y temores, emprendió el vuelo, con cuidado, como si tuviera entre sus brazos una muñeca hecha de la más frágil porcelana; llevándola hacía el único hogar conocido por él: la Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

><p>Parvadas enteras salían volando, huían asustados de las explosiones.<p>

El lugar que antes era un bosque en plenitud, ahora se encontraba totalmente destruido. El fuego era el nuevo amo de esos terrenos y donde antes hubo verde, ahora el naranja imperaba, abrasando todo a su paso.

Eran dos bandos, quienes se enfrentaban con puños, patadas y una serie de maniobras que a los ojos de cualquiera parecerían simples ilusiones ópticas o trucos. Hacía ellos, un hombre se acercaba y no precisamente a pie, más bien lo hacía: volando.

―Vaya, yo creí que serían más rápidos, pero para ser saiyans dejan mucho que desear. ―Fueron sus palabras al llegar al campo de batalla. Era Vegeta, el príncipe de esa raza guerrera.― Bah! Todos aquí son unos inútiles, esto me resultará tan aburrido, esperaba tener de verdadera acción, no juegos infantiles. ―Comentó exasperado al ver que aun no habían resuelto el problema.

―¡Papá! ―Dijo Bra con una sonrisa al verlo llegar.

Goten sólo mostró una sonrisa de lado ―_El Sr. Vegeta y su costumbre de llegar tarde..._

Gohan y Krillin pudieron notar un cambio en sus enemigos en el momento en que el saiyajin mayor apareció.

Cambio que para Vegeta tampoco pasó desapercibido...― ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Acaso no me esperaban? ―en su tono había más sarcasmo que de costumbre.

Muchas imágenes y teorías se crearon en la mente de Bra, unas buenas, otras no tanto. Conmocionada retrocedió unos pasos, afortunadamente Goten estaba ahí para impedir que callera, después de todo lo prometieron: _Juntos hasta el final._

―¡Por supuesto que te esperábamos!, y no sabes por cuanto hemos deseado este momento... ―Comentó un humanoide y acto seguido posó su mirada en Bra, lo que pensó jamás se sabrá, ya que en ese momento su vida terminó a manos del príncipe.

―¿Alguien más? ―Preguntó irónico Vegeta― Terminemos con esto, insectos. ―Dijo para después concluir con tan molesta situación... Se elevó sobre ellos, y con una simpleza que tenía tiempo no se le veía, comenzó a matarlos. Dentro de su corazón, estos eran los momentos que disfrutaba, porque con los enemigos y cuando peleaba podía ser él mismo.

Los demás ya no intervinieron, sólo observaban. Todos deseaban terminar, los enemigos no eran poderosos, más sin embargo eran montoneros, orgullosos y crueles como ellos solos.

Mientras ese capítulo era cerrado, Gohan supo que al igual que todos, también deseaba terminar con la pelea lo antes posible, pero no por las mismas razones de los demás... lo que sucedió fue que de pronto había sentido el ki de su hija Pan alterarse para terminar bajando dramáticamente.

* * *

><p>¡Cuántos momentos perfectos habían compartido! ¡Cuántas veces no había iluminado su día con sólo sonreír!, era esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente la que lo hacía ver la luz aun en los momentos más obscuros.<p>

No obstante, esa sonrisa ahora estaba apagada. Su semblante inconsciente... Y pensar que aun así él la veía totalmente hermosa. Fue desde el viaje espacial que Trunks adoptó la costumbre de verla dormir.

Mientras la contemplaba, pensaba en todos los momentos ocurridos junto a ella, aquellos de los que las estrellas eran testigo.

Pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos, y con la otra tomó tiernamente su mano. ¿Era acaso demasiado tarde para ser felices? Y es que ¿podría ella algún día perdonarlo por sus errores?

Y pensar que tuvo que verla casi perdida para valorar lo mucho que la quería.

―Pan... ―Susurró sin quitarle la vista de encima, allí la tenía, tan hermosa como siempre, estaba recostada en una cama, sus cabellos caían como arco sobre la almohada y tenía un semblante sereno como antaño.― Despierta... por favor.

En ese momento escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta― ¿Aun no despierta? ―Era Videl, que se acercaba con ternura a su única hija. Ella había venido junto con su suegra a la Corporación en busca de seguridad.

Trunks pudo ver el semblante asustado de la madre de Pan― No te preocupes Videl, ella es fuerte y reaccionará pronto. ―Dijo tratando de brindarle seguridad, pero su tono de voz preocupado no ayudaba mucho.

―Gracias Trunks ―dijo repentinamente Videl― Gracias por traer a mi hija, por cuidarla, no sé por qué, pero siento que siempre lo has hecho.

Trunks la miró unos segundos con sus ojos azul profundo para después continuar― Y siempre lo haré. ―Se sintió sobrepasado por la verdad de sus palabras, siempre la cuidaría, no era un deber, era una necesidad.

―Ella es fuerte, no se preocupen. ―Interrumpió Bulma mientras entraba a la habitación seguida por Milk. ―Estará bien, ¿no crees hijo?

Trunks la miró unos segundos y después prosiguió― Sí… tiene que estarlo ―se sintió súbitamente nervioso, él no había dicho nada a las mujeres sobre el dolor que Pan sintió en sus ojos, y esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuese nada serio. ―_Pan, despierta... no me perdonaría sí algo malo te ocurriera._

En eso se vieron interrumpidos por pasos y gritos.

Eran Gohan, Vegeta, Bra y Goten.

El mayor de los hermanos Son entró corriendo mientras preguntaba desesperado por su hija. Su esposa lo tranquilizó y le explicó lo ocurrido ―Trunks la ha traído, él la ha protegido. ―Fueron las palabras de Videl.

Fue precisamente a Trunks a quien vio primero Gohan, él se encontraba sentado a una orilla de la cama donde yacía Pan.― Gracias ―dijo con más sinceridad que nunca― Se que has cuidado a mi hija, no tengo forma de pagarte. ―Miró a su amigo de cabellos lavanda con una sonrisa honesta e inmediatamente corrió al lado de su hija.

Con coraje e impotencia, Gohan escucho de labios de Trunks lo ocurrido, apretaba con fuerza los puños al escuchar lo que casi le hacen a su hija, de no ser porque Trunks llego a tiempo ella estaría... cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada que esa idea cruzaba su mente y trataba de controlar su energía para no convertirse en súper saiyajin ahí mismo.

Y así, todos esperaban impacientes ―algunos más que otros― a que Pan volviera en sí. Pronto los minutos sobrepasaron lo esperado y la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos.

Decidieron pasar la noche en la Corporación Cápsula.

Milk y Bulma servían la cena, y se notaban dos contrapuntos: Vegeta, que comía como si no hubiese un mañana; y Gohan que no había tocado el plato.

―Creo que iré a ver a Pan ―dijo Gohan a punto de levantarse, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

―No has comido en todo el día, será mejor que cenes con nosotros, además, Trunks la está vigilando. ―le dijo más como una orden, y quedó satisfecha al ver que su marido asentía. Estaba preocupada por él, seguro había gastado mucha energía en la batalla y necesitaba reponerse. Aun así, nada se comparaba al dolor que sentía en su corazón al saber a su hija convaleciente.

*Mientras, a sólo unas habitaciones, una chica yacía apacible y a su lado un joven de cabellos lilas sostenía sus níveas manos.

―Por favor Pan, no me hagas esto, despierta... ―Le dijo, su ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo y sentía una tensión inmensa. Su seño fruncido acrecentaba su serio semblante. Movía los pies, intranquilo; y a cada rato volteaba a ver el reloj, incrédulo de que la chica no despertara.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima, con temor de que al volver a mirarla ya no estuviera. Le gustaba admirar el tono intenso de su cabello, se le veía hermoso. Sonrió y con cariño la besó cerca de la sien. Respiró profundo al sentir su piel bajo sus labios y quiso más...

Con ternura, recorrió las mejillas de la chica con su pulgar y después tocó con su dedo índice su labio. Sintió como si ella fuera un magneto atrayéndolo más y más, y así, lentamente fue acercándose más al rostro de Pan para terminar finalmente posando sus labios sobre los de ella. El beso fue corto y dulce. Trunks curvó los labios en una sonrisa inevitable mientras se quedaba con el rostro a escasos centímetros de la chica, incluso podía sentir su respiración tranquila rozándolo.

―Tru-tru-Trunks... ―El saiyajin suspiró precipitadamente al oír la débil voz de la joven llamándolo.

―Pan. Aquí estoy, tranquila, aquí estoy yo contigo. ―Decía al tiempo que volvía a tomar ambas manos de la joven.― Por favor, despierta.

―N-n-no quie-quiero despertar. ―triste realidad.

―¡No!, despierta... te necesito a mi lado ―La verdad. Trunks no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacía Pan, pero tenía la certeza de que una parte de él la necesitaba, desde siempre y para siempre.

Pan comenzó a reaccionar. Sintió que algo apresaba su mano y trató de quitárselo, pero se rindió al ver que no era molesto, por el contrario era agradable. Eran las manos de Trunks, que con desesperación se aferraban a ella, como no dejándola ir.

―Despierta Pan. ―En ese momento a Trunks se le ocurrió una idea que quizá la haría volver.― _Por favor, te necesito. ―_pensó y después volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Pan sintió que algo caliente y suave rozaba su boca. En medio de su inconsciencia correspondió el beso, sólo para darse cuenta de que era real... ¿real? Conforme su mente iba volviendo a la realidad, se convencía de que lo que sentía era verdadero, confundida se separó bruscamente pegando su cabeza a la almohada.

En ese momento Gohan entró rápido a la habitación― ¿Ha despertado? ―preguntó alarmado, había sentido el ki de su hija cambiar.

También entraron Videl, Milk, y Bulma. Todos miraban con esperanza.

Sin embargo, la chica sólo estaba pegada a la cama, con los párpados y puños apretados.

―¿Hija? Tranquila, no sabes la alegría que me da que hayas reaccionado ―decía Gohan mientras se acercaba a su niña.

Pan escuchó la voz de su padre, y para buscarlo abrió los ojos... lo que vio: nada.

Con rapidez, pasó sus manos por su cara, tanteando sus ojos, como buscando al causante de no poder ver. Esperaba encontrarse con alguna venda o cinta que fuera la que le bloqueara la visión, se preguntó sí era de noche y habían olvidado encender la luz...

Tinieblas, tinieblas, tinieblas y más tinieblas. No sabía con exactitud si no podía ver nada o si sólo podía ver oscuridad. Pero era negro como percibía, veía todo negro, o más bien no veía nada...

Alterada se quiso levantar muy rápido, pero al hacerlo su cabeza le dolió y empezó a darle vueltas. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, jalándose el cabello y pegando las rodillas a su pecho; comenzó a sollozar con un tono que se percibía como amargo.

Todos la miraban con consternación. Incluso Vegeta entró a la habitación, creyendo que la mocosa estaba poseída o algo por el estilo.

Gohan la tomó por los hombros. Al sentir el contacto, Pan se tensó inmediatamente, pero se relajó un poco al oír la voz de su padre calmándola.

―¡¿Papá? ―le cuestionó alarmada, y después hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su progenitor, lanzándose a llorar, asustada.

Gohan puso una cara de susto y conmoción al sentir a su temblorosa hija abrazándolo con fuerza. Su semblante no difería mucho del que tenían los presentes.

―¿Qué tienes Pan? ―le preguntó su padre con un tono que derrochaba tensión. Ella se separó un poco de él y se llevó sus temblorosas manos a los ojos, retirando las lágrimas, se los tallaba fuerte, como si limpiándolos pudiese retirar esa oscuridad que manchaba su mirada hasta el punto de impedirla.

Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración también, y sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de cada milímetro de su cuerpo mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras: "No veo nada..." ―¡No veo nada! ―gritaba alterada.

Gohan la veía con impresión, la pegaba a su pecho mientras la abrazaba y le repetía una y otra vez que se tranquilizara, que todo iba a estar bien. Videl se sostenía del marco de la puerta, mareada, con su respiración entre cortada y lágrimas atrapadas; a diferencia de Milk que ya había dejado salir un torrente acuoso por sus ojos. Y Bulma le pegaba en la mejilla a su hijo que se había quedado estático.

―Trunks, hijo, reacciona. ―le susurraba. Al tantear su brazo pudo sentir que se había puesto helado, no sólo eso, lo miró y pudo comprobar cómo su rostro lucía pálido e incluso comenzaba a pasar a una tonalidad azul.

En eso, Pan se soltó a llorar. ¡No comprendía nada!, sólo sabía algo, no podía ver nada, y eso la torturaba de una manera inmensa. ―_ Un sueño ―_se decía a sí misma― _ Maldición, un sueño, estoy soñando, sólo eso. _―El llanto continuaba y ascendía a la par de que se convencía de que no era un sueño.― ¡Papá! ¡Dime que es un sueño! ¡Despiértame! ―Pan volteó la cabeza hacía un lado, hacía el otro, buscando una razón, una esperanza; giraba la cabeza a todos lados como buscando alguna maldita visión que no aparecía.

―Hi-hija― Gohan la miró, buscó una forma de consolarla. Pero ella no lo permitía, sólo seguía gimoteando, gritando, exigiéndole que le dijera que sólo era un sueño, una fantasía, pidiéndole que la despertara para volver a ver. ―N-no, me temo que no es un sueño, pero no te pongas así, todo estará bi...

―¡Nooooooooo! ―interrumpió, negándose a creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.― Estoy, estoy... ―Empezó a darse cuenta de la realidad, y esta le cayó encima como un inmenso bloque de cemento: aplastante, frio, cruel pero a final de cuentas real, asfixiantemente real.― Estoy... ―y finalmente lo admitió― Estoy ciega.

Gohan dejó salir unas lágrimas, en estos momentos casi volvía a ser el niño llorón y asustadizo de antaño, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, por su hija.

―_Estoy ciega, estoy ciega... ―_Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Sólo ella sabía el dolor que esa simple frase le causaba, sólo ella sabía como la herían esas dos palabras ―_estoy ciega_― que como dagas se le clavaban en su corazón para hacerla caer en cuenta a base de dolor que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, era la cruel realidad.

Se encontraba llorando, en brazos de su padre, hasta que sintió como unas manos se acercaban a su cara, acariciándola. Con brusquedad, repelió el contacto, sólo para darse cuenta de que era su madre, Videl. ¿Acaso había más gente con ella? Se preguntó, sólo para terminar dándose cuenta por los gritos y palabras que ahí estaba su abuela Milk y Bulma.

―Suéltame ―le dijo a su papá, y como pudo se quitó sus brazos de encima― váyanse, ¡váyanse! ―les repetía. Estaba molesta, molesta de no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de no poder entender que le sucedía, estaba furiosa.

Videl no quiso dejar a su única hija, pero Gohan terminó por arrastrarla afuera, junto con su madre.― ¡Déjenme sola! ¡Lárguense! ―eran sus palabras las que terminaron por orillar a todos a fuera... a todos con excepción de uno, uno que seguía inmóvil, con la vista perdida, como petrificado.

―Muévete... ―le dijo su padre, Vegeta, al darle un golpe en la mandíbula para lograr así sacarlo de su transe.

Trunks parpadeo un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad. Sus pupilas se dilataron con la imagen que pasó por sus ojos: Pan estaba en la cama, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho, como feto, gritando que todo mundo se fuera, maldiciendo, con las manos en los cabellos jalándoselos y arrancándoselos sin cordura, y sus ojos... llenos de lágrimas, pero sin expresión, perdidos en un horizonte invisible, como muertos.

La imagen que vio le causó un dolor inmenso en su alma. Y entonces, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se acercó y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacía ella.

Vegeta se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí, había comprendido lo suicida que sería el tratar de separar ahora a su hijo de la nieta de Kakarotto.

―Pan, para... ―le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos, retirándolas de su cabello. Era extraño, pero ella no repudió su contacto, como había hecho con los demás.― Por favor, para ―le dijo al ver que no dejaba de gimotear y patalear― ¡Para! ―un tono estricto, pero efectivo.

En cuanto ella comenzó a recobrar la cordura, él la abrazó muy, muy fuerte contra si mismo. Pudo sentir como su camisa se mojaba con las lágrimas de la joven.

―Trunks... ―susurró tiernamente.

Pan sentía sus fuertes brazos rodearla, su aliento sobre sus oídos. Y pese a que no podía verlo, tenerlo junto a ella la hacía sentirse protegida. Lentamente, el adormecimiento de su conciencia comenzó a desmoronarse y cayó en cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Todos los recuerdos le llegaron de corrido: ¡Él la había dejado! ¡Los enemigos! ¡Pelea!... ahora todo tenía sentido.

Quería separarse de él, bueno, no quería exactamente, pero creía que eso sería lo correcto...

Pero no pudo separarse, ya que de manera lenta y deliciosa el orgullo, la furia y la demencia de Pan se disolvían dulcemente con el calor de los brazos de Trunks.

Trunks pudo sentir como la chica se calmaba en sus brazos, la beso en la cabeza, tratando con su abrazo y compañía de brindarle seguridad ¡y vaya que lo lograba!

La chica, recargada en el pecho del saiyajin podía sentir cada una de sus respiraciones. Su abrazo, a pesar de todo, le dio un poco de consuelo, no de la mejor manera, pero consuelo a final de cuentas.

Y así estuvieron por varios segundos, minutos... Pudieron por un momento borrar el mundo para que sólo existieran e importaran ellos dos.

* * *

><p>―¡Vegeta!... ―Su ira aumentó al ver cómo era ignorado.― Quiero que me digas en este mismo instante todo. ―necesitaba respuestas, más sólo obtuvo del saiyajin mayor una mirada inexpresiva― ¡Te exijo una explicación ahora!<p>

―Bájale a tu tono, insecto. ―como siempre una actitud misántropa; aunque los años lo habían suavizado no dejaba de tener su orgullo saiyajin.

―¡Por favor! Cálmense. ―Les imploraba Videl― ¡Cálmense!

―Videl tiene razón, ¡por Dende, este no es el momento para peleas! ―Secundaba Bulma.

Ya suficientes problemas tenía, aun así Gohan no podía controlarse.― ¡Necesito respuestas! Y tú puedes dármelas, ¡habla!... ―Le exigió alzando demasiado la voz. El mayor de los hermanos Son siempre mantenía la compostura, pero cuando algo lo hacía enojar no había manera de pararlo.

―Hmmp... Y dime ¿qué respuestas piensas que puedo darte?... ―le dijo hoscamente.

―Vegeta... necesito saber quiénes eran ellos, ¿qué es lo que querían?... ―no podía habar, aclaro su garganta― y lo más importante, ¿qué le hicieron a mi hija?, te lo ruego ¡¿dime cómo puedo ayudar a Pan?

El saiyajin mayor miro a su alrededor: Todos lo miraban expectantes. Podía ver la angustia en los ojos de la familia de Kakarotto. E incluso su mujer y su hija, Bulma y Bra, lucían preocupadas.― No tengo la menor idea de lo que le hicieron a tu mocosa... ―No le dio importancia a la mirada furiosa de Gohan y Goten, y continuo― Ellos son los _Sets_. ―Hizo una pausa, ganándose muchas miradas interrogantes― Y los gusanos que los acompañaban son sus mascotas, _Lore Sets_, cuyo veneno es letal.

―¿_Sets_? ―le preguntó Gohan con voz temblorosa.

―Los _Sets_ son la raza alienígena que habita el planeta _Calormen,_ en la galaxia del Sur.

―¿La galaxia del Sur? ¿Calormen? ―Esta vez era su mujer, Bulma, quien le cuestionaba con sus ojos azules.

―Calormen es un planeta que conquisté hace mucho tiempo. ―nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero por el tono sombrío que adquirió su rostro, todos pudieron notar que su relación con el planeta Calormen y los _Sets_ provenía de aquellos días obscuros de cuando el príncipe de los saiyajins trabajaba bajo las órdenes del emperador Freezer.

Bulma le dio una mirada de comprensión y confort, que sólo ella podía brindarle.

―No pensé que sobrevivirían tantos. ―Continuó Vegeta, a pesar de su tono despreocupado, había logrado capturar a todos con su relato― Pero recuerdo que el mayor de ellos, aquel a quien todos seguían, juró que algún día se vengaría. ¡Bah! Ese insecto es un debilucho cualquiera que ahora debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno.

―Quieres decir que... ―Interrumpió Gohan.― que ellos vinieron aquí en busca de venganza, ¿para vengarse de ti? ―era más una afirmación que pregunta― Quieres decir que gracias a TUS acciones esos sujetos dañaron a MI hija ―cegado por la ira, ya no controlaba sus palabras... tampoco sus acciones, fue por eso que en un segundo ya estaba sobre Vegeta, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

―¡Suéltame imbécil! ―fueron sus palabras para después quitarse de encima al descendiente de Kakarotto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―¡No! Por TU culpa mi hija esta herida, por...

―¡Basta! ―interrumpió Videl, pero sus palabras no lograron el efecto deseado.

Y así Gohan comenzó a gritar en un acto desesperado de desahogo, necesitaba descargarse sobre alguien, el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros era demasiado. Siguió con sus imprudentes acciones, ignorando las peticiones de su esposa y madre e incluso a su hermano; hasta que se vio interrumpido por una voz, una dulce voz que cuando quería podía volverse imponente.

―Detente ―era la voz de su hija, Pan― Por favor para papá ―Gohan la observó. Estaba de pie, frente a él, sostenida del brazo de Trunks. Su mirada la tenía perdida, aun así, él como su padre sabía que estaba sufriendo, y que él también era el causante. Se sentía culpable hasta que ella lo dijo― Aquí nadie es culpable papá... nadie, así que por favor para.

Un ambiente lúgubre inundo la estancia. Gohan y Videl miraron a Pan, una parte de ambos se quebró, y sin saber que hacer corrieron a abrazarla.

¿Acaso no había esperanzas?

* * *

><p>Tocó a su puerta... nadie respondió, por lo que entró silencioso.<p>

―¿Pan?... ―No respondía. Se acercó y pudo ver que dormía.

―_Al fin pudiste descansar un poco ― _pensaba. Había tenido que esperar horas para que todos se resignaran a irse a dormir, y poder volver a verla, a ella, su peque, Pan.

Trunks la miraba con preocupación. ―_¡Dende! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! ―_se lamentaba, seguro de que esa niña era quien menos debía sufrir en el mundo.

Apretó con fuerza los párpados, lo sabía, sabía que él era uno de los grandes causantes de sus tristezas.

Una parte de su alma se quebró al ver la mirada de Pan, perdida en un horizonte inexistente y sin ese brillo que tanto amaba. Y lo que más le atormentaba era que la última vez―antes de este fatal día― que había podido ver esos ojos azabaches los había visto tristes y húmedos, fue aquel día, el día que la dejó. ¡Cuánto se arrepentía!

Cuando la abandonó se había jurado a sí mismo que todo lo hacía por protegerla... pero cuan equivocado estaba, sólo terminó dañándola. Se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si en vez de huir como un cobarde hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos, aceptado cuanto la quería y las cosas que le hacía sentir. ―_Si yo no me hubiera ido, si me hubiera quedado... esto no estaría pasando. Debí quedarme contigo Pan, debí haberte protegido en verdad._― Se lamentaba, sintiéndose culpable.

Con tristeza y un gran remordimiento, se acercó a ella. Pudo ver que aun en sus sueños sufría. ―_De seguro estas teniendo una pesadilla_― Pues la chica se removía en las cobijas y su respiración estaba agitada.

―Ya no sufrirás más Pan, te lo prometo, te lo juro. ―Le dijo. Y la abrazó, acunándola en su regazo. ¡Ni siquiera en sus sueños iba a permitir que Pan sufriera! ―_No más, mereces ser feliz.― _Se dijo, para después darle un beso en la frente.

Acercó la cobija hacía ella, para protegerla del frio y pudo sentir como se relajaba en sus brazos, era lo único que quería, mantenerla feliz y sin preocupaciones. Mientras acariciaba su cabello, Trunks recordó unas líneas del libro de los consejos:

"_SI PUEDES MIRAR, VE_

_SI PUEDES VER, REPARA"_

Y entonces, su alma se iluminó y supo lo que tenía que hacer...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>18Diciembre/2011**

**Notas: **

*Antes que nada, quiero disculparme. Se suponía que no tardaría en actualizar el fanfic, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Los exámenes semestrales estuvieron pesados y me robaron mucho tiempo. ¡Millones de disculpas!

En fin, afortunadamente ayer salí de VACACIONES3 ¡yay! No podría ser más feliz, desde que las clases iniciaron anhelaba mucho estos días libres.

Bueno, espero sigan leyendo. Así que díganme ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Por qué? Su opinión es muy importante.

¿Gohan vs Trunks? Tenía lista esa escena... pero mejor mantendré a Trunks con vida por más capítulos xD

*Sobre este Capítulo 8 [Ceguera], puedo decirles que no fue tan difícil escribirlo, aun así toda esta onda de las peleas y enemigos no es mi especialidad y me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza. Así que no duden en enviar dudas, sugerencias, críticas o lo que sea.

El planeta Calormen es en homenaje al Reino de Calormen de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Y _Sets_, es debido a la película ET (sETs), si bien no los describí mucho, los Sets son parecidos a ese extraterrestre... ¡Aborrezco esa película! Hace unos años hicieron una remasterización y la pasaron en el cine, fui con mis primos y salí llorando. Algunos les temen a las arañas, otros a los payasos, Goku a las inyecciones y yo a los extraterrestres xD (pueden burlarse).

*Cambiando de tema, agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que leen A Ciegas. Les doy las gracias especialmente a los que dejan Reviews, se valoran mucho.

**Ha ash 14:** Gracias por siempre dejar comentarios tan lindos. Lamento tardarme en continuar, ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo adelantarle mucho al fic. ¡Te quiero!

**Tatisms:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, eres muy linda. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

**Afrodita19: **De nuevo disculpas, me tardé un poco en actualizar. Bueno, espero ir confirmando tus sospechas, cualquier duda me avisas. Gracias por haber seguido hasta ahora la historia y por animarte a dejar un review. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Nos leemos pronto. Un beso.

**Eccho: **Como siempre, gracias por tu comentario y apoyo. Creo que todos pensaron en la ceguera metafórica xD (en parte también lo es). ¡Te quiero!, nos leemos.

**Huilen: **De nuevo xD... ¡Gracias por todo! Sabes que lamento hacerte llorar. Lamento la tardanza, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto, un beso.

**Tixithaxx****:** ¡GRACIAS! Tus palabras son hermosas, me alegraron bastante. En verdad gracias por todo tu apoyo Tiare (que bonito nombre). Bueno, lo de Trunks y Gohan tardará un poco más ;) Paciencia, estaré actualizando seguido.

**Dbzangie4ever: **¡Hermani! Espero haber contestado tus dudas, ya sabes cualquier cosa que no se entienda me avisas y yo te aclaro. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos ahora sí muy pronto, que pases lindas fiestas. ¡Un beso! : )

**Saiyan Girl Heart: **¡Amiga! No te preocupes, creo que Trunks siempre ha tratado de hacer lo que él considera correcto, no hay necesidad de matarlo (por ahora) xD Igual feliz navidad. Nos leemos pronto, sabes que te agradezco enormemente por todo tu apoyo ;)

*A todos los que me leen les deseo lo mejor en estas festividades, disfruten sus vacaciones y que encuentren mucho amor y esperanza en sus corazones. ¡Los quiero!

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__ viernes 23 de diciembre de 2011_

_~El siguiente capítulo tendrá más de la perspectiva de Pan, como se ha tornado su mundo. ¿Qué hará Trunks para ayudarla? ¿Acaso Pan ya lo perdonó por el sufrimiento que le causo en el pasado?~_

Nos leemos PRONTO :D

Con cariño.

_***Apailana**_


	9. Aprendiendo a vivir

NOTA: ¡Hola! Aquí tienen el capítulo prometido.

Esta vez decidí realizar un experimento y TODO el capítulo está en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Pan.

Es la primera vez que lo hago y espero sea de su agrado.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><span>Renuncia:<span> La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z / GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aprendiendo a vivir" <strong>

~_Pan POV~_

Y aunque al principio me negué a aceptarlo, lo sabía. Este era el día que cambiaría mi vida. Ya nada sería igual. A partir de hoy iniciaba mi vida _a ciegas._

Poco a poco fui despertando. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero sentía que algo me faltaba. Con mis manos, tantee mis brazos y mi espalda, como si buscara aquel calor que me fue arrebatado.

Vagamente recordaba el día anterior. Junté mis manos, apretándolas y rogando para que las imágenes que tenía en mi mente fueran sólo parte de un sueño...

Involuntariamente comencé a temblar y lentamente abrí mis ojos. No veía nada.

Acerqué mis manos, para checar sí mis párpados se habían separado, una lágrima me lo confirmó y con ello sentí un dolor punzante en mi pecho... efectivamente, había abierto los ojos, pero no podía ver nada. Corrección, sí podía ver algo, un color: negro.

―_Entonces no fue sólo un sueño..._

Sentí una ola de tensión invadiendo mi cuerpo y concentrándose en mi tórax. Mordí mi labio inferior, las lágrimas brotaron sin mi autorización. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Estaba confundida, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué sería de mí de ahora en adelante?

Aun así, el golpe fue menos duro que ayer, ¿acaso me estaba acostumbrando? No, lo que me sucedía era algo a lo que seguro jamás me acostumbraría.

Tragué saliva, tratando de contener el llanto... después de todo, y por más doloroso que fuera, sabía que con llorar no solucionaría nada, llorar no me devolvería la vista.

Aun así, en estos momentos lo difícil era no llorar.

Una vez que las lágrimas cesaron un poco, fui tanteando con mis manos el lugar donde me encontraba, como ganando terreno. Estaba obviamente en una cama, al parecer era grande, puesto que por más que estiré mis brazos no encontré el final. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que el colchón estaba sumido, justo del lado derecho a donde me encontraba...― _Como sí alguien hubiese dormido aquí..._ ―deseché de inmediato cualquier idea tonta de mi cabeza, seguro era mi imaginación o quizá mi papá que se había quedado a cuidarme.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese momento escuché la voz de mi padre.

―¿Pan?... ¿Bebé, has despertado?

Y pesé a que no estaba con ánimos para nada, no pude evitar fruncir el seño cuando me llamó _bebé_. Desde que recuerdo, uno de mis mayores problemas existenciales ha sido tener que cargar con el peso de ser la pequeña de la familia.

Sin querer, me sobresalte un poco cuando posó su mano en mi cabeza, y es que, literalmente _no lo vi venir_, suspiré con melancolía ante tal ironía.

También escuché la voz de mamá, llamándome ―Pan, cariño. Soy yo, mamá. Dime amor, ¿Co-cómo amaneciste? ―pude escuchar su voz temblorosa y en exceso preocupada, y aun así supe que en sus palabras había un poco de esperanza.

Estiré mi mano, buscando a mi madre, en menos de un segundo mis dos padres tomaron mi mano, pude sentir el cariño que ese toque irradiaba.― ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ―los llamé, y fue en ese momento cuando escuché lo pésimo que sonaba mi voz. Pensé que había logrado controlar las lágrimas, pero mi voz quebrada no mentía.

Mis padres me dijeron que no me preocupara, que estaban conmigo y que todo iba a pasar.

¡Me sentía tan impotente! En medio de lágrimas y desorientación causada por tanta obscuridad me acerqué a ellos, tratando de abrazarlos, y de que ellos me abrazaran, quería sentirme protegida, como cuando niña. Supongo que iba para el lado equivocado, porque unas manos me jalaron hacía la dirección opuesta y me atraparon en un abrazo... ¡qué torpe me había vuelto! ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante?

Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar, al igual que el de mis padres que me abrazaron. Me sentí mal, los estaba haciendo sufrir, y eso no me gustaba. No más, ya no más, ya no quería hacer sufrir a mi familia...

* * *

><p>¿Qué es la ceguera?... ¿La ausencia de todo color? ¿O es cuando el negro cubre todos los colores y formas?... No lo sabía, pero creía que para mí era un castigo, un castigo justo, lo merecía por no haber valorado la vida cuando tuve la oportunidad...<p>

Ahora ya nada sería igual.

Por la mañana ¿Mañana?, supongo que era la mañana, puesto que fue cuando desperté... en fin, después de despertar y de que se me pasará el shock inicial, mi papá me dio un discurso sobre lo que sucedía, dentro del mismo utilizó términos médicos o frases esperanzadoras...

Todos me dicen que no me preocupe, que todo volverá a la normalidad pronto. Quería creerles, pero no podía, algo dentro de mí me decía que las coas no serían tan fáciles, y eso me dolía tanto.

Después del discurso "motivador" de papá, la abuela Milk y la tía Bulma me prepararon algo de desayunar... Ahí comenzó la tortura.

Me sentí tan inútil, simplemente para trasladarme hasta el comedor necesité de la ayuda de mamá, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas en todo el trayecto. Parecía como si tampoco supiera caminar, y eso me molestaba. No desayuné nada, aunque me dijeron que era sólo una carne asada me dio mucho asco, y es que al no poder verlo sólo me guie por su olor y textura, cosas que lograron revolverme el estómago instantáneamente. Y aunque primero me insistieron en que comiera algo, al final terminaron concediéndome el deseo de no desayunar, cosa en sobremanera rara en mi.

Como sea, no tenía ganas de desayunar, de hecho, no tenía ganas de nada.

Se me ocurrió fijarme en las energías de los demás, como lo suponía ahí también estaban Bra y Goten, me pregunté qué haría ahí el señor Vegeta, pero la duda me duró muy poco, ya que en ese momento, una parte de mi alma se estremeció al sentir entre los presentes a un ki muy conocido... él.

No había prestado mucha atención, la verdad era que estaba muy confundida, desde que amanecí todo era tan diferente, literalmente tan obscuro... pero sí mi día ya era complicado, mi corazón se paralizó cuando sentí el ki de Trunks.

¡Qué horror! ¿Por qué Trunks tenía que estar aquí?... y entonces caí en cuenta, estaba en la Corporación Cápsula, lo supe por los muebles, bastó con tocar el ya conocido sofá con esa textura suave que tanto me gustaba.

Y entonces, no sabía si era verdad o sólo un producto de mi imaginación ―seguro era sólo mi mente― pero sentí a Trunks, es decir, su ki acercándose hacia a mí. Y aunque deseaba con todo mí ser tenerlo cerca, no podría, no podría soportarlo.

―Papá, me-me siento un poco mareada. ¿Crees que podamos ir a casa? ―fue mi excusa para alejarlo. Me aterré cuando sentí a Trunks todavía más cerca de mí, como si se hubiera apresurado al escuchar mis palabras (seguro era sólo mi imaginación) para mi suerte, mi papá estuvo conmigo en menos de un segundo.

No supe cómo reaccionar cuando me dijo que no podíamos ir a casa... porque iríamos al hospital. ¿Hospital?, bueno, debí suponerlo. ¡Todo esto era tan nuevo para mí!

Era como si estuviera aprendiendo a vivir, bueno en cierto modo lo estaba haciendo. Me lastimaba tanto el sentirme tan inútil, tan pérdida... _tan ciega._

Y lo siguiente fue a un peor...

―Cariño, ven, ¿por qué no tomas un baño?, mientras tu papá arregla lo necesario para ir al médico. ―Fueron las palabras de mi madre... y poco a poco sentí como el calor inundaba mis mejillas. Sé que no tenía motivos para avergonzarme de ese modo... pero el hecho de no poder ver a nadie y que todos me vieran a mi me hacía las cosas tan frustrantes.

Creo que la vista es algo que no valoramos, algo que damos por sentado, pero es ahora, ahora que no la tenía cuando sabía lo importante que era. Dependía tanto de mis ojos que se me dificultaba de un modo insoportable la vida sin ellos.

Mi madre, Videl, me ayudó a bañarme. Sé que es tonto, pues ella me ha de haber visto millones de veces desnuda, pero aun así durante todo el transcurso del baño no pude evitar apenarme e incluso sentí ese sonrojo de mis mejillas.

La tina del cuarto de baño que Bulma me había proporcionado era enorme. Pero ese malestar que sentía dentro de mi me impedía disfrutar del agua caliente y las burbujas. Al principio le dije a mi madre que no era necesario que estuviera ahí, que yo podía hacerlo sola... deje de insistir en el momento que por tratar de buscar el jabón me resbalé y caí en la bañera casi ahogándome...

―¡Que frustrante! ―me dije a mi misma mientras trataba de cubrir lo más posible mi cuerpo con la toalla. Ya que pese a mi insistencia de "no entres hasta que este vestida", Bra había entrado a prestarme ropa y ayudarme a peinar.

En definitiva era mi mejor amiga... siempre tan linda, y ahora más, podía sentir en el tono de su voz su preocupación.

―¿Q-qué te gustaría ponerte Pan? ―pausó un poco― lo que tú quieras, tu sólo dime que de seguro en mi guardarropas lo tendré.

―¿B-Bra?... ¿No piensas obligarme a utilizar tus ropas raras? ―le pregunté, tratando de amenizar el ambiente...

―N-no ―respondió tierna, con una risita...

―Está bien, sólo tráeme lo que quieras. ―me sorprendí, era la primera vez en toda mi vida que Bra no me obligaba a vestirme como ella quería... supuse que me compadecía, o algo por el estilo.

―Aquí tienes ―me dijo después de unos minutos. Toqué un poco la ropa que me había prestado y la sentí muy suave― Es un pants, muy cómodo por cierto. Ojalá te sientas cómoda con él. ―me dijo, confirmando mis sospechas.

―Gracias. ―le respondí con timidez. Y después, aunque yo no quería, Bra me ayudó junto con mi mamá a cambiarme de ropa.

Ambas me dijeron que me veía muy bien... cosa que por supuesto no creí.

* * *

><p>Sólo venimos mis padres y yo al hospital.<p>

Aun así, sabía que este era un momento esperanzador para todos... menos para mí.

Estaba sentada junto a mi madre en lo que me dijo era la sala de espera. Ella acariciaba mi cabello con ternura. Me decía que me calmara, aunque la calma le hacía más falta a ella.

―¿Dr. Son? ―escuché como una grave voz llamaba a mi padre.

―¿Dr. Usami, es usted? ―preguntó mi padre, pude escuchar cómo se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba.

―Por favor, llámeme sólo Misaki. ―El nombre se me hizo conocido...― Pasen por favor, no necesitan esperar.

―_¿Usami Misaki? ¿Misaki Usami? _―Traté de recordar el nombre para ver si conocía a la persona, pero lo único que se me vino a la mente fue unos personajes de una serie de televisión que veía con mis amigas de la preparatoria.

En fin, mi mamá me tomó suavemente del brazo y me condujo a lo que supuse era el consultorio del Dr. Usami. Fue entonces cuando empecé a sentirme preocupada. Cada paso que daba era como si fuera hacía mi propia condena... No quería ¡no quería entrar ahí!, no quería que me dijeran que ya no había esperanzas, porque escucharlo de otra voz me dolería bastante.

―Por favor pasen, siéntanse cómodos ―repetía él.― Déjenme ver, ¿Señorita? ―escuché como buscaba entre papeles, supuse que era mi expediente o algo así.― Listo, señorita Son, ¿Pan, cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza.― S-si ―repetí, pensando que quizá no me había visto

―Tranquila ―me dijo.

Y en ese momento sentí que algo me tomaba por el hombro. Me tomó por sorpresa y me retiré rápido.

―Soy yo, señorita Son. Por favor mantente tranquila ―dijo amablemente para después volverme a sujetar, esta vez por el brazo y con mucha delicadeza. Me sorprendió un poco que me hablara de _tú_, pero no le di importancia. ―Por favor, siéntate aquí. ―me dijo y él me condujo hacia un sillón muy cómodo.

―Tranquila hija, el Dr. Usami es una eminencia en el campo del la oftalmología, seguro te ayudará. ―me dijo mi padre.

No respondí nada, la verdad era que estaba cansada. Era más bien un agotamiento emocional... quería irme a mi casa, a mi cama y dormirme, dormir para no pensar en nada más.

El médico comenzó a hacerme el clásico interrogatorio, preguntándome si padecía diabetes o alguna otra enfermedad, si me había golpeado la cabeza y muchas otras clásicas preguntas. Yo sólo contestaba brevemente, no es que no quisiera recibir su atención, era obvio que la necesitaba, pero la verdad es que estaba muy incómoda.

―Pan, creí haberte dicho que te calmaras ―me dijo el Dr. Usami― en todo lo que llevamos no has parado de temblar.

―Ahhh... ―no me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, incluso mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

―Cálmese, venga por aquí. ―y me condujo para sentarme esta vez en un asiento más pequeño, creo que era un banco, no tenía respaldo.

―Así que díganme, dicen que la ceguera se dio repentinamente ¿sin ningún motivo?, fue instantánea o tiene algún antecedente ya sea personal o familiar.

―Ahhh... ―me quedé en blanco, no supe que decir, "_¿ocurrió en una pelea?_"así que mejor esperé a que mi padre intercediera o algo.

―Fue repentino Misaki, es por eso que quería más que nada consultar tu opinión ―Enfatizó la palabra opinión... supuse que él como médico se encargaría, ya que estaba enterado de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, pero seguro que quería consultar la opinión de su colega.

―Perfecto, entonces déjame ver. ―Contesto el médico.― Linda, voy a hacerte unas pruebas, no te preocupes, no dolerán nada y yo te iré informando de cada cosa que realice. ―me dijo y yo asentí tímidamente... las pruebas si bien no fueron muchas, a mi me dejaron fastidiada.

Después de que terminamos el Doctor nos dijo sorprendido que no encontraba una razón para mi padecimiento, pero que seguiría haciendo más pruebas.

―Puede ser algún problema con la córnea ―nos decía― No distingue colores, pero ¿estás segura que tampoco ves sombras? ―Lo negué, la verdad era que no veía nada, ¡nada!― Entendido, entonces puede ser algún daño en el segundo par craneal.

Mi padre y el médico empezaron a discutir con seriedad el tema, podía escuchar el tono preocupado de mi padre. Yo les entendía, pues era lo que estaba estudiando: Medicina...

―_Estaba ―_pensé... seguro que ahora ni la universidad podría terminar. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y rápidamente la retiré. Me sentía mal, triste, desganada.

―De acuerdo, lo mejor será que pase unos días aquí en el hospital mientras se realizan los estudios correspondientes. ―Fueron las palabras que me hicieron volver a la realidad.

―_¡¿Qué? ―_debían estar muy locos si creían que yo me iba a quedar unos días en este horrible hospital. ―_¡no! ―_eso era algo que jamás sucedería. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que sentía, mi padre insistió en que era lo mejor.

―Cariño, aquí estaremos contigo, no te dejaremos, será lo mejor. ―me decía papá mientras me tomaba las manos.

―¡Papá no!, por, por favor no. ―le rogaba. La idea de quedarme en un hospital no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

Pero como siempre, la voz de la niña pequeña de la casa no tenía valor y fue ignorada.

Esa misma tarde fui internada en el hospital Satán sin saber que me esperaba...

* * *

><p>Era como si estuviera yo sola, rodeada de un abismo cargado de peligros.<p>

Al no ver, me sentía desprotegida, claro que podía sentir el ki de todos los que se acercasen a mí, pero no era lo mismo...

Me encontraba recostada en una cama del hospital... no era tan cómoda ni mucho menos cálida como la cama de la casa de Bulma.

No me movía, porque cada que lo hacía, las agujas clavadas en mi brazo me lastimaban.

Conectado a mi brazo izquierdo tenía un esfigmomanómetro que cada quince minutos medía automáticamente mi presión arterial.

Eso era lo que podía sentir... lo demás no lo sabía. No tenía idea de cómo lucía la habitación del hospital, aunque supuse que tenía la clásica decoración antipática. Al menos el tener conocimiento del manejo y detección de ki me permitía saber que estaba sola, la habitación era para mí, cosa que en cierto modo me agrado.

Sin saber que más hacer y pensando que mis papás tardarían más en llegar, mientras hacían el papeleo y todos los trámites, me dejé caer en la no tan cómoda almohada...

―Auuuu ―dije cuando sin querer me enterré un poco más la intravenosa.

Me sentía tan mal... sin motivaciones, cansada, con una apatía enorme, todo era tan aplastantemente molesto. Y pese a todo ya no lloraba... había roto mi propio récord (cosa impresionante) y por el momento no tenía más lágrimas que derramar.

Me quedé recostada en la cama pensando... pensaba en aquella ves que pensé en quitarme la vida... si bien la plática con mi abuelita Milk me hiso creer que había sido la idea más tonta que se me pudo haber ocurrido, ahora no sonaba tan desagradable...

―_¡NO!, no, no y no... ―_pensé mientras desechaba esos pensamientos. Últimamente había tenido ideas medio suicidas, y aunque a mí me daba lo mismo, me retractaba pensando en lo mucho que lastimaría a mi familia con tales ocurrencias.

―_Mi familia... ―_pensé... y no pude evitar pensar en aquel que siempre fue mi modelo a seguir: mi abuelo Goku.

¡Como lo extrañaba! De seguro él jamás hubiera permitido que me internaran en este horrible lugar llenó de agujas y frio. De seguro él sabría qué hacer en estos momentos...

―Abuelito... ―tenía tanto que no pronunciaba esa palabra, que hasta sonó extraña en mis labios. Irónico que antes era la palabra que más repetía.

No supe cuanto tiempo, pero me quedé recostada pensando en lo fácil que era la vida cuando yo era pequeña... es como si todo se hubiera complicado en cuanto crecí. Como quisiera volver a aquella época en donde todo era felicidad y no había dolor.

Dolor, ese que parecía acompañarme permanentemente.

El llamado de la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento...

―Pa-pase... ―contesté más por costumbre que por deseo.

―¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita?

Era la enfermera, la verdad no le respondí nada... ya me tenían harta con ese tipo de preguntas torpes... ¡obvio me encontraba mal!, pero no iba a decírselo.

La mujer se acercó a mí y trató de cepillarme el cabello.

―Así estoy bien... no... estoy bien... no es necesario... ¡BASTA! ―me tuve que poner enérgica para que dejara de acomodarme el pelo. Últimamente no me gustaba que la gente me tocara, me repudiaba. Es que, me agarraban por sorpresa y la sensación era desagradable.

―¡Bah!... Como quiera... yo sólo quería arreglarla para que su novio la viera guapa.

―_¿¡QUÉ!... ¿Qué diablos había dicho la enfermera? _―mi respiración se paralizó, y pese a que no podía ver nada abrí los ojos como platos...

―Bueno, los dejaré solos. Con su permiso. ―dijo en un tono tajante y después escuché que sus pasos y su ki se alejaban.

Intenté detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y lo peor vino cuando sentí el ki que se acercaba cada vez más y más a mi... ¡tenía que ser una broma!

―Pan... ―me dijo con su voz suave.

Abrí mi boca, tomando aire, pero no pude decir ninguna palabra, fue como si en ese momento el mundo se detuviera.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, indicándome que él seguía ahí.

―Vete... ―le dije en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

―Pan... ―volvió a llamarme con esa voz que lo hacía tan irresistible.

En ese momento, se me vinieron encima todos los recuerdos. ¡Era tan doloroso!... cada palabra suya, su mirada, sus besos. Todos los recuerdos que tenía me dolían y se me clavaban en el alma como millones de puñales afilados.

―¡Por favor!... vete. ―le dije. Sorpresivamente no salían lágrimas, pero sí sollozos.

Escuché sus pasos, se acercaba más. ¡No podría soportarlo!... no podría soportar volver a tenerlo cerca para después perderlo.

Instintivamente me hice para atrás, no quería que él llegara hacía mí.

―¡Aaaahhhh! ―Arqueé mi espalda. Me había olvidado de las agujas en mi brazo y ahora se me clavaban en una forma que me resultó bastante dolorosa.

Haberme olvidado de las agujas fue mi error... y no por el daño físico que me causaron, más bien porque gracias a eso en menos de un segundo tuve a Trunks a mi lado...

―¡Pan!... Tranquila, tranquila, enseguida las quito.

―¡N-no..! Yo... yo puedo sola. ―Pero era inútil, no sólo la situación era inútil, yo también era inútil. Y como el dolor estaba aumentando, dejé que él las quitará.

Tomó una de mis manos y con la otra sostuvo mi brazo... me sorprendí... era extraño, pero yo no había repudiado su contacto como lo hacía con los demás.

―Te dolerá un poco ―me dijo... y después sacó la aguja que tenía clavada. ―Ya está. ¿Te duele? ―me preguntó sin soltar mi mano y haciendo círculos con alguno de sus dedos en la zona dañada.

No respondí nada. Sí bien era obvio que lo había extrañado no pensé que tanto... era ahora cuando me daba cuenta.

Su contacto, sus manos sobre mi piel... se sentía tan bien. Pero no. Rápidamente retiré mi mano de la suya y cruce mis dos brazos en mi pecho.

Como esperaba, él no hizo nada por buscar mi mano de nuevo. Lo que no esperaba... era que en vez de buscar mis manos, buscara ¡mis labios!

Fue algo totalmente sorpresivo... de repente sentí sus labios calientes sobre los míos. ¿¡Era una mala broma acaso!

―Tru... ―intenté hablar, pero sus labios no me lo permitían. Además era inútil... perdí el control de mi misma en el momento en que me besó.

Su beso era dulce y delicioso. Sabía que debía retirarme, terminar con ese beso y esa situación antes de que me dañara más, pero no podía... o no quería.

No sabía lo que hacía... no podía verlo, pero este hombre me hacía perder el control.

Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, aunque no la mantuvo ahí, en cuanto la introdujo la retiró... ―_es como si estuviera tratando de contenerse―_ pensé.

Era obvio que estaba sonrojada... eso era lo que él provocaba en mi. Pero mi sonrojo se fue hasta los cielos en el momento en que me di cuenta de que la única ropa que traía era la holgada bata de hospital que cubría poco o nada...

Ahora sí no me importó nada, y como pude me alejé de Trunks para cubrirme un poco con una sábana que tenía a mi costado.

Supongo que él entendió el problema de mi vestuario, ya que se alejó de mi― l-lo lo siento ―me dijo claramente apenado.

No le respondí nada, me limité a sonreír levemente. Estuvimos varios segundos callados, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y aunque disfrutaba de su compañía, creía que lo mejor sería que se marchara.

―Pan... tenemos que hablar ―dijo después de un rato. Percibí su tono de voz serio.

Él tomó mi mano y entonces supe que ya había sido demasiado.

―N-no... ―le dije en un tono que pareció súplica.

―Pero...

―Trunks ―no tenía idea de lo difícil que resultaba sólo pronunciar su nombre― por la... por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos... no hagas esto más difícil y déjalo así. ¿De acuerdo?

Él suspiró pesadamente y apretó mi mano― de acuerdo... por ahora.

Traté de alejar nuevamente mi mano de la suya, pero no lo permitió y la atrajo más contra sí.

―Por favor vete... ―le dije, y las lágrimas que tanto había resguardado comenzaron a salir, él las limpió rápidamente con sus dedos.

¡Acaso no entendía el daño que me hacía con tan solo tocarme!

―Vete... ―le dije de nuevo. Mi voz sonó aguda e infantil. Con la mano que me quedaba libre traté de ocultar nuevamente mi rostro, pero él me la tomó dejándome al descubierto.

―No... ―Susurró― No pan. Esta vez NO me iré. ―Tuve un gemido ahogado ¿Qué no se iría?...

Quise decirle que se marchara de una buena vez, que no hiciera las cosas tan difíciles... pero no pude, de un modo inesperado sus palabras me habían llegado al alma. Y aunque mis ojos no podían ver, sí podían llorar.

―¿La enfermera dijo que venía mi...? No.. olvídalo ―pregunté tontamente.

―¡Ah! Eso, bueno, fue, fue lo que dije para que me dejaran entrar...

Claro, debí suponerlo. ―Ahhh... bueno, entonces ya te puedes ir.

―No te dejaré Pan... Te dije que NO te dejaría más. ―me repitió nuevamente y lo confirmó con un beso.

Soltó mis manos y con las suyas me sostuvo de la cabeza y la cintura, sentándome en la cama y atrayéndome hacia él.

El beso fue largo y profundo, no apasionado como el anterior.

Poco a poco cedí y con busqué su pecho para poder pegar ahí mis frías manos en busca de calor.

Cerré mis ojos... aunque daba lo mismo que lo hiciera o no.

No sabía por qué Trunks hacía esto... pero me encantaba.

Corrección... mientras él enredaba sus manos en mi cabello lo supe...

Trunks me besaba y me decía que no me iba a dejar por una simple razón: Lástima. Y cuanto me dolía que así fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

¡Hola! Aquí está la _forever alone _que actualiza el día de noche-buena xD

¡No, no soy tan looser! Obvio sí tengo planes xD Lo que sucede es que el capítulo estaba planeado para ayer y ya lo tenía, pero anduve haciendo compras navideñas y me quedé a dormir con mis primos, por lo que ya no tuve chance de agarrar la computadora y subir el capítulo. Una disculpa, pero hoy sin falta me encuentro aquí, subiré el capítulo y me iré a preparar los últimos detalles para la fiesta ;D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ven, la narrativa es diferente, así que cuéntenme: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debo dejar de escribir en primera persona?... BTW, fue sólo un experimento.

El nombre del Doc. es combinación de los nombres de los protagonistas del anime que veo actualmente (quien entendió, entendió ;D)

Como siempre agradezco a TODAS las que me leen y dejan comentarios. Millones de GRACIAS. Por falta de tiempo no he podido responderles, pero sin falta en la semana me pongo al corriente. De todo corazón GRACIAS.

Y que creen... Esta noche es especial. ¡Chan, chan...!

Esta será una noche que representa tanto, independiente de la religión de cada uno, esta será una noche cargada de esperanzas y amor.

¡Esta noche es navidad!

Espero se la pasen de maravilla en compañía de todos los que quieren. Abramos nuestro corazón por un día y seamos felices.

Les deseo a TODOS una feliz navidad. No tienen idea de lo importantes que se han vuelto en mi vida, gracias por todo y FELICIDADES.

Bueno, me voy. ¡A celebrar se ha dicho! ¡Vamos con todo! XD

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_Estará entre el viernes 30 de diciembre y el lunes 2 de enero. Estén pendientes ;)_

Los quiere: _**Apailana***_


	10. Heridas y falsas promesas

Un gusto total leernos este nuevo año. Antes que nada quiero desearles de todo corazón mucha felicidad y éxito en este 2012.

Me retrasé un poco en el capítulo, pero aquí me tienen, regresando a mi narrativa habitual y esperando que les agrade. Cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia o lo que sea no duden en consultarme.

* * *

><p><span>Renuncia:<span> La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z / GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heridas y falsas promesas"<strong>

FLASHBACK _~15 años atrás~ _

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, dormitando. Como buen adolescente, se había quedado hasta tarde jugando videojuegos, pero al final el cansancio lo había vencido.

El sueño no le duró mucho ya que se vio interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba.

―Trunks ―susurraba― ¿Trunks?

El joven saiyan despertó y buscó con la vista, pero no podía vislumbrar a nadie...

Eso hasta que sintió como jalaban sus cobijas. Al bajar la mirada no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa enorme al verla― ¿Pan? ―le preguntó alegre mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y tallaba sus ojos con un bostezo desperezándose. No se preguntó por qué había ido a buscarlo ya que no era raro en ella y a él no le molestaba, después de todo era la sobrina de su mejor amigo, casi su hermanita.― ¿Qué te trae por aquí peque?

Ella no respondió, sólo le estiró sus brazos al chico, como pidiendo que la cargara.

Él respondió como en automático al gesto de la menor tomándola y sentándola en sus piernas, gesto cotidiano entre ellos.

―¿Qué... qué pasa peque? ―le preguntó después de un rato, al ver su semblante no tan feliz― ¿Pan, bebé? ―Le volvió a insistir al tiempo que posaba sus ojos azules en los orbes de ella, sólo para comprobar que estaban tristes y húmedos.

―Tru-Tru-Trunks... ―dijo ella con su voz cortada por el llanto al tiempo que sin avisar ni nada se lanzaba a los brazos del mayor.

El hijo de Vegeta se sorprendió un poco, pero después la miró con cariño y una sonrisa de lado al tiempo que cubría su pequeña espalda con sus manos, ya que el cuerpo de la niña de tres años era demasiado angosto como para alcanzar a abrazarlo con todos sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos la pequeña se calmó en brazos quien a pesar de no tener muchas memorias sabía que siempre la había cuidado hasta de las maldades de su tío.

Él la separó un poco de sí mismo para poder mirarla― ¿ya está mejor mi peque favorita? ―preguntó al tiempo que con su pulgar quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de la menor.

―S-si... ―respondió con su voz aguda, que todavía se escuchaba lastimada por el llanto recién ocurrido.

―¿Ahora si me contarás que es lo que te puso tan triste? ―le preguntó mientras la volvía a sentar en su regazo.― ¿Te lastimaste? ¡¿Te, te duele algo? ―se pudo notar un poco de preocupación en su voz. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza― Entonces... ehhm, ¿Te peleaste con Bra? ―preguntó pensando que la pijamada de su hermana no habría salido como ella lo planeó y se había desquitado con su pequeña... pero ella también negó con la cabeza.― Ummm ―Se quedó pensando en que le pudo haber pasado a su bebé pero no se le ocurrió nada...

La miró a los ojos por unos segundos... tuvo una corazonada de lo que podría estar sucediendo, pero prefería esperar a que ella le contase. Se mantuvo en silencio sólo manteniendo abrazada fuertemente a la menor, creyendo que era lo que necesitaba: cariño incondicionado sin pedir explicaciones.

―Tengo miedo... ―dijo después de unos momentos Pan con su voz infantil que derrochaba timidez.

El adolescente se sorprendió y después le dio una mirada llena de comprensión, cariño y ternura. ―¿Miedo?... Pan, las niñas fuertes y valientes como tú no tienen miedo.

La niña abrió la boca levemente formando un círculo y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de dudas.

―Venga, dime... ¿Qué fue lo que asustó a una nena tan valiente como tú? ―le dijo mientras con una mano le revolvía cariñosamente sus negros cabellos.

La menor levantó sus hombros en una pantomima de "no lo sé", aunque inconscientemente comenzaba a aferrarse cada vez más a su amigo.

Trunks le volvió a revolver el cabello ―Bueno... venga, ya pasó, no estés triste... ¿Sabes que si tu estas triste... yo estoy triste?... ―Aunque no se diera del todo cuenta, dentro de esa pregunta tranquilizadora había mucha verdad.

―Yo no quiero que Trunks esté triste... ―le respondió ganándose una sonrisa y un abrazo del mayor.

Él la observó con curiosidad por unos minutos. Jugaba con sus dedos y se veía pensativa.― _¿Qué pasará por su pequeña cabeza?_ ―se preguntó. Pese a lo que la niña dijo, él no se sentía preocupado, no temía por ella, no mientras estuviera ahí, en sus brazos, él la mantendría segura y protegida. Él la protegería de todo y de todos.

Ella volteó y lo miró con los ojos angustiados y ¿culpables? Sacándolo de sus pensamientos― Trunks, ¿Me he portado mal?

―¿Q-qué? Pero... ¿por qué dices eso Pan? ―le preguntó curioso y algo sobresaltado por semejante ocurrencia.

La menor de los Son chupó su pulgar dudando hasta que al final le dijo― ¿Mi abuelito Goku se ha ido... por qué me he portado mal?

Trunks abrió sus ojos azules entendiendo todo y después la abrazó― ¡No! ¡Claro que no Pan! ―le decía aun abrazándola. Después la sentó en su cama y se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a su altura― Bebé, tu eres la niña más linda del mundo, claro que no te has portado mal... Goku se fue para entrenar cada vez más y más para ser fuerte y siempre proteger a la Tierra y a ti, porque te ama, pero no tienes la culpa, lo hizo porque te quiere ―le dijo...

Goku no estaba en la lista de personas favoritas de Trunks, si bien le tenía mucho respeto, pero en cierto modo siempre le tuvo rencor aun sin saber el porqué. Y aunque no era de su incumbencia que el saiyan mayor se hubiera marchado, le molestaba, ya que eso dañaba a su mejor amigo y a su pequeña Pan...― _¡Goku! ¿Acaso no se dará cuenta de cuánto los daña al dejarlos?... bueno, al menos ya no estará entrometiéndose como siempre..._ ―se sorprendió un poco con sus pensamientos― _¡¿ENTROMETIÉNDOSE?... Vaya, ahora sí que soné como papá_ ―parpadeó mientras caía en cuenta de la 'incoherencia' de sus palabras, después de todo Goku no se había entrometido jamás en su vida ¿o sí?... pensaba mientras inconscientemente acercaba a la menor hacía él.

―No estés triste peque ―le volvió a repetir después de un rato al verla tan melancólica.

―_Pues sí, tal vez sea su abuelo del alma pero... ¡la está haciendo sufrir demasiado!, a ella y a su familia, ¿en verdad cree que alejándose los protegerá? _

Ella lo miró con unos ojos negros demasiado profundos para su edad y después se recargó en su pecho, suspirando. Un suspiro melancólico y suave.― Él siempre me cuidaba... ¿ya no me quiere?

Iba a responderle que sí, que Goku la quería pero de sus labios salieron otras palabras― ¡Pero yo sí!... te quiero... ―dijo sin saber el porqué. No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo era verdad― Y... y yo te cuidaré.

La menor lo miró y su expresión triste se suavizó cambiando a una de curiosidad y esperanza, quedando totalmente embelesada ante la presencia del mayor― ¿Me cuidarás? ―preguntó feliz aun sin quitar sus ojos negros de la persona más parecida al príncipe de los cuentos.

―Siempre ―respondió sonriéndole, ambos se sonrieron.― Pan, mientras estés conmigo NADA malo te pasará. Te lo prometo. ―Dicho esto, Trunks le dio un beso en la cabeza y después le revolvió (de nuevo) el cabello.― Venga, ahora te acompañaré al cuarto de Bra, que las niñas lindas deben dormir en la noche. ―Le hizo un gesto para cargarla pero ella sólo apretó con su manita la cobija azul de la cama del mayor.

Él arqueó una ceja.

―T-tengo miedo... ―le dijo Pan dudando.

―¿No quedamos que las niñas valientes no tienen miedo?

Ella lo miró con ojos de cachorro que hicieron resoplar al mayor pero que no lo convencieron del todo, por lo que después dijo una frase sarcástica con un tono que descolocó a Trunks ya que no supo de donde había sacado― ¿Y no quedamos que siempre me cuidarías?

― ¿Quieres quedarte? ―preguntó derrotado y con un suspiro después de asimilar el golpe bajo de la menor.

La menor asintió feliz mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Trunks la arropó.

Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama mirándola y después de un rato ella se quedó dormida.

Él sonrió mientras se acercaba a acomodarle las cobijas para cubrirla del helado clima.

―No dejaré que nadie te lastime peque, nunca. Te lo prometo.

Era tan bebé, como desearía que nunca creciera, para que mantuviera esa tierna inocencia propia de los infantes... para que no fuera dañada y corrompida por el mundo adulto al que él recién se enfrentaba... él le daría todo lo que necesitara, no era necesario que creciera, nunca dejaría que la lastimasen, ¡nunca!

Era sólo una niña, que en unos años más tendría que enfrentarse al pésimo ambiente adulto...

"Quédate como estas, nunca crezcas" Pensó... Aunque inconscientemente, una parte de él anhelaba y esperaba paciente a que ella creciera.

De pronto salió de su ensimismamiento, volteó la vista y pudo ver a su padre observando por la puerta entreabierta―_ ¿Papá?... ¿Cuánto llevará ahí?_

Trunks pudo notar como su padre lo miraba con su fría mirada aunque esta era diferente, era algo profunda y tenía un dejo de curiosidad.

El saiyan mayor al verse observado sólo miró a su hijo y después a la mocosa para rodar los ojos, maldecir algo en voz baja y seguirse de largo en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Y aunque hubieran pasado hace quince años, ese recuerdo estaba más presente que nunca, atormentándolo y lastimándolo.<p>

Se encontraba en el hospital, junto a ella. Era de tarde ―casi anochecía― y el frio empezaba a calar en las blancas y lúgubres habitaciones del hospital de Ciudad Satán.

La miró... se encontraba recostada en esa cama. No era la típica cama incómoda de hospital, había mandado traerle otra para que pudiera descansar mejor.

Su semblante lucía fatigado, pudo notar unas marcas azuladas rodeando sus ojos, ese azul resaltaba con su blanca piel... pero se veía fuera de lugar.― _Ella no tiene porque lucir cansada... ella no tiene que sufrir... ella no ―_pensaba Trunks con impotencia.

Impotencia era lo que la situación de Pan le causaba. El no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, el no poder hacer nada para devolverle la vista lo estaba volviendo loco.

―Pan... ―fue sólo un murmullo, pero cargado de temor, desesperación, anhelos y mucho cariño.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, aquellos recuerdos de cuando era joven lo aplastaban cada vez con más fuerza. El haberla visto crecer sólo hacía más dolorosas las cosas...

Pero esta vez lo haría bien, esta vez no la dejaría.

"_¿En verdad cree que alejándose los protegerá?_" Y pensar que al final resulté igual que Goku. ―_ ¡Igual de idiota! ―_pensó. No estaba enojado con Son, pero le molestaba que al final del día hubiera terminado repitiendo la misma actitud que tanto le molestó.

―_En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando te dejé... ¡maldición! ―como se lamentaba― Pan... sí tan sólo me hubiera quedado a tu lado, seguro esto no estaría pasando._

"_No dejaré que nadie te lastime peque, nunca. Te lo prometo_." "_Pan, mientras estés conmigo NADA malo te pasará_." Eran las frases que más lo atormentaban, siempre juró protegerla, siempre juró jamás lastimarla ni dejar que NADIE la lastimase... Al final fueron promesas falsas ya que terminó haciendo todo lo contrario. Al final fue él quien más heridas le causó.

Cuan arrepentido se sentía. Tenía un dolor y una frustración en el alma que no lo dejaban vivir... pero seguro no se comparaban con lo que ella estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Cada que la miraba se sentía más y más culpable.

Se vio de pronto interrumpido por el sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta.

―Adelante... ―dijo sin mucho ánimo, se le oía decaído.

Era la madre de Pan, Videl, quien entró cargando unas cobijas en una mano y un café en la otra.

Trunks se levantó y sin decir una palabra ayudó a la mujer mayor con las cosas que cargaba, depositándolas sin mucho interés en la mesa que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

―Gracias ―le dijo Videl también desanimada. Después miro a su hija y de nuevo al joven― en verdad gracias, por todo.

El saiyan sólo asintió.

―¿Aun sigue dormida? ―preguntó Videl, más como una afirmación o buscando el porqué, ya que era obvio que su hija dormía.

Trunks asintió― Gohan me dijo que anoche no pudo dormir ―sus palabras sonaban tristes― al menos ahora puede descansar.

Videl asintió mientras se acercaba a su hija mirándola con cariño y preocupación― Antier me quedé con ella... tampoco pudo dormir bien, tenía algunas pesadillas y la noté muy intranquila ―apretó sus párpados, cuanto desearía estar en el lugar de su niña para que no sufriera... ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba constantemente, y lo único que se le ocurría es que era culpa de la fatalidad― Ha sido una semana difícil ―dijo finalmente con un suspiro mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Pan.

Una semana, largos siete días que se habían vuelto eternos.

Una semana en que habían estado luchando contra el padecimiento de Pan sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Todos, absolutamente todos los que querían a Pan estaban poniendo de su parte, buscando como ayudarla.

Los doctores, en busca de respuestas ante la incertidumbre que se les presentaba, mandaban a hacer estudios, tomografías, radiografías y de más cosas que hacían creer a Trunks que eran unos insectos que no se ocupaban como debían de curar a su pequeña.

Y no sólo eran los doctores del hospital de ciudad Satán quienes ayudaban a la menor... muchos en la facultad de medicina estaban ahora colaborando con el hospital, todo con el fin de ayudar a tan excelente y querida alumna.

Gohan, por su parte se había sumergido en más libros de medicina y oftalmología de los que se hubiera creído posible aun en un friki como él. ¿Y todo para qué? Para alejarse un paso más de la verdad con cada página que avanzaba...

Hasta los más jóvenes habían puesto de su parte para ayudar a Pan...

―_Goten me ha llevado con el maestro Karin y hemos traído las semillas del ermitaño ―decía Bra entusiasmada mientras sacaba la pequeña bolsa café.― Vamos Pan, tómalas ―le dijo con ternura, depositando un par de semillas en la mano de su amiga. _

_Tanto Goten como Bra miraron esperanzados a Pan mientras masticaba las semillas, ella cerró los ojos mientras las tragaba._

―_¿Y bien...? ―preguntó Goten con algo de temor._

_Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para los presentes, Pan abrió lentamente los ojos para pronunciar la frase que en esa semana ya se había vuelto cotidiana en su vocabulario ―NADA... No veo NADA... ―les dijo con antipatía y aunque no lo afirmara se sentía destrozada... esas eran las semillas que su abuelo Goku usaba y al tenerlas en sus manos había logrado sentirse esperanzada. _

―_¡Come más!, prueba otras ―le decía Bra entre lágrimas mientras le daba más semillas a su amiga, todas fueron igual de inútiles._

Videl se puso su chaqueta pues había comenzado a temblar, aunque algo le decía que no era precisamente por frio.

En estos momentos Videl buscaba fuerza de su interior. Incluso oraba, pidiéndole a su madre que le compartiera de esa fuerza interna que siempre se dijo poseyó. Todo con tal de mantenerse en pie, para ella, para su amada hija.

Cansada, bostezo y tomó su vaso de café para darle un sorbo.

―No, no pensaras quedarte ¿o sí...? ―preguntó Trunks después de un rato, ganándose una mirada de duda por parte de la esposa de Gohan― Videl, te ves exhausta, necesitas descansar. ―lo que decía era cierto, la mujer mayor lucía demacrada.

―Lo se... ―asintió después de un rato― pero no puedo dejar a Pan sola toda la noche; además, no estoy tan mal, sólo un poco cansada, no es nada. ―respondió con otro bostezo― Gohan se quedó anoche, y ha estado todo el día atareado, no podría pedirle que se quede...

El joven la miró y pudo ver a su madre reflejada en Videl, y no solo a su madre, sino a muchas otras que como ella dan todo, hasta el último aliento a favor de sus hijos... y sin esperar nada a cambio.

―Videl, yo... yo podría quedarme. ―le propuso después de un rato mirándola a los ojos, francos y altivos, azules como los de él.

Videl no sabía que lo que parecía una petición o incluso un favor era más bien una súplica. Trunks sentía una necesidad inmensa de estar con ella, con Pan.

―Trunks... no, no podría. Has sido muy amable con nosotros, sentiría que abuso de tu confianza. ―le respondió con gratitud.

―No digas eso, sabes que si lo hago es porque quiero a tu hija.

Videl abrió levemente los ojos... algo le decía que las palabras del joven eran más profundas de lo que aparentaban.― De acuerdo... te lo agradeceré mucho ―le dijo, después de todo necesitaba energías para el día siguiente. Ella no era saiyajin, no tenía tanta resistencia como su esposo o como el mismo Trunks.

―No tienes nada que agradecer. ―le dijo sin mirarla, sus ojos estaban posados en la otra mujer de la habitación que dormía cómodamente.

―Bueno, entonces me voy, ya está anocheciendo. Arreglaré unos papeles en la recepción y después iré a casa para estar aquí a primera hora ―le dijo no tan segura de dejar a Pan― Se que no es necesario decirte que la cuides, pero por favor hazlo.

El joven asintió― con mi vida si es necesario ―En ese momento sintió un hueco en el estómago, no por hambre, sino por más remordimiento...― _Esta vez si te cuidaré Pan, esta vez no dejaré que nada malo te pase... ―_pensó.

Videl se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y después se retiró dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

En cuanto Videl cerró tras de sí la puerta, Trunks desechó su sonrisa falsa y su rostro se volvió a tornar preocupado al tiempo que posaba sus ojos en Pan.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y recargó su cabeza en la pared sin quitarle la vista a la chica.

Sostuvo su pequeña y suave mano en la suya y así la mantuvo por un rato mientras en su mente daban vueltas millones de cosas, la mayoría no tan buenas. De pronto sintió un apretón en su mano, volteó a ver a Pan y la vio algo intranquila, aferrándose con fuerza a su mano.

―N-no... ―dijo la menor en un tono de voz bajo― No me dejes... ―decía entre sus sueños, se le oía asustada.

Las palabras de la chica le llegaron al alma a Trunks haciéndolo sentir pésimo_― Hasta en tus sueños te lastimo. ―_se dijo a sí mismo, para después pasar un brazo alrededor de Pan y acercarla a él. ― No te dejaré. Jamás ―le dijo muy bajito.

Y tal vez estaba dormida, pero las palabras y el abrazo del joven hicieron efecto, calmándola.

Trunks sonrió con melancolía cuando después de un rato sintió a la joven aferrándose más a él.

Y así se mantuvieron, abrazados... hasta que un rato más tarde, Pan comenzó a despertar, lentamente.

Su despertar fue lento y suave. Lo primero que sintió fue una sensación de seguridad, se sintió protegida. Ese frio que la abrumaba constantemente no estaba presente y por el contrario se sentía envuelta en un aurea de calidez.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero los cerró de inmediato, no quería percibir lo que veían... o más bien lo que _no_ veían. ¡Esa era su nueva vida!... su nueva y _genial_ vida. Lo que más odiaba era justo eso, despertar... siempre que despertaba, albergaba la inútil esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, de que fuera una simple pesadilla y que al despertar el mundo seguiría allí, ante su vista, llenó de colores y formas como antaño. ¡Y cuanto le dolía que no fuera así!... una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas cuando de nuevo volvió a caer en cuenta de que el mundo ya no estaba, en su lugar había una infinita masa negra. Corrección, el mundo seguía allí... pero ella no podía verlo.

Sin quererlo, una lágrima volvió a escapar de sus ojos aun cerrados. Trató de llevarse una mano a los ojos para limpiarse y ahí fue cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa... Abrió los ojos más por costumbre que por buscar visión, y despertó por completo cuando se sintió apresada por unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, esos mismos brazos que no le permitieron mover su mano para limpiar su llanto...

Se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero... ¡Se sentían tan familiares!, ese abrazo se sintió propio, adecuado, como si esos brazos que la cubrían fueran parte de ella misma, es por eso que no los sintió ajenos.

Emitió un suspiro ahogado, hubiera sido lógico que se tensara, pero por el contrario se sintió bien, segura... normalmente al despertar tanteaba a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera dañarla, revisando las energías de medio mundo y tratando dolorosamente de imaginar donde diablos estaba... Esta vez fue diferente, ese abrazo le hiso sentir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba en el lugar y momento adecuado... ¡y cuán bien se sentía!

―T-Trunks... ―dijo en un suspiro melancólico. Conocía MUY bien el ki del hombre que ahora estaba con ella.

El joven se encontraba dormitando. Al igual que muchos dentro de ese hospital, él no había podido dormir bien los últimos días, la última semana, desde el accidente... Él nunca podría volver a dormir bien sabiendo que su pequeña estaba pagando por sus errores.

Pese a su cansancio el joven respondió al llamado de la chica. Fue un simple susurro de su nombre― _T-Trunks..._ ―pero ese susurro logró llegar hasta lo más profundo de su conciencia, captando su atención.

―Pan ―dijo con suavidad mientras recuperaba su conciencia y aflojaba su agarre, ya que sin darse cuenta la había abrazado muy fuerte y no quería lastimarla.

Una parte de Pan se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en los labios de él. Y pese a que le entristeció, no le sorprendió para nada que él la soltara de pronto... porque sí, para sus sentidos ese abrazo había resultado agradable, pero era obvio que para él no, y que en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la soltó con repugnancia... o al menos eso fue lo que la menor pensó.

―¿Pan...? ―preguntó el saiyajin con ternura y algo de preocupación ya que la menor estaba sólo recostada sin decir nada y con una expresión que no supo interpretar.

No podía verlo... pero podía escucharlo, por lo que dirigió asertivamente su rostro hacia donde creyó se encontraba el de él...― ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

―Te dije que no te dejaría. ―fueron unas simples palabras que representaban tanto. Pasó sus manos alrededor de sus negros cabellos, acariciándolos... pero se sorprendió y entristeció un poco al ver que con frialdad ella la retiraba.― ¿Pasa algo? ―le preguntó con temor y algo de esperanza.

Pan frunció el seño al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior― Trunks... ―le dolía pronunciar su nombre... más aun en una conversación con él mismo― vete, por favor, vete... ―ella más que nadie sabía cuánto le dolía su partida, pero así debían ser las cosas.

Trunks trastabillo un poco sintiéndose fuera de sí. Deseaba con todo su corazón cumplirle todos sus deseos, pero este no, este no podía cumplírselo.― No ―le dijo con simpleza y firmeza. Después se sentó en la cama que compartía junto a la menor y se sentó, sujetándose con fuerza sus cabellos lavanda.

Después sostuvo a la joven de la cintura y la ayudó a sentarse también en la cama, para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

La joven se mantuvo cabizbaja, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y hasta parecía que trataba de ocultar su rostro ya que tenía la cabeza girada con la barbilla pegada al hombro.

Su actitud era un total reflejo de inseguridad, cosa que conmovió en parte a Trunks, pero también lo entristeció.

Tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la sostuvo entre la suya. Ella no correspondió el apretón de manos, pero tampoco tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para soltarse... y mucho menos la tendría con lo que el saiyan le diría a continuación...

―Pan ―le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella quedando con su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella― escúchame... ―le susurró al oído― yo NUNCA... nunca te dejaré, me escuchas, nunca más.

Pan se estremeció no sólo por el hecho de tener su aliento y labios a escasos centímetros de su oído, más bien lo que le llegó al corazón fueron las palabras del joven. Instintivamente se hizo para atrás, retirándose de la cercanía del joven que sin saberlo la estaba lastimando.

Sí, Trunks la lastimaba, pero no por su actitud, o su contacto físico, no, él la lastimaba con sus palabras; las cuales, sonaban demasiado perfectas como para ser reales, eran unas palabras hermosas que para la percepción de Pan sonaban forzadas. La última semana lo había escuchado repetirle constantemente cosas así "No temas" "No te dejaré" "Estaré siempre contigo" "Te cuidaré"... y cada una de esas frases le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma― _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso Trunks? ―_se preguntaba constantemente. Tratando de huir de sus recuerdos se abrazo a sí misma, separándose por completo con brusquedad del joven

―Pan... ¿Pan, linda? ―le preguntó el joven al sentir su rechazo.

―Vete... ―le suplicó.― Trunks... ―esto era demasiado para ella, ya no podía soportarlo― ¡Te dije que te fueras Trunks! ―le gritó― ¡Vete! ¡Diablos, lárgate!

―P-pero Pan... ¡no! ―tragó saliva. No comprendía que era lo que pasaba con ella, ¡no podía comprenderla!, cosa que le dolió en sobremanera. Siempre, durante dieciocho años, creyó comprenderla a la perfección... pero desde ese fatídico accidente ya no podía, cada vez le costaba más trabajo entenderla.

―¡Te dije que te fueras Trunks! ¡Lárgate y deja de fingir que te importo! ―le gritó con crueldad, sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.― ¡Deja de fingir que te importo! ¡VETE!...

El saiyajin se sintió ofendido por las palabras de la menor― ¡Pan tu me importas! ―le importaba, mucho, tanto que ni él mismo tenía idea de la magnitud del cariño que sentía hacía esa jovencita. ―Te he dicho que no te dejaré, te lo prometo...

―No... ―susurró la chica con desgano― No más promesas falsas...

Trunks trató de explicarle, de decirle con convicción que jamás la dejaría. Sin embargo sus palabras no tenían el efecto deseado en Pan.

Ella apretó sus párpados sintiéndose impotente― ¡Vete! ¡Vete!... Si en verdad te importo aunque sea un poco vete.

Trunks apretó sus puños, enfadado. La miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y las rodillas pegadas al pecho, se veía triste, pero también enfadada como él. Sintió una necesidad enorme de abrazarla pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, además, no podría soportar un nuevo rechazo por parte de ella.

―Vete... ―volvió a exigir Pan en un susurro, haciendo que el joven se levantara de la cama y saliera de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, sintiéndose frustrado y derrotado.

Trunks cerró la puerta y después se desplomó tras ella, derrotado.

Era como si ese ataque que le lanzó el Set a Pan no sólo se hubiera llevado su vista consigo, sino también la unión que había entre ellos... era como si con ese ataque se hubiera deshecho todo vínculo entre ambos.

Apretó sus puños y maldijo aquel día ―el peor de su vida― maldijo con todo su corazón a aquel día en que no solo le habían robado su vista a Pan, también su felicidad.

Y después se maldijo a él mismo, por ser tan imbécil. Podía escucharla llorar a través de la puerta y supo que era por su culpa, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta.

No eran los Sets quienes habían logrado disolver el vínculo entre él y Pan... tampoco era culpa de la fatalidad... ¡había sido él mismo! ¡Él mismo quien con sus acciones la había alejado de su lado!... y cuan arrepentido se sentía.

*Una vez que Pan se quedó sola en la fría habitación del hospital se soltó a llorar, liberando todos esos sentimientos que llevaba guardados.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de pensar con claridad, pero no podía. En ese momento, sólo buscaba algo de tranquilidad, pero en su lugar se creó un enorme dolor en su pecho, recordándole cruelmente que estaba ciega.

Y siempre era así... cada que trataba de calmarse y digerir todo lo que le estaba sucediendo terminaba consternada, sin poder comprender del todo, lo único que ella entendía, de lo único que tenía seguridad era que quería que todo terminara de una maldita vez.

La angustia que sentía en su pecho era demasiada, demasiada para poder cargar con ella. Recién una semana había pasado del terrible accidente que dio un cambio radical a su vida, recién una semana y ella sentía que ya no podía más.

Lloraba, pero ni aun así podía liberarse de esa opresión en su pecho.

Su angustia era inmensa... no podía cargar con tanta, y con cada día que pasaba esa terrible frustración se incrementaba.

Su corazón, su cuerpo y su fortaleza no eran tan grandes como para albergar tanta miseria junta.

Y encima estaba Trunks...

Pan suspiró con pesadez en busca de oxígeno, ahogándose en su propio llanto.

En la última semana, él había tratado de hablar con ella sobre el pasado. Aquel pasado que tuvieron juntos, que si bien fue muy pequeño, tenía un significado enorme para Pan... Por supuesto que siempre que Trunks sacaba el tema ella hacía hasta lo imposible por evitarlo. ¿Por qué?... Simplemente porque no soportaría recordar... No, ni siquiera los primeros encuentros, o el primer beso, ya que esas memorias de un modo u otro terminarían llevándola a aquel día en que Trunks se mostró por una vez sincero en su vida dándole a entender que jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para él y abandonándola en aquel frio bosque...

Y recordar ese día... ¡no podría soportarlo!... Mucho menos con la cantidad de temores y delirios internos que ya tenía ahora. Sería un peso más a la carga de angustia que tenía dentro y eso sólo haría que terminara desplomándose por el peso de tanto dolor.

―Trunks... ―Pan susurró su nombre entre los sollozos que él mismo había causado.

Dicen que hay heridas que ni siquiera el tiempo puede sanar... ¿Era esta una de esas heridas?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>:

Desde hace días moría por preguntarles algo... Sí, a ustedes, a todos los que me hacen el favor de leer A ciegas...

La pregunta está totalmente fuera de contexto, pero ya que **Eccho** sacó el tema a colación hace unos días creo que es el momento indicado para hacerlo.

¿Les gusta el yaoi o el yuri?

Sean libres de contestar con franqueza. Todos pensamos diferente y eso nos hace especiales, por lo que sea la que sea su respuesta por favor compártanla conmigo. Contesten como gusten "Sí" o "No"... si quieren pueden poner el porqué.

Algunos dejan reviews, ese puede ser el espacio para contestar mi pregunta, sino mándenme un PM e incluso en Twitter si se les hace más cómodo.

Pero por favor no me ignoren xD jaja en verdad, normalmente me da lo mismo lo que piense la gente, pero su opinión sí que me interesa. Ya en el próximo capítulo les contaré para que la cuestión.

**05/enero/2012 **

Bueno, pues cambiando de tema, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Como podrán notar, he estado tratando de actualizar seguido, quiero aprovechar al máximo estas merecidas vacaciones.

Malas noticias... no sé como sea en sus países o escuelas, pero para mi mala suerte, ya este lunes 9 de enero tendré que regresar a clases ¡nooooooooo! :( Aun así, uno de mis propósitos para este año es no dejar que la escuela me arruine la vida, así que no descuidaré tanto los fanfics.

Una de las cosas que me dejó el 2011 son los fanfics, en verdad gracias a todos, tanto a autores como lectores.

*Pasando a los reviews de los capítulos **8 **y** 9:**

**Dbzangie4ever **Hermani, para publicar tu historia deberías buscar en Google, seguro encontrarás muy buenos tutoriales para utilizar este sitio. Si no los encuentras o se te complica me avisas y te paso un link. Me da gusto que estés inspirada y espero ansiosa tu fanfic ;D No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre. Veo que hay muchos nuevos integrantes de tu familia, enhorabuena, los bebés son siempre una bendición, felicidades. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Huilen**: Gracias por tu apoyo. Ando un poco atrasada con tu fanfic pero lo retomaré ;)... por cierto, amé lo que hiciste por navidad, fue hermoso.

**Saiyan Girl Heart: **Sabes que adoro todos tus comentarios, ¡GRACIAS!... Eres grandiosa, te quiero. Y no te preocupes, no te habías perdido de nada, Trunks no ha aceptado sus completamente, se empieza a dar cuenta pero aun no nota la magnitud de lo que Pan le hace sentir... Suerte con tus conquistas, eres una rompecorazones ;D

**Afrodita19**: Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo sonreír. Yo también espero que al final Gohan acepte que Trunks y Pan son el uno para el otro :D Feliz año, un beso.

**Kattie88**: Gracias por haber seguido hasta aquí la historia, tus reviews siempre son muy lindos, los valoro mucho. Te quiero, siempre me haces mi día con tus comentarios o con tus propios capítulos :D. Kat, no sé cómo le haces para leer desde el celular, yo me canso muy pronto xD ¡Necesito un ipad!

**Ha ash14**: No deseches tus teorías, tal vez de encuentres muy cerca de la verdad Ö... Te quiero, gracias por tu apoyo todos estos meses, eres genial.

**Eccho**: Me hiciste mi día con tu review. Amiga gracias por tu apoyo, por cierto ame el último capítulo de tu fanfic :D Un beso, nos leemos.

**Oriiii**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios, significan mucho para mí. No te preocupes, ya no dejaré que Trunks cometa más errores (al menos no tan graves xD) Un beso, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

*De todo corazón GRACIAS a todas. Significan mucho para mí. Han sido parte importante de mi 2011.

Les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año. Sí se acaba el mundo, al menos acabaremos felices.

Dentro de mis planes para este año tengo muchos... resalto entrar a la universidad, espero sea algo bueno. Les he de confesar que no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero estudiar, tengo mis dudas y las presiones de mis padres no ayudan.

En fin, que este nuevo año les traiga mucha prosperidad ¡FELIZ 2012!

_**Apailana***_


	11. Segura entre mis brazos

Renuncia: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z / GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

"**Segura entre mis brazos"**

Trunks se encontraba recargado en la puerta tras la cual podía escuchar sollozando a la chica que minutos atrás había dejado en una fría habitación de hospital.

Cada sollozo que la chica emitía le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, cada lágrima que ella derramaba caía sobre él quemándolo como el más fuerte de los ácidos, cada tristeza que le fue provocada a esa niña ahora le pesaba a Trunks en lo más recóndito de su conciencia, porque sí, sabía que él era el culpable, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

―Pan... ―susurró su nombre sintiéndose indigno de pronunciarlo.

Y el llanto de ella no cesaba, ¿en qué momento la situación se le salió todo de las manos y permitió que su pequeña se pusiera a llorar de ese modo?

―_Maldición..._ ―pensaba. Se suponía que él estaba allí para protegerla, pero por el contrario la había dañado―. _Maldición_ ―se repetía. En ese momento la frustración lo comenzó a invadir. Sentía odio, estaba furioso consigo mismo, furioso por haber provocado el llanto en Pan―. _Demasiado tormento está pasando ya como para que encima llegue yo a causarle más dolor _―por un momento pensó que quizá sería lógico alejarse por un tiempo puesto que él sólo le causaba sufrimiento, pero desechó la idea en menos de un segundo, porque no podría, ya no podría vivir sin ella.

Apretó sus puños mientras trataba de calmarse ya que la desesperación lo estaba asfixiando, en eso estaba cuando de pronto se vio sacado de sus pensamientos por un golpe, era un ruido, como de algo cayendo... ¡cayendo!

Con rapidez ―y sin importarle haber sido corrido de allí minutos atrás― entró a la habitación de Pan, se alarmó en sobremanera al verla en el suelo junto a su cama sujetando su mano.

―¡Pan! ―le dijo al tiempo que corría hacia ella con una velocidad sobrehumana.

Pan no le respondió, Trunks la notó entre asustada, enojada y muy pensativa, en parte hasta parecía ajena a la situación. Con delicadeza comenzó a observarla asustado, buscando algo que indicase que se hubiera lastimado, después de todo le había sobresaltado el encontrarla tirada en el piso― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―le preguntó después de un rato y ya más calmado al comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida ni nada serio, al parecer sólo se había tropezado.

Pan no le respondió, sólo emitió un pequeño quejido, como si se estuviese tragando sus propias palabras.

―Tranquila, ven ―le dijo Trunks en un tono tranquilizador mientras se acercaba hacía ella y sujetándola de la cintura la levantaba para sentarla en un sofá que había en la habitación, sin dejar de sostenerla, él se sentó junto a ella mientras con ternura le acomodaba un mechón de su cabello―. Está bien, no pasó nada ―le dijo mientras le acariciaba su espalda y la abrazaba con ternura pegándola hacía él, no le quiso hacer más preguntas, la vio asustada y por lo que la conocía supo de inmediato que no querría decir nada.

―Gracias ―le respondió con timidez Pan, sonrojándose un poco al sentir la mano del mayor posada en su espalda― aunque... pensé que ya te habías ido ―inquirió dubitativa y con un poco de recelo.

Trunks apretó uno de sus puños y con la otra mano atrajo a Pan hacia él.― No ―le dijo con firmeza― no me iré.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la chica con un tono asustado, en ocasiones, al no poder verlo, no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras ¡y eso la frustraba en sobremanera!

Viendo su expresión de molestia, el saiyajin habló con rapidez antes de que Pan pudiera objetar algo― Lo siento, pero no me pienso marchar, digas lo que digas. ―pudo ver como la menor fruncía el seño― les prometí a tus padres que esta noche yo te cuidaría y no puedo marcharme solamente por un capricho tuyo.

―¿_¡Capricho! _―Pensó decepcionada Pan, ¿Acaso él pensaba que sólo significaba un mero capricho para ella?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que lograba despertar en ella unos sentimientos de una magnitud inmensa?― Ehmm... T-Trunks ―le dijo después de un rato, dudando si continuar o no― Trunks, lo... lo mejor será que te vayas ―su petición sonó tan falsa y débil, tal vez fue porque ni ella misma creyó lo que dijo.

―No Pan, no. ―volvió a repetirle― Me fui sólo un segundo y ve lo que pasó... ―le dijo refiriéndose claramente a la caída de la menor.

Para Pan eso se sintió como un insultó― _¿Pensará que soy tan inútil que no puedo sin él? ―_últimamente su ánimo estaba muy decaído, era como si cualquier cosa la deprimiera con facilidad― _¿por qué? ―_se preguntaba constantemente― _¿por qué a mí? ―_jamás en su vida Son Pan se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Se quedaron un rato sentados, sin hablar. Pan, cabizbaja, aunque no podía ver a Trunks le agradecía su compañía. Él otro por su parte no podía dejar de mirarla y agradecerle mentalmente por permitirle estar con ella.

Ese hermoso silencio se vio interrumpido por un ruido proveniente del estómago de Pan, que como todo ser viviente reclamaba alimento necesario para recabar energía.

―P-pan perdón, yo, lo siento, debí haberte traído algo de cenar, yo, ahora mismo iré por algo ―dijo Trunks apurado, y sintiéndose pésimo por no haber pensado que era noche y de seguro tendría hambre, ¡cómo lo pudo haber olvidado!

―N-no te preocupes, se supone que la enfermera debió haber traído algo... supongo que lo olvidó ―dijo Pan más calmada, la verdad era que pese al ruido de su estómago ella no se sentía hambrienta.

―No, debí haberme dado cuenta. Lo siento. ―Trunks con delicadeza se separó de ella y se levantó del sofá― iré a buscar algo, vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas de aquí.

―N-no es necesario ―le dijo Pan apenada― la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

―No, peque debes comer algo, tú cuerpo lo necesita, espera, ahora te traeré algo ―dicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación con dirección a la cafetería del hospital.

Pan se quedó sentada, sintiendo como el ki de Trunks se iba alejando. Pegó sus rodillas a su pecho mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá, sintiéndose desprotegida, así era cada que se quedaba sola, sin su vista se sentía rodeada de un abismo oscuro enorme, un oscuro abismo lleno de incertidumbre, de una incertidumbre que la asustaba mucho.

Se quedó pensando en su caída de hace rato, ella sólo se había querido parar un rato, para caminar, despejar su mente e ir al baño, pero no calculo bien la altura de la cama y su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada al no reaccionar a tiempo, en menos de lo que tardó en darse cuenta ya estaba en el suelo tirada y con Trunks a su lado.

―Trunks ―susurró ese nombre que tanto le gustaba. Su cabeza se encontraba dando vueltas, se sentía triste, muy triste; pero también sentía un poquito de emoción al tenerlo cerca, era algo muy lindo pero en parte dolía, sí, sentía una opresión extraña en su pecho, como miedo.

―He vuelto pequeña, te dije que no me tardaría.

En menos de lo que esperaba Trunks estaba de vuelta con ella, le acercó una mesita y él mismo la ayudó a cenar un sándwich y un vaso de leche, le había traído más comida, pero ella no quiso más.

―_Deben ser las semillas_ ―pensó Trunks después de un rato tratando de relacionar las semillas del ermitaño consumidas con anterioridad con el poco apetito que Pan presentaba en los últimos días.

―Gracias... ―fue lo único que dijo la chica una vez que hubo terminado su cena, él también cenó un poco (mucho) ya que había comprado un exceso de comida y bueno... para que negarlo, moría de hambre.

―Bueno, creo que es hora de que descanses, mañana será un día largo. ―le dijo una vez que terminó de cenar y recoger todos los platos.

―Esto sí... ―le respondió Pan ya un poco más en confianza, mientras más tiempo pasaba con él más se soltaba al hablarle, se preguntó si algún día todo volvería a ser como antes y si su amistad se recuperaría.

―Bueno, pues vamos, tu cama esta lista. ―le indicó Trunks sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del sofá.

―Esto, Trunks... ―dudó un poco, nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca― antes me gustaría ir al... tocador.

―Ah, sí claro ―respondió el otro.

Trunks esperó afuera del baño a que Pan saliera, mientras la esperaba sólo podía pensar en opciones, alternativas, lo que fuese que pudiera curarla.

Una vez que Pan terminó de lavarse los dientes, tanteó con su mano el lavabo, buscando hasta que encontró la llave para cerrar el paso del agua, después caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta del baño, tanteando con sus manos el camino, suspiró sintiéndose impotente y notando como en tan poco tiempo su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Tras la puerta, Trunks la esperaba.

―¿Ya no necesitas nada? ―le dijo Trunks mientras estiraba sus brazos para encontrarse con las manos de Pan que buscaban un camino inexistente.

Pan no pudo evitar sentir una especie de seguridad cuando sus manos se encontraron con las de Trunks― no, todo está bien ―le respondió. ¡Cómo no ser amable cuando él se portaba tan lindo!

―Bueno, pues entonces a dormir pequeña ―al escuchar esas palabras fue como un deja vu que la llevó a su infancia, los recuerdos se incrementaron más en el momento en que él la tomó en brazos para conducirla a cama en donde la recostó, la híbrida humano-saiyajin no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Trunks la cargó.

Una vez que Pan se acostó en la cama, Trunks tomó unas cobijas y con ellas tapó a su pequeña, arropándola, como cuando era pequeña―. Descansa ―le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza― estaré aquí, por si me necesitas, no me iré en toda la noche.

Eran simples palabras, pero provocaron grandes sentimientos en la menor, en parte confort, pero también ¿culpa?...

―_¿Por qué se quedaría él aquí? _―se preguntaba Pan... no queriendo saber la respuesta se echó las cobijas encima para taparse, suspiró con melancolía, la diferencia era nula, pues tanto con cobijas o sin ellas veía lo mismo: nada.

Con su mirada triste y preocupada, Trunks observó a la menor, oculta bajo las cobijas como si fuera una pequeña, bueno lo era, para él siempre sería su peque. Con más fuerza de lo normal apretó sus puños, no sabía cómo, pero de algún modo u otro tenía que sacarla adelante, estaba decidido, no importaba contra cuantos obstáculos se enfrentasen, ella se curaría, y de eso él se encargaría, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan convencido de algo―. _Te lo prometo Pan, recuperarás la vista, de eso me encargo yo. _

* * *

><p>Su cabello azul revoloteaba con el viento, y con sus ojos también azules podía observar el cielo, la obscuridad de la noche había sido cubierta por un gris provocado por las nubes, seguro que una tormenta estaba cerca.<p>

Al llegar de la universidad, había preferido quedarse afuera, apenas visualizó la entrada de su casa se detuvo no queriendo entrar... y allí se encontraba, sentada bajo un árbol en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula.

Suspiró pensando en el pesado día que había tenido.

―Maldición... ―se dijo a sí misma. Y es que, últimamente nada le salía bien, ¡nada!

Bra Brief en definitiva no era una chica que se diera por vencida, era solo que se encontraba en un periodo de frustración... su profesión, esa que tanto amaba y a la que había decidido dedicarse de por vida, el diseño de modas, ahora no hacía más que provocarle dolores de cabeza, y es que en verdad, por más que lo intentara la creatividad no le llegaba, estaba completamente falta de inspiración.

―Maldición ―volvió a repetirse.

Y no sólo era eso, las cosas con su familia tampoco estaban tan bien, así, de la nada su hermano había decidido convertirse en un jefe irresponsable y había descuidado la empresa logrando una baja en la producción― ¿Qué sucede contigo Trunks? ―susurró molesta, con todo esto sólo había logrado poner a su madre de un humor insoportable.

Pero esos eran meros pretextos, simples alusiones para cubrir con enojo el verdadero sentimiento que acongojaba su alma: tristeza.

Triste y confundida, así se sentía la princesa.

¿Cómo no sentirte mal al ver a tu mejor amiga, a tu hermana destrozada? Y es que, una ceguera no es cualquier cosa, era en verdad algo preocupante para todos. En conversaciones, había podido oír que quizá el asunto de Pan era más serio de lo esperado, y aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, todos se preguntaban qué harían de no encontrar una cura para la menor de los Son.

Con rapidez Bra limpió una lágrima que se escapó de sus lagunas azules. Había visitado a su querida amiga en el hospital, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo reaccionar con ella, cómo tratarla. Se sentía confundida...

―Bra... ―de pronto una voz misteriosa y masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La chica sintió su corazón paralizarse al tiempo que la brisa helada se colaba por todos sus poros provocando en ella un estremecimiento total, su cuerpo y su alma se adormecieron ante el sonido de esa voz, su voz, Son Goten.

¿Quién se creía que era para provocar sentimientos tan intensos en su corazón de princesa?

Y ahí se encontraba, a sólo unos metros atrás de ella, y que tan difícil le resultaba dar media vuelta para encararlo.

Al final, se armó de valor, volteó y se encontró con él, allí con su completo de idiota heredado de su padre... y ese porte tan sensual que la chica de cabellos azules no supo adivinar de donde lo sacó― Son... ―lo llamó por su apellido, su voz tenía un tono gélido que él chico mayor no supo cómo interpretar.

Y así, ambos, como hipnotizados por la magia del ambiente que los rodeaba caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de diferencia, una distancia muy tentadora...

* * *

><p>"Puedes quedarte conmigo"<p>

¡No podía creerse que segundos atrás le había dicho eso! Sólo a ella se le ocurriría decirle semejante ocurrencia a Trunks Brief, el presidente, el perfecto, ese que jamás le haría caso...

Sin embargo ocurrió...

―Tú... ¿Estás hablando en serio, Pan? ―preguntó con esperanza.

En ese momento la menor no pudo más y se sonrojó totalmente, metiéndose por completo debajo de las cobijas. En parte, el hecho de que no pudiera verlo hacía que tuviera menos vergüenza respecto a sus acciones y palabras― Sólo si quieres... ―dudó sobre si continuar, pero esta noche, sólo esta noche sería egoísta y cedería a sus propios deseos― no puedes dormir en el sofá toda la noche... esta muy incómodo... esto, además, esta cama que pediste es enorme y no la lleno por completo ―la verdad era que la cama era gigantesca, y lo único que hacía era que Pan se sintiera más sola.

Trunks la miró con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, era tan tierna―. De acuerdo ―le dijo y a pasos lentos pero hermosos caminó hacía la cama de la menor, metiéndose en las cobijas.

Se quedó separado de ella, no queriendo intimidarla, pero fue Pan, quien a pasos lentos, guiada por su tacto y dejándose llevar por el momento se acercó a él y sin decir una palabra pasó un brazo alrededor de la espalda del mayor. Trunks, se sintió conmovido por la acción de la chica, y sin decir nada la jaló contra él y la mantuvo abrazada muy fuertemente.

Pan recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Trunks y se dejó abrazar, en parte sabía que su comportamiento no era el más adecuado y que terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero nadie le quitaría este momento, este momento egoísta.

Trunks se sintió en paz como nunca, disfrutando el dulce aroma de la menor. Era un abrazo inocente, tierno, y que a ambos los llenaba de una satisfacción increíblemente hermosa.

―Buenas noches Pan, descansa pequeña. ―fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse en el amor que sin saberlo ya le tenía a esa chica.

―_Buenas noches Trunks_ ―pensó Pan antes de cerrar sus ojos y dedicarse a imaginar ese perfecto rostro con cabellos violeta que tanto extrañaba mirar. Esa noche Pan soñó con el viaje espacial, aquella vida en la que podía observar todo lo que la rodeaba, ahora le parecía tan lejana.

Y así, abrazados, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos soñaron algo distinto a pesadillas.

* * *

><p>En otro lado de ciudad Satán, un joven maduro y muy apuesto miraba por el balcón de una lujosa mansión.<p>

―Hija... Pan... ―pensaba con absoluta preocupación.

Gohan era médico, y sabía que esto no era tan fácil como muchos creerían.

Con nostalgia miró a su esposa, recordando aquellos años de juventud, aquellos primeros encuentros, como logró meterse en su corazón de guerrero― Videl ―le dijo, pero su voz sonaba fría, triste.

Se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor dejarla libre, con otro hombre que pudiera amarla, que no le causara problemas y le diera una vida normal. Pero eso debió haberlo pensado antes de formar una familia con ella, esa familia que tanto amaba y ahora apeligraba.

Con ternura, Gohan se acercó y besó la frente de Videl, quien dormía intranquila―. Lo siento ―le dijo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada―. Lo siento Videl, lo siento Pan... no pude protegerlas, no pude.

* * *

><p>Amaneció frio al día siguiente, era uno de esos días de invierno en los que amanece más tarde y el salir de la cama se convierte en una verdadera tortura, y más aun cuando duermes en compañía de la personita que se ha logrado colar en tu corazón... fue por eso que Trunks no pudo más que molestarse en el momento en que su celular comenzó a sonar.<p>

Con rapidez se incorporó suavemente, tratando de no despertar a Pan.

―¿Sí?, habla Brief ―respondió, era una llamada del trabajo, la cual atendió con rapidez mandándolos con su madre y pidiendo que NO lo molestaran.

Se disponía a volver a la cama, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y seguro que Videl y Gohan tardarían un poco más en llegar, pero en eso se vio interrumpido...

―¿Disculpe, usted debe ser el Sr. Brief?

―Esto, sí ―dijo reincorporándose y mirando al apuesto joven de bata blanca que entraba por la puerta del dormitorio de hospital.

―Un placer conocerlo en persona, soy el Dr. Usami, atiendo a la Señorita Son.

―El placer es mío ―dijo Trunks, estrechando la mano con el médico― y bien, ¿sucede algo?

―preguntó tratando de interpretar el semblante del otro.

―Quizá deberíamos hablar... en mi consultorio, sígame. ―Usami no sabía si hablar primero con Brief sería lo correcto, pero después de todo él se había presentado como el novio de la Señorita Son, y había pedido claramente que se le mantuviera informado de todo lo relacionado con la joven paciente. Quizá la verdadera razón por la que Usami prefirió hablar primero con el joven era para no tener que hablarlo con su colega, Son Gohan. El médico Son siempre había sido conocido como un demonio cuando perdía el control, y seguro que este sería el caso... además, por más frio que fuera... Usami no tendría el corazón ni valor para darle una noticia así si se trataba de su única hija...

Nervioso, Trunks seguía al médico por los pasillos del hospital, una molestia se empezó a crear en su pecho, como si le avisará que algo malo estaba por venir.

Una vez que llegaron al consultorio, ambos se sentaron y el médico le explicó a Trunks los pormenores de los estudios que recientemente se le habían practicado a Pan; por un lado hablaba de encefalogramas, tomografías y demás... por otro hablaba sobre córnea, esclerótica y oftalmología... y por el otro vinculaba glucosa, sangre, oxígeno y hasta genética.

―Sabe que somos los mejores, por algo el Dr. Son me mandó llamar.

―¿A dónde quiere llegar? ―preguntó Trunks muy desesperado, todo lo que había dicho, las explicaciones, los estúpidos datos estadísticos, todo iba por mal camino, y sus presentimientos no eran los mejores.

―Diagnóstico ―respondió Usami― sentencia, como gustes llamarle.

Trunks le brindó una de las miradas de su padre al médico, obligándolo a hablar.

―Decidí dar de alta a la paciente Son... porque... lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella. ―espero un rato a que el otro asimilara la información. Iba a continuar, a decir que existían terapias y demás que harían la vida de la hija de Gohan casi normal pero... no pudo continuar hablando, algo en su interior, un instinto de supervivencia hizo retroceder al médico.

Por un momento, Usami pensó que el joven Brief se lanzaría a golpearlo, pero la expresión del chico de cabellos morados cambió de inmediato a otra que de igual manera estremeció al médico. Usami era una persona sensata, muchos dirían que fría; como médico, ver morir a las personas era algo básico, parte de la naturaleza misma, lo difícil siempre era ver a los familiares de los fallecidos, lidiar con ellos jamás sería tarea fácil... y aun así, después de haber visto a tanta gente desdichada, Usami Misaki jamás había visto un semblante tan triste como el de Trunks Brief, rostro tan melancólico que incluso hizo sentir mal a un frio doctor como él.

―Por favor cálmese, señor Brief, todo estará bien.

El saiyajin no escucho ninguna de las palabras del médico... _sentencia, no podemos hacer nada, ceguera, Pan_, eran las palabras que circulaban por su mente, robándose su oxígeno, su alegría, su esperanza. Con pesadez dejo caer su rostro sobre sus manos, sintiéndose impotente.

Estuvo por alrededor de quince minutos en shock, incluso preocupó al Dr. Usami... pero al final terminó reaccionando.

―_Pan_ ―pensó, y con ese único pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de la menor que aun dormía y sin delicadeza alguna la tomó en sus brazos, despertándola.

―Todo estará bien Pan, todo estará bien mientras estés segura entre mis brazos. ―le dijo en una actitud posesiva dejando totalmente confundida a la menor quien sin embargo no estaba asustada, aun no sabía la sentencia que el destino le tenía preparada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong>_

**04/marzo/2012**

****Una disculpa enorme.

En verdad, ni tengo palabras suficientes para decirles lo mucho que lamento haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo. Nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar y espero nunca volver a hacerlo. No voy a ponerles pretextos, solo les digo que lo siento y que no volverá a pasarme.

Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews siempre, y a los nuevos sean Bienvenidos. Millones de gracias, no merezco sus lindos comentarios, gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡los adoro!

**Eccho, ****Orii, huilen, ****ha ash14, Saiyan Girl Heart, ****patty suise, kattie88, ****Dbzangie4ever, Pan-dbgt & ****anayoli98** ¡gracias a todas, son las mejores! Sus comentarios son realmente hermosos, me hacen mi día.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo, prometo que las cosas mejorarán y que actualizaré más seguido.

Quería poner más de sus emociones en este capítulo, pero aun faltan muchas cosas por aclarar y problemas que enfrentar.

Una disculpa especial a **patty suise**, le había puesto una fecha para este capítulo, pero no pude tenerlo a tiempo, perdón hermosa, y de nuevo mil gracias por tu apoyo, eres genial.

* * *

><p>Sobre lo de yuri-yaoi ganó yaoi ;D y no sólo pregunté aquí, también en otros lugares.<p>

En parte creo se debe a que no hay muchos yuris que valgan la pena, la mayoría son de hombres que se disfrazan o cosas raras :$

Y sí, a mí me gustan ambos géneros, y como ya muchas habrán notado soy medio fan del yaoi, es que, es tan tierno ;)

*De nuevo gracias, y perdón*

_**Apailana***_


	12. Enséñame a ser fuerte

**Renuncia:** La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

"**Enséñame a ser fuerte"**

La abrazaba, la abrazaba muy fuerte, como temiendo que se la fueran a arrebatar, como temiendo que la vida se la quitase; la abrazaba tan fuerte que si fuera una humana normal, ya la habría lastimado.

―Esto Trunks, ¿qué ocurre? ―le preguntó con los ojos cerrados, de nada servía ya abrirlos― siento el ki de mi papá, también el de mi madre... parecen alterados, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntaba la menor de los Son confundida, no entendía nada, desde que despertó, Trunks había actuado muy raro con ella, y ahora podía sentir las energías de sus padres y sin embargo ellos no iban a su encuentro― ¿qué ocurre Trunks? ―volvió a preguntar la chica aun sin abrir los ojos, sólo aferrándose a la seguridad que el abrazo del mayor le brindaba.

―Pan ―le dijo Trunks con seriedad― escúchame Pan, tienes... tienes que ser fuerte.

―¿Fuerte? ―preguntó la menor aun más confundida.

―Sí, fuerte.

Pan no lo podía ver, pero lo conocía, y podía escuchar el dolor en sus palabras, sabía que por alguna razón, Trunks estaba triste

―Y no olvides que estaré siempre contigo... tienes que ser fuerte pequeña... ―le dijo Trunks mientras besaba el cabello de la menor provocando su sonrojo instantáneo.

"Tienes que ser fuerte" las palabras del joven sólo habían logrado confundir a una ya desconcertada chica...

La verdad era que Pan no estaba segura de hasta qué punto Trunks estaba con ella― _Seguro que me compadece... me compadece y cree que estando conmigo me aliviará..._ ―cosas así pensaba Pan para tratar de explicarse el porqué del cambio repentino de Trunks hacía ella.

―_¿Qué sea fuerte?... ―_No entendía por qué Trunks le había dicho eso, y no estaba segura si podría conseguirlo. Durante años, se había ocultado tras una faceta de chica fuerte... eso era porque en cierto modo lo era, después de todo era más fuerte que los humanos normales, gracias a su sangre saiyajin; la mayoría de las personas, se ocultan tras máscaras, y temerosos al rechazo, son pocas las veces que revelan su verdadero yo, así pues, Pan se ocultaba bajo una chica ruda y masculina, y sí, era ruda y masculina... aunque también era linda (cosa que le costaba admitir), y sí, pese a su gran fuerza y superioridad, tenía como cualquier humano sus miedos, sin embargo podía sobrellevarlos, de algún modo lograba ser fuerte... era ahora, tras esta tragedia, cuando se sentía más débil y sola que nunca, sin poder ver ya nada era igual―. _Me pregunto si podré volver a ser fuerte... ―_fue su pensamiento antes de entregarse a esos fuertes brazos que tan amablemente se abrían ante ella.

* * *

><p>Tensión, enojo, remordimiento, decepción, preocupación incredulidad, miedo... eran muchos los sentimientos que invadían el ambiente, pero sobretodo: tristeza.<p>

Esa mañana, al dirigirse al hospital a ver a su pequeña Pan, nadie imagino la cruel noticia que les esperaba.

Videl lloraba sin consuelo alguno, se preguntaba por qué, por qué su única hija tenía que sufrir de ese modo, cuanto no desearía ser ella la que pasara por eso en lugar de Pan, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo ayudarla... por un momento extrañó a su propia madre, aquella que apenas recordaba, como le gustaría tenerla junto a ella en esos momentos. Con sus ojos azules y húmedos, podía ver al hombre que amaba discutiendo con sus colegas... como era de esperarse, al enterarse del diagnóstico de su hija, Gohan perdió el control, poniéndose a discutir y reclamar con el Dr. Usami y todo aquel que había tratado a Pan, exigiéndoles que la salvasen, que no se dieran por vencidos... normalmente en ese tipo de situaciones en que Gohan deja de lado la razón guiándose sólo por los sentimientos, es Videl quien lo hace entrar en sí, pero en esta ocasión, Videl estaba demasiado destruida, apagada por su propia tristeza que le quitaba las fuerzas para controlar a Gohan.

―Basta... ―dijo después de varios minutos de tensión... como pudo, Videl se armó de fuerzas para hablar sin soltarse a llorar― basta Gohan, ellos no tienen la culpa...

―¿Y entonces quien la tiene?... ―preguntó sin mirar a su esposa.

―La fatalidad... ―respondió Videl sin mirarlo.

En ese momento, Gohan miró a su esposa, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora lucían tristes y rojos por el llanto, su semblante lucía preocupado y asustado. Se había concentrado tanto en sus explosivas emociones que se había olvidado del mundo a su alrededor, de ella su esposa.

―Videl... ―le dijo con la voz grave, agradable al oído. Despacio, Gohan se acercó a su mujer y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

Videl colocó las manos en el pecho de su esposo y dejó caer su cabeza en los hombros de este―. Los médicos dijeron que... ya no hay nada que hacer ―decía la mujer, tratando de contener las lágrimas― nuestra hija se quedará...

―No... ―interrumpió Gohan― escúchame, no importa que mueva mar y tierra, te prometo que nuestra hija estará bien, de eso me encargo yo. ―Las palabras de Gohan eran maduras, serias, comprometidas... en su voz y en su mirada ya no quedaba rastro de aquel niño mimado y llorón que fue algún día.

Interrumpiendo la emotiva escena, un médico apareció, aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes―. Hmmp... Lamento interrumpir. Señor Son, entonces, ¿procedemos con el alta de su hija?

Concentrado únicamente en su Videl, Gohan tardó en reaccionar al llamado del Dr. Usami...― Esto, sí, vayamos por los papeles ―le dijo desanimado, todo esto lo había vuelto loco, en su mente sólo había espacio para Pan, para su familia, para cuidar y proteger a su familia, aún mientras firmaba los papeles para llevarse a Pan a casa, lo único en lo que pensaba era en posibles formas para curarla.

Con preocupación en cada paso que daban, Videl y Gohan se dirigieron hacía la habitación donde se encontraba Pan, al llegar, la encontraron abrazada de Trunks Brief, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia, después de todo era su hija con su casi hermano o primo por así decirlo.

Tanto Gohan como Videl corrieron a abrazar a su hija, llenándola de mimos y preguntándole como pasó la noche, por supuesto que la menor no dijo nada sobre su pelea con Trunks, la cual casi ni recordaba en ese momento, lo que estaba presente ahora eran los abrazos y cariños que el chico de cabellos lavanda le había estado brindando.

Trunks miraba la escena, su vista enfocada principalmente en Pan, seguro que pronto le dirían el diagnóstico a Pan, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría... para él mismo fue un golpe durísimo el que le dijeran que Pan se quedaría ciega...― _Maldición, maldición, maldición... ―_pensaba enojado, esto era demasiado frustrante, le dolía en sobremanera ver en ese estado a su pequeña y no saber cómo ayudarla, pero de algo estaba seguro, este no era el final, y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y medios para devolverle la vista a Pan.

Después de un rato, Videl se acercó a Pan, tomando su mano ―Cariño, es hora de ir a casa ―en sus palabras había duda.

―¿A casa? ―preguntó de inmediato Pan, sobresaltándose, conocía los procesos médicos, y sí se iba a casa podía ser por dos cosas: que la situación hubiera mejorado bastante por lo que ya sólo tendría que volver al hospital de vez en cuando o... que las cosas fueran tan malas al punto de que los doctores ya no tuvieran modo de mejorar al paciente. Suspiró pensando en su futuro, tenía miedo de que fuera la segunda opción, después de todo, la vida no era fácil, y estaba segura de que las cosas no iban del todo bien― ¿Por qué a casa?

Gohan pudo sentir el temor en la voz de su hija, así que lentamente se acercó a ella― Pan, hija... iremos a casa, tu abuela, mi hermano, todos estarán ansiosos de verte; ahí te cuidaremos y... ―no supo que más decir, las cosas le resultaban difíciles, ¿cómo decirle a su única hija que los médicos ya no podían hacer nada por ella?

Pan se aferró a su padre, de algún modo le hacía sentir segura pero... no completa; ahí, en medio del abrazo de sus padres, sintió como si algo le faltara, como si su ser no estuviera completo, en parte era porque no podía ver, pero era más bien como si le faltara su esencia, como si la mitad de su alma no estuviera con ella.

―Pan, mi niña... ―le dijo Gohan con voz melancólica― te prometo que todo estará bien. ―dicho esto, se levantaron para así dirigirse de vuelta a casa.

Pan quiso preguntar qué sería de ella ahora, qué pasaría con su vista, por qué se iban del hospital... pero tuvo miedo, miedo de saber la respuesta y que esta no fuera agradable. Sin saber que le deparaba, se aferró a los brazos de sus padres que la guiaron y ayudaron a caminar por el hospital hasta el auto que se encontraba afuera estacionado.

Caminando junto a ellos, Trunks miraba la escena frustrado, apretó los puños cuando vio salir a la familia del hospital, sentía una opresión en su pecho, quería ser él quien ayudara a Pan, corrección, no quería ayudarla, quería verla volver a caminar sin ayuda... volteó la mirada con decepción al ver como dejaban atrás el hospital de Ciudad Satán y se prometió a sí mismo que ese no sería el final.

Inesperadamente, antes de entrar a su automóvil, Gohan llamó a Trunks, apartándolo de las mujeres ―Trunks ―le dijo aclarando su garganta― no te agradecí por cuidar anoche a mi hija, en verdad gracias. .

―No hay nada que agradecer ―respondió con la mirada al suelo. La verdad eso le tenía sin cuidado, en ese momento curar a Pan era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

El hijo de Goku le dio una leve y rápida pero sincera sonrisa ―Sí de cuidar a mi hija se trata, no confío en casi nadie, pero tú has ganado mi confianza y apreció, no en vano la cuidaste un año en el espacio, estoy seguro de que jamás la dañarías, ni que permitirías que nadie la dañe.

A Trunks, eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría... no sé esperaba las palabras de Gohan, y le dolía, le dolía en sobremanera que él le dijera que tenía confianza en que no dañaría a Pan, porque de hecho el la había dañado ya demasiado― _Es por mi culpa que está pasando Pan por esta desgracia ―_se dijo así mismo, creyendo que para nada merecía la confianza y apreció de Gohan. Sin saber qué hacer, bajó la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al padre de la mujer que tanto había dañado. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse fijado en ella en un inicio, al final todo resulto como lo esperaba, en dolor. Había traicionado a sus amigos, a su propia familia, se había fijado en una menor... pero a final de cuentas lo sabía, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba... sólo le gustaría volver atrás para hacer las cosas bien desde el inicio y así evitar desgracias como esta que estaban viviendo con el padecimiento de su pequeña.

―Trunks ―le dijo Gohan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos― ayúdala, ella nos necesitará a todos, y tú eres uno de sus mejores amigos... sé que tienes responsabilidades y demás, sólo no te olvides de Pan, le hará bien verte, a ti y a tu hermana.

―Jamás me olvidaré de ella ―le respondió con dolor en sus palabras, en verdad que se sentía mal por haber traicionado la confianza de Gohan, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle lo que había pasado.

Gohan le dio una palmada en los hombros y se dirigió de regreso con su esposa y su hija, siendo seguido por Trunks.

Ajenas a la situación, madre e hija esperaban a Gohan. Con ternura, Videl acariciaba los cabellos de su hija, la cual abrazaba a su madre sin ánimos de nada.

―Pan... ―dijo de pronto Trunks interrumpiéndolas.

La menor sintió una calidez invadir su cuerpo con el simple llamado del saiyajin. Con delicadeza, su madre le ayudó a girarse hacía donde se encontraba Trunks, al no poder verlo, Pan sólo estiró un brazo, como buscándolo.

De inmediato, Trunks tomó su mano y la sujetó, acercándola a él― Peque, iré a la Corporación a arreglar unos papeles pendientes y tomar una ducha, ve a casa y descansa.

Pan sintió una especie de ansiedad invadiéndola, después de todo lo sabía, no era para siempre. Sabía que tarde o temprano Trunks regresaría a su vida normal, olvidándola.

―Peque... ―le dijo Trunks, notando su tristeza― recuerda mi promesa, no te dejaré, iré a visitarte y SIEMPRE te cuidaré. ―con delicadeza, acarició el suave cabello de la chica, le dolía tocarla, tocarla y saber que no estaba bien, pero no importa cuánto le costase, el haría que Pan volviera a sonreír, estaba decidido a lograrlo.

Pan no le respondió a Trunks, estaba encantada de que el la siguiera frecuentando, desde que era una niña su compañía siempre la hizo feliz... pero a pesar de eso, una parte de ella quería alejarlo, quería alejarlo para no mantenerlo así atado a ella...

―Bueno, es hora de irnos ―interrumpió Gohan ajeno al ambiente que se formaba entre su hija y el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula.

Pan se despidió de Trunks con un abrazo pequeño, cálido y tierno; cuanto amaba sentirse en los brazos de su saiyajin. Después de despedirse, Gohan la ayudó a entrar al coche, Videl se fue en la parte de atrás, acompañando a Pan, mientras que Gohan condujo.

Con nostalgia, Trunks pudo ver como el coche desaparecía de su vista, y aunque en realidad deseaba ir con ella o llevarla consigo, consideró que obviamente sería mejor dejarla descansar en su casa, así que sin más por el momento, se dirigió a la Corporación Cápsula a tomar una ducha y pensar en alguna solución digna de él para resolver esto.

Camino a casa, ni Pan ni sus padres dijeron palabra alguna, hasta que ya muy cerca de la montaña Paoz, Gohan frenó en seco.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntaron sobresaltadas Videl y Pan.

―Esto, yo... ―comenzó a decir Gohan. No podía continuar, todo era tan difícil. Se había prometido a sí mismo que traería a su hija de vuelta a casa sana y salva, pero ahora, todo se había complicado y Pan regresaba ciega a casa. Se dijo a sí mismo que eso no podía ser así, después de todo, el era Son Gohan, uno de los guerreros más fuertes, había librado numerosas batallas, y no estaba dispuesto a perder esta...― Videl ―le dijo de pronto a su esposa― ¿Podrías llevar el auto a casa?

―¿Ehh? ―se sorprendió con la repentina petición de su esposo― no entiendo...

Pan escuchaba sin comprender del todo, aunque no se le hacía raro... desde que perdió la vista le costaba entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, literalmente siempre se perdía de algo y sentía que no la mantenían al tanto de las cosas.

―Pan... ―le dijo de pronto su padre atrayendo así su atención― antes de ir a casa, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?

Pan giró su cuerpo hacía donde provenía la voz de su padre buscándolo, este la tomó del hombro con delicadeza― S-sí ―dijo casi en un susurro Pan mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Desconcertada, Videl vio como su esposo se bajaba del coche tomando a su hija en brazos y llevándosela volando― espéranos en casa Videl, ahí te alcanzaremos ―le dijo Gohan antes de emprender vuelo con su pequeña.

Pan se sobresaltó al contacto de su padre, pero supo que alejarse no serviría de nada, aun así, al sentir como su padre aumentaba su ki para así volar se sintió muy insegura, la verdad era que no recordaba haber volado desde que tuvo el accidente. Con las manos temblorosas, se aferró a la camisa de Gohan, jamás en su vida había experimentado el miedo a la altura, pero ahora, en verdad que lo tenía.

―Relájate... ―le dijo Gohan, cuanto le dolía verla así, y pensar que tan pequeña había aprendido a levitar.

―¿A... a dónde vamos? ―preguntó la menor con la voz temblorosa.

―Confía en mí, será rápido. ―Gohan no dio detalles, dejando así con la duda a su hija.

Pan sentía el calor de su padre, se supone que debía sentirse protegida, pero la verdad era que se sentía tan vulnerable como siempre. No tenía idea de dónde estaban, ni a qué altura, mucho menos de a dónde se dirigían. Podía sentir el aire en su rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos, cerro sus ojos porque el viento los lastimaba, quizá estaban ascendiendo. Quiso llevarse una mano a la cabeza pues le dolía, pero tuvo miedo de soltar a su papá.

―¿Te sientes mal? ―pregunto Gohan al ver el pálido semblante de su hija.

―N-no ―dijo Pan para no preocuparlo― sólo un poco mareada.

―Debe ser por la altura ―le dijo Gohan con tranquilidad en su tono de voz para no mostrar su preocupación― tranquila, se pasará pronto, después de todo ya has estado aquí antes.

A Pan la sorprendieron las palabras de su padre, trató de sentir el ambiente que no podía ver... y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, conocía el lugar, bueno, más bien reconocía los ki's de los habitantes de ese lugar―. El templo de Kami-sama.

Gohan asintió al tiempo que aterrizaba en la parte alta de la torre con su hija en brazos.

―¡Gohan! ―exclamó un Namek al tiempo que corriendo se acercaba a su amigo de la infancia―. Yo... supe lo que pasó, lo siento, pero dime ¿qué te trae por...? ―no pudo continuar con su petición porque en ese momento Gohan cayó de rodillas frente a él con Pan en sus brazos.

―Cúrala... por favor Dende, Kami-sama cúrala... ―Son estaba depositando todas sus esperanzas en el Namek, le estaba dando toda la confianza para sanar a su única hija.

―G-Gohan, yo, no sé si pueda hacerlo... ―dijo el Dios nervioso, la verdad era que no se esperaba esto; y en cierto modo le dolió ver así a su amigo, pudo ver la mirada de Gohan asustada y preocupada, aunque era diferente, no era como aquel niño llorón que recordaba, estaba claro que su amigo había madurado mucho y ahora era un hombre fuerte que no se daría por vencido y que no le tendría miedo a nada ni a nadie con tal de proteger a su familia.

―Dende, sé que puedes intentarlo, yo... confío en ti.

Pan comenzó a hiperventilar, podía sentir la desesperación en la voz de su padre y eso la estresaba.

―Por favor inténtalo... ―le dijo una vez más Gohan mientras con la mirada le suplicaba a su amigo verde y a Mr. Popo que también lo veía sin decir nada.

―E-está bien ―dijo después de un rato Dende.

Pan sintió como su padre la dejaba en el frio pero suave mármol, pegó sus rodillas al pecho asustada. La verdad era que le molestó un poco que su padre ni siquiera le dijera de este plan aunque este no era el momento para hacer una escenita... ―_Kami-sama... tal vez... sólo tal vez ―_pensaba la chica― _tal vez_ _Dende-sama pueda hacer que recupere la vista ―_hasta ahora, Pan no se había hecho esperanzas con nada, pero esta ocasión era especial, era el Dios de su planeta, la menor de los Son sintió como si una chispa de esperanza se encendiera en su interior.

―Tranquila Pan, confía en mí ―le dijo el Namek mientras ponía una de sus manos en la espalda de la menor, actúo con más cautela después de ver como Pan se alejaba de él sobresaltada después de que la tocó― n-no te asustes, no te pasará nada.

―No dolerá Pan... ―le dijo Mr. Popo mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en una especie de sofá árabe que hizo aparecer con su magia.

Pan asintió y se relajó un poco, aunque la verdad era que el trato con las personas le costaba bastante.

―Bueno, intentémoslo. ―dijo con seriedad Dende ante la mirada profunda de Gohan.

Pan escuchó a Kami-sama decir algunas palabras que no comprendió, supuso que eran en el idioma natal de Dende, el Namek. Después, sintió una calidez invadiendo su cuerpo, era un calor reconfortante, tibio, que la hacía sentir bien, hacía que cada músculo se relajara ya que por donde pasaba el dolor desaparecía. De pronto, ese calor que ya había invadido casi todo su cuerpo, se concentró específicamente en sus ojos, por inercia los cerró. Pudo sentir como el ardor desaparecía de sus orbes y en ese momento tuvo más esperanza que nunca, que más quería ella que abrir los ojos y volverse a encontrar con el mundo.

Gohan también sintió esperanza, había visto a Dende curar heridas mortales. Al ver a su hija recostada y cubierta de un aurea blanca y pura deseó con todo su corazón que la calamidad terminara y que la salud y visión volvieran a su hija.

Así estuvo Dende por casi quince minutos, dando su mejor esfuerzo, poniendo todos sus años de experiencia en la hija de su primer y mejor amigo.

Después de un rato, Pan sintió como la calidez se iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer de su cuerpo, aun así se sentía tibia y reconfortada.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Gohan que miraba a su hija que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados; esperaba que todo resultara bien, incluso pudo ver como los moretones y cicatrices de Pan se habían borrado de su piel.

―Pan ―le dijo Dende con voz suave― abre los ojos Son Pan.

Pan tuvo miedo de abrirlos, pero aun así tenía fe...

Gohan, Dende y Mr. Popo miraban expectantes a la chica, esperando a que abriera los ojos y les dijera que los veía...

Pan apretó sus puños, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar. Entonces pensó en él, en Trunks, le hubiera gustado que él estuviese ahí con ella. Fue ese último pensamiento el que la hizo reaccionar, le había prometido ser fuerte, y lo cumpliría. Se armó de valor y abrió primero un ojo con lentitud, después el otro con rapidez, lo que vio...

―Pan... ―dijo Gohan sobresaltado― hija, ¿qué es lo que ves...?

Dende y Mr. Popo observaron a la menor que mantenía la cara agachada.

Y después de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos la menor dio su respuesta:― Nada ―"NADA" no veía nada.

Gohan, Dende y Mr. Popo bajaron la mirada con decepción. El hijo de Goku apretó sus puños frustrado.

―Lo siento... ―dijo en voz baja Dende, no recibió respuesta alguna de los presentes.

Pan se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Se sentía fatal, había confiado, había puesto sus esperanzas en esto, pero al final no había resultado. Sus sueños de nuevo se habían quebrado. ―Papá... ―dijo después de un rato con firmeza― El Dr. Usami... ¿dijo que ya nada se podía hacer, verdad? ―su voz era seria, aun así estaba temblando.

―No nos daremos por vencidos... ―fue la respuesta de Gohan confirmando así la sospecha de su hija.

Pan suspiró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo logró contener su llanto.― _Malditas esperanzas... ―_fue su pensamiento, había decidido algo, ya no esperaría nada del mundo, porque siempre que lo hacía resultaba herida. Era ahora cuando caía en cuenta, desde que era una pequeña, siempre que tenía un sueño, este era destruido... y ya no quería sufrir más.

* * *

><p>―¡Suéltame!<p>

―Te digo que no, no irás.

―Ellos... están en la torre Karin, déjame ir, maldición... ―un joven forcejeaba tratando de emprender el vuelo, pero era otra figura, precisamente su figura paterna la que no lo dejaba ir.

―Trunks ―le dijo con autoridad― debes aclarar tus sentimientos antes de ir por ella.

―¿¡Qué! ―respondió el de cabellos lavanda sobresaltado.

―No puedes andar merodeando por ahí, ya demasiado daño le han hecho... ―dijo Vegeta, la verdad era que eso de las palabras no era lo suyo.

Trunks comprendió un poco lo que su padre trataba de decirle y así se soltó de su agarre desistiendo de su intento de ir con Pan―. A veces no entiendo nada de lo que me dices... ―le dijo Trunks mientras caminaba de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula.

―Pues deberías... ―le dijo Vegeta mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Trunks no dijo nada y caminó de regreso a casa, al menos llamaría a Videl o a Goten para saber que había sucedido.― _Seguro que fueron con Dende... como no se me ocurrió antes._

* * *

><p>Después de lo ocurrido, Gohan llevó a casa a Pan donde fue recibida con amor, abrazos y mimos por parte de su abuela, madre e incluso de su tío Goten que había ido a pasar unos días a la montaña Paoz. Cenaron un poco aunque ella no mostró mucho apetito, cosa que preocupó a los demás.<p>

Milk suspiró... veía a su nieta tan desanimada, deprimida, y ahora al menos eso se entendía―. Cariño, debes estar muy cansada, los hospitales siempre agotan a las personas, ¿quieres ir a descansar un poco?

Pan asintió a las palabras de su abuela, y con ayuda de esta y de su madre subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación. Videl le preparó un baño relajante, aunque Pan distraída no disfrutó nada. Podía sentir como su madre le ayudaba a secar su cuerpo con unas toallas tibias, le costaba tanto adaptarse a esta nueva vida. Una vez que Videl le secó el cabello, la recostó en la cama que Milk había preparado.

―Buenas noches, cariño ¿estarás bien? ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede esta noche?

―Estaré bien mamá, por favor, déjame sola... ―le dijo Pan, esperando no sonar muy ruda.

Videl asintió y después de darle un beso y abrazo se retiró dejándola sola―. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo llámame.

Pan escuchó como Videl cerraba la puerta tras de sí y suspiró aliviada. La verdad era que había sido un día extremadamente pesado. Se encontraba cansada, no físicamente, después de todo Dende había reconfortado mucho su cuerpo... su cansancio era más bien mental, el hecho de no poder ver, no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ¡ya no podía más con ello! Todo era extremadamente desesperante para Pan, sentía un dolor horrible en su cabeza, en su alma, en su corazón...

Tanteo la cama, podía sentir la suavidad y comodidad de esta, con sus manos, buscó el borde de las sábanas para así taparse la cabeza con estas. Daba vueltas en la cama, no se podía acomodar... al final logró quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Majin Boo, Broly, Abo y Cado, el capitán Rildo, Bebi, los dragones oscuros... sin saber por qué, Trunks comenzó a rememorar las batallas que había librado en su vida, y se sintió patético, porque si lo veía de ese modo, eran pocos los enemigos con los que había peleado, además de que en todas esas batallas siempre habían sido con ayuda de Goten o de los demás guerreros Z...<p>

Suspiró, era obvio que no estaba al nivel, tan solo pensar en la cantidad de guerreros a los que su papá tuvo que enfrentar desde su niñez, o saber la cantidad de batallas que había ganado el Señor Goku, incluso Gohan tenía más experiencia que él... y bueno, aunque le costara admitirlo, el hijo mayor de Goku era más fuerte que él mismo.

Se sentía impotente, frustrado; siempre estuvo acostumbrado a recibir todo lo que quería...

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, sin importar lo que le costara, esta batalla no la perdería, estaba decidido a recuperar a Pan en todos los sentidos, él iba a hacer que Pan volviera a ser feliz, el iba a conseguir que Pan recuperara la vista.

* * *

><p>―<em>No dejes de luchar, no te rindas... ¿acaso te enseñé a rendirte?... Mientras más grande sea el problema, más soluciones tendrá... ¿Rendirte? Eso jamás. <em>

Son Pan despertó sobresaltada, aunque no gritó, después de todo no tenía miedo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y pudo sentir su corazón latir a toda velocidad...

Ese sueño, esa voz, esas palabras, todo fue tan familiar, tan adecuado y hermoso... lo reconocía.

―Abuelito... ―Son Goku. No sabía por qué había sido ese sueño, tal vez sólo había sido su inconsciente manifestándose, o tal vez...

De cualquier manera, este sueño le había recordado sus orígenes, sus ideales... siempre había deseado ser una gran guerrera como su abuelo Goku, y en cambio ahora estaba comportándose de la manera opuesta, estaba olvidando todo lo que su abuelo le enseñó, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse―. Perdón abuelito... ―dijo en un susurro― perdón, no he sido yo ―Pan suspiró, no tenía ganas de llorar, en cambio tenía ganas de ser fuerte― lo intentaré ―se dijo a sí misma― lo intentaré abuelito, no creo ser jamás tan fuerte y valiente como tú, pero lo intentaré.

En ese momento sintió una brisa suave y cálida cubriéndola, se preguntó si Videl no habría cerrado la ventana. Pan sintió ganas de volver a ver, a sí misma, a su alrededor, como si algo le pidiera ser visto.

―Gracias, abuelito... ―le dijo sintiendo un poco de paz en su corazón. No sabía de dónde, pero era como sí la fortaleza la empezara a invadir poco a poco, y lo supo: al menos lo intentaría, lucharía sin importar lo que pasase.

* * *

><p><strong>08  Abril / 2012**

Hola, una disculpa por la tardanza, en verdad lo siento, pero les tengo buenas noticias, aun me queda una semana de vacaciones que aprovecharé para escribir, después son exactamente 30 días de clases los que quedan y al fin me graduaré de la preparatoria y tendré casi tres meses de hermosas vacaciones :D Así que a partir de ahora pueden esperar actualizaciones más seguidas.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo :$ dejen sus opiniones, me interesa saber en qué me equivoco o cómo puedo mejorar.

No puedo más que agradecerles a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, siempre decía que escribía para mí y no para complacer a los demás, pero en verdad que sin ustedes esto no sería posible, ¡GRACIAS! los quiero.

Un abrazo muy especial a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado: **Huilen**, **Panecita-San**, **Eccho**, **Patty Suise**, **Kattie88**, **Dbzangie4ever**, **Jennifer Cr** &** panXtrunks**. En verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, me hacen muy feliz.

Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos ahora sí muy pronto, el capítulo 13 estará en aproximadamente una semana. Los quiero.

_**Apailana***_


	13. Arco iris

Renuncia: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

* * *

><p>"Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas"<p>

Jean De La Fontaine

* * *

><p>"<strong>Arco iris"<strong>

Había pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital, habían sido días difíciles, después de todo, cuando el dolor abunda los días se vuelven más lentos, agonizantes, al punto de que con cada segundo que transcurre, el alma se va desgarrando un poco más... pero aun en esos momentos, se debe ser fuerte, porque siempre habrá dos opciones: morir o seguir adelante, y para Pan, rendirse ya no era una opción, lo había prometido, se había prometido a sí misma que saldría adelante.

En el pasado, hubo momentos en que se preguntó por qué la gente elegía no darse por vencida, pensó que quizá lo había impuesto como una norma moral la sociedad, esa misma sociedad que ponía una fachada optimista aunque en el fondo deseasen que todo terminase pronto, esa misma sociedad oscura de la que aun no conocía ni una décima parte de su maldad, pero que aun así ya estaba horrorizada. La diferencia, era que en esos momentos no se había detenido a pensar en su abuelo Goku, como lo hacía ahora.

Recordando las enseñanzas de su querido abuelo, Pan caía en cuenta de que siempre habrá motivos para luchar, aun por más obscuro que este el camino, y sí, su camino estaba totalmente obscuro, literalmente hablando, su camino ahora se había reducido a tinieblas, pero estaba segura que aun en medio de esa noche eterna, encontraría una tangente, una manera de seguir. Después de todo, si sus conocidos habían salido victoriosos de batallas que parecían imposibles de ganar, que no podría hacer ella con esta enfermedad que a diario muchas personas superan. Sonrió pensando en que así sería, quería creer que saldría adelante, se aferraba a la idea de que algún día volvería a ser feliz y por primera vez en muchos años se aferró de nuevo al pensamiento de que su abuelo Goku regresaría con ella algún día.

―Cariño, Pan, es hora de la comida... ―inesperadamente, la voz de su abuela Milk la sacó de sus pensamientos, la voz de aquella mujer que era la esposa del que fue el hombre más fuerte del universo.

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba reposando, y a tientas se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, tenía escasos días en ese mundo obscuro, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo más se iba adaptando. Al abrir la puerta de su recámara se encontró afuera con Milk, quien la tomó del brazo para guiarla por las escaleras hacia el comedor en la planta baja.

―_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 y 14. ―_a este punto, Pan había memorizado el número de escalones, al igual que la ubicación de algunos muebles y cosas sencillas, al principio le costó y se negó, pero al final se resignó y fue ella misma quien más se empeñó, ya que lo que menos quería era dar molestias a los demás, deseaba que con el pasar del tiempo pudiera guiarse a sí misma y no depender de nadie, no ser una carga para nadie, ya no más.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y enseguida tanto su madre que se encontraba poniendo los platos, como su abuela estuvieron con ella, cada una a su lado, mimándola como lo hacían hace años cuando era una nena, como lo hacían desde hace días que su mundo ciego dio inicio.

―Cariño ―decía Videl dándole un ligero y dulce abrazo― dime, ¿qué te sirvo? Tenemos arroz, ensalada, carne de lo que desees, pescado... ―iba a continuar, pero su hija la interrumpió diciéndole que un poco de arroz estaría bien.

Videl le sirvió la comida a su hija poniéndola en un plato frente a ella.

Con sus manos, Pan buscó los palillos, los sostuvo con una mano mientras con la otra los acariciaba como si estuviera midiendo su longitud; al principio le costaba hasta comer por sí sola, un sándwich o jugo no resultaba tan complicado porque lo sostenía directo con sus manos, pero otros alimentos como el arroz a juego con los palillos se volvieron un problema para la menor, aunque bueno, después de todo era algo que había hecho desde niña y normalmente no miraba con especial detenimiento su comida, por lo que a una semana de intentarlo, ya podía comer con normalidad, aunque claro, acompañada por su habitual sentimiento de vacío, de soledad.

―Hija, haz estado comiendo muy poco... ―dijo Milk sumamente preocupada, en realidad Pan ahora comía como una persona normal, cuando siempre había comido enormes cantidades de alimento como todos en su familia, corrección, como todos en su raza.

―Supongo que no tengo mucha energía que gastar... ―dijo Pan un poco desanimada― pero bueno, a ustedes no las veo comer ―les dijo con un poco de humor para tratar de aligerar la charla― no me gusta comer sola.

Videl y Milk rieron un poco y después se sentaron junto a su Pan para tener una comida familiar, aunque en el fondo cada una estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

―Cariño... ―comenzó a decir Videl en voz bajita, como no queriendo la cosa― tu padre y yo hemos checado algunas cosas, hemos visto terapias y bueno... ―no sabía cómo continuar.

Pan suspiró, al principio no le veía sentido a tomar rehabilitación, pero ahora estaba más convencida, aunque no le entusiasmase mucha la idea, estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo― de acuerdo, solo encárgate ―le dijo finalmente a su madre.

Las tres mujeres continuaron comiendo mientras hablaban de nimiedades, como para restarle importancia al asunto.

―Oh, por cierto, Pan llamó Bra para avisar que se quedaría a dormir ―dijo después de un rato Videl tratando de animar a su hija.

Pan sonrió, su amiga había ido a verla todos los días desde que salió del hospital, la verdad era que prefería estar sola, pero la compañía de su amiga la alegraba, le hacía sentir querida, y claro que ella también adoraba a Bra. Su vida ahora sería monótona, lo sabía, sabía que no podría ir a la universidad más y eso la destrozaba, sabía que no podría salir sola a la calle y fingir que nada pasaba cuando la realidad era que no podría dar ni un paso fuera de su casa sin perderse o tropezarse con algo... suspiró, su mejor amiga vendría a verla y, tal vez habría la remota posibilidad de que con ella viniese su hermano... en medio de su oscuridad, en medio de ese escenario negro que tenía por visión, Pan repasó la clara silueta de su chico de ojos azules y cabellos lila.

―_¿Acaso ya se olvido de mí...? no pensé que lo fuera a hacer, al menos no tan pronto._

* * *

><p>Su escritorio estaba cubierto por libros, los había antiguos y también recientes e innovadores, la mayoría extremadamente gruesos...<p>

―Profesor Son, tiene una cita con su equipo asignado en el laboratorio ―le dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios que pasaba los cincuenta.

―No asistiré, he enviado a un colega a que me sustituya por hoy ―le respondió Gohan sin quitar su mirada de un enorme libro de neurología.

La asistente solo asintió y se retiró, notaba distraído a Son, pero que más podía hacer ella.

Su madre que siempre deseó que se convirtiera en un investigador no podía estar más orgullosa, puesto que nunca había realizado su labor con tanta consagración... aunque, más bien era algo obsesivo, Gohan se la había pasado estudiando la última semana de una manera compulsiva, a penas durmiendo escasas dos horas, la verdad que de no ser por su resistencia ―cortesía de su herencia saiyan― ya hubiera desfallecido. Pero no le importaba, dejaría de dormir de ser necesario, y todo por un fin, una necesidad que no lo dejaba descansar el tiempo que dormía: su hija, Pan, la razón de su ser. Estaba dispuesto a no darse por vencido, y obviamente no pararía hasta a encontrar algo que curara a su hija.

Con pesadez se quitó los lentes y cerró con brusquedad el libro que tenía en sus manos. Solo porque no es su estilo, pero con la frustración que tenía adentro hubiera sido normal que se pusiera a maldecir al mundo en ese momento.

―Pan... ¿qué es lo que tienes? ―decía más para sí mismo...― ¿Qué...?

Estaba enojado, y lo peor era que lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba. Una fuerza extraterrestre había dejado a su hija ciega, por lo cual sería muy raro que la cura se encontrara en algo terrestre. En ese momento agradeció la herencia alienígena de su padre, dudaba que su hija hubiera sobrevivido al ataque con simple esencia humana.

Pero aun así no se rendiría, y así recorriera el universo entero, sacaría a su hija de ese abismo en el que se encontraba.

―Lo prometí y lo cumpliré... ―se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba su saco y las llaves del auto y salía de la universidad con dirección a la montaña Paoz.

* * *

><p>Pisaba el acelerador de su convertible rojo, su color favorito aunque la mayoría creyese que era el rosa. No tenía encendido el reproductor musical, lo cual era raro, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera lo había notado, lo único que quería era llegar a casa de los Son. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho por su amiga, pero al menos trataría de brindarle su compañía y todo lo que pudiese, no sabía cómo tratarla, o que comentarios hacer para no herirla, como el día en que llevó muchas películas de zombies para ver con ella y Pan terminó llorando en el baño...<p>

Bra suspiró mientras aumentaba la velocidad, y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. De pronto tuvo casi en frente de ella una figura, la silueta de una persona... iba manejando muy rápido, a penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en su precipitado intento de evitar atropellar a ese individuo dio un volantazo muy brusco que dejó girando el coche mientras sus llantas rechinaban por el asfalto para dejarlo varado en los cultivos que rodeaban la carretera... una vez que el coche se detuvo, ella dio un grito ahogado.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, sabía que de no ser por sus buenos reflejos tal vez hubiera muerto, eso o hubiera atropellado a ese idiota que se le puso enfrente.

Salió de su auto a gritarle lo imbécil que era por pararse en medio de la carretera cuando de pronto el sujeto se acercó para quedar frente a ella.

―¡Bra! ―dijo Goten precipitado. Sí, Goten, la persona que menos esperaba ver, ese al que tanto le dolía ver, pero del mismo modo amaba ver―. ¿Estás bien? Te sentí llegar y quise esperarte, pero oye, no tenías porque aventarme tu coche de ese modo... ―comentaba con simpatía Goten, como si hubiera sido muy gracioso lo que acababa de pasar. Iba a decir otra cosa para romper el hielo, pero en eso se vio interrumpido por una sonora cachetada propinada por la princesa.

Bra frunció el ceño, tenía una mirada espeluznante, la verdad es que no supo cómo, pero cuando menos lo esperó, su mano ya estaba sobre la mejilla del azabache con una fuerza que ni ella misma esperó. Pudo ver como Goten ni siquiera la miraba, y lo mejor es que no tenía ni un ápice de arrepentimiento, de hecho quería golpearlo más, por el susto que la había hecho pasar, quería golpearlo y en verdad lastimarlo.

Goten siempre había sido un tierno con Bra, incluso en ocasiones más de lo que Trunks lo era con su sobrina, pero esta vez no supo qué le sucedió, no se esperó ese golpe y perdió el control en menos de lo esperado. Volteó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su princesa, esa a quien siempre deseó proteger y cuidar como si fuese muy delicada, pero lo sabía, aunque no lo aceptara, su inconsciente sabía que Bra no era tan delicada como una humana normal, sus instintos más bajos sabían que Bra era fuerte, era fuerte para soportarlo, a él, a Goten, al saiyajin.

―A mí nadie me pega... ―en ese momento no supo si era él quien hablaba, no parecían sus palabras, ni su tono, ese no era el tono de voz que él usaba con las personas, ni mucho menos con su dulce princesa.

El lado humano de Son se sintió mal por sus palabras, pero fue contrarrestado ya que en lugar de recibir algún reproche o signo de tristeza por parte de Bra, lo único que recibió fue... ¡otro golpe! Y este sí que le dolió incluso por un momento se arrepintió de enseñarle a pelear a Bra.

Goten sintió una especie de calor llenarlo, la miró, pero su mirada fue demasiado... esos ojos azules, esa mirada fría y condenatoria fue su total perdición. Esos ojos azules lo llamaban con odio, con deseo, con desesperación. Y si lo llamaban, lo encontrarían.

En un acto rápido y sin pensarlo, la tomó por los codos inmovilizándola y recargándola en su propio auto, la besó con fuerza, con pasión.

Cuando Bra reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, ya tenía al moreno encima. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, ese primer beso que aunque lo amaba no era el amor lo que sobresalía, era la pasión, la furia, cosas que ella no conocía del todo, pero que le atraían de una manera embriagadora. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, era lo que había estado esperando por tantos años, aunque siempre lo imaginó tierno y romántico, y no pasional y agresivo. Era como si este no fuera Goten, corrección: este era su Goten.

Viendo que no oponía resistencia y ya un poco más consciente de sus actos deshizo su fuerte agarre para sostenerla con una mano por la cintura y la otra por la cabeza, sintió como ella enredaba sus manos en su cuello y continuó besándola, no sabía lo que ocurriría después, pero este momento nadie se lo quitaría.

Bra emitió un gemido ahogado cuando sintió como el moreno introducía su lengua en su garganta. Se sentía tan bien, le hacía sentir cosas hasta en el cabello... él era tan hábil, tan experto, de seguro tenía mucha experiencia, ese pensamiento la hizo enojar, tal vez no era muy experta en el amor, pero no se quedaría atrás, no le dejaría ver lo primeriza que era.

Goten sintió como Bra ponía pasión en su beso y sonrió de lado― _lo sien_to_, pero aquí mando yo_ ―pensó al tiempo que la cargaba para tenerla a su altura y enseñarle a la niña lo que era un beso real.

* * *

><p>La menor de los Son sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón, se encontraba en el comedor conversando con su abuela mientras esta lavaba los platos utilizados en la comida y de pronto lo sintió, ese ki, ese ki que conocía a la perfección: Trunks.<p>

Conforme su ki se iba acercando, su corazón se iba acelerando. Entonces no la había olvidado, había cumplido su promesa de ir a visitarla. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, ahora ya no sabía si quería verlo o no, bah, ella siempre querría verlo, él le daba fuerza, la hacía sentirse segura.

Con sus manos trató de acomodarse los mechones de su rebelde cabellera azabache― Abuela... ¿me veo bien? ―Dende, que boba se sentía al preguntar algo así.

Milk enarcó una ceja, esa pregunta no se la esperaba― tu siempre te ves linda ―dijo después de un rato mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de su nieta.

Pan sonrió un poco, pero retiró su rostro de la mano de su abuela, en eso escuchó el timbre y con eso ahora sí su corazón se puso a mil por hora.

―Ahora vuelvo ―le dijo Milk mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Pan empezó a jugar con sus manos, esto de no poder ver era tedioso, deprimente y frustrante. Aunque bueno, cuando podía ver no solía preocuparse mucho por su apariencia física... suspiró, aunque quisiera no hubiera podido hacer mucho, ella no era la típica chica guapa como Bra o Marron.

Milk puso los ojos como platos en el momento que al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con el joven Brief, ¡Ja! Ahora entendía el comportamiento de su nieta, seguro que pudo sentir su ki y no dijo nada― P-pasa, pasa Trunks ―reaccionó después de un rato― vienes a ver a Pan, ¿cierto?

―Sí ―dijo Trunks mientras le mostraba a la mayor una sonrisa radiante― con permiso. ―se adentró en la casa de los Son, podía sentir el ki de su pequeña tan cerca de él.

Al verla no pudo más que sonreír. Ahí estaba, sentada, sonrojada, acomodándose el cabello, ¿acaso lo hacía para verlo?, se veía hermosa y tierna, aunque había una cosa que le molestaba y es que ella no podía verlo a él...

―Pan... ―dijo con su sensual voz después de un rato de admirarla.

La menor dirigió su vista a donde creyó se encontraba Trunks, no dijo nada, creyó que cualquier cosa que dijera podría arruinar el momento.

Interrumpiendo, Milk se adentró de pronto en la habitación mientras se acercaba a Pan― Hermosa, creo que alcanzaré a tu madre en el supermercado, no confío en que escoja bien los vegetales ―le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente― siento dejarlos solos ―dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a Brief y salía de la casa.

Trunks sonrió, no importa que se hubiera portado condescendiente, él sabía que si se lo proponía, la abuela Milk era de armas tomar. Aunque eso ahora no era importante, lo único que importaba era la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él― Pan... ―le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno abrazo, la había extrañado estos días, pero había preferido darle un tiempo para ella― hermosa, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Como siempre, Pan se sintió segura en los brazos del mayor, Trunks no tenía ni idea de la magnitud del amor que esa niña sentía por él, era tanto que ni siquiera tenía cabida para el egoísmo, Pan quería que Trunks fuese feliz, aunque eso lo alejase de ella― Volviste... ―le dijo después de un rato― sa-sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

―¿Qué? ―Trunks se sorprendió.

―No quiero que te tomes molestias por mí ―le dijo Pan, incapaz de soltarse de su abrazo.

―_Esto ya no puede seguir así, no puedo... ―_pensó Trunks, sabía que si no hacía algo, tal vez perdería a Pan, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto, ya no, no después de verla enferma y débil, no después de haberla perdido en el pasado, no es que estuviera hablando de amor, al menos no estaba seguro de haber llegado a ese punto, pero si sabía que tenía una fuerte necesidad de protegerla, de ser él y no alguien más quien estuviese con ella por siempre, en parte la sentía suya, siempre lo hizo, desde que eran unos infantes.

―Pan, tenemos que hablar ―le dijo después de un rato, logrando que a la menor se le helara la sangre con esas simples palabras.

―Trunks, yo... ―podía sentir la atmósfera que se estaba creando entre ambos, y la última vez que algo así pasó resultó herida, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir.

―No, escúchame, por favor, por primera vez escúchame, hasta el final, sin interrupciones ―le dijo con voz seria.

Pan asintió y se sujetó a las manos de Trunks, ahora solo existían ellos dos, nadie más, cuando estaban juntos el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, desaparecía por completo.

―Mira Pan, yo... yo tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, sé que te he hecho sufrir mucho pero ―la menor iba a intervenir, pero Trunks la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios― en verdad, necesito explicarte.

Pan suspiró, como le gustaría poder ver a Trunks en este momento, no quería atormentarlo, lo menos que quería era seguir causándole problemas, y no necesitaba sus disculpas, ella había sido una insolente al enamorarse del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga― _¿pero que me había creído? ―_sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, este era el tema que tanto quería evitar, este que tanto le dolía, que tanto la lastimaba, para nada quería recordar esos obscuros días de depresión cuando después de darle todo Trunks la dejó.

* * *

><p>Se habían estado besando por un rato, hasta quedarse sin aire, en ese beso habían disuelto todos sus instintos primitivos, furiosos... ahora solo estaban ambos sentados sobre el cofre del convertible de Bra mientras miraban el atardecer. La escena podría parecer romántica de lejos, pero en esencia no lo era, ambos más que conmovidos estaban perturbados, incrédulos de lo que momentos antes habían hecho, su valentía se había esfumado y ahora ninguno quería hablar.<p>

―Bra, yo... ―fue Goten quien minutos después rompió el silencio.

Bra cerró los ojos, ahora vendría la ola de reclamos, de arrepentimientos, tenía que hacer algo pronto o terminarían mal― Besas bien, Son ―dijo con simpleza mientras se bajaba del auto y caminaba por los prados.

Goten casi se ahoga del susto ¿era lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Bra? ¿Acaso ella no lo tomó enserio?

―Bra, escucha, yo no quise...

―No quiero oír tus arrepentimientos Goten, no los necesito. ―le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con sus orbes azules.

Goten suspiró, era ahora o nunca, el momento que tanto había deseado― No estoy arrepentido. ―lo dijo, simples palabras que hicieron eco en lo más profundo del corazón de la princesa.

Bra ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder o reaccionar a semejante confesión...

Una luz los deslumbró a ambos, sacándolos de sus pensamientos― ¡Hey, Chicos! ―les dijo, y era alguien en un auto.

Bra entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver quien había interrumpido uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

―¡Gohan! ―dijo Goten quien desde el principio reconoció la voz de su hermano.

El mayor de los Son, detuvo su auto frente a los jóvenes, de algún modo le inspiraron jovialidad, vitalidad, les sonrió.

―Hola Gohan ―dijo Bra con cortesía después de un rato.

―Pero dime, ¿qué has hecho con tu ki? ―preguntó un curioso Goten, no es que no pudiera sentir el ki de su propio hermano, pero estaba demasiado bajo, como si este se estuviera ocultando.

―Lo que sucede es que quiero darle una sorpresa a Pan ―les dijo a ambos jóvenes mientras les mostraba una enorme caja de chocolates.

Goten y Bra sonrieron al mismo tiempo, sabían que eran los que Pan tanto amaba cuando era niña.

Gohan les sonrió con complicidad― Bueno, yo me adelanto. ―les dijo mientras arrancaba su auto y dejaba sola a la pareja.

Bra y Goten se miraron, en esencia estaban pensando lo mismo, sabían que había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse como por ejemplo la salud de Pan, en vez de hacerse un drama mental. Ambos se sonrieron con comprensión y complicidad, sabían que pasara lo que pasara estarían dispuestos a luchar, luchar como momentos atrás lo habían hecho.

* * *

><p>Cada palabra de Trunks les dolía a ambos, pero aun así, él necesitaba sacar todo lo que por cobarde nunca le dijo, temía que si no lo hacía ahora, que si no le explicaba lo que pasó en aquel entonces, la perdería.<p>

―Yo... te quería, es decir, siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré ―a Pan se le pusieron las mejillas color carmín con las palabras de Trunks, Dende, cuanto lo amaba― pero, estaba confundido, Pan, tú eres mi peque, hay más de diez años de diferencia entre nosotros.

Pan suspiró, como odiaba eso, ¡maldita edad! ¡Maldita familia!

Había días que tanto a Trunks como Pan les hubiera gustado ser unos desconocidos, así no tendrían sus presiones familiares sobre ellos.

―En aquel momento, Pan, yo quería protegerte, cuando te dejé, en verdad quería quedarme, yo...

―No, ¿no te fuiste por qué no me querías? ―le dijo Pan ya sin poder resistirse, la tensión era enorme.

―Pequeña, por supuesto que no. Me fui porque tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarte, de lo que dijeran nuestras familias, miedo de mí mismo, de lo que pudiera hacerte si me dejaba llevar, lo único que quería era protegerte y que fueras feliz porque te quería, te quiero, creo que es claro que siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré, no veo por qué lo dudas. ―a Pan le conmovían en lo más profundo las palabras de Trunks, eran tan perfectas que sonaban difíciles de creer.

―Es que, comparada contigo soy... tan poca cosa ―por primera vez ambos se estaban sincerando.

Trunks se molestó, ¿así qué era eso...?― Nunca Pan, nunca vuelvas a decir eso ―la tomó del mentón― tú eres todo lo que yo podría desear, eres más de lo que podría merecer, tú, Pan lo eres todo para mí ―ni siquiera Trunks se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, porque sí, eran sinceras y salían de lo más profundo de su alma.

Pan se removió en su asiento, ¡Cuánto no deseaba verlo ahora! Pero se sentía mal, ya no podía permitir que Trunks siguiera perdiendo su tiempo con ella, ya no podía dejar que por lástima siguiera fingiendo sentimientos que no eran ciertos, porque lo amaba no podía ser egoísta, porque lo amaba pensaba en la felicidad de Trunks antes que en la suya.

―Trunks, basta, ¡basta! ―le dijo― no, no puedo permitir que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, estoy bien, no necesito tu lástima.

Eso lastimo al de cabellos violeta en lo más profundo de su alma, ¿lastima?, por dios, lo suyo era... bueno, no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía por Pan, pero estaba seguro que no era lástima.

―Pan, no digas eso, ¡no lo digas, JAMÁS! Yo nunca sentiría lástima por ti, que no entiendes, ¿no ves todo el cariño que te tengo?

Pan se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para cubrirse, esto ya era demasiado, estaba a punto de superar su límite.

―Es, es inútil que me quieras, es imposible ―la menor sentía como el aire le faltaba, como su vida se iba desmoronando― ¡estoy ciega! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿qué podrías encontrar en una inválida como yo? ―las palabras salieron crueles de sus labios, pero ella en verdad quería que Trunks encontrara la felicidad con alguien a su altura.

Para Trunks eso fue el punto cumbre de su tolerancia. No supo cómo, ni de dónde, ni por qué, sólo supo que en su vida no había tenido tanta convicción de algo― ¡Pan! ¡Escúchame!, escúchame Pan ―la volvió a tomar por los hombros y entonces lo dijo, lo dijo rápido y claro― Pan, ¡te amo por tantas cosas, que aunque faltara una sola o la mitad, no dejaría de amarte jamás!

Y ambos quedaron en shock.

"Amo, Amar, Amarte"

Pan se quedó sin palabras, muda, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sus puños, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

Trunks se volteó, dándole la espalda a la menor― _¿Qué fue lo que dije?_ ―pensó. Pasó su mano por su cabello, ¿qué había hecho?... confundido, caminó hasta toparse con un espejo.

Era su propio reflejo y sin embargo no se reconocía a sí mismo, su rostro tenía una expresión distinta, y sus ojos... sus ojos eran de un azul más profundo de lo habitual, como si quisieran expresar millones de cosas a la vez. Y entonces cayó en cuenta: estaba enamorado.

―Estoy enamorado ―se dijo a sí mismo, sonaba tan cursi, pero era lo único con lo que podía expresar al menos un poco de lo que sentía― estoy enamorado ―volvió a repetirse para después voltear a ver a su pequeña y gritarle con brusquedad― ¡Pan, te amo!

Pan no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Eran frases con las que soñó desde su infancia, desde que era una niña de cinco años que nada sabía de la vida, ¿eran estos sus sueños hechos realidad o solo otra mala broma de la vida?

Trunks miró a Pan, esta no reaccionaba, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, ahora más que nunca deseaba tenerla cerca, sentirla suya, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a luchar por ella, estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ella seria para siempre. Con ternura le robó un beso, fue solo un roce, pero para él fue lo mejor, cuanto la adoraba.

Pan reaccionó al sentir los labios de Trunks sobre los suyos, ¿qué clase de falacia era esta? ¿acaso un sueño del que pronto despertaría?

―No es un sueño ―le dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos― Pan, yo en verdad te amo, ¡te amo, te amo! Y lo haré siempre.

Esas simples palabras volvieron loco al corazón de Pan que comenzó a martillar con la intensidad más grande de su vida. ¿Amor?

Trunks tomó las manos de Pan entre las suyas―te amo, y necesito que me creas, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ―le dijo al tiempo que la volvía a besar.

Pan lo conocía, de nuevo sentía esa conexión con Trunks, y era esa conexión entre sus almas que le decía que confiara, que le decía que ese era en verdad amor, y que bien se sentía. Pan albergaba en su corazón una felicidad enorme mezclada con el inmenso amor que desde siempre le ha tenido a Trunks.

Y ahora ambos se besaban, con amor, entrega, felices, nada existía más que su amor.

Por la mejilla de Pan resbaló una lágrima, pero a diferencia de las habituales, esta era de felicidad.

¿Era este el comienzo de una nueva etapa para Pan? ¿Una etapa de luz en medio de un mundo a ciegas?

―Sí, este es el comienzo Pan, un nuevo comienzo, nuestro comienzo ―le dijo animado.

Pan estaba feliz, la verdad que fue un shock muy grande, pero podía con eso, podía con eso y por más por Trunks, si lo tenía a su lado estaba segura de que podría superar todo.

―Pan... antes de que comencemos de nuevo, en verdad necesito tu perdón por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

―Trunks, no digas más ―acababa de decirle que la amaba, por supuesto que el pasado ya había quedado olvidado, esos eran momentos que la habían lastimado, pero ahora ya ni los recordaba, ahora todo se empezaba a tornar bello como un arco iris― yo...

―No, en verdad Pan, no podría conmigo si no escucho de tus labios que me perdonas. En verdad, aquel día de lluvia, que te dejé en el bosque, que te dejé sola después de herirte con mis palabras, te juro no fue mi intención, estaba asustado, no podía aceptar que me había enamorado de la sobrina de mi mejor amigo. Siento haberte lastimado.

―Trunks yo, por supuesto que te perdono, no...

Un azotón de puerta y unos pasos furiosos interrumpieron el que hasta entonces era el momento más bello de sus vidas.

El ki que planeando una tierna sorpresa había permanecido oculto, ahora crecía a pasos abominables...

Era él quien lo había escuchado todo, era él por quien tanto dudó en aceptar sus sentimientos. Era él: Son Gohan.

Podía sentir la ira recorrer sus venas― ¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Cómo que tú fuiste el bastardo que dejó a mi hija aquel día? Y lo más importante... ¿qué idioteces de amor le estas viniendo a decir en mi propia casa?

La bomba había estallado.

Aquel día en que Trunks dejó a Pan, Gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin y se juró a sí mismo que haría que el idiota que lastimó a su hija se arrepintiera, y ahora lo tenía en frente de él.

Siempre consideró a Trunks como su amigo, su hermano, y sin embargo aquí estaba, traicionándolo en su propia casa, ¡pero esto no se quedaría así!

Gohan había perdido ya su parte cuerda y se dejó llevar sólo por su instinto saiyajin, ese instinto que lo hacía inconsciente, pero también fuerte, más que eso, invencible. Podía sentir la furia llenando cada parte de su cuerpo, el dolor de verse traicionado, el miedo de perder a su hija, y el rencor contra ese imbécil de Trunks― te arrepentirás ―le dijo a tiempo que sus cabellos se tornaban dorados y sus ojos azules. Invencible, así se sentía.

Pan se estremeció. En medio de la tormenta que tenía por vida, al fin se había vislumbrado un arco iris, pero pareciera que una tormenta más fuerte viniera en camino ¿era este el final?

* * *

><p><strong>25  Abril / 2012**

Ja, ¿creyeron que me iba a olvidar de cómo Trunks hizo sufrir a Pan? Por supuesto que no, y este es sólo el comienzo, dejemos que papi Gohan se encargue.

Sobre Bra y Goten... no estaba planeado (al menos no tan pronto), la verdad fue algo que surgió, cuando me di cuenta, ya lo estaba escribiendo, pero bueno, al menos a mí me gustó mucho, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

Por cierto, unas cosillas que comentarles, como muchos se habrán dado cuenta, cambié el fanfic a la categoría de Dragon Ball GT, ¿por qué? Pues creo que simplemente porque ¡es un fanfic que sucede después de Dragon Ball GT! Y que por lo mismo utiliza personajes que aparecieron en este anime... la verdad es que de la serie en sí, mi parte favorita es Z, después Dragon Ball y al final GT, pero a esta última le tengo un cariño especial, no en vano soy fan de Trunks y Pan, por lo cual me duele ver como el mundo desprecia esta saga, pero bueno eso ya es otro asunto... sólo aviso para cuando quieran buscar el fic sepan donde localizarlo ;D

Y lo otro que quería decirles, es que ando un poco atrasada respecto a lectura, a las que leo sus fanfics, habrán notado que no me he aparecido mucho por ahí, pero sean pacientes, sigo amando las hermosas historias que sigo, y pronto me pondré al corriente :)

Y pues una disculpa, tuve un poco de tarea, por eso tardé unos días más en actualizar, pero aquí lo tienen... ¿qué les ha parecido?

Como siempre gracias a los que leen y comentan, son mi máximo.

Los quiero.

_**Apailana***_


	14. Las princesas no lloran

Renuncia: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a Bra y Goten.<p>

_Pero como los dos sentían el mismo anhelo de amar y ser amados, llegaron finalmente a conseguir su objeto._

* * *

><p><strong>"Las princesas no lloran"<strong>_  
><em>

Ambos se quedaron quietos, callados, siendo los únicos cómplices y testigos de los besos que acababan de darse.

Goten la miró, sus cabellos azules que se ondeaban con el viento le impedían ver su mirada, se preguntó qué pasaría por su mente ¿estaría enfadada por aquel beso? Sonrió de lado, quien se iba a imaginar que eso ocurriría entre ambos, tal vez pudo haber sido obvio para algunos por las miradas y coqueteos que últimamente había entre ambos, pero en definitiva Goten nunca pensó que algo así iba a suceder con Bra... Era tan irónico, sus compañeros de la universidad siempre dijeron tener cierta envidia "de la buena" hacia el chico Son, ya que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera ―_no, a quien yo quiero no... ―_era siempre su respuesta mental en donde se culpaba por sentir esa clase de atracción hacía prácticamente una niña, para colmo una niña rica que nunca se fijaría en él.

Y entonces, ella de pronto, como si lo hiciera a propósito para así eliminar esas dudas de la mente de Son, volteó a verlo, ambos se miraron. Goten se quedó atónito, pudo ver como Bra lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales tenían un resto de humedad que los hacía lucir aun más profundos, pudo ver en su mirada confusión y miedo pero también un dejo de esperanza; pudo ver su cabello azul enmarcando ese rostro infantil y hermoso; y hasta casi juraba que pudo ver la propia alma de la chica, un alma atrevida, un alma tenaz y orgullosa cuyo mayor ambición era cambiar las cosas y mejorar al mundo entero pero cuya mayor preocupación era la soledad, ¡no quería estar sola!

En ese momento, algo dentro de Goten cambiaría para siempre. Podrían pasar muchas cosas, incluso que Bra misma lo rechazara, seguro que ahora todo cambiaría, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro jamás iba a cambiar: lo que sentía por ella, por Bra. En esos momentos en que pudo verla tal y como era tuvo la certeza de que quería protegerla por siempre, de que quería estar junto a ella y nunca dejarla sola, de que quería ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños... así sería, él permanecería junto a su princesa, por siempre, para siempre, desde siempre, así estaba escrito desde antes que nacieran y así se cumpliría.

Bra suspiró, ya llevaban varios minutos en silencio, decidida a no humillarse dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su convertible rojo.

Goten la miró, pero apenas le basto con verla dar un par de pasos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, la había anhelado desde siempre y esta podría ser su única oportunidad de tenerla a su lado. Goten sintió que si no la retenía en ese mismo instante todo se perdería, así que en un acto rápido la tomó sujetando su mano― no me arrepiento ―se lo volvió a repetir por si aún le quedaban dudas.

Los ojos de Bra se abrieron como platos mientras sentía como el moreno la sujetaba, volteo y ambas miradas se encontraron. La princesa vio una ternura antes vista en los ojos de Goten, o el mundo le jugaba una mala pasada o de verdad esos ojos la miraban con amor.

―¿Tú te arrepientes? ―le dijo Goten de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ambos se miraron mientras Goten con ternura pasaba una mano por la mejilla de la menor.

―No, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó... ―le respondió Bra, su voz sonaba suave y segura, y al decirlo mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del moreno.

Goten pensó que tenía frente a él a la mujer más linda del universo en el momento en que ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, fue esa sonrisa la que le dio la seguridad de que ella sentía algo por él. Pero cuando su corazón quedó totalmente cautivado fue cuando la pequeña de cabellos azules estiró las puntas de sus pies para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, fue un gesto tan tierno, tan de una niña, pero no... ella ya era una mujer, por lo que arrepentimientos o prejuicios no tendrían cabida ahí. Goten sonrió pensando que se había ganado el mejor de los tesoros y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ambos unidos en un mismo abrazo, en ese momento las palabras sobraban porque ya ambos habían decidido entrelazar su vida con la del otro, y aun sin saber la decisión ajena ya estaban seguros de que eran correspondidos, era como una intuición que los hacía sentir que ya eran suyos.

―Te amo ―dijo Goten de pronto, tenía su mentón recargado en la cabeza de la chica, era un momento perfecto.

―Tonto... ―le respondió Bra con una risita― eres un cursi.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír mientras se miraban con amor.

Como en un segundo puede cambiar todo... fue un segundo en que ambos se deshicieron de prejuicios y temores, fue un segundo en que decidieron escuchar a su corazón, y sí, la verdad es que pudo haber salido mal, pero por el contrarío escuchar a su corazón fue lo mejor que ambos jóvenes pudieron haber hecho.

Continuaron abrazados un rato, no pensaban en nada, solo en ellos mismos, no querían pensar en los demás, ambos estaban decididos a ser egoístas, muy egoístas como para solo pensar en su amor y olvidarse de los demás para ser ellos felices.

Inesperadamente, Bra sintió un escalofrío, por lo que se pegó más a Goten quien por su parte la aferró más contra sí. ¿Miedo? Ambos lo habían sentido en cierto modo, de pronto una especie de preocupación los comenzó a invadir. Goten cerró los ojos, era raro, pero esa sensación le recordó al temor y adrenalina previos a una batalla...― _Imposible ―_pensó para sí mismo― _seguro que solo estoy paranoico por lo que pueda pasar con mi princesa sería imposible que hubiera una pelea ahora... bueno, tal vez si me espere una pelea con el Sr. Vegeta―_ el hijo de Goku sonrió levemente emitiendo una risita como para evadir sus propios pensamientos, se dijo a si mismo que no pensara en eso y trató de despejar su mente de todo mal augurio hasta que...

―¡Qué demonios! ―exclamaron Bra y Goten al mismo tiempo.

Ambos lo habían sentido, de la nada el ki de Gohan se había ido a los cielos y por lo que percibían, estaba peleando... y sí, aunque más débil y sumiso, también sentían el ki del oponente: Trunks.

―Es broma, ¿verdad?... ―Bra se había puesto tensa. Pero creía creer que era solo un malentendido.― _Solo deben estar entrenando, sí, solo eso. _―pensó mientras trataba de calmarse del susto inicial.

Goten giró su cabeza negando, sabía que esto iba más allá de cualquier juego, casi podía sentir la ira que su hermano irradiaba y sabía cómo se podía poner Gohan cuando se enfadaba― tengo que ir... ―dijo sin más Goten y le dio un besito a Bra en la frente, más ella se limitó a mirarlo con molestia.

―Tenemos que ir... ―sentenció.

Se miraron unos segundos, y dudoso Goten accedió a ir con Bra, claro que aunque no hubiera aceptado ella iría de todos modos.

Podía sentir los poderes muy cerca, al parecer la pelea era... ¿en su casa? Goten frunció el seño mientras seguido por Bra, aumentaba su velocidad rumbo a la montaña Paoz. Estaba intrigado y preocupado, preocupado tanto por su mejor amigo como por su hermano, corrección, ambos eran sus hermanos, y aunque no sabía porque peleaban, estaba seguro que no le daría la espalda a ninguno.

Por su parte, Bra iba con la idea de que se trataba de algún jueguillo tonto, los saiyajines podrían ser unos idiotas si se lo proponían, sonrió cuestionándose si eso también la incluía. Sin embargo la sonrisa de la princesa se desvaneció cuando llegaron a la montaña Paoz... un grito ahogado fue su reacción cuando sus ojos se toparon con semejante escena:

Gohan convertido en Super Saiyajin, sosteniendo a Trunks por el cuello mientras que con la otra mano y con su rodilla daba golpes mortales al de cabellos lila. Trunks estaba lleno de sangre y golpes que más tarde se convertirían en hematomas. La princesa pudo ver a su amiga a un costado de la escena, Pan estaba sostenida en el marco de su puerta llorando amargamente.

Bra inmediatamente acudió al lado de su amiga y se dio una última mirada de comprensión con Goten.

―¡Oigan! ―les dijo Goten mientras se acercaba a donde estaban― ¿creen que esto es un juego?, porque no lo es ―no pudo evitar molestarse al ver que era ignorado por ambos hombres― Gohan, Pan está asustada ¿¡es qué acaso no te importa!

Trunks se había mantenido al margen de todo esto, ni siquiera estaba defendiéndose de Gohan, pero al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña su atención se vio capturada, esto no le duró mucho, ya que la única respuesta de Gohan hacia Goten fue darle una tremenda patada a Trunks para aventarlo lejos.

Bra se quedó perpleja mientras miraba a su hermano― _¿Por qué no se defiende? ¿Por qué, por qué? _―se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras veía como su hermano se dejaba golpear una y otra vez por Gohan. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto al padre de Pan tan furioso, tan... tan diferente, ese no era el Gohan que ella conocía y en cierto modo le asustó― ¿Qué ocurrió, Pan? ―le dijo a su amiga, mas esta no le respondió... esto solo hizo que la angustia de Bra aumentara, pues esta también era la primera vez que veía a su amiga tan preocupada.

―¡Deténganse! ―les volvió a repetir Goten, más ninguno de los combatientes hizo caso a sus palabras. Goten trató de sostener a Gohan más no pudo, la fuerza del mayor era incontrolable.

Bra se quedó congelada, la actitud fiera de Gohan cada vez se incrementaba más... la princesa se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no sabía por qué peleaban, pero si sabía que esto iba más allá de un simple entrenamiento, y también sabía que por más que Goten fuera amigo de Trunks si algo pasaba iría a defender a su hermano... y Bra, aunque no fuera muy fuerte, también iría por su hermano. Con una lágrima en su mejilla, abrazó a su también asustada amiga Pan, en cierto modo siempre encontró mucho consuelo, calor y protección junto a su querida Son Pan.

―¡Ella nunca será tuya! ―decía Gohan con furia― ¡nunca! No lo permitiré, merece a alguien más, alguien mejor.

_Alguien más, alguien mejor._

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Trunks, con solo imaginar a su Pan con alguien más se sintió enojado... se había mantenido al margen con Gohan, no se había defendido de ningún golpe, pero esto era demasiado...― ¡Ella es solo mía! ―gritó dejando a los presentes, e incluso a sí mismo, sorprendidos.

Gohan se enfureció con tales idioteces, y en automático elevo su ki. En ese momento como muchos flashazos, pasaron por su mente imágenes de su adoración: Pan. Recuerdos de ella desde que era una bebé, la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, como juró protegerla y no dejar que nunca nada le hiciese daño, sus primeros pasos, su primer día en el colegio, aquella vez que se fue en el... viaje espacial― ¡Idiota! ―le gritó a Trunks con total furia, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago― ¿Desde cuándo te atreviste a fijarte en mi hija?

Las palabras de Gohan descolocaron tanto a Bra como a Goten, ambos se quedaron perplejos...

Las imágenes seguían corriendo por la mente de Gohan, ahora veía a su hija destrozada por la partida de Goku, sabía que desde ese día ella nunca volvió a ser la misma. Siguió dando golpes a su ahora enemigo, golpes que el de pelos violeta no pudo esquivar por más que así lo desease, estaba furioso... era la furia y el miedo los que ahora veían por él, los que ahora peleaban por él, los que ahora lo _cegaban_.

Trunks se desplomó llevándose bloques de piedra con él, cayó, quería tener fuerzas para levantarse, pero eso había sido demasiado... su cuerpo le dolía como nunca, ¿acaso alguna vez peleó con alguien tan fuerte como Gohan?

No sabía decir si estaba consciente o no de sus actos, pero aun así actuaba... Un último recuerdo apareció por la mente de Gohan, su hija destrozada en medio del bosque, muriendo y con una expresión de tristeza que nunca antes le había visto. Esa imagen de Pan inconsciente fue lo que le dio valor a Gohan para continuar... estiró una mano al frente concentrando su ki, la cerró y la volvió a abrir dejando ver una mortal bola de energía...

―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ―Exclamó Bra mientras con rapidez se paraba a defender a su hermano.

―¡BRA! ―fue la respuesta de Goten al ver lo que su adoración estaba a punto de hacer.

Goten se transformó en super saiyajin, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya frente a Bra, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo. No tenía idea de que pasaba con Gohan, pero por más que fuera su hermano, JAMÁS dejaría que le hiciese daño a su princesa.

―G-Goten... ―susurró Bra mientras sus orbes azules se llenaban de lágrimas― ¡Goten! ―volvió a repetir, esta vez gritando el nombre de la persona que amaba. Las pequeñas y blancas manos de Bra, se posaron en el abdomen de su amado, y con horror lo comprobó... el líquido caliente que salía a chorros del cuerpo de Goten. Llorando, Bra se llevó una mano a su rostro y este se manchó con la sangre de Son. La princesa comenzó a hiperventilar, se había olvidado de su hermano, de Pan, de Gohan, incluso de ella misma, ahora solo tenía corazón para Goten, quien lentamente moría en sus brazos.

―Estoy bien ―le dijo él para calmarla, aun en ese estado de dolor solo tenía pensamientos para su princesa.

Y lloraron, ambos lloraron mientras se decían a sí mismos que había valido la pena.

Gohan se quedó helado... en su impulso había atacado a Trunks, y el único que había resultado afectado había sido Goten, su pequeño hermano. El mismo lloró, incapaz de seguir adelante... viendo en lo que se había convertido... tal vez él siempre sería solo un sanguinario saiyajin incapaz de cambiar y solo apto para dañar.

Gritos, lágrimas, desesperación, miedo y dolor.

Eso fue suficiente para lograr que Pan reaccionara como debía, como la guerrera que era.

―Trunks... Bra, tío Goten ―dijo en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie reuniendo toda la fortaleza que tenía dentro de sí, tenía que parar lo que ella misma había iniciado. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a ver por sí misma, estaba a dispuesta a velar por los que quería y a no dejar que nada más la cegase.

* * *

><p>La jarra con agua que segundos atrás bebía se quebró al instante.<p>

―Vegeta, ten más cuidado ―dijo Bulma rodando los ojos, su amor a veces podía ser un tosco.

―Idiota... ―dijo el saiyajin puro con la mirada perdida en otro sitio.

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ―Bulma se encolerizo pensando que había osado llamarla idiota― ¡Maldito saiyajin te arrepentirás de esto!

―Idiota Trunks ―enfatizó el nombre de su hijo, dándole a entender que era a él a quien había llamado idiota.

―¡Ehh! ¿Qué pasa con Trunks? ―cuestionó inocente Bulma.

Vegeta no respondió, y en ese mismo instante salió de la casa y emprendió el vuelo― Trunks, eres un idiota ―dijo a la nada― pero no dejaré que te lleves a Bra entre tus idioteces. ―concluyó mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

Molesta, Bulma iba a dejar olvidadas las groserías de su marido, esto hasta que su teléfono sonó mostrando un mensaje.

―Bra ―dijo con una leve sonrisa, la cual en segundos se desvaneció. Bulma se quedó congelada unos segundos, al reaccionar, su mirada se llenó de preocupación, dejó caer su móvil y corriendo fue por una nave para ir a ver qué diablos pasaba en la montaña Paoz.

_Gohan perdió el control, trae a papá rápido._

_Estamos en la montaña Paoz._

_¡Tengo miedo!_

―_FIN DEL MENSAJE―_

_Bra Brief_

* * *

><p>La montaña Paoz, aquel pacífico lugar donde los Son habían sido criados desde tiempos inmemorables, era ahora el reino del caos, el reino del dolor, del llanto, de la desesperación y sobre todo del miedo.<p>

Cuando Videl y Milk llegaron al lugar, se quedaron atónitas, como creyendo que era un sueño... pero no, ahí estaban, las personas que amaban estaban peleando, llenos de sangre y miedo. Confundidas, ambas madres corrieron hacia los suyos...

Milk no pudo más y se desmayó al ver a su Goten herido en brazos de la hija de Bulma, había pasado por mucho en su vida, y ahora, a su edad, ya no podía más con ello, ya no podía más... ese era el precio de casarse con un guerrero, ese era el precio que tanto ella como Videl y Bulma habían pagado. _Años de dolor enfrentará la humana que se una a un saiyan, porque los saiyans no conocen el amar, solo el destruir... años de espera enfrentarán esas mujeres, que no saben que sus hombre antepondrán la pelea a cualquier cosa... y muerte es la sentencia a ellas y a sus descendientes como condena por haber elegido sangre prohibida._

―¡Suegra! ―Videl corrió a atenderla de inmediato. Sus manos temblorosas acogían a su suegra. Inspeccionó con su mirada el lugar, todo estaba destruido, la casa, el bosque, las montañas, aquel lugar de amor donde crio a su hija, era ahora un sitio de guerra. En medio del desastre, pudo vislumbrar a su familia... su pequeña Pan estaba parada con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados, y Gohan estaba suspendido en el aire con la mirada perdida, lo conocía y supo que estaba destrozado.― ¿Gohan? ―lo llamó, pero fue ignorada― ¿Gohan, cariño...? ―de nuevo fue ignorada, se preguntó quién los había atacado, se preguntó cuál era la amenaza que ahora los acechaba, más no supo que era lo que pasaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron distraídos por el llanto imparable de una joven de cabellos azules.

―Resiste Goten, ¡mierda, resiste! ―gritaba ella con desesperación.

―¡Bra! ¿Q-qué pasó? ―preguntó nerviosa Videl, dejando un rato a Milk para ir hacia donde estaban Bra y su cuñado.

En ese momento Bra miró a Videl, la madre de Pan se sorprendió, pues en todos los años que conocía a Bra ella nunca la había mirado de esa manera. En los ojos azules de la princesa vio un completo odio.

―Fue Gohan... ―escupió Bra, como si con eso pudiera vengarse de aquel que había lastimado al que amaba.

Y en ese momento todo se detuvo para Videl... porque aunque quisiera, algo dentro de ella le decía que era verdad, después de todo ella y Gohan estaban unidos, no podían ocultarse nada... aunque precisamente en este momento, Videl deseaba poder creer las mentiras, creer que Gohan no había hecho nada a su hermano y que todo era un invento de Bra. Pero no, en su corazón, la chica Satán sabía la verdad, y le dolía.

Gohan a penas y vio de reojo a su esposa... "_no te me acerques" "aléjate" "no quiero lastimarte" "los saiyans solo destruimos, no te acerques Videl... chaparra no te acerques más a mí"_

* * *

><p>El saiyajin puro volaba utilizando toda su velocidad― Estúpido Kakarotto y su estúpida tele-transportación ―dijo mientras subía aun más su ki, como dando a entender que ya iba en camino.<p>

Al principio sintió el ki de Gohan explotar contra su hijo, supuso que había descubierto toda la verdad y estaba enfurecido porque Trunks se metió con su niña. Pensó que ya era hora de que sucediera y no le dio importancia al asunto... claro que se preocupó, pero esperaba que su hijo pudiese defenderse y defender a su pareja (Pan)... claro que si las cosas se ponían feas, él intervendría, no iba a dejar que Gohan matase a su hijo, aunque por favor, era el atolondrado y noble hijo de Kakarotto, claro que no iba a matar a nadie. En eso andaba, pensando y tomando un breve descanso de su entrenamiento, cuando sintió el ki de su hija Bra elevarse... se elevaba y se apagaba, como pidiendo a gritos auxilio. Con rapidez se concentró para sentir la pelea y se sorprendió al ver que aunque sus hijos estaban bien, era el mocoso Goten quien estaba siendo afectado... sin pensar mucho en ello, decidió actuar rápido o las consecuencias serían lamentables.

Bulma ni siquiera le alcanzó a dar el recado de Bra porque él ya estaba por llegar al lugar.

―_No me importa quién seas o lo que hayas representado para los míos en el pasado... Son Gohan, si tocas a cualquiera de mis hijos yo... te mataré._

* * *

><p>Ahora más que nunca deseaba poder ver, ver para poder actuar. Podía escuchar gritos, llanto y desesperación a su alrededor. Su pánico se incrementaba al ver como el ki de su tío Goten disminuía poco a poco... y su dolor creció al verse sola y ciega, sentía a Trunks, y sin embargo él no iba hacia donde Pan estaba.<p>

―¡Gohan! ―escuchó como su madre gritaba, pudo percibir en ese grito enorme dolor. A penas y sintió como Videl elevaba su ki como cuando volaba...

―_¿Ella no irá a...? no, seguro que no._ ―se maldijo internamente por no poder ver nada.

―Gohan... ―volvió a escuchar a su madre hablar.

―Aléjate... ―Gohan respondió con frialdad.

―G-Gohan, este no eres tu... ―dijo con voz suave la mujer.

―Te dije que te alejaras.

Y como si aun no fuera suficiente con todo el dolor vivido, los presentes escucharon un sonoro bofetón que por más pequeño que fuese, invadió el lugar torturando los oídos de más de uno.

Pan sintió como la ira comenzaba a llenarla, de pies a cabeza, juntándose en su pecho... todo el coraje acumulado en años ahora estaba ahí presente, convertido en poder.

―I-i-i ―comenzó a decir a penas siendo audible― ¡idiota! ―terminó gritando para ser escuchada por todos. Y así, ciega, sin más que su corazón y su poder se elevó dirigiéndose hacia su padre. No solo el ki la guiaba, también su corazón la llevaba a dar el golpe exacto, ahí, en el estómago, con un una patada mandó a volar a aquel padre que tanto amaba, pero que hoy sin duda la había destruido con sus acciones.

Trunks se encontraba semiconsciente, pero sus sentidos se reactivaron con la energía de Pan, en ese momento temió por ella, por lo que pudiera pasarle... y lo recordó, recordó su promesa de no dejar que nada ni nadie volvieran a dañar a Pan nunca. Dicen que todos tenemos una reserva de fortaleza que sale en los peores momentos, pues bien, fue ahí cuando la fuerza de Trunks emergió convirtiéndolo en super saiyan para ir a proteger a los suyos, a su hermana, a su amigo y sobre todo a Pan.

Gohan se levantó desconcertado, todo le daba vueltas...― _¿Qué he hecho...? ―_pensó estúpidamente para sí mismo. Y lo sabía los había dañado, a todos, a él mismo... nadie dijo que ser padre fuera fácil. Pero es que todo pasó tan rápido. Y aun ahora contenía su ira al ver que Pan se abrazaba a Trunks.

―¡Ya basta! ―gritó Pan― Ya basta Gohan... ―y no lo llamó papá, cuanto les dolió a ambos...― ya basta, que de que le sirven los ojos a un cerebro ciego.

Ajenos a la situación, dos jóvenes amantes se abrazaban con fuerza, porque no querían separarse no lo querían, ¡no lo harían! Bra maldijo internamente, ella estaba segura de que lucharía por su amor, a ellos ningunos padres celosos, ni prejuicios sociales, ni temores internos los iban a poder separar... y sin embargo era algo más fuerte lo que los separaba... la muerte.

―Goten... ―susurró su nombre entre lágrimas― eres un idiota, lo nuestro recién comienza no puedes dejarme.

―Bra... ―dijo su nombre, llenándose de la más grande paz con solo tenerla cerca― princesa, no llores.

―Te amo... ―se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se dieron una mirada profunda expresando todo lo que no les dio tiempo de decirse.

―Las princesas no lloran ―le dijo Goten regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaban.

Y lloró, lloró más mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Goten. Y lloraron ambos lloraron, y mientras Goten moría, juraron amarse aun más allá de la muerte, aun en la eternidad. Por siempre era poco comparado a lo que su amor duraría. Se besaron sellando así ese pacto de amor, un amor tan grande como pocos se habían visto en la historia del universo.

* * *

><p><strong>14  Junio / 2012**

** ::Hoy cumplo un año en esta página, que mejor manera de celebrarlo que publicando un nuevo capítulo de este, mi primer fanfic::**

Ok... ya leyeron el capítulo... no me maten.

Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar, los quiero un montón. Este año con ustedes ha sido MARAVILLOSO, me han sacado muchas sonrisas y créanme que los aprecio mucho.

Gracias a** Dbzangie4ever (hermani)**, **Patty Suise**,** Kattie88**, **princksess-vegetasei**, **Huilen**,** Pan-dbgt**,** Eccho**,** Panecita-san **&** MusaDBZ **por comentar y leer.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, no es que quiera, pero el fic esta llegando a su final.

Un abrazo.

Siempre con ustedes.

_**Apailana***_


	15. Oda a mi familia

Renuncia: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra.

"**Oda a mi familia"**

Se sentía adolorido, cansado... no era tanto un dolor físico, era más bien una especie de cansancio mental. Poco a poco la fuerza comenzó a volverle a cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía raro, como si se hubiera sobre-esforzado entrenando hasta quedarse exánime y ahora la energía le volviera a cada milímetro de su cuerpo de una manera lenta y sublime, pero a la vez sentía que otra fuerza lo jalaba para llevarlo con él y sumirlo en la inconsciencia, en una dulce y tentadora inconsciencia a la que era difícil resistirse.

"_La muerte es fácil, apacible, la vida es más difícil"_

Dicen que de las personas que se debaten entre la vida y la muerte, nueve de cada diez prefieren con total libertad dejar de luchar y sumirse en aquella inconsciencia... pero Son Goten no pertenece a esa mayoría, Goten siempre tuvo claro que él no era como el resto de las personas, su misma esencia lo hacía diferente, dentro de su propia naturaleza guerrera el deseo de luchar era algo innato y como plus tenía que en el poco tiempo que pasó con su padre, éste le enseñó a nunca rendirse ni dejar de luchar por más difícil que luciese el campo de batalla.

Y aun cuando la muerte se aferró en llevarse a un inconsciente Goten, hubo algo dentro de él que quería con todas sus fuerzas seguir viviendo, era una opresión en su pecho, un aviso de que aun no era tiempo porque había alguien esperándolo. Sí, había una pequeña princesa esperándolo, una princesa a la que Goten había esperado toda su vida, la espero desde antes que ella naciera, e incluso cuando Bra vino al mundo Goten esperó inconscientemente (y también de manera consciente) a que ella creciera para poder verla como suya, como su complemento, como su compañera, ella, la mujer de su vida: Bra Brief.

―_No me dejes..._ ―y en medio de su inconsciencia, Goten pudo sentir como lo llamaban "no me dejes, no me dejes" repetían una y otra vez. Y eso fue lo que impulsó a Son a luchar, a librar una batalla más, esta vez por su vida, por las mujeres que amaba.

Y así, decidido a vivir, Goten sacó fuerza de sí mismo, y se alejó a rastras de aquella calma que tanto lo llamaba... lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, su visión borrosa pronto comenzó a aclararse, al principio no supo donde se encontraba, por lo que buscó con la mirada hasta que se encontró con unos enormes y llorosos ojos azules que lo miraban con profundidad y en cuya mirada se expresaba con totalidad el sentimiento de angustia. Goten pudo ver como los ojos de Bra se llenaban de lágrimas en el momento en que ambas miradas se encontraron, y entonces lo sintió... a ambos lados de él, una mujer diferente sujetaba cada una de sus manos. A su derecha, Goten tenía a su hermosa princesa que tanto había esperado; y a su izquierda, Goten tenía a su madre Milk que lloraba, pudo ver en su mirada la desesperación, y supo que de ella era la voz que le pedía no dejarla sola. Goten sonrió levemente al tiempo que miraba a ambas mujeres, en ese momento su madre se abrazó a él con fuerza.

―Pensamos que era demasiado tarde ―decía Milk en medio de sollozos― pensamos que las semillas del ermitaño no servirían... pensé... pensé que te perdería. ―y en ese momento la mujer se quebró.

Para ese momento los recuerdos ya habían llegado a Goten, recordó a su hermano, la pelea con Trunks, y por lo que suponía había estado al borde de la muerte. Claro que había visto llorar a su madre en numerosas ocasiones, pero esto sin duda fue demasiado para Goten... recordó su infancia, en sus recuerdos de la infancia no predominaban los momentos felices, por el contrario la tristeza era parte de esas memorias infantiles que Goten tenía, recordaba aquellas noches en que su madre lloraba la falta de su padre, recordaba sentirse culpable por haber llegado al mundo en una situación no favorable ni emocional ni económicamente para la familia Son, y recordaba más que nada sus intentos por hacer feliz a su desdichada madre. Él nunca fue tan inteligente como Gohan, nunca pudo obtener excelentes notas que hicieran sentir orgullosa a su madre... se sentía mal... y sin embargo se sentía unido a ella, la quería ¡claro que la quería! Y trataba de comprenderla a ella que todo le dio, y comprendía que Milk había perdido a Goku y ahora para siempre, y comprendía el dolor que debió haber imaginado de perderlo también a él mismo, a su hijo menor... y en ese momento supo que él sería diferente, ya lo sabía pero en ese momento Goten tuvo la certeza de que él no abandonaría a su madre...

―Nunca me perderás... ―fue lo que le dijo antes de abrazar a Milk contra él― nunca, mamá.

Bra miraba la escena con sus profundos ojos azules, estaba feliz como nunca antes lo había estado, estaba feliz como solo puedes estarlo después de haber superado la más grande de las tristezas.

Goten miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación que compartía de chico con su hermano...― _Gohan... ¿qué te ocurrió?_ ―pensó con pesadez. Ladeo su cabeza para olvidarse de preocupaciones y miró alrededor suyo hasta que se topó con Bra, pudo ver que esta había estado llorando, sus ojos azules lucían irritados, él le sonrió con ternura y en automático las mejillas de ella se colorearon.

―V-voy a avisarles a todos que estas b-bien... ―dijo Bra pues pudo ver la mirada suspicaz que Milk le dio.

La princesa bajó corriendo las escaleras de la pequeña casita estilo clásico para toparse con la mirada sonriente de su madre, en sí ya todos los presentes habían o sentido el ki de Goten o escuchado su potente voz, por lo que ningún aviso fue necesario, ya todos estaban calmados de que el joven Son estuviera sano. Bra se abrazó a su madre que al verla fue a recibirla y después dio una mirada a los demás, las cosas aun no estaban del todo bien... pudo ver a Pan y Videl sentadas en el sofá, ambas se mantenían abrazadas y muy unidas, Trunks estaba sentado en el borde del sofá, su lenguaje corporal diría que estaba protegiendo a Pan aunque su mirada y pensamientos parecían estar en algún lejano lugar. Bra suspiró, quizá las cosas lucieran difíciles pero estaba segura de que todo estaría bien, después de todo ella misma acababa de pasar por un momento terrible saliendo victoriosa... fue en ese momento que la mirada de la princesa se topó con la de su padre, seguro para ese momento ya todos habían notado que había algo más entre ella y Goten y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían.

―Gracias, papá... ―fueron sus palabras.

―Hmmp, yo no hice nada...

―Si claro que sí ―dijo Bra― tú lo salvaste, tu llegaste a mí justo cuando te necesité, como siempre lo has hecho, como siempre lo harás... y sé que gracias a ti Goten está vivo, todos estábamos en shock, y si tu no hubieras reaccionado para darle las semillas del ermitaño quien sabe que hubiera pasado ―Bra frunció el seño y suspiró para evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, con solo pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Goten su alma sufría― así que ¡gracias!, gracias papá.

Bra esperó ver la desaprobación de Vegeta, pero por el contrario pudo ver en su mirada un gesto de complicidad y comprensión acompañado de una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sí, la princesa estaba segura de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>Gohan se sentó en el suelo, en el suelo tan sucio como él... sabía el lugar donde estaba, era el lugar donde todo comenzó...<p>

Al menos todo comenzó ahí para él, conocía a la perfección el lugar donde estaba, rodeado de montes y de viva naturaleza en todo su esplendor, era ahí donde comenzó su entrenamiento hace ya tantos años, pero aun recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando su maestro lo abandonó a su suerte para ver si tenía o no madera de guerrero. Gohan cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras pensaba en aquellos días, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel niño llorón? Sin duda mucho había pasado ya, había vivido mucho para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora, ¿pero de qué servía? si igual era un idiota...

Pensó en aquel niño miedoso que solía ser, en las peleas que había librado, en cómo una vez fue el hombre más fuerte al derrotar a Cell... en ese momento se le vino a la mente Trunks, no el Trunks que momentos atrás había estado dispuesto a matar, si no aquel joven misterioso, solitario y triste que vino del futuro para cambiar la historia... ni en sus más bizarros pensamientos se le hubiera ocurrido atacar a aquel joven, y sin embargo momentos atrás había golpeado con todo su odio a su homólogo de esta época. Gohan sonrió levemente sintiéndose miserable, él sabía que en ese futuro del que venía Mirai Trunks, ambos habían sido muy unidos en una relación Maestro-alumno, Gohan sabía del cariño enorme que ambos se tuvieron y también sabía que era algo que él mismo nunca comprendería puesto que no vivió aquellas situaciones... en parte eso era lo que más le dolía, siempre le tuvo un cariño especial a Trunks derivado de aquella noción de saberse querido por él en la otra línea temporal, Gohan siempre le dio cierta consideración especial a Trunks debido a que aun como un niño quiso mucho a su contraparte y tenía buenos recuerdos de aquellos días de pelea contra Cell... Sí, Gohan confiaba en Trunks y se vio traicionado al saber que él se había involucrado con su hija, fue eso lo que le pesó, la traición. ¿Y que si sintió celos? Pues claro que lo hizo, porque aunque no lo admitió en el momento, lo pudo percibir... Pan y Trunks siempre se entendieron muy bien, cosa que ni él mismo hizo con su hija... amaba a Pan, era su mundo, pero nunca pudo entenderla del todo, incluso creía que su propio padre, Goku, la entendía mejor. De cualquier modo, eso no lo excusaba de lo que había hecho, había atacado a Trunks, lo había atacado con toda su ira, ¡y lo volvería hacer!, lo volvería hacer era lo peor... Gohan era consciente de que sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, siempre reprimía sus sentimientos antes que todo, pero eso mismo provocaba que cuando los dejaba salir, salían de una manera intensa y mortal, aumentando su ki enormemente y nublando su razón. Pero ni eso justificaba sus actos, con solo pensar en que pudo haber perdido a su hermano, Gohan se sentía miserable, la peor persona en el mundo, ¡la peor! No es como si hubiera tenido la relación más fraternal con Goten, pero claro que lo amaba, después de todo era su hermanito y por eso mismo le dolía haberlo lastimado. Claro que podía sentir el ki de Goten, sabía que estaba vivo y daba gracias a Kami-sama porque así fuera, no hubiera podido soportar perderlo a causa suya.

Gohan cerró los ojos, deseando que nada hubiera pasado, deseando en parte volver a ser ese niño pequeño alejado del dolor y maldad humana... pero eso ya no podría ser. Se preguntó donde había quedado aquella inocencia, ¿Dónde? Recordó a su siempre sobreprotectora madre, sus días de instituto con Videl... pero sobre todo a él, recordó a su maestro, recordó al Señor Piccolo que tanto le había enseñado y que seguro ahora estaría decepcionado, muy decepcionado...

―No, no lo estoy...

Y los ojos de Gohan se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al escuchar esa voz que conocía a la perfección... con rapidez buscó a su alrededor, pero era en vano, el mismo sabía que ya no podría ver a aquel que lo llamaba.

―No lo estoy, no estoy decepcionado de ti...

Pero si podía escucharlo, Gohan lo escuchaba, escuchaba la voz de su maestro, esa voz sabia que tanto anhelaba escuchar. Y sin embargo no podía creerlo, tenía seis años sin escuchar esa voz, sin sentir ese cariño, esa seguridad...

―Jamás podría estar decepcionado de ti.

―S-s-señor Piccolo... ―y los ojos de Son se llenaron de amargas lágrimas, ¡era real! Era su maestro que le hablaba y podía escucharlo, mas no verlo, y aun así eso era demasiado para lo que él creía merecer.

―Gohan... ―respondió, en la voz del Namek el tiempo no había pasado, todavía podía percibirse aquella vitalidad que imponía autoridad― después de todo sigues siendo un niñito llorón... ―le dijo con cierta ironía. Sí, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian.

Gohan sonrió con melancolía mientras se levantaba para mirar al horizonte, el sol se estaba escondiendo y él estaba más perdido que nunca― ¿Qué debo hacer...? ―preguntó al cielo.

―Primero, dejar de llorar... después puedes recapacitar y volver... Gohan ―decía la voz de Piccolo con firmeza― no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

―E-es mi hija... ―dijo el hijo mayor de Goku sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

―Y porque es tu hija debes velar por su felicidad... debes comprender, debes saber perdonar y también debes saber pedir perdón...

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Sí, a veces las palabras sobraban, y aunque lo más probable es que Gohan y Piccolo quisiesen decirse muchas cosas, sabían que no era necesario, porque ambos sabían lo mucho que se apreciaban y significaban para el otro.

―Gracias... ―fue la conclusión de Gohan. Sin muchas palabras, su maestro le había hecho caer en cuenta de su error y le había dado un poco de luz en medio de oscuridad, Piccolo le había brindado ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba.― Gracias por todo. ―recalcó la palabra "todo", sabía que esa podría ser la última vez que hablaran, por lo que quería agradecerle todo, desde su niñez hasta ahora y lo que viniera. Jamás tendría palabras suficientes para decirle lo mucho que le agradecía, lo mucho que lo admiraba y sí, lo mucho que lo quería.

―Por nada, hijo... ―"hijo" sí, eso era Gohan para Piccolo.

―Papá... ―sí, eso era Piccolo para Gohan.

Se querían, y siempre se tendrían el uno para el otro, como una familia, como lo que eran.

Se comprendían, y así como alguna vez Gohan fue el único en comprender al "temible" Piccolo Daimaku, ahora también trataría de comprender este insólito romance que surgía entre su hija y Trunks Brief. Gohan recordó como su madre le prohibía a toda costa convivir con los "rebeldes" amigos de su padre, y peor aun con el "malvado" Piccolo, y sin embargo eran buenas personas... tal vez él estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Milk y de maneras más graves. Trunks era un buen tipo y merecía al menos ser escuchado...

El saiyajin suspiró, podía sentir junto a él la esencia de su maestro y se sentía seguro, cuanto le pesaba que éste hubiera muerto por el bienestar de la Tierra.― ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ―fue la pregunta que Gohan hizo. En su voz se percibía la melancolía y la esperanza.

―Tenlo por seguro. ―y eso fue lo último que el gran Piccolo le dijo a su hijo, aquel hijo del que siempre estaría orgulloso.

Gohan espero, pero igual sabía que aquella espléndida conversación había concluido. Suspiró y agradeció a los dioses por darle la oportunidad de volver a escuchar las siempre sabias palabras del señor Piccolo. Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado, se levanto y emprendió el vuelo, había cometido graves errores, pero sería aun peor quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que enfrentar y solucionar sus problemas, tenía que ser fuerte y valiente como le habían enseñado, como quería serlo, como era. Aumentó su ki y se dirigió a la montaña Paoz no sin antes darle una última mirada a aquella llanura, aquellas tierras donde una vez fue llevado para que dejara de ser un niño llorón y donde aun ahora aprendía lecciones para de nuevo volver a dejar de ser un niño llorón y encontrar la fuerza y sabiduría para guiar a su familia.

―Gracias, señor Piccolo...

* * *

><p>Pudo ver a su pequeña princesa parada afuera de su casa mirando el atardecer. El viento hacía que sus cabellos azules revolotearan, cosa que la hacía ver aun más tierna. A paso lento, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.<p>

Los ojos de Bra se llenaron de lágrimas. Goten la volteo para que quedara frente a él y la pudiera besar. Besó a Bra despacio, sin prisas, tendrían ya toda una vida para besarse... tampoco le importó que alguien dentro de su casa pudiera verlos, ¿Qué más daba?, había estado a punto de morir, y ahora que la vida le daba otra oportunidad estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla al máximo. Iba a ser feliz junto a Bra, de ahora en adelante, ¡para siempre!

Bra se despegó de él para mirarlo a los ojos... y tuvo miedo, miedo de despegar la mirada de él y que al volver a mirarlo ya no estuviera... normalmente Bra no tenía miedo... su padre, su hermano, había personas que siempre estarían ahí para protegerla... y sin embargo ahora tenía mucho miedo, ¡terror!, se encogía de miedo con solo imaginar perder a Goten, nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupada hasta que pensó que lo perdería para siempre. No le importaba que no estuviese con ella, no importaba ya que él siguiera con Pares... que Goten estuviera vivo era lo único que bastaba para que Bra fuera condenadamente feliz.

Goten miró con ternura a su princesa y con la yema de su dedo índice le limpió sus lágrimas. Ella, Bra Brief, era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz.― No llores ―le dijo, él que estaba tan feliz de tenerla a su lado no soportaba la idea de verla llorar.

―P-pensé que te perdería... ―dijo Bra, bajando su mirada.

―Nunca... ―le dijo Goten, aferrándola más contra sí― escúchame bien, nunca me perderás.― Te amo. ―sentenció y después la volvió a besar como si con ese gesto pudiera exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

Ambos caminaron juntos, tenían tanto que decirse. Entre llantos, Bra le expresó lo terrible que se sintió al pensar que lo perdería, le dijo como su corazón se oprimía con solo imaginar la vida sin él... y le dijo que pese a todo prefería su felicidad, que no le importaba sacrificarse si con eso Goten era feliz.

―¿Q-qué? ―Goten casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio a Bra llorando porque creía que él prefería a su ex-novia Pares antes que a ella― ¿Pares? ―le dijo y entonces no pudo contener sus carcajadas.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―dijo la chica de cabello azul algo molesta.

―Bobita... ―le dijo Goten para después darle un ligero beso en los labios― no puedo creer que siquiera pensaste que preferiría a alguna mujer antes que a ti... Bra, tú lo eres todo para mí, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. En sus ojos podía verse la decisión de cada uno de permanecer al lado del otro. Se querían, se necesitaban. Soledad era lo que experimentaban cuando no estaban con el otro. Alegría era lo que sentían al estar juntos. Y amor era una palabra muy chiquita y simple como para expresar todos los sentimientos que su alma acogía. Se volvieron a besar y en ese beso sellaron toda su vida, consagrándola al otro. Ahora tenían la seguridad de su amor, la seguridad de ser correspondidos y de que pasase lo que pasase estarían juntos por siempre.

―Lamento haberte preocupado... ―dijo Goten sin dejar de abrazar a su princesa.

―C-con solo pensar que te perdería sentí que yo también moriría. ―dijo Bra y sintió como Goten la pegaba más a su pecho.

―Pues estabas equivocada... ―dijo el saiyan mientras besaba su coronilla― no me perderás, ¡nunca! Te he dicho que te amo y ni aunque quieras me iré de tu lado.

Bra comenzó a reír y volteó a mirarlo― Me parece perfecto Son, porque yo tampoco tengo la mínima intención de alejarme de ti ―ambos se sonrieron― y también te amo, desde siempre.

Ya todo estaba dicho, y esa felicidad que por tanto habían buscado al fin se ponía ante ellos. No, la felicidad siempre estuvo ahí, pero era hasta ahora que podían verla y acogerla.

En ese momento, tanto Goten como Bra sintieron el ki de Gohan aproximándose. Bra frunció el seño, pero Goten la acunó diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa Son, este era había sido el día más largo y raro de sus vidas, y aun no terminaba. Pero estaban felices, el mundo podía joderse y ellos seguirían felices porque se tenían el uno al otro. Lo que tanto habían estado buscando al fin lo tenían con ellos.

* * *

><p>Las dos familias se encontraron frente a frente. Milk, Videl, Gohan, Goten y Pan... frente a ellos Bulma, Vegeta, Bra y Trunks. Son con Brief, Brief con Son. Ambas familias habían pasado por mucho desde hace ya varias décadas. En un inicio, pudo decirse que fue la amistad de Goku con Bulma la que ligo a ambas familias, incluso algunos podrían pensar que a falta de Goku se desparecería el vínculo entre ambos clanes, pero no era así... eran más cosas las que unían a los Brief con los Son, tenían por ejemplo la amistad entre sus hijos, Goten y Trunks eran incondicionales e incluso en aquel futuro apocalíptico fueron Mirai Gohan y Mirai Trunks quienes se vincularon; estaba también la fraternidad entre Pan y Bra como otra prueba de la unión de las familias... bah, incluso el mismo Vegeta a estas alturas no podría negar que le agradaba Kakarotto (sí lo negaba, pero ya todos sabían que era una falacia). Estas y más cosas eran las que unían a ambas familias, claro que por más que quisieran no podrían separarse, después de todo su misma sangre los llamarían, porque ambas familias: Son y Brief, son los descendientes de la raza guerrera más poderosa, los saiyajines. Aunque su ascendencia era lo mínimo que los unía y seguro que a falta de esta igual se hubieran encontrado.<p>

Gohan quiso decir algo, quería pedir perdón, iba a arrodillarse ante todos si fuera necesario; pero se vio interrumpido por una voz que parecía dirigirse a todos como si de un oráculo se tratara.

―Vinculación ―y era la voz de Vegeta la que hablaba.― los saiyans nos vinculamos con otros de nuestra raza. ―al decir esto, le dio una mirada rápida a los cinco saiyans que se encontraban en la habitación, poniéndoles más atención a los cuatro más jóvenes.

―¿Vinculación? ―preguntó Bra y podía percibirse su curiosidad, era más bien una especie de interés.

―Vinculación, unión, enlace... ―replicó el saiyan mayor sin mirarlos, estaba más bien abstraído en sus propios pensamientos― supongo que los humanos cursis lo llamarían destino o algo así. Es algo innato, desde que los saiyans nacen, forman vínculos con alguien en específico de su misma estirpe, puede ser alguno de sus padres o hermanos, se diría que ambas personas vinculadas están hechas de lo mismo.

Todos estaban intrigados ante la conversación de Vegeta, ¿unión, vinculación? Era algo increíble, pero bueno, sus propias vidas eran en sí algo ya increíble.

―Ey tú, mujer ―dijo refiriéndose a Videl, la aludida se sobresaltó y solo frunció el seño mientras lo miraba con curiosidad― ¿acaso crees que tienes buena comunicación con tu hija o que te entiendes con ella? Bah.

―¿Ah? ¿Con Pan? Pues claro que la entiendo, es mi hijita y además...

―No ―Vegeta interrumpió de manera brusca a Videl― no dudo que la quieras y todo eso... pero

Tipos de familias ni tú ni Gohan pueden comprenderla, simplemente porque son diferentes.

Esta vez, fue Gohan quien miró con confusión a Vegeta.

―Kakarotto... Pan formó un vínculo con Goku ―los presentes se quedaron embobados― Oh vamos, me dirán ahora que nunca se dieron cuenta de la empatía que esa chiquilla siempre tuvo con Kakarotto.

―M-mi abuelito ―Pan no pudo continuar hablando, se quedó anonadada. ¿Vinculación? ¿Por qué Vegeta les decía todo eso ahora? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas para la menor de los Son. Y sin embargo, Pan no estaba sorprendida, era como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, claro que se sentía conectada a su abuelito Goku, ambos eran tan parecidos, se entendían a la perfección era, era como sí― Como si nuestras almas estuvieran hechas de lo mismo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Pan, todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora, desde niña ella nunca fue parecida a sus padres... a su madre le dolía ver que Pan no era cercana a ella; y Gohan en ocasiones perdía los estribos al ver que su hermosa hija era una guerrera totalmente opuesta a él, y sin embargo tan parecida a Goku. Sí, todos sabían que Pan y Goku eran iguales, ambos tenían el mismo corazón.

Bra sonrió― Ah, entonces yo estoy vinculada a papá ―dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo― siempre lo supe, somos iguales.

Todos rieron, porque sí, Bra estaba forjada con el mismo material que Vegeta, eso lo tenían claro. El saiyan mayor solo dio una mirada de orgullo a su pequeña hija, ella era su todo, su conexión era algo de lo que él más valoraba.

―Oye papá... Trunks y Goten ¿ellos a quien están conectados? ―preguntó Bra curiosa y sonriente, olvidándose por completo de las lágrimas que horas atrás había derramado.

―Hmmpp, no todos los saiyans se vinculan con alguien de su familia... a veces las cosas cambian dependiendo de la situación y las experiencias vividas ―Vegeta pauso unos segundos como pensando como continuar, hablar y dar explicaciones no era lo suyo― Mirai Trunks, en su línea de tiempo desarrollo la unión con Gohan, era un vínculo enorme e intenso, ambos se conectaron debido a las circunstancias, ambos se volvieron el mundo del otro... y sin embargo, en esta línea temporal Gohan y Trunks no están vinculados. No todos los saiyans desarrollan un vínculo, pero...

―Pero ―dijo Gohan que comprendía para donde iba toda esta conversación.

Vegeta se río irónicamente, casi se estaba burlando de Son Gohan y en su propia cara― Eres tan ingenuo, no cabe duda que eres el hijo de Kakarotto... pero aunque te hubieras dado cuenta hace años no hubiera servido de nada. El vínculo no se rompe ni con la muerte... y si aun si lo hubieras matado eso solo la hubiera lastimado hasta matarla de dolor.

Gohan frunció el seño y bajó la mirada. Esto no se lo esperaba, y no sabía si podría resignarse.

Bulma miro a su pareja, cuestionándolo.

Vegeta resopló― Los saiyans, también se vinculan con sus parejas... ese vínculo "romántico" entre dos saiyans se crea desde que nacen... no importará la cercanía, ni la diferencia de clase, tampoco si es entre dos hombres o dos mujeres... ¡mucho menos importará la edad o si sus familias son amigas! ―esto último lo dijo con ironía― una vez que dos saiyans se vinculan y se unen es para siempre. Separarlos solo los destruiría. Y antes de que hagan más preguntas tontas se los diré, sí, Pan y Trunks están vinculados así como Bra y Goten.

La brusquedad con que lo dijo le cayó como millones de baldes de agua fría a todos los presentes. Todos reaccionaron de manera diferente, desde la sorpresa, hasta el miedo, pero claro que también estaban felices, sobre todo los cuatro saiyajines jóvenes que ahora comprendían el porqué de sus sentimientos.

Bra se sonrojó y miró al piso, no sabía ni que decir...― e-entonces... entonces papá, ¿tú lo sabías?

Vegeta vio que su hija estaba nerviosa, lo menos quería era que ella estuviera asustada, después de todo, Bra había sido la única persona en el mundo que jamás mostró temor o repulsión hacia él, más allá del vínculo padre-hija, Bra siempre pudo ver más allá de las barreras de Vegeta para ver en su corazón― Por supuesto que lo sé ―le dijo con calma― siempre lo supe...

Bra se quedó boquiabierta al igual que Goten quien tragó saliva pensando en lo que podría ocurrir ahora que se sabía lo suyo con Bra.

―_Dios, a penas declaré mi amor a Bra y ya tendré problemas con el señor Vegeta._

―Hmmpp... y aunque sé que ese insecto no merece a mi hija y conservaba la esperanza de que no se aceptaran, me resigné desde hace ya varios años.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y Bra que comprendía a su padre, supo que por eso la había obligado a entrenar junto a Goten... Vegeta quería lo mejor para ambos y a su modo los obligó a sacar lo mejor de sí mismos. Bra no pudo evitar sonreír, ella conocía a su papá y sabía que por más que lo dijera, él no odiaba a Goten, estaba segura de que hasta cierto punto lo veía como un hermano de Trunks, como otro de sus hijos, porque Vegeta sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonado por tu padre, y por eso mismo intentó comprender a Goten en su infancia.

El príncipe le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija, en el fondo sabía que nadie podría amarla más que Goten. Sabía que la felicidad de su hija Bra estaba junto a Goten y por eso los aceptaba, porque quería que Bra fuera feliz.

Y eso era algo en lo que Gohan a penas caía en cuenta... desde el principio siempre puso su felicidad antes que la de Pan... él quería tener un hijo para que fuera muy inteligente, para que con la Tierra en paz pudiera dedicarse a sus estudios sin interrupciones y ser tan inteligente como él y Videl... pero Gohan estaba equivocado, los hijos no se tienen para sentirte orgulloso de ellos –eso es ya algo innato- los hijos tampoco se tienen para llenar huecos, mucho menos para sanar heridas o para conseguir cariño... los hijos tampoco se tienen para hacerles compañía a sus hermanos o padres... y es una atrocidad tener hijos para reparar un matrimonio. Los hijos se tienen para hacerlos felices a ellos mismos y punto; si tienes un hijo es para que tu hijo sea feliz y no tú. Gohan sonrió con melancolía y caminó unos pasos, alejándose del resto de la gente... todos estos años había estado equivocado... en cierto modo siempre le dolió que Pan se entendiera más con su padre que con él mismo... y quizá ahora ya era tarde para reparar todos sus errores.

―Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ―Bulma había estado extasiada con lo de la relación de su hija con Goten, la verdad es que le fascinaba la idea de ver a su hija con el hijo de su mejor amigo... y sin embargo, sabía que este no era el mejor momento para celebrar, podía ver la tensión que la familia Son vivía. Bra y Trunks asintieron y junto con Vegeta todos se marcharon a la corporación cápsula.

Los Son se quedaron solos en su casa... se sentía un ambiente triste, era como si la familia entera estuviera de luto, y bueno, después de todo momentos atrás uno de ellos casi pierde la vida... ¡Pero Goten estaba vivo! Por lo que no había motivos para desfallecer. Esa fue una noche larga, ninguno de ellos durmió hasta que los primeros rayos del sol salieron. Toda la madrugada se dedicaron a hablar, a decir lo que nunca habían dicho. Comenzando por los reproches de Gohan hacía su madre por nunca darle elección en su carrera y futuro y por presionarlo siempre en sus estudios; pasando por lo mal que siempre se sintió Goten por su abandono paterno; y ya casi entrada la mañana Pan habló con sus padres sobre lo mucho que quería estar con Trunks y lo mucho que la lastimarían si no le cumplían ese deseo. Esas horas fueron difíciles, pero muy valiosas para los Son, fueron horas de llanto y enojos, pero que al final los hicieron crecer como familia y ayudaron a sanar todas sus heridas, desde las más viejas hasta las más recientes. Nunca es tarde para decir lo siento, nunca es tarde para decir te amo, nunca es demasiado tarde para perdonar y ser perdonado.

Gohan comprendió que su felicidad no era la felicidad de Pan... pero que por el contrario, la felicidad y plenitud de su hija sí serían su propia felicidad. Comprendió que debía darle una oportunidad a Trunks, que por el simple hecho de ser persona merecía una oportunidad como todos. Y comprendió también que su hija ya sufría y tenía demasiadas desgracias como para que encima él mismo se convirtiera en un dolor de cabeza para ella. Gohan comprendió y cambió... su intención nunca fue dañar ni a Pan ni a Goten, ni siquiera a Trunks en el fondo, lo suyo era ignorancia, no maldad. Gohan ignoraba que les hacía daño.

Al llegar la mañana, Milk trajo mantas para todos y se quedaron dormidos casi hasta las cuatro de la tarde, todos los Son juntos en la misma sala... amontonados en los sillones, felices y queridos de nuevo, con las heridas ya curadas. Como gatitos se pateaban, roncaban, babeaban y hablaban entre sueños, sueños que por su puesto eran felices, eran metas y anhelos que querían cumplir y que seguro pronto conseguirían.

Y los dioses son buenos, Kami-sama es bueno, porque en algún lugar del universo, cierto hombre estaba observando con orgullo como su familia era reparada.― _Los amo_ ―fueron las palabras de aquel hombre que deseaba participar de aquellos abrazos y reconciliaciones, de aquel hombre en el cielo que quería también pedirles perdón y perdonarlos... aquel hombre que con una sonrisa veía cada vez más próximo su reencuentro con los suyos.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado, y todo se había calmado ya. Parecía increíble que semanas atrás hubieran estado a punto de matarse. Pero eso ya era un simple mal recuerdo... el futuro que tenían por delante era maravilloso y no dejarán que nada ni nadie lo dañase.<p>

En el balcón de una pequeña habitación, dos jóvenes amantes compartían el atardecer. Pan sentía el viento rozando su cara y revolviendo sus cabellos, podía sentir tras de ella a Trunks, su esencia, podía sentir ese par de fuertes brazos rodeándola... y no necesitaba verlo porque lo sentía, ¡sentía la felicidad! Todo había valido la pena para llegar hasta ahora.

Trunks se sentía dichoso, la tenía con él. Al final, Gohan aceptó su amor por Pan, tuvo que explicarle y contestar todas sus preguntas y reclamos, pero valió la pena.

―Cuando Bebi te poseyó... tu no intentaste matarme ―dijo Pan de repente, sabía que su comentario estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, pero eso la inquietaba... en aquella pelea, sus padres mismos habían tratado de matarla por ser del bando contrario. Y sin embargo Trunks no la atacó directamente.

―Debe ser porque estamos vinculados ―dijo Trunks con una sonrisa mientras la acercaba más hacia él― creerme que ni con mil posesiones te dañaría, ni aunque tuviera una horrorosa "M" en mi frente dañaría a mi pequeña. ―Trunks sonrió más fuerte, en aquella pelea fue precisamente Pan quien le dio fuerza para resistirse a Bebi, en aquella pelea fue él el único saiyan que logró oponer resistencia y todo gracias a esa niña. Trunks lo tenía claro, Pan lo volvía fuerte, lo hacía una mejor persona... sin Pan no había Trunks y sin Trunks no había Pan. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido con ella, desde que era un bebé y la tenía en sus brazos, hasta ahora que era una mujer y también la tenía en sus brazos pero de una manera totalmente diferente. En cierto modo él la crío siempre, la crío para tenerla aquí y ahora para él, con él, para protegerla, para hacerla feliz. No importaba como, no importaba cuando, él la curaría, curaría su enfermedad para hacerla totalmente feliz, así le llevara una vida, él haría de Pan la mujer más dichosa del universo.

―Te amo.

Pan se sorprendió con las palabras de Trunks, aun le costaba creerlo, pero él se lo repetía tan seguido que estaba por creerlo, por creer que esa felicidad era en verdad suya.― Yo también te amo. ―le respondió.

En las palabras de ambos había una sinceridad infinita. Entonces, ambos comenzaron a pelear por lo mucho que se amaban, cada uno alegaba amar más al otro. Al final Pan terminó dejando ganar a Trunks, aunque estaba más que segura que era ella quien amaba más.

Trunks se sentó en la pequeña banca en el balcón de la habitación de Pan y después la sentó a ella en sus piernas, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella mientras la abrazaba por detrás y la acunaba en su regazo. Ya no hablaban, pero sentían al tocarse un susurro persistente de sus corazones, un hermoso llamado de sus almas que al fin estaban en paz porque ambos estaban juntos. Trunks unió sus labios con los de Pan en un beso, ella también lo besó a él. Y en ese beso, se reforzó la unión de su pasado, su presente y su futuro, los sueños y anhelos de ambos se fundían en cada beso, en cada éxtasis.

* * *

><p>El universo está lleno de personas y entre estas personas hay diferentes tipos de familia.<p>

Están por ejemplo los Brief, orgullosos, fuertes, extrovertidos, dominantes, quieren siempre tener el control sobre todo y sobre todos. Y sin embargo su corazón es muy bueno, tal vez no de la manera esperada pero ellos siempre estarán ahí cuando sus seres los necesiten.

Está también su contraparte, los Son... introvertidos, persistentes, tímidos, alegres pero serios y también muy fuertes. Ellos son una dulzura de personas, pero si los dañas y los haces enojar desearás no habértelos cruzado jamás. Ellos son una familia, sin importar que su patriarca este ausente son una estirpe que ahora está más fuerte que nunca.

Y sin embargo esas dos familias son de lo más común... existen en el mundo otras familias diferentes: Familias con solo una madre y su hijo o solo un padre y su hijo como era la familia de Mr. Satán y Videl. Familias de solo hermanos. Familias de niños que viven con sus abuelos o con otros familiares. Existen también familias con dos papás o dos mamás, que solo son personas que aman y deciden estar juntos por siempre. Están también las familias que no tienen lazos sanguíneos entre sus integrantes, Goku no era biológicamente el nieto del abuelo Gohan y sin embargo eran una hermosa familia; Ten Shin Han y Chaoz tampoco tienen lazos sanguíneos y sin embargo son una familia; ¡incluso el mismo Gohan y Piccolo eran como una pequeña familia!. En el futuro, Mirai Gohan y Mirai Trunks también eran una familia.

Las familias son distintas, ninguna menos importante que otra, ninguna menos intensa que otras, simplemente diferentes. Todo el mundo tiene problemas con su familia, diferencias, malentendidos, lo importante es resolver los problemas porque después de todo, esa es tu familia, con sus defectos o virtudes esos son los seres que te aman.

Cuando dos personas se enamoran, se crean lazos entre sus familias, sus destinos se entretejen... justo como ahora pasaba con la familia Son y Brief, los destinos de las dos familias ya estaban entrelazados, y ahora con las relaciones de Goten y Bra, y Trunks y Pan, ambos destinos se unirían aun más.

Los cuatro jóvenes saiyans estaban seguros de una cosa, no era su vínculo lo que los unía... aun si fueran simples humanos, aun si sus familias no se hubieran conocido, ellos se hubieran encontrado y se hubieran amado.

_"No sé de lo que estarán hechas las almas, pero la suya y la mía, están hechas de lo mismo"_

_Emily Bron_të__

* * *

><p><strong>29 Julio / 2012**

¡Una disculpa enorme! No esperaba tardar tanto en actualizar este fanfic, pero las vacaciones en lugar de darme tiempo para escribir me lo han quitado :s

Así que una sincera disculpa y millones de gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí.

Gracias a **Yuliet**, **Sasha Briefs**, **Vegetable lov3r**, **Princksess-vegetasei**, **Patty Suise**, **Huilen**, **Eccho**, **Okashira Janet**, **Maria**, **Panecita-san**,** Raf-Lily** y **DbzAngie4ever** por comentar, ¡gracias, gracias!

Y gracias también por defender a Goten, fui una cobarde que no lo quiso matar... pero la muerte me debe una, así que el próximo personaje que asesine no tendrá escapatoria xD (no os preocupéis, que en este fic ya nadie morirá, nadie).

En A ciegas, este capítulo es como el fin de un arco, aquí terminan todos los problemas por la edad y con la familia de ambas parejas. Al fic le han de quedar como cinco capítulos a lo mucho. Por cierto, hace una semana exacta, el fic cumplió un año :'D pensaba actualizarlo ese día, pero me retrasé hasta ahora.

En fin, de mi vida les puedo contar que estoy un poco nerviosa, ¡mañana inicio la universidad! espero me vaya bien, voy a estudiar Química aunque no estoy muy segura sobre si quiero eso para mí, en fin, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y confío en que saldrá bien...

La verdad no sé como cambie mi vida, ni que tan seguido pueda actualizar, pero puedo prometer dos cosas: Primero, que así tarde otro año más, este fic llegará a su final, ¡jamás lo abandonaré!... y segundo, que escribiré al menos otra historia distinta de TrunksxPan.

Una cosa que quería comentar, a los que ponen su mail, les aviso que lamentablemente no me llegan porque este sitio web no permite la entrada de Links de ningún tipo... pero siempre que quieran pueden enviarme un PM y con gusto les respondo.

Gracias por leer, ¡son geniales!

_**Apailana***_


	16. Buscando una luz

Hay ocasiones, en las que puedes tener la felicidad frente a ti y seguirte de largo porque estás muy ciego para verla, porque no quieres verla, porque a veces la felicidad no es lo que esperas, puede asustarte, inquietarte y sin embargo todo saldrá bien porque es ahí donde pertenece tu alma. Las personas ciegas, necesitan que con golpes la vida les reproche sus errores y descuidos para guiarlos así por el camino correcto.

¿Destino? Podríamos llamarlo así, de cierto modo, aunque nada está escrito y en cierto modo lo está ―total contradicción― pero creo que todos venimos para algo, o encontramos algo que hacer, bueno, de no encontrar ese sentido simplemente ya no valdría la pena seguir... Muchos encuentran su motivo para vivir a una corta edad, otros a muy tardía edad, otros nunca lo encuentran por no buscarlo o porque se cansaron de intentarlo... también hay los que tienen varios sentidos para ver y vivir la vida o los que se conforman con seguir la corriente. Nada es igual, nada es permanente o nulo, y la vida siempre tendrá un sinfín de matices, siempre habrá elecciones, siempre habrá consecuencias, y solo al final, al hacer un recuento de todas nuestras acciones podremos decir si valió la pena o no vivir.

**~A CIEGAS~**

** Parte 2 **

**Buscando una luz**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que las familias se enteraron de la verdad sobre las relaciones de los más jóvenes... claro que al principio fue todo un lío, aceptar las decisiones ajenas siempre es algo complicado, al principio no te apoyan, después al comprenderlo tratan de poner límites y condiciones, de decirte como vivir... pero siempre llegará el punto en que lo acepten, tarde o temprano llega el momento en que los demás ven que tu decisión fue la correcta y es ahí cuando afirman que estuvieron apoyándote y creyendo en ti desde un inicio, siendo que cuando se enteraron casi te asesinaron.

Por suerte para Pan, Trunks, Goten y Bra las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, claro que tuvieron que lidiar con reproches, miradas acusadoras, y padres celosos, pero también tuvieron personas que los apoyaron, que los aceptaron sin juzgarlos y que estuvieron ahí... Marron siempre apoyó a sus hermosas amigas, por ejemplo; Uub después de darle una paliza a Trunks llamándolo "pedófilo" terminó aceptando la relación de su mejor amiga y apoyándolos en todo, eso sí, prometiendo matar a Trunks si hacía sufrir a Pan; Bulma, Videl y Milk siempre apoyaron a sus princesas; incluso el despistado de Vegeta, hasta podría decirse que en cierto modo le agradaba Pan para con su hijo; Son Gohan al final se resignó, ser padre es cosa difícil, y tratar con Pan siempre fue algo complejo para Gohan, él nunca tuvo hermanitas o amigas, no sabía bien como tratar con mujeres pero claro que quería exclusivamente lo mejor para su única hija, fue precisamente por eso que al final terminó comprendiendo que Trunks sería lo mejor para Pan.

Fue en las celebridades decembrinas cuando todos se enteraron de los nuevos amoríos surgidos entre los más jóvenes... todos los guerreros Z, solían juntarse en esas fechas en casa del maestro Roshi o en la corporación Cápsula, y este año, al realizarse la celebración fue todo un alboroto, si bien al principio hubo los que se alteraron, al final terminaron comprendiendo que las cosas así eran y que nada podría hacerse, además de que los muchachos no estaban haciendo nada malo.

Y ahora, días después, podríamos decir que la tormenta ya había pasado y precisamente en estos momentos, todo era risas, al menos por parte de Pan que no cabía en sí ante las cosquillas dadas por cierto chico de cabellos lavanda.

―N-no... ―decía toda colorada y entre risas― muero de risa ―decía entre carcajadas.

Después de un rato, Trunks la acogió en sus brazos acostándose en la cama junto con ella mientras besaba su frente y reía junto a ella.

Tanto habían pasado, una vida entera, ellos afirmaban que más, pero ahora estaban juntos y querían estar así por siempre.

Trunks aferró a su pequeña contra sí, en el pasado tuvo dudas, ¡muchas dudas!, la lastimó, la alejó, y todo por su maldito miedo e indecisión... pero eso había quedado atrás, ahora la tenía ahí con él, para hacerla feliz, para él mismo ser feliz. Rió un poco al pensar en cómo la vida lo había puesto en el lugar en que se encontraba ahora, al lado de la que podía ser ¡su hermanita!, su papá decía que eso sería un hecho desde que Pan fue concebida, pero Trunks tenía sus dudas, de lo único que estaba seguro es de que estaba en el lugar correcto y con la persona correcta.

Pan se aferró a Trunks, aun creía que esto era una broma, una falacia, tenía muchas dudas, no podía simplemente creer que un hombre como él se fijase en una niñata como ella... y sin embargo ocurrió y ahora estaba más contenta que nunca; con una sonrisa, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Brief, no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo, podía oírlo, olerlo, escucharlo, hablarle, y en su presencia se sentía acompañada y querida.

Tal vez Trunks y Pan no tuvieron el mejor comienzo, tal vez se lastimaron mucho, pero no se puede vivir del pasado, así como tampoco se puede vivir esperando un futuro que quizá nunca llegue, el pasado quedó atrás, el dolor, la inseguridad, si querían ser felices debían olvidar eso, y ambos querían olvidarlo, ambos iban a superarlo porque se tenían el uno al otro y lo que ambos tenían se sentía adecuado, para nada malo. Ella, la chica que no podía ver porque en un accidente lo perdió todo... y él, el chico que no había querido ver la felicidad y había lastimado a la persona que más lo había amado, él que ahora estaba luchando con todo para devolverle la vista a su pequeña. Ellos, juntos, para siempre.

Pan y Trunks habían dedicado los últimos cinco meses para conocerse mejor. Antes de su relación ambos se habían idealizado mucho, Pan veía a Trunks como un príncipe perfecto, y él la veía a ella como la clásica inocente niña _shōjo... _pero poco tardaron en darse cuenta de que ambos tenían defectos y virtudes, y quizá más defectos, y que sus personalidades no estaban lejos de ser las mismas del viaje espacial, claro que más maduros, pero al menos la misma esencia. Pero de eso se trataba el verdadero amor, de querer al otro más por sus defectos que por sus virtudes, de apoyarlo y nunca dejarlo caer. Pan veía en Trunks a un buen hombre, a ese que la crió desde niña, pero también veía a un niño mimado desde siempre, algo despistado y muy terco, al igual que ella, y lo amaba, así lo amaba, y aun viendo sus defectos no podía evitar sentirse poca cosa al lado de Brief. Por otro lado, Trunks veía en Pan a la misma chica caprichosa, berrinchuda, poco femenina y así la amaba, y sin embargo había algo que lo lastimaba, y es que ella ya no tenía la mirada feliz, sino una vacía, es por eso que él se juró a sí mismo que le devolvería la vida a su mirada y que la haría la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

* * *

><p>Ambos reían juntos mientras jugaban una partida de un videojuego de lucha que era proyectado en una enorme pantalla de la corporación cápsula. Bra le enseñó tiernamente su lengua a Goten en señal de desaprobación, tal vez en las batallas reales él la superase aun, pero aquí, al menos en el videojuego ella no se la dejaría tan fácil.<p>

Después de un rato de batallas y derrotas en el juego por parte de ambos, decidieron tomar un descanso, sentándose así en la suave alfombra de la extremadamente rosa habitación de Bra. La princesa trajo unas botanas para su novio y se sentó en las piernas de este poniendo la charola con comida sobre su regazo.

―¿Qué crees que traiga mi hermanito entre manos? ―dijo de pronto la princesa.

―Así que lo notaste ―respondió Goten y después hizo ojos al cielo al ver como Bra lo miraba suspicazmente como tratando de ver tras su mirada.

―Lo sabes ―confirmo ella al ver la duda en Goten― si, lo sabes y me lo dirás ahora mismo ―afirmó alegremente.

―¿P-por qué habría de hacerlo?

Bra sonrió, con aquel gesto noblemente heredado de su padre― Goten, Goten, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no puedes ocultarme nada, sobre todo después de _eso_ y _aquello_ que hicimos juntos. Nuestra conexión no podría estar más fuerte. Ya sabes, _bonded._

Goten trastabillo un poco― Trunks y yo somos hermanos, no es como si dijera a todo el mundo sus planes secretos.

―Owws, "planes secretos", en verdad que ustedes dos nunca cambian, siempre tramando cosas ―dijo Bra con una risita y después miró a Goten, con un gesto con el que el azabache no tardó en comprender que tendría que decirle todo a su princesa.

Fueron solo unos minutos en que Goten susurró algo al oído de Bra y esas cortas palabras bastaron para ponerla eufórica.

―Oh, oh, t-tengo que... ¡tengo que decírselo a pan! ―corrió al teléfono, pero no alcanzó su cometido porque en un rápido movimiento Goten la tomó del tobillo tirándola a la alfombra y colocándose sobre ella impidiéndole así huir.

―¡Auch! ―se quejó Bra mientras fruncía el seño― lo bueno que juraste protegerme.

―¡Y tu juraste guardar este secreto, y a la primera de cambio ya ibas corriendo a decírselo a Pan!

Bra se rio un poco mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de Goten enredando sus piernas con las de él, no era un acto lujurioso, simplemente le gustaba sentirse cerca de él, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella y tenerlo ahí siempre, él la protegía a ella y del mismo modo ella siempre lo cuidaría a él, así debía de ser por siempre, así querían que fuera. Desde un inicio su relación funcionó bien, con una que otra confusión repentina, pero después de todo ambos eran personas puras, cuyas almas carecían de prejuicios, y lo que si había en sus corazones era mucho amor para dar al mundo, tanto Goten como Bra eran inocentes, a su modo, él bajo su eterno corazón de niño, y ella gracias al aislamiento del mundo real al que fue sometida por sus padres, sus corazones eran nobles y fue por eso que fueron capaces de entenderse y complementarse desde un inicio, y ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros de cuando inició todo.

Y así, recostados él encima de ella, comenzaron a besarse, y aunque las caricias iniciales no iban por ese camino, una cosa llevó a la otra y Goten comenzó a despojar a Bra de sus prendas hasta admirar ese perfecto, esbelto, estilizado y hermoso cuerpo que él ya se sabía de memoria. Llevaban muy poco saliendo cuando hicieron el amor, era la primera vez de Bra, y si bien no fue como en una novela rosa, si fue especial para ambos, al principio reían nerviosos, y después todo se fue dando y ella se dejó hacer por él. Si bien el sexo no era la base de su relación, si era algo importante, y no por el acto en sí, sino por lo que este representaba, su amor sin barreras, puro y firme como ningún otro, disfrutándose en plenitud sin remordimientos, amándose, aprendiendo juntos a conocerse, a saber lo que le gusta al otro, juntos, una vida juntos, eso esperaban. Y así, mientras hacían el amor sobre la alfombra de la princesa ambos se sintieron plenos, seguros de su vida y de su amor, de sus decisiones; ambos se amaban, se adoraban con locura viviendo un total amor juvenil, amaban sus cuerpos, el de ella esbelto y blanco, perfecto con esos cabellos azules, el de él fuerte y varonil, pero a la vez conservando los rasgos infantiles propios de Goten. Amaban sus cuerpos, pero más que eso amaban sus almas, cada uno amaba totalmente el alma del otro que ya era como la suya propia desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Si bien se esperaban una telepatía o algo así de mágico y misterioso brindado por su conexión saiyajin, la verdad fue otra, otra aun mejor, su conexión, su unión, era algo más espiritual, estético, algo que con palabras no se podría describir. No era como si pudieran leer la mente del otro, y sin embargo era como si pudieran; pero las palabras, aquí eran algo mínimo comparado con lo que sentían, era una unión de las almas, para que sin palabras, sin miradas, sin nada de esas cosas terrenales y vanas pudieran comprender al otro, era algo tan íntimo, bello, eran uno y sin embargo seguían siendo dos, dos que se complementaban, dos que se cuidaban, dos que se amaban. Y si bien esta unión se dio cuando hicieron por vez primera el amor, era un vínculo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte al punto de que ya sabían que nunca más podrían vivir sin el otro.

* * *

><p>Junto sus manos, nerviosa, mientras tanteando con sus manos el lugar, se sentaba en una banca de un parque que anhelaba con todo su corazón poder llegar a ver algún día. Acababa de salir de su terapia, a la cual había accedido a ir después de un tiempo, al principio todo fue difícil para Pan, pero después de un rato fue comprendiendo, que no estaba ni iba a estar sola, que la fuerza venía de ella y no de los demás, y que encima tenía a alguien que la amaba justo como era. Trunks Brief amaba a Pan por ser ella, no la quería más bonita, ni femenina, o flaca o inteligente, ni siquiera con un mejor carácter. Él la amaba así, infantil, caprichosa, dramática, linda, con su estilo rudo y ordinario. Y ella lo amaba a él, justo como era. Al principio solo iba una vez por semana, pero ahora, había accedido a ir tres días a la semana a terapia, lunes, miércoles y viernes, cada sesión duraba dos horas, y aunque los primeros días le parecieron eternos, ahora ya se había acostumbrado e incluso se le pasaban volando. Las sesiones eran grupales, acudían aproximadamente veinte personas y todos iban con un fin en común: buscar una luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que vivían. Entre todos se habían creado hermosos lazos de hermandad, todos se apoyaban y Pan no tardó mucho en sentirse en confianza como hace mucho no lo hacía. Las sesiones eran dirigidas por un matrimonio joven de entre treinta y cuarenta años, Miho y Takumi; Miho es psicóloga y su esposo Takumi estudió química, hasta que un día al trabajar con ciertos reactivos peligrosos terminó perdiendo la vista, al principio fue muy trágico, pero él salió adelante gracias a los cuidados y apoyo de su amada Miho, ella siempre lo ayudó y nunca lo dejó solo, con los años Takumi recuperó parte de su vista, pero eso no fue suficiente, la tragedia lo había marcado positivamente y lo que ahora quería hacer con su vida era ayudar a las personas que como él habían perdido el sentido de la vista, y claro que su hermosa esposa tampoco lo dejaría solo en esta nueva misión de vida. En la fundación, se ayudaba a las personas ciegas en todos los aspectos, la filosofía de Takumi y Miho era algo compleja, pues creían que no se podía ayudar al cuerpo sin antes haber ayudado al alma, es por eso que lo primero que hacían con las personas que iban en su ayuda era curar su espíritu, ayudarlos con sus problemas, hacerlos superar sus traumas y problemas de autoestima, hacer que estuvieran emocionalmente estables y pudieran aceptarse a sí mismos para así llevar una vida plena. Una vez que la parte emocional estaba resuelta, se centraban más en ayudarlos en la parte física para que pudieran adaptarse a vivir de una nueva forma igual de plena que la de un vidente, solo que de manera distinta. En este grupo de personas –que eran casi como una familia o grupo de amigos– había historias de todo tipo, desde los que tenían una ceguera congénita, hasta los que como Pan la habían perdido por un accidente o enfermedad. Había los que se curarían y sin embargo no dejarían la fundación Takumi, sino que serían fieles a ella y ahora que de nuevo veían apoyarían a sus compañeros; y también había los que quizá nunca volvieran a ver la luz, pero que sin embargo habían aprendido a vivir de una manera igual de plena que antes y que podrían ser muy felices.<p>

Pan se llevaba muy bien con todos, lo cual era raro porque nunca había encajado con nadie más a excepción de los guerreros Z, pero estaba muy contenta, poco a poco iba conociendo las historias de todos y eso hacía que los apreciara más, había encontrado en particular a una gran amiga: Jane Kurasaki, una chica un año mayor que ella de diecinueve años (próxima a cumplir los veinte), los que podían ver describían a Jane como alguien muy hermosa, y aunque Pan no podía verla, si sabía que el alma de Jane era muy bella, puesto que era una niña muy noble y que desde el primer momento trató a Pan con amabilidad, ahora eran grandes amigas. Jane había perdido la vista en un accidente automovilístico, sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y su nervió óptico no respondía como es debido, pasó dos meses en el hospital debido a los daños que sufrió, y aunque había visto a varios doctores ya había perdido la esperanza, pero solo la esperanza de ver, porque la esperanza de vivir y ser feliz era algo que Jane difícilmente perdería.

Fue precisamente Jane Kurasaki quien vino a sacar a Pan de sus pensamientos― Hola ―dijo Jane sentándose a un lado de Pan.

La menor de los Son sonrió y se volteó hacia donde escuchó a su amiga para que así ambas quedaran de frente― Jane ―dijo y sintió como era tomada por las manos de la mayor.

―¿Cómo te va? ―le preguntó Jane con cariño.

Pan sonrió diciendo que bien, la verdad era que desde que se conocieron, Jane la había ayudado mucho, tanto a quererse a sí misma como a adaptarse a este nuevo mundo, después de todo, Jane había quedado ciega a los 9 años.

―Te traje un regalo ―dijo la mayor después de un rato.

Pan sonrió y sintió como le depositaban en sus manos lo que segundos después confirmaría como un libro. La mayor depositó el libro en las piernas de Pan y después de abrirlo, sostuvo las manos de la saiyan y las llevó a tocar las páginas. Pan sintió la textura de las hojas, eran un poco más gruesas y podía sentir un cierto relieve de puntos, como si hubieran sido picados con agujas― Braille ―dijo Pan con una sonrisa.

―Concéntrate ―respondió Jane y volvió a llevar los dedos de Pan a aquellas texturas que ahora eran su nuevo abecedario. El braille era un sistema de lectura y escritura en él que para aprenderlo en su totalidad debías dedicar al menos varios años, y aunque Pan era nueva en esto ya conocía lo más básico y todos afirmaban que había aprendido básico. Jane llevaba a Pan de manera lenta, y con las yemas de sus dedos, Pan iba asimilando levemente las letras hasta unirlas en oraciones.

De pronto, Pan comenzó a sonreír y atrapó a su amiga en un abrazo que fue correspondido.― Es "A mi manera" ―Pan se separó de su amiga y tomó el libro entre sus manos aferrándolo a ella― "A mi manera" de Anne Yagami.

―Así es ―respondió la mayor con una sonrisa― sabía que era tu libro favorito, así que quise conseguírtelo, fue un poco complicado, pero al fin conseguí una edición en braille.

Pan se sintió muy contenta, "A mi manera" era una novela un tanto polémica, pues hablaba de incesto, sobre dos hermanos desatendidos por sus padres que se cuidan mutuamente y al final terminan enamorándose, amor de niños, pero amor a fin de cuentas, y que con los años ese amor se torna en pasión que desata condenas al ser descubierto, la obra culmina con el suicidio de ella y el exilió de su hermano que días después también sería encontrado muerto.

En ocasiones, Pan se preguntaba si su mente estaría muy retorcida como para amar ese libro, pero en sí es un libro hasta cierto punto bonito, la autora sabe llevar la relación por caminos alejados de la perversión y resulta en una historia trágica pero que no deja de ser tierna en tanto a la manera en que los personajes llevan su relación. Eso es lo que veía Pan en el libro, el amor, que si bien su amor no es aceptado y es más bien condenado, ambos supieron luchar por ese amor hasta el final. Pan sonrió, puesto que de niña y aun ahora no podía evitar comparar hasta cierto punto su amor con Trunks con "A mi manera", y eso que antes ni imaginaría que sería correspondida por el presidente de la corporación Cápsula.

―Gracias, Jane... ―dijo Pan después de un rato de estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos.― En verdad, ¡gracias! ―y de nuevo ambas chicas se rodearon en un abrazo.

―No fue nada. ―pero Pan sabía que si debió haberle costado trabajo conseguir tan polémico libro en braille, seguro que lo adquirió por encargo.

―¿Estas esperando a tu novio? ―preguntó después de un rato Jane.

Pan asintió, todos los días que tenía terapia Trunks iba a dejarla y después pasaba a recogerla, hoy había salido más temprano, por eso se sentó en el parquecito de afuera a esperarlo.

―Nunca lo he conocido, pero supongo que es muy amable y afortunado por tenerte.

Pan sonrió con el comentario de su amiga― Hoy lo conocerás ―le dijo y la verdad es que le entusiasmo la idea, Jane era muy amable con ella, y después de Bra podría decirse que era la segunda amiga que Pan había tenido, y bueno, lo suyo con Trunks cada vez iba mejor, así que le pareció adecuado que se conocieran.

Y como si lo hubieran atraído con la mente, un rato después Pan sintió el ki de su novio aproximándose.

―¡Pan! ―exclamó el recién llegado mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos lavanda, siempre que volaba terminaba con los cabellos alborotados. En menos de un segundo el presidente ya estaba al lado de Pan, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras le daba un pulcro beso en los labios. Ambos sonrieron sintiéndose plenos. Pan hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Trunks, sintiéndolo, deseando verlo... Trunks la aferró más contra sí y le susurró un "te extrañé" al oído, fue entonces cuando Brief reparo en la compañía.

―Oh... ―dijo Pan cuando también cayó en cuenta― Trunks ―dijo Pan tomando su mano; y después extendió la suya propia hasta alcanzar la de Jane (sentir el ki de las personas era una ventaja para Pan, ya que sin poder verlas, podía ubicarlas por su energía vital).― Trunks, ella es Kurasaki Jane; Jane, él es Trunks Brief.

Trunks pudo ver como la chica entreabría los labios en señal de sorpresa al oír su renombrado apellido "Brief"...― Es un gusto ―dijo Trunks juntando la mano de la chica con dos de las suyas, al hacerlo pudo sentir la piel de Jane muy fría, contrario a la de Pan que siempre era cálida.― Pan me ha hablado mucho de ti ―dijo sonriendo, la verdad es que Trunks le tenía cierto aprecio a la chica puesto que había ayudado mucho a su pequeña, pero hasta ahora la había conocido, y la verdad es que a Trunks le pareció una niña muy bonita, Jane tenía el cabello castaño y largo con un flequillo, la tez blanca, y su cara era adornada con facciones dulces y unos hermosos ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos. Pero precisamente eran esos ojos azules de Jane lo que afligían a Trunks, ya que en ellos estaba esa misma falta de vida, de brillo que en los de Pan, fue tal vez por eso que no pudo evitar envolver a Jane en un pequeño abrazo, fueron apenas unos segundos pero fue muy cálido aun pese a la fría temperatura de la chica.

―El gusto es mío... ―dijo Jane una vez que se separaron y Trunks pudo notar un leve sonrojo en la piel de la chica, cosa que le provocó una risita. El mayor pudo ver como Jane extendía una mano hacía él, por lo que sin saber exactamente que hacer la tomó, ella con su mano tanteó la de Trunks para después pasarla a su rostro –no sin tocar levemente su pecho– y tantear así con delicadeza las facciones y cabello del mayor. Trunks sonrió levemente, pues era lo que Pan solía hacer siempre. Y la pequeña tampoco estaba ajena a la situación, sabía que seguro Jane estaba conociendo y haciendo una imagen mental de Trunks como solía hacerlo con cuánta gente conocía, ya hace unos meses que Jane también había tanteado a Pan asegurando con su solo sentido del tacto que la saiyan era una chica muy bonita.

Después de un rato de platicar de cómo les iba a las chicas en las terapias y una que otra trivialidad, se despidieron. Jane le dio un tierno beso a cada uno en la mejilla y después tomó su bastón y se fue caminando hacia la estación de trenes. Trunks se preocupó un poco de que fuera sola, pero ante las insistencias de la misma Jane de que estaría bien, la dejó ir.

―¿Cuántos años lleva Jane... bueno, tú sabes...? ―preguntó el de cabellos violeta una vez que hubo perdido a la chica de vista.

Pan suspiró― poco más de diez años, Jane tenía nueve cuando se quedó ciega... ―en ese momento se formó un nudo en el estómago de Pan y no hizo más que aferrarse al brazo de su novio quien le dio un beso en la coronilla.

―Es una chica muy buena... me gustaría ayudarla.

―A mí también, con todo mi corazón. ―respondió Pan y ambos se quedaron callados, sumergidos cada uno en su propio pensar.

Sin decir nada, Pan se colocó unas gafas oscuras, más que nada para proteger sus orbes de los rayos UV, y así, ambos saiyans continuaron su propio camino, ese que estaba lleno de esperanzas para la joven pareja. Como ya era costumbre, Pan se aferró al brazo de Trunks quien la llevaba justo como un caballero debe llevar a una dama, meses atrás Pan se aferraba mucho al brazo de Trunks y dudaba en cada paso que daba, pero con el tiempo fue adquiriendo confianza tanto en sí misma como en Trunks, después de todo él siempre se la vivía demostrándole su amor, su cariño, su apoyo, con palabras y con acciones, principalmente eran esas pequeñas acciones las que hacían que Pan se sintiera segura respecto a su relación con Trunks. Ahora la morena se sentía segura, e iba sujeta del brazo de su novio con naturalidad, confiando plenamente en él, sabiendo que de haber un obstáculo en su camino Trunks lo esquivaría con naturalidad; incluso las personas que pasaban al lado de ellos ni siquiera pensarían que Pan es invidente debido a la naturalidad con que camina al lado de su novio. La menor de los Son suspiró, últimamente comenzaba a creer que todo mejoraría, esa esperanza, estos sentimientos de alegría al despertar y al irse a dormir eran cosas que no sentía desde niña, y sin embargo ahora con cada día que pasaba todo iba mejor para ella, tal vez no pudiera ver, pero ¿y qué?, si tenía sus otros sentidos, además de que no estaba sola, Trunks era como sus ojos, y no solo él, sino también sus padres y amigos estaban con ella.

Después de un rato llegaron a un pequeño café del que días atrás Trunks había hablado a Pan, la menor pudo sentir el delicioso aroma del café recién preparado, así como del chocolate y pastelillos que inundaban el ambiente, podía escuchar y sentir a las personas, aunque no era un sitio muy ruidoso, era más bien sobrio y a Pan le pareció que muy relajado. Trunks ayudó a Pan a sentarse en lo que la menor sintió como un sillón de piel muy cómodo, y después de preguntar a Pan, llamó a un mesero para pedir la cuenta.

―Un té de sakura ―dijo refiriéndose a la bebida de Pan y después de unos segundos pidió un capuchino para él, y claro que no olvidó pedir una orden grande de pastelillos y unas galletas, después de todo ambos saiyans tenían un metabolismo exigente.

Mientras comían, Pan pasó su manita tiernamente por la de Trunks y fue correspondida con un apretón, ella sonrió y Trunks pudo notar como sus mejillas se tenían de rojo. Ahí, en la tenue luz de la cafetería, Trunks podía observarla aun más bella que siempre, pudo ver su piel blanca y ahora sonrosada, sus preciosos cabellos negros y lacios que ahora los traía por debajo de los hombros casi rozando con su cintura y con su clásico flequillo, cada milímetro de Pan era simplemente hermoso para Trunks. Pan degustaba su pequeño pastel de queso y zarzamora mientras sentía que como la mayoría de las veces era observada por Brief. Hablaban de trivialidades, algunas cosas relacionadas con la corporación o las bobadas de Goten, reían y después de un rato se callaron. A veces, cuando estas con la persona que amas no necesitas decir nada, porque ya todo está dicho. Pan recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Trunks y después de un rato él pasó su mano alrededor de la espalda de ella.

―Pan... ―dijo después de un rato Brief rompiendo el silencio.―he... hablado con tu padre, ambos hemos trabajado duro y encontramos una oportunidad en Canadá...

―¿Eh? ―dijo Pan totalmente confundida― ¿Canadá?

Trunks asintió mientras pasaba una mano por los cabellos azabache de la chica.

―N-no entiendo. ―dijo Pan después de un rato de titubear.

―Hay un neurólogo, es una eminencia, Gohan lo contactó y creemos que él podrá ayudarnos. ―Trunks pudo ver como la menor entreabría sus labios en señal de sorpresa.

Pan tanteo con sus manos la mesa hasta que encontró la taza, lentamente se la llevó a sus labios para saborear delicadamente el té, ahora que había perdido la vista había desarrollado más el resto de sus sentidos, y no solo eso, sino que los apreciaba más, ahora no comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, sino que lo hacía lentamente, apreciando las ricas comidas de su abuela y demás sabores que el mundo le ofrecía. Lo mismo pasaba con los olores, y más aun con la música, le había pedido a Bra que le descargara música clásica, alternativa y cualquiera de buen gusto en la tableta digital que Bulma había diseñado para ella, era un dispositivo que funcionaba con un sistema de voz que solo reconocía a Pan y que en los audífonos que ella se colocaba le indicaba todo lo pedido: lectura de libros, música, noticias, direcciones, cualquier cosa que Pan necesitase le era otorgada por ese _gadget_ que Bulma Briefs le había construido. Aun sin la tableta digital con audífonos, Pan había aprendido a ser cada día más independiente, aunque claro que eso de ser independiente es en un sentido figurado ya que a cada día que pasaba Trunks se la pasaba más con ella, haciéndola una chica independiente que depende de Trunks Brief, y Pan no sabía hasta que punto era sana esa relación. De cualquier modo, la vida de Pan continuaba, había aceptado su condición, y se había acostumbrado a esa oscuridad permanente en la que vivía, tal vez no veía pero ahora disfrutaba de cosas sencillas e igual de hermosas de la vida, como la brisa, el olor del bosque, y el cariño de estar con aquellos que amas. Y sin embargo... "Canadá", claro que le alegraba la noticia, aunque al mismo tiempo le asustaba, no quería salir decepcionada... claro que quería curarse, pero esta noticia vino simplemente a romper el frágil equilibrio mental que se había construido ella misma.― ¿Será una operación? ―preguntó Pan después de un rato de asimilar la noticia.

―Algo así ―respondió Trunks― primero necesitarán ver tu caso y saber si eres candidata.

Pan suspiró hondamente. Trunks pudo notar su nerviosismo por lo que se acercó y sin decir nada la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, ella derramó unas pocas lágrimas en el pecho del saiyajin.

―Por favor ―susurró Trunks suavemente en el odio de su pequeña― es lo mejor para ti, para nosotros, por favor inténtalo.

Pan se separó un poco incómoda y le pidió por favor a Trunks que la llevara a su casa, el nunca le negaba nada y en menos de una hora ya estaban en la montaña Paoz. Ante la mirada suspicaz de Videl se despidieron y sin más, Pan se fue directo a su cuarto a tirarse en la cama, no a llorar, ni a pensar, simplemente a alejarse de todo por un rato, como tratando inútilmente de despejar su mente. Al final, se quedó dormida.

Al despertar, Pan sintió como si hubiera soñado algo realmente importante, pero no podía recordarlo, como si en el instante en que despertó se le hubiera borrado de la mente... y sin embargo le quedó el sentimiento, era como melancolía, y sin embargo se sentía feliz, consolada. Dando un suspiro, se levantó lentamente de su cama, tanteando levemente todo a su paso, su madre sabía a la perfección que nada dentro de la habitación de Pan debía ser movido, puesto que la menor había memorizado todo y así podía deambular libremente sin tropezarse. Caminando de puntillas y con mucho cuidado, Pan se dirigió hasta su balcón, y sin decir nada se elevó en el cielo, solo un par de metros, lo suficiente para despegarse del suelo sin alejarse de su casa. Sonrió levemente, Trunks la había ayudado con eso, re-enseñándole a volar, aunque era más bien para que Pan volviera a ganar confianza en algo que sabía a la perfección. Suspiró y pensó en todo lo que había pasado, desde el momento de su accidente hasta este punto, de cómo poco a poco se había ido adaptando al mundo, aquel mundo con imágenes y colores le parecía algo muy lejano, algo ajeno a ella. ¿Valía la pena intentar volver a ese mundo de colores? En ese momento vinieron a su mente recuerdos de su infancia, aquella infancia llena de colores, y sin embargo no la vio tan lejana, todo aquello, la felicidad plena, torneos de artes marciales, su abuelito... sus más preciados recuerdos; vinieron también recuerdos del viaje espacial que la hicieron sonreír con ganas.

―¿Qué diablos me está pasando? ―se dijo a sí misma― ¿Cuándo perdí la luz? ―y no hablaba de la vista, sino de la luz de su espíritu, de aquellas ganas por luchar ¡hasta el final!

En ese momento, Pan sintió una calidez rodeándola, no lo percibió conscientemente como tal, pero si sonrió y murmuró una palabra― abuelito.

La menor de los Son volvió a descender al suelo de su balcón y ahí se quedó sentada en el piso con su cabeza recargada en la pared. Suponía que era de noche, podía sentir ese ambiente pacífico y a los grillos cantarines, no sabía que tan noche era, pero qué más daba, igual siempre estaba rodeada de oscuridad. Comenzó a recapitular toda su vida, aquellos momentos felices y también los tristes, todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar hasta este punto. Después de un rato sacó su celular del bolsillo de su sudadera y casi a susurros indicó las órdenes de voz al dispositivo― Trunks ―dijo y la llamada comenzó a enlazarse. Después de un par de _bips_ Trunks contestó del otro lado del teléfono, Pan ni siquiera le dio tiempo de saludar, solo se limitó a decir lo planeado para después colgar e irse a dormir― He decidido ir a Canadá, la operación, quiero intentarlo, en verdad quiero.

Porque la felicidad tienes que buscarla tú mismo, nadie más puede ir y traértela. Las cosas marchaban bien para Trunks y Pan, y sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar para ambos, una especie de vacío que sentían Trunks y Pan y del que ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Habían vivido tantos años, negándose a sí mismos sus sentimientos, viviendo y amando en una completa obscuridad... ahora creían que habían encontrado el amor, y sin embargo era solo una mínima parte de él, Trunks y Pan aun seguían buscando una luz.

La luz es vida, pero también muerte, es lo que te deslumbra al nacer y también lo que algunos aseguran que te guiará a la muerte. La luz es esperanza, es la luz lo que enciendes en medio de una noche tenebrosa. Es la luz lo que te guía en medio de un oscuro bosque, es la luz de los faros la que guía a los marineros. Es la luz lo que todos buscamos, y sin embargo la luz también tiene sus partes malas, mucha luz podría _cegarte_.

"_Too much of anything could destroy you. Too much darkness could kill, but too much light could blind."_

* * *

><p><strong>23  Octubre / 2012**

Ya iniciamos la segunda parte del fanfic :) se vienen nuevas cosas, aunque aclaro que esta segunda parte es más bien el desenlace de la historia, con cada capítulo que escribo voy cerrando más el fanfic.

Y pues no sé ustedes, pero al menos yo siento la relación de Trunks y Pan algo superficial, y no me malinterpreten que soy consiente del amor que hay entre ambos. Pero vamos, compárenla con la de Bra y Goten ¿notan la diferencia? me gustaría que me dieran su opinión para poder así ayudar a nuestra pareja favorita a ser plenamente felices.

Si quieren ver como luciría Jane, los invito a ver el diseño de personaje en que me inspiré, busquen "Sky Raker" en imágenes de google y Jane idéntica a esa castaña de ojos azules.

Otra cosa, soy consiente de que Canadá NO existe en el Dragon World, pero tómenlo como un país alterno y ajeno al Canadá que conocemos, fue solo un recurso para el viaje que se viene ;D

Y pues bueno, finalmente les pido una disculpa por desaparecerme por casi tres meses, mi vida ha estado muy complicada últimamente, justo acabo de leer los comentarios que puse en el capítulo 15, ese capítulo lo escribí un día antes de entrar a la universidad y tenía muchas esperanzas en el futuro, ahora todo va mal... al igual que Trunks y Pan yo también estoy buscando una luz.

En fin, no los mareo con mis problemas. Solo les agradezco infinitamente por leer, comentar y esperarme. Los aprecio mucho, en verdad gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto.

¿Dudas, comentarios o sugerencias? lo que sea pueden decírmelo, en mi perfil están las formas de contacto además de los reviews y PMs.

Cuídense mucho y luchen siempre por sus sueños, no dejen que nadie los menosprecie.

Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto.

**___Apailana*___**


	17. Ha valido la pena

"**Ha valido la pena"**

_Supe que todo lo que hasta entonces había vivido era sólo un preludio para llegar a este momento._

_Todo el miedo, la tristeza y el sufrimiento, todo lo que he vivido en diecinueve años, valdrá la pena si eso significa que estaremos juntos para siempre._

* * *

><p>Subieron al avión lentamente, Pan se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Trunks, no era que estuviese asustada, más bien estaba ansiosa, después de todo, ese viaje significaba mucho para ambos, era como un todo o nada, después de meses de buscar una cura, este viaje representaba un todo o nada, porque si bien, podrían vivirse años buscando una solución, Pan no iba a permitir que Trunks y Gohan se la pasasen cansados a causa de ella, Pan misma estaba cansada de visitar médicos y hospitales distintos para que al final todos dijesen lo mismo: que no había nada que hacer. Pero ya no más, por eso debía poner todas sus esperanzas en este viaje, ¡que encima era el primer viaje con su novio! Qué alegría, esta vez era la segunda que Trunks y Pan viajaban juntos, pero era la primera que lo hacían juntos, como pareja. Nunca olvidarían aquel viaje espacial que hicieron meses atrás, aquel viaje en que sin que fueran plenamente consientes fue testigo del nacimiento de un amor que los llevaría hasta el punto en que ahora se encontraban, juntos y buscando la felicidad, y eso que apenas comenzaban su camino juntos...<p>

—Por aquí —dijo Trunks tomando a Pan de la cintura y guiándola a sus asientos de primera clase. Claro que hubieran podido agarrar un avión privado de la Corporación Cápsula, pero Brief pensó que ya que su vida ya era lo suficientemente fuera de lo común, no les vendría mal un viaje nacional.

Con ayuda de su novio, Pan se acomodó en su asiento, y pensó que quizá en el pasado hubiera rogado estar en la ventana, pero ahora de nada servía pues igual no podía ver nada, sacudió su cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos, ya estaba harta de tanta negatividad. La morena sintió como Trunks pasaba su brazo alrededor de ella y sonrió.

—Ya va a despegar —susurró el de cabellos lavanda.

Pan asintió y sonrió mientras con su mano buscaba la de él hasta que la encontró y como siempre, se aferró a su saiyan.

Durante el trayecto, Pan pudo escuchar y percibir como una azafata descarada coqueteaba con Trunks, y el peli-violeta o era demasiado inocente para no darse cuenta o solo se hacía el inocente, de cualquier manera la sobrecargo no se salió con la suya, ya que el empresario besó a su pequeña en su cara, por lo que la azafata solo se retiró carraspeando. El resto del vuelo fue tranquilo, Pan se acurrucó en el pecho de Trunks y este la abrazó. La morena casi se quedó dormida, pero solo fue vagamente, mientras estuvo pensando en su familia, las bendiciones de su madre y abuela y los consejos de su padre antes de que abordara el avión; pensó también en la maleta preparada con ropa que Bra le compró, porque aunque ya respetaba más sus gustos, la heredera no dejaba de remodelar el guardarropas de su amiga a su antojo.

—Ya quiero llegar... —dijo Pan, intranquila.

—Yo también —respondió Trunks, y le dio un besito en sus cabellos para calmarla.

No sabían que les esperaba al llegar, pero confiaban en que fuera lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Frente al lavabo de su hermoso y perfecto baño, Bra lavó su rostro con agua fría mientras con una mano se revolvía sus cabellos azules. Se miró al espejo, se veía algo pálida y las ojeras se le notaban ¡horrores! La princesa frotó sus mejillas mientras con la otra mano tomaba el corrector y después aplicaba una capa de maquillaje y algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta de lado, y después pidió el desayuno en su cuarto, ya pasaban de las doce del día pero ella acababa de despertar, la verdad es que le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo pues anoche las preocupaciones no la dejaron dormir hasta pasadas las seis de la mañana, y fueron esas mismas preocupaciones las que hace unos minutos la habían despertado.<p>

—Mierda, mierda... —susurró Bra— cómo rayos se lo voy a decir. —y se tiró en su cama, ocultando su rostro en las almohadas, como deseando esconderse del mundo.

Estiró una mano para alcanzar su celular oculto entre las almohadas, y como esperaba, tenía ya un mensaje de Goten _Despiértate, bella durmiente._ Bra sonrió con melancolía, y se volvió a meter a las cobijas ya que, tenía frío y no quería salir de su cama en todo el día, aunque no pudiera dormir, planeaba quedarse ahí tumbada.

La verdad era que la princesa tenía mes y medio de retraso, además de que en ocasiones se levantaba con nauseas y otras veces de la nada se mareaba. Bra no era mujer de telenovela estúpida que estaría preguntándose "oh, ¿qué me ocurrirá?" NO. Bra sabía lo que le pasaba, y sólo para confirmar sus sospechas, compró una prueba de las que venden en la farmacia. El resultado: positivo. Estaba embarazada. Estaba esperando un hijo de Son Goten.

"Se lo tengo que decir, se lo tengo que decir..." pensaba Bra una y otra vez, pero en toda la semana simplemente no había podido confesárselo.

—No sé como mamá pudo... —dijo en un susurro. La verdad era que Bra siempre pensó que la historia de sus padres era muy bonita y conflictiva, como una novela de amor o algo así, donde la princesa se enamoró del villano hasta que este la protegió y se puso de su lado... o algo así, lo más probable es que hubiera sido mucho menos romántico dado que el héroe era su nada cursi padre, pensó Bra. De cualquier modo, eso le había dejado altas expectativas en el amor. Y ahora, al fin después de tanto, ella y el hombre que amaban estaban juntos...y sin embargo Bra no sabía como Goten reaccionaría a la noticia... lo conocía, y sabía que la amaba, y que no la abandonaría jamás... pero Bra no quería que su embarazo hiciera que Goten la amara a fuerzas, no, ella quería tener hijos con él, solo que le hubiera gustado planearlo.

—Parezco una adolescente que se durmió en sus clases de educación sexual —dijo Bra molesta consigo— pero ya que, todo pasa por algo. La princesa sintió que algo se recargaba en su espalda, y reconoció al pequeño robot Giru— a ti ni se te ocurra decir nada —le advirtió.

—Giru giru.

Ella suspiró, y tomó una decisión, aunque fuera más por cansancio que por verdadera convicción estaba dispuesta a que esa misma noche cuando Goten fuera a verla después del trabajo, le diría todo. Y que Kami-sama los ayudase.

* * *

><p>Al salir del aeropuerto, la ciudad se mostraba gloriosa ante ellos. Un coche privado fue a recogerlos y llevarlos hasta el hotel Haulle, durante el trayecto Trunks veía vagamente las avenidas por los vidrios del coche, Pan se resignó a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, estaba aburrida de esa negrura que cubría sus ojos permanentemente, había días —como ese— en que se volvía un verdadero fastidio más que una tragedia.<p>

Al llegar al hotel, los mozos se hicieron cargo del equipaje, mientras que la joven pareja iba a la recepción, Brief los registró rápidamente y después subieron por el ascensor. Trunks nunca se separó de Pan, ella iba prendada de su brazo, él era su guía, con él a su lado ella no tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso.

—Reservé dos habitaciones, no quería incomodarte —dijo Trunks como si nada mientras subían en el elevador, podían escuchar el _tin_ que hacía al subir cada piso.

Pan se separó de él— puedes quedarte conmigo, si quieres...

Ella estaba algo molesta, aunque él ni siquiera lo notó porque la señorita Son era de por sí de carácter malhumorado, más parecida a su madre y abuela que a su padre—. De acuerdo, dijo Trunks restándole importancia al asunto, y en ese momento llegaron al piso reservado, él tomó la mano de Pan y la condujo hasta su suite.

Ambos descansaron un poco del viaje y comieron algo, como era algo tarde, prefirieron quedarse, al día siguiente el doctor vería a Pan y en esa consulta estaban puestas todas sus esperanzas.

* * *

><p>—Vamos a dormir... —dijo Pan en voz baja, estaba sentada en la cama, se sentía insegura, mordió levemente su labio inferior.<p>

Trunks miró su reloj de mano, Pan había adquirido buen sentido de la orientación para los horarios, puesto que justo eran las once en punto, una hora razonable para irse a dormir.

—Voy en un momento —dijo mientras le daba una mirada tierna a Pan para después continuar tecleando en su computadora portátil, tenía unos asuntos pendientes de la oficina y quería dejar todo al corriente para no tener distracciones el día siguiente.

Pan asintió y con su mano, siguió leyendo el libro que su amiga Jane le había regalado días antes. Le parecía genial poder leer las palabras mediante la textura de los puntillos del braille. Sin embargo no podía concentrarse del todo en el libro, se encontraba preocupada no solo por la consulta médica, más bien era su relación con Trunks la que absorbía sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Si bien al principio le pareció algo demasiado feliz e irreal, pronto se fue acostumbrando, el heredero cada día le demostraba que era real, que estaban juntos y que ya nada malo pasaría... sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle, tenía miedo de que el amor de Trunks se terminara algún día, después de todo ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle, y él en cambio le daría el mundo si se lo pidiese—._ Esto no va bien. _—pensó Pan, su relación era muy bonita, pero se sentía constantemente preocupada, y eso no era normal y mucho menos sano. Bastaba con ver la situación actual, él alejado en la computadora ocupándose del trabajo y ella abandonada en la cama— _parecemos un viejo matrimonio a punto de arruinarse_ —pensó con ironía y no le hizo nada de gracia. Sin embargo quería disfrutar la relación hasta donde pudiese, estar con Trunks era todo lo que siempre había deseado y al fin ahora lo tenía, ¡más feliz no podría estar!...—_ tal vez es demasiado perfecto como para que dure... para siempre._

—Listo —dijo Trunks una vez que hubo terminado al tiempo que cerraba la laptop, miró a Pan con el rabillo del ojo y le pareció que estaba dormida. Fue al baño, mojó su cara tratando de despejar su mente y después, poniéndose un pants y quedando con el torso desnudo se acomodó al lado de su novia, comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando sintió a Pan escurrirse entre sus brazos.

Pan no dijo nada, sólo se acomodó entre los brazos de Trunks, y pensó que aunque habían estado muy cerca, esta vez se sentía diferente.

—Pensé que estabas dormida, hermosa —dijo Trunks muy, muy bajito, como cómplice de la silenciosa noche.

Pan se pegó a él, sintiendo su aroma y calor.

Siguieron un rato hablando de trivialidades entre susurros, hasta que Trunks comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Pan frunció el seño, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que tenía rondándole la mente desde hace semanas— _él no me toca_ —pensó molesta— ¿_por qué, por qué? _ —estaban ahí, juntos, ya no había excusas. Pan estaba molesta, frustrada y confundida. Se preguntó qué clase hombre era Trunks que lo único que hacía era dormir— _tal vez los rumores son ciertos y él está enamorado de mi tío Goten_ —pensó con aire de fingida fatalidad para después soltar una risita. Como sea, eso no podía seguir así, y algo tenía que hacer.

Trunks acurrucó a Pan más contra él mientras se iba quedando dormido, le encantaba sentir su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos y dormir junto a ella era algo de lo mejor del mundo. El presidente de la Corporación Cápsula se quedó dormido sin siquiera imaginar los pesares de su novia.

Si bien era cierto que el amor podía manifestarse en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien, también era cierto que algo andaba mal cuando dos enamorados no hacían más que dormir.

* * *

><p>Bra se colocó su abrigo al salir del restaurante donde hace apenas unos minutos había degustado una deliciosa cena con su novio, sintió como el aire helado le revolvía sus cabellos y en un ademán rápido, se prendó al brazo de Goten, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, necesitaba sujetarlo con fuerza, saber que nunca lo perdería, no quería admitir que su vida dependía de él ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía lo vacía que se volvería su vida si perdiese a Goten. Bra necesitaba aferrarse en algo más fuerte, necesitaba comprensión y mucha seguridad.<p>

Goten había pasado toda la noche hablando de cosas graciosas y besuqueando a la princesa, la verdad era que el menor de los Son podía llegar a ser muy distraído...

—Goten... —dijo de pronto Bra, pero al instante se arrepintió y lo calló con un besito. Llevaba todo el día así, a punto de iniciar conversación con él pero callándose al instante—. _Yo no soy una cobarde_ —pensaba Bra, y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que ahora, dentro de ella, vivía algo más, alguien más que dependía de ella... todavía no le había llegado el instinto maternal, sabía que tenía a su bebé, pero no se imaginaba tejiendo ni cantando canciones de cuna, tal vez porque todo fue muy precipitado, y sin embargo estaba _ahí_, esperando por ella y por Goten. En ese momento aun no se lo creía, pero era verdad, tenía que creerlo y tenía que comunicarle esa maravillosa verdad a Goten, pasase lo que pasase, de otro modo no funcionaría. Bra miró a su alrededor pasaban por un largo parque que lucía apacible, el viento hacía que las copas de los árboles se tambaleasen, no había ni una sola alma en los alrededores y hasta el cielo parecía más vacío, como si de pronto las estrellas también hubiesen decidido esconderse, como si todos hubieran conspirado para darles un momento a solas a dos saiyajines.

—_Es hora de hacerlo, si no muero hoy, moriré mañana. _—se dijo a sí misma, por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire así que inhaló profundamente y se soltó del brazo de Goten deteniendo su caminar, necesitaba hacerlo y necesitaba hacerlo sola.— _No, no estoy sola. Tengo a esta cosa pequeñita dentro de mí. _—miró a su alrededor dándose valor.

—¿Pasa algo, princesa? —dijo Goten un poco extrañado por la conducta de su novia.

Bra lo miró angustiada, y esa angustia fue percibida por Goten que comenzó a sentirse inquieto, temeroso.

—No sé cómo decir esto, así que sólo lo diré. Sabes que desde siempre te he tenido mucho aprecio, que aunque a veces me pones de malas y llego a ser muy odiosa, en verdad te quiero, que aunque llevamos poco tiempo de estar, bueno, ya sabes, juntos, esto representa mucho para mí —Bra hablaba atropelladamente, sin dejar espacio entre cada oración— pero aun así, sé que no todo es para siempre, por eso decidí disfrutar todos y cada uno de mis momentos contigo. Yo, yo te quiero, ¡te quiero demasiado, te amo! Lo que siento por ti, Goten, lo que siento por ti es demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte para una chica de mi edad y aun así no es lo suficientemente grande, quiero sentir más por ti, quiero vivir más por ti, quiero que vivamos más juntos, más cosas, más sueños, más peleas, ¡todo!

Goten miró a Bra, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y se le veía agitada. El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza y el saiyan no supo comprender hacía donde iba Bra, Goten también se sentía inseguro.

Por un momento, Bra cerró fuertemente los ojos para después clavar su mirada azul en Goten— Yo... estoy... —por unos segundos todo se congeló y sintió como las piernas le temblaban. No pudo seguir hablando, pero tomó la mano de Goten entre las suyas, todo el cuerpo de Bra temblaba. Lentamente, guió la mano de Goten hasta su vientre y la colocó ahí.

El moreno la miró desconcertado, fueron unos segundos de duda para él y miedo para ella, después todo cobró sentido.

Goten era despistado, es por eso que tal vez de no haber sentido esa calidez que sintió en el gesto de Bra, no hubiera comprendido el gesto de ella.

_Estaba embarazada._ Bra estaba esperando un bebé de Goten. Ambos habían procreado un ser pequeñito y hermoso.

Por un momento todo le dio vueltas a Goten, miró a la mujer frente a él, tan pequeña y delicada, pero con ese carácter apasionado que tanto lo había cautivado, con sus manos sintió la calidez en el vientre de Bra.

Goten pensó en todos sus recuerdos acumulados a lo largo de su vida. Su infancia gris, viendo llorar a su madre por la ausencia de su esposo; como ir a jugar a la Corporación Cápsula era su única alegría en medio de un mundo monótono nada apto para un niño; Goten era tímido y... diferente, su misma genética le impedía ser igual a los niños de su edad, y encima tener que alcanzar las expectativas que Gohan le iba dejando no era nada fácil, porque no, Goten nunca fue un niño genio, o al menos no con la suficiente constancia para quedarse a estudiar todo el día, Goten quería salir a divertirse (o al menos intentarlo), él buscaba algo, desde niño siempre anduvo en la búsqueda de su propia identidad, de un lugar donde pudiese ser el mismo, un lugar de ensueño pero real... Cuando comenzó a entrenar con Gohan, fue encontrándose a sí mismo, y cuando conoció a su padre se sintió más completo, aunque contrariado, después de todo no es fácil que tu mundo vuelva a cambiar del modo que la vida de Goten lo hizo con el regreso de Goku. Ahí, con Bra frente a él, Goten pensó en las pelas que habían librado a lo largo de tantos años, Majin Boo, Súper Androide 17, los dragones, en su tiempo parecían imposibles, pero ahora ya eran sólo recuerdos.

Goten acercó sus labios a Bra y le dio un tierno beso, y en ese momento, supo que todo lo que hasta entonces había vivido, era sólo para poder llegar a este momento. "Ha valido la pena", se dijo a sí mismo, y envolvió en sus brazos a Bra y a su bebé.

—Un bebé de nosotros, es más de lo que siempre pude haber esperado —le dijo Goten en susurros, como si temiera que alguien pudiese encontrarlos y así terminar con ese momento mágico— siempre me pregunté cual era mi misión en la Tierra, nunca fui el más listo, ni el más fuerte... —Bra intentó decir algo, pero Goten la silenció— Pero ahora, ahora sé que todo ha valido la pena, porque estoy aquí, contigo, porque me harás el hombre más jodidamente feliz del universo dándome un hijo tuyo.

Bra chilló mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Goten, no tenía que temer, Goten le daba seguridad con sus palabras, y la princesa supo que todo estaría bien.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca del parque, ella sobre las piernas de Goten mientras él la acunaba acariciando sus cabellos azules. Si aún quedaban dudas, en ese momento todas se disiparon y supieron que nada podría separar esa unión que había entre ambos, esa unión que se había hecho más sólida con el bebé que Bra esperaba. Ambos saiyans comprendieron que no importaba quienes fueran sus padres, no importaba si ella fuera la princesa de una raza casi extinta o una de las mujeres más ricas del planeta, que no importaba si él era fuerte o hijo del más fuerte, nada de eso importaría si se _perdían_, o si perdían a su bebé.

Ahora, más que nunca, tenían que estar _juntos._

Goten cargó a Bra en sus brazos, y ambos volaron por los cielos, huyendo hacía su propio sueño.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Trunks y Pan fueron muy temprano al hospital. Había llegado la hora de intentar que las esperanzas superasen la realidad. Pan recordó sus primeras clases en la facultad, siempre pensó que los médicos tenían una responsabilidad enorme, porque en ellos recaían las esperanzas y miedos de las personas, e incluso sus propias vidas. Ser médico era algo grande, pero no por eso mejor que las demás profesiones, todos tenían lo suyo, y ninguna carrera era mejor que otra, las humanidades, las ciencias, la economía, la política, las ingenierías, todo hacía que el mundo rodase, y es un error garrafal de cualquier profesionista creer que su ocupación es mejor que otra. Porque aun si no tienes profesión, nadie es mejor que tú, eres lo que eres y no lo que tienes o a lo que te dedicas. Eres tus decisiones, tus anhelos, tus sueños. Pan deseaba volver a ver, pero a diferencia de todos, ella no tenía una seguridad de lograrlo, de cualquier modo, no era la última ni la primera invidente, y eso no la hacía menos que nadie, ni más débil y pasase lo que pasase ese día, ella debería seguir adelante y buscar una luz así fuera a ciegas.<p>

—Pasen por favor —indicó la recepcionista.

Trunks tomó del brazo a Pan y la condujo hacía el consultorio.

Varios pacientes que esperaban en la recepción se detuvieron a mirarlos, algunos pensaban que eran una linda pareja, otros decían pobre niña tan joven y bonita, una muchacha de gafas oscuras le sonrío a Trunks y un anciano con cataratas pidió a las deidades que bendijesen a esa niña de cabellos azabache que estaba claramente invidente; sin embargo, nadie les tomó demasiada importancia, después de todo en este mundo ya casi nadie se preocupa por el bienestar ajeno.

Pan fue calculando sus pasos, no le costaba trabajo pues se había acostumbrado a ser guiada por Trunks. Al entrar, pudo escuchar como cerraban la puerta tras de ella, Trunks la ayudó a sentarse y ambos escucharon al doctor Yamashida, les dio varias explicaciones sobre el proceso, sobre los resultados con varios pacientes y lo que podía hacer por Pan... sin embargo, no les dio falsas esperanzas y les advirtió que quizá no funcionara.

Después de un rato, el médico le pidió a Trunks que por favor esperase en la sala exterior para que pudiese hacer los exámenes correspondientes en Pan, Trunks accedió a regañadientes y antes de salir le dio un beso a Pan— Todo estará bien pequeña, tienes que creer.

Pan se abrazó a él y después lo dejó ir—._ Pasará, lo que tenga que pasar _—pensó para sí misma.

El doctor realizó varias pruebas, físicas, químicas, incluso tomó muchas muestras. Pan se sentía nerviosa, pero quería acabar con todo eso, no podía pasarse la vida buscando una solución para algo que no tiene remedio.

Trunks esperó impacientemente, cada segundo se le hacía eterno— _tiene que funcionar, tiene que funcionar, Pan DEBE volver a ver _—se decía a sí mismo mientras miraba reloj de diseñador que tenía bajo el saco.

Después de unas horas, la puerta se abrió y el médico salió invitando a Trunks a pasar. Pan lo esperaba sentada en un sofá del consultorio, se veía tranquila y él no tardó en unírsele para envolverla con tal fuerza en sus brazos que si hubiese sido una humana normal la habría lastimado, la espera había resultado agobiante para Trunks.

—He hecho lo que he podido —comenzó el doctor Yamashida mientras miraba con compasión a la joven pareja— sin embargo los resultados no son muy... alentadores —dijo con un suspiro desalentador— Sin embargo, no deben perder la esperanza. Aun necesito ver los resultados de unas pruebas que le hice a la señorita Son, revisarlos bajo el micro y sacar conclusiones.

—¿Cuándo podremos tener resultados? —dijo Trunks, apresuradamente.

—No se preocupen, mañana por la tarde las cartas estarán sobre la mesa.

Trunks tragó saliva— de acuerdo. —dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Ambos saiyans se retiraron del hospital y fueron a comer, Trunks siempre trataba de procurar el bienestar de Pan, que comiera y durmiera a sus horas, y de hacerla siempre muy feliz, se lo debía. Fueron también, a visitar algunos museos y lugares turísticos de la zona, a Pan le hacía feliz ver que en todos los lugares había módulos de información en braille para personas como ella, no se sentía tan mal, porque Trunks le detallaba todo lo que veía, ella lo imaginaba, era como leer un libro, con la dedicación adecuada puedes llegar a vivir cada una de sus páginas. Por la tarde fueron a tomar un café con pastel, y antes de irse de regreso al hotel, Pan se colocó el hermoso abrigo de diseñado por Bra que esta le había regalado dentro de su equipaje para el viaje, la princesa tenía razón, en el norte el frío es intenso.

—Dios, al fin llegamos —dijo Trunks cerrando la puerta de su suite y acomodando las bolsas de lo que habían comprado sobre una mesa. Pan se tumbó en la cama y su novio le quitó las botas.

—¿Estás cansada? —le preguntó, Pan asintió brevemente. Trunks se acostó al lado de Pan y la rodeó con sus brazos, el resultado del médico no había sido muy esperanzador— peque —dijo pegándose a sus cabellos, aspirando su perfume— estarás bien, lo prometo. Y estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase ¿ok? Y si no funciona, seguiremos buscando más alternativas...

Pan suspiró y estuvo un rato sin responder— Es enserio, ¿Trunks? Porque la verdad es que... ya me estoy cansando.

—¿Eh? —dijo Trunks confundido.

—¡Que ya me estoy cansando!, de ti, de papá, de todos...

Trunks se quedó totalmente sorprendido, más porque al mirar a Pan supo que estaba realmente enojada.

Pan estaba molesta, Trunks llevaba todo el día tratando de hacerla sentir bien cuando podía notar que él mismo se sentía fastidiado; y Pan odiaba que la gente fuera falsa con ella, odiaba la mentira y podía ver que su relación con Trunks poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una mentira.

—Siempre dicen que debo sentirme bien, que mi vida sigue y yo debo de llevarla de manera normal... ¡pero ustedes hacen todo lo contrario! —la morena estaba extasiada, pero ya había comenzado, y una vez que comenzaba a gritar la verdad al mundo, no había quien la callara, en eso se parecía a su madre— Yo siempre he anhelado libertad, es por eso que me colé en aquel viaje espacial, siempre he buscado independencia aun sabiendo que ustedes estarán ahí para apoyarme; pero ahora, ahora ustedes lo han jodido todo, no me dejan ni respirar a gusto sin protegerme, ¡se están pasando, me están sobreprotegiendo, de nuevo, como cuando era niña! La diferencia es que ya no soy una niña y ya no puedo aguantarlo. Sé que lo que me pasó no fue lindo, pero la vida sigue, y yo no puedo seguir adelante si ustedes siguen tratándome como si estuviera rota, como si fuera una muñeca defectuosa a la cual urge arreglar... —los ojos se le humedecieron pero era más por coraje que por tristeza.

—P-pan, yo nunca... —Trunks trató de calmarla pero ella se puso de pie y siguió reclamando.

—Dentro de muy poco cumpliré diecinueve, y necesito algo más que la sobreprotección de papá y tu compasión.

—¿C-compasión? —Cuestionó Trunks contrariado— ¿así que para ti esto sólo es... compasión?

Pan se sujetó sus cabellos negros, se sentía enojada, molesta y un poco asustada— ¡Y no me digas que para ti no lo es! Hasta hace poco ni siquiera me mirabas, y cuando supiste lo que yo sentía lo único que hiciste fue rechazarme. Fue hasta después del accidente que comenzaste a quererme. Es sólo lástima, no amor.

—Pequeña, no... Espera...

—No, ¡nada de pequeña! Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu hermanita... —las lágrimas salieron furiosas por el rostro de Pan— lo cierto es que... tú sólo puedes verme como tu hermanita.

—Pan, no... —Trunks estaba en shock, ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta de todo por lo que Pan había estado pasando desde que iniciaron su relación?...— Mierda, me prometí no lastimarte y ve lo que estoy haciendo... —se pasó una mano por sus cabellos violetas, buscando qué decir, buscando una manera de decirle a Pan que lo suyo era real, ¿era real?— Mira Pan, lo cierto es que siempre te vi como una hermanita, esa es la verdad, aunque no puedo negar el enorme cariño que siempre he tenido hacía ti. Pero ahora, ahora las cosas han cambiado y yo te amo, ¡te amo!... —La amaba, tanto que decirlo era raro— Yo ya NO te veo como una hermana, te veo como...

—¿Cómo Trunks, cómo? Y no mientas al decirme que me ves como una mujer, porque lo cierto es que ni siquiera me has tocado...

Trunks Brief se quedó boquiabierto— ¿Entonces es por eso...?

Pan se sonrojó y furiosa, le dio la espalda.

—Pan... yo... —quiso decir algo, pero lo cierto es que sus palabras ya no ayudarían. Un mundo de posibilidades se abrió para Trunks, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había abierto una brecha en su relación con Pan puesto que él ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para tratar de comprenderla. Y así había sido siempre, cuando era niña siempre quiso tratarla del mismo modo que a Bra cuando ella exigía algo diferente; en el viaje espacial la cuido demasiado e incluso la regañó cuando quizá Pan sólo quería pelear a su lado; cuando Pan le confesó su amor, Trunks la rechazó y la negó, siendo que él también sentía algo por ella, sólo que no lo comprendió, no quiso comprenderlo... y ahora, era exactamente lo mismo, estaba cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez. Si seguía así... podría perderla, y perder a Pan, sería como perder su vida misma.

_Fue hasta después del accidente que comenzaste a quererme. Es sólo lástima, no amor._

_Lo cierto es que... tú sólo puedes verme como tu hermanita._

_No mientas al decirme que me ves como una mujer, porque lo cierto es que ni siquiera me has tocado..._

Trunks apretó sus puños e inconscientemente elevó su ki, sólo un poco, no podía permitirse perder a Pan, no podía y no quería, dolía sólo imaginarlo, ardía, enfurecía, no podría concebir una vida sin ella y no lo iba a hacer— Yo te amo, Pan, de verdad lo hago...

—Déjalo así Trunks, no intentes arreglarlo —Pan estaba enojada y ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de escuchar a Trunks, lo cierto es que Miss Son podía ser muy testaruda si se lo proponía.

—Pan, escúchame —dijo Trunks alzando la voz, pero ella continúo ignorándolo— ¡escúchame! —dijo tomándola con decisión pero sin lastimarla por los hombros— Yo te amo, no sé cómo ni desde cuándo ocurrió, pero es una verdad irrefutable.

—Trunks, no...

—¡No!, escúchame, Pan. Te digo que te amo, y no es por lástima, o por deberte algo, es porque lo siento, así pasó y no podrá cambiar —Trunks iba pegando a Pan hacía él— Te amo, justo como eres.

—¿Ju-justo como soy? —esas palabras se clavaron en el alma de Pan.

—Sí, justo como eres, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Trunks tumbó a Pan sobre el amplio colchón de la cama. Comenzó a besarla, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo... después de un rato se detuvo, temeroso sobre si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

—Es lo correcto. —dijo Pan adivinando las dudas que pasaban en la mente de Trunks. La morena pasó sus brazos alrededor de su novio y lo abrazó, aferrándose a él.

Era el momento de ser feliz. El momento de dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante. _Begin again. _

—Sé que tienes dudas, yo también las tengo... sé que me consideras muy pequeña, pero no tenemos la culpa de haber nacido en años distintos... sé que me viste como tu hermanita, y eso sólo hace que te quiera más y más. Gracias por siempre cuidarme, lo valoro mucho, pero... yo puedo cuidarme, y también cuidarte a ti, ambos, ¡juntos! —Se aferró más a Trunks que recostado, la miraba con amor a su lado— Trunks —le dijo y en cada una de sus palabras se podía sentir ese amor que desde niña le había profesado— no tengas miedo —susurró— nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer, esto está bien. Sé que tienes miedo de lastimarme, que quieres esperar a que yo recupere la vista para poder hacerme tu mujer... pero, ¿y si nunca volviese a ver? ¿Dejarías de quererme, entonces?

Trunks la aferró contra sí con tanta fuerza que hizo que la voz de Pan se quebrase— NUNCA —le dijo, y estaba totalmente convencido— no sé lo que vaya a pasar en unos años, pero estoy seguro de que pase lo que pase, nunca podré dejar de quererte Pan, nunca.

Pan sonrió deseando más que nunca poder verlo. Ambos se besaron con mucho amor por varios minutos.

—Entonces está bien —dijo Pan con resolución.

—Está bien, es de las pocas cosas en este mundo que están bien —afirmó Trunks y se volvieron a besar con más pasión que nunca.

El momento había llegado, y mientras se quitaban sus ropas, iban también quitándose todos los prejuicios, miedos e inseguridades que durante años les habían impedido estar juntos.

Pronto las inseguridades desaparecieron para dar paso al placer. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, se iban sintiendo más y más seguros de su amor.

Pan tuvo un poco de miedo al principio, pero se dejó llevar, después de todo estaba en los brazos de una de las pocas personas que en este mundo la hacía sentir segura. Pan supo que todo lo que hasta entonces había vivido era sólo un preludio para llegar a ese momento. Todo el miedo, la tristeza y el sufrimiento, todo lo que había vivido en diecinueve años, todo valdría la pena si eso significaba que ella y Trunks podrían permanecer juntos.

Mientras le hacía el amor a Pan, Trunks se sentía más hombre que nunca, se dedicó a amarla y a hacerla sentir. ¡Cómo habría deseado Pan, poder ver a su amado en esos instantes! Pero no era necesario ver, para poder sentir.

Ahí, juntos, ya no tenían miedos ni prejuicios. Habían comenzado a amarse a ciegas, pero ahora ya sabían qué camino seguir.

—¡Pan!

—T-Trunks

Dijeron sus nombres entre suspiros y con esa demostración tan sublime de su amor, lograron al fin vencer las barreras que durante años los separaron.

Trunks y Pan habían comenzado a amarse _a ciegas_, pero ahora ya sabían qué camino seguir: el suyo, aquel en donde ambos estarían _juntos._

—Gracias ¡gracias! —le dijo Pan— ¡gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del universo!

—¡Eres vos quien me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la historia! —Trunks pegó el cuerpo de Pan con el suyo y pasó una manta sobre ella para abrazarla y acunarla entre sus brazos.

Mientras escuchaba el corazón del hombre que amaba, Pan se quedó dormida. Trunks lo hizo unos momentos después, sabiendo que tenía a lo que más amaba entre sus brazos.

Era suya, él era de ella. Ya nadie ni nada podría borrar esa unión.

* * *

><p>Pan despertó muy temprano, con el corazón aun latiéndole a mil. Había perdido el sueño a causa de la tristeza innumerables veces, pero era esta la primera vez en que despertaba a causa de la felicidad. La felicidad que Trunks le había brindado a Pan, era tal que no le cabía en su pecho, era inmensa, tan grande que no cabía en su menudo cuerpo, una felicidad tan fuerte que dolía, que le quitaba el sueño.<p>

—_Ha valido la pena._ —pensó Pan mientras sonreía y sentía al hombre que a su lado la abrazaba posesivamente, se giró y con sus manos comenzó a sentirlo pues esa era su manera de verlo, de grabarse cada detalle de la piel de Trunks, su Trunks, en su memoria.

—¿Ya amaneció, mi hermosa peque?

Pan sonrió al escuchar la voz de su novio llamándola y segundos después se sintió envuelta entre sus brazos y cubierta por sus besos.

Pan sonrió, sintiendo toda la felicidad del mundo en su cuerpo, en su pecho, en su corazón. Ahora no tenía duda, él la amaba, y ella a él. Ambos estaban juntos y lo suyo era **real**. Pan inhaló llenando de aire sus pulmones y volvió a besar a Trunks, ambos se besaron, y Pan no tuvo ganas de llorar, pues ahora solo podía sonreír, esto era más de lo que siempre pidió, más de lo que siempre esperó, y era real, ¡estaban juntos, al fin!

—¡Te amo! —dijo Pan mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos de Trunks— demasiado.

—Yo también te amo —respondió Trunks dándole besitos.

—¿Mucho?

—Muchísimo.

Ambos se besaron y se abrazaron con mucha, MUCHA fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de eso, querían sentirse juntos, pese a que ya lo estaban, estaban vinculados.

—Pan —dijo Trunks después de un rato y con una sonrisa— ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Pan sonrió— creo que sí —y era verdad, ahora más que nunca se sentía conectada al saiyan, unida a él.

Se sentaron sobre la cama y Trunks miró a la chica, que cubierta con una sábana, tenía entre sus brazos, ella era tan hermosa y fuerte, sí, muy fuerte, y aunque siempre lo supo era ahora cuando más lo apreciaba, Pan era suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin él, pero eso era algo que no iba a pasar, iban a estar juntos, para siempre, a ciegas. El hombre de cabellos violeta inhaló con fuerza mientras aclaraba sus ideas, ya no podía permitirse tonterías, ahora más que nunca debía conservar a Pan a su lado.

—Pan —comenzó, mientras la tomaba de las manos— sabes que te quiero mucho, es por eso que no quiero que dudes de mi amor, de mi cariño. Me gustas ¡me gustas demasiado!, y sé que en un momento tuve miedo de lo que pudiera causar en los demás, pero ahora no me importa. Es una suerte que nuestras familias lo hayan aceptado, porque si no, ahora mismo me estaría oponiendo a ellos para tenerte —sonrió mientras pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado— al diablo todo, incluso la edad, si mucho les importa pues bien, que lo sepan, soy un pedófilo y tú eres MI niña.

Pan se abrazó a Trunks con una sonrisa enorme y ambos se besaron.

—Está bien —dijo Pan entre risitas— seré tu niña.

Trunks sonrió— hay algo que quiero hacer, quiero... uhm, como decirlo... hacerme responsable de todo lo que ha pasado —hubo una pausa de unos segundos, y después continuó— la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo quería hacerlo, pero... quería esperar a que tú estuvieras "bien". Por suerte, anoche —y pudo notar como Pan se ruborizaba mientras sonreía enormemente— anoche me hiciste ver que tú siempre has estado "bien". Quería esperar a que... recuperaras la vista, pero no sé qué pasará, no sé qué nos dirá hoy el médico ni qué más podremos hacer. Pero sí sé que te quiero, y que quiero esto, quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase, porque eres fuerte, porque eres mía y porque te amo.

Pan sonrió, tanta felicidad dolía.

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —le dijo. Una vida ya no bastaba para compartirla con ella.

Pan se quedó boquiabierta y por unos segundos sintió como el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones. Era más de lo que siempre pidió. Era más de lo que siempre esperó. Y lo mejor de todo: ¡era real! Le costó trabajo hablar debido a la felicidad que sentía, pero tenía que gritárselo al mundo y así lo hizo— ¡Sí! Si, si, si, dios, si, no tengo ni que pensarlo —repetía una y otra vez mientras llena de júbilo se abrazaba a Trunks.

Ambos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza sabiéndose suyos.

—Me haces tan feliz, pequeña.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, eso era más de lo que siempre habían pedido, más de lo que siempre habían soñado ¡y era sólo el principio! Ya nada más importaba, si los demás se oponían, si nada les salía como esperaban, no importaba porque estaban juntos y habían decidido compartir su vida en un compromiso.

—Gracias. —se dijeron el uno al otro y se besaron. Ya todo estaba perdonado, ya todo estaba dicho, ahora sólo quedaba el amor, y claro, la pasión.

* * *

><p>El júbilo de Trunks y Pan era tan grande, que ni siquiera las malas noticias pudieron acabar con tan grande felicidad.<p>

—Lo siento —dijo el doctor Yamashida con el mayor tacto posible pero sin dar falsas esperanzas— en verdad, hice lo que pude, y sé que podría decirles que investigaré más o que trataré... pero lo cierto es que... no puedo hacer nada por el caso de la señorita Son. —se detuvo un rato esperando la reacción de Pan, pero esta ni se inmutó— lo siento, en verdad —dijo el médico— es como si esto no fuera de este mundo, en verdad, nunca me había topado con algo así, eso sí, prometo investigar a fondo el caso.

El médico dio algunos números y sitios web a Trunks y Pan sobre terapias y sitios que serían útiles para la vida de la morena y después de un rato ambos salieron del hospital.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Trunks un poco frustrado.

Pan sonrió mientras buscaba la mano de Trunks para entrelazarla con la suya— no te preocupes, Trunks —le dijo con serenidad— ya pasó, ya todo está dicho. Hiciste lo que pudiste y te lo agradezco MUCHO. Ahora, no más médicos, no más esperanzas inútiles, no quiero ver a mi padre desgastándose ni a ti preocupándote. Yo estoy bien —y eso último lo dijo con mucha seguridad— de hecho estoy mejor que nunca, al fin soy feliz.

Trunks sonrió— siempre dije que si tú estabas feliz entonces todo estaría bien.

—Entonces todo está bien. —dijo Pan con una sonrisa.

Trunks sonrió y suspiró resignado— sí, todo está bien, mientras te tenga a mi lado.

Y caminaron abrazados por las calles de la enorme ciudad.

—Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa —y Pan sonrió y se sintió dichosa al escuchar la palabra "esposa" de los labios del hombre que desde niña había amado— quería pedírtelo de una manera especial, única... pero esta mañana, simplemente no pude evitarlo, me pareció tan adecuado.

—Fue MUY especial, mientras tú estés conmigo, cada minuto será especial —le dijo Pan— y sí, yo también creo que fue perfecto y muy adecuado.

Ambos continuaron caminando, ahora abrazados, él pasando su mano por sus hombros y ella por la cintura de Trunks. Era tan correcto, tan adecuado, como si ambos hubieran nacido para estar juntos, y sí.

* * *

><p>—Bra<p>

—Pan

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte...

—Yo también ¡no me lo vas a creer! Me muero, ME MUERO de felicidad.

—Digámoslo al mismo tiempo...

—¡Voy a tener un hijo de Goten!

—¡Trunks me propuso matrimonio!

_Y todo terminó justo como empezó, con una llamada entre dos amigas cómplices, entre dos hermanas fuertes que querían apoyarse y ayudarse a cumplir sus sueños. _

_Hace poco más de un año, Bra llamó a Pan, le dijo que era hora de hacer algo antes de que los hombres que desde niñas habían amado se alejaran de ellas para siempre, en ese entonces, estar con la persona que amaban parecía algo imposible... ahora, estaban juntos. Había sido difícil, pero había valido la pena, y no hubieran podido lograrlo si no se hubieran tenido la una a la otra, porque la amistad es tan importante como el amor y quizá más fuerte._

_Los sueños se pueden hacer realidad._

"La felicidad, se encuentra un día de improviso y cuando ya no se espera."

_Gustave Flaubert._

* * *

><p>21  Abril / 2013

¡Perdón! en verdad siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, la verdad es que he andado algo ocupada, y me está costando mucho sacar este fanfic después de escribirlo ¡desde el 2011! Pero no se preocupen, todo saldrá, y bueno, el fanfic acabará en un capítulo más y el epílogo.

Estoy muy agradecida por lo bien que en estos años han acogido al fanfic, no hubiera podido seguir sin su apoyo, por eso es que quiero pedirles su opinión para decidir el curso del final:

1) ¿Quieren que Pan recupere la vista? Sé que la respuesta parece muy obvia, pero en verdad piénsenlo, Pan ya tiene todo lo que siempre ha soñado, y lo que le falta no es algo indispensable, ella es fuerte y lo sabemos.

2) ¿Quieren boda entre Goten y Bra? No sé si sea su estilo y no quiero forzarlo sólo para que se vea lindo.

3) ¿Algún deseo que Apailana pueda cumplirles? en verdad, pidan su deseo para el fanfic y haré todo por incluirlos.

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y lamento tardar en actualizar.

Mi vida empieza a mejorar, he sido aceptada en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras y al fin podré mandar al diablo la química, además de que tengo a personas muy especiales a mi lado. Nunca creí merecer tantas cosas buenas.

A ustedes también les deseo lo mejor, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos en el último capítulo ¡los quiero!

**_Apailana*_**


	18. El final Parte I

**~A ciegas~**

**Una vida juntos**

**Parte I**

Es fabuloso como puedes pasar de tener nada a tenerlo todo. Algunos dicen que la verdadera felicidad sólo se conoce después de haberlo perdido todo, sólo así la puedes valorar. Para Pan, la felicidad no viene en un todo, más bien son pequeños momentos brillantes dentro de la vida. Lo cierto es que aún después de todo, la pequeña Son se considera una chica afortunada; sí, ha pasado por mucho y ha perdido demasiado, pero también ha ganado mucho, haciendo que todo valga la pena.

Desde niña Pan ha sido muy feliz, el simple hecho de ser heredera de una de las razas de guerreros más fuertes del universo ya es demasiada bendición para ella. Y aunque su familia, al igual que todas, ha tenido errores y ha pasado por tristezas, también ha estado ahí para ella. Pan nunca olvidará los hermosos momentos vividos al lado de su abuelito Goku; son cosas que quedaron en el pasado, pero que permanecen en ella porque la han formado como persona. Al igual que los momentos brillantes, como los torneos con Goku, también los momentos oscuros han formado la vida de Pan. La pérdida de su abuelito, sus temores, y también el dolor dentro de su complicado vínculo con Trunks. Pero todos esos momentos, brillantes u obscuros la han formado, la han hecho la mujer que hoy es y le han dado todo. No sería Pan sin ese dolor ni sin esa felicidad. Ella acepta todos esos momentos, después de todo lo más grande que tenía era saber que aún en los peores momentos había salido adelante, porque el don más grande que tenía era su fe, su esperanza en construir un futuro mejor.

Pan nunca se quedaría quieta disfrutando la felicidad, sino que se enfrentaría a la vida con valor para poder alcanzar un estado de gracia y así disfrutar los próximos momentos brillantes que seguirían ocurriendo aún en su vida a ciegas. Siempre, sin importar qué, luchará por ella y por las personas que ama, siempre tratará de encontrar el amor y la felicidad a ciegas, porque a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, la esperanza de Pan siempre la estará iluminando a donde quiera que vaya.

El viento revolvió sus lacios cabellos negros, y aunque Pan no pudiera verlo, si podía sentir el aroma de árboles y naturaleza, los ruidos de los animales, ese precioso clima del bosque y el aire fresco y delicioso de sus montañas Paoz. Conocía ese lugar desde que nació, y ahora que no podía verlo comprendía más sobre la belleza de la naturaleza, pues ahora no solo la vista del paisaje le parecía bello, sino que apreciaba en realidad los aromas, sensaciones y sonidos.

Pan acomodó sus cabellos hacia atrás y esperó a que su novio volviera. Se encontraba un poco lejos de su casa, aunque dentro de las montañas Paoz. Ella y Trunks habían planeado un picnic en la montaña para pasar tiempo juntos antes de la boda, ambos se amaban demasiado y estaban dispuestos y felices de compartir una vida juntos.

Pan estaba sentada sobre el mantel y esperaba a Trunks, quien había ido al auto a traer unas cosas que hacían falta. Pan se encontraba feliz, disfrutando de sus últimos días de mujer comprometida al lado del hombre que amaba. Usaba un vestido azul marino, regalo de Bra, con unas medias negras y…, bueno, unas zapatillas deportivas. Estaba cómoda disfrutando del viento de sus montañas cuando percibió unos pasos que se acercaban y definitivamente no era Trunks.

La morena emitió un grito agudo seguido de risas al ser derribada sobre el césped por su nuevo y peludo visitante— ¿de dónde saliste, pequeñito? —dijo entre risas, tratando de liberarse del enorme perro que sobre ella no paraba de darle lengüetazos a modo de saludo.

Trunks miró la escena con cariño y se acercó a ellos, llamando al perro para que dejara a Pan. El saiyajin se sentó en el césped y cargó a su pequeña para que quedara sobre sus piernas— y bien… ¿te gusta?

Pan suspiró enormemente y después sonrió mientras abrazaba con su fuerza sobrehumana a su prometido— ¡¿E-es enserio?! —dijo entre risas y con una sonrisa enorme. Trunks asintió y Pan no pudo más que abrazarlo aún más fuerte mientras su nuevo amigo peludo se unía a ellos saltando y ladrando mientras corría en círculos alrededor de la pareja.

—Sabía que te gustaría, pequeña —dijo dándole un besito en los labios a Pan mientras la abrazaba más fuerte— y ahora que vamos a vivir juntos me pareció genial tener una mascota.

Pan sonrió enormemente ante el regalo y propuestas de su amado.

Él estaba sentado sobre el césped y la tenía a ella acunada entre sus brazos, le encantaba tenerla así. Trunks continuó besando a Pan, y al mirarla la vio lindísima. Su piel extremadamente blanca resaltaba con el verde de la naturaleza y sus cabellos negros y lacios ondeando en el aire le parecían encantadores. Quién iba a pensar que esa chiquilla escandalosa se iba a convertir en una hermosa mujer, porque sí, Pan era hermosa y sin pretender serlo, tenía una belleza natural totalmente radiante, y claro, tenía de donde heredar, puesto que Milk y Videl no eran nada feas; además también contaba con la genética saiyan, haciéndola una joven con rasgos muy atrayentes para otro joven saiyan como Trunks.

—¡Es maravilloso! —dijo Pan escuchando a su nuevo perro ladrar— muchas gracias, Trunks, en verdad. ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

—Estaba pensando en Kaiser… —dijo Trunks con duda, a Pan le encantó y aceptó agradecida.

—Ven aquí, Kaiser. —Trunks llamó al perro para que Pan pudiera sentirlo y acariciarlo. Era un precioso labrador negro de un año de edad, a Brief le hubiera encantado regalarle un cachorro a su prometida, pero Kaiser había sido entrenado para que pudiera cuidar a Pan, era un perro guía, un lazarillo.

Pan acariciaba con mucho cariño y entusiasmo al perro, Kaiser era muy amigable, le daba lengüetazos, al parecer se estaba encariñando con la morena.

Trunks amaba a Pan, la amaba demasiado y nada lo hacía más dichoso que verla a ella feliz.

—Te amo… —le dijo con su voz grave, ella sonrió deslumbrándolo y lo abrazó.

—Yo también te amo.

Ambos se acostaron sobre el césped y permanecieron abrazados, Trunks abrazó a Pan para que no sintiera el frio de la montaña y también le colocó encima su enorme saco. El gesto de ella fue extender el saco para que así pudiera cubrirlos a ambos. Por cosas tan simples como esa, era que Trunks amaba mucho a Pan.

La morena se sentía feliz y protegida, estando así, entre los brazos del hombre que ama. No podría pedir nada más. Así, con él, con una vida feliz y próspera tenía todo lo que podría necesitar. Pan suspiró y sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su prometido abrazándola, comprendió que no necesitaba ver para disfrutar de esos momentos, de esos momentos brillantes y felices.

* * *

><p>Bra tenía atada una pañoleta en el cabello, de modo que no le cayese en el rostro. Vestía una blusa de manga larga negra un poco amplia y de una tela muy suave, en la parte inferior simplemente portaba unos jeans de mezclilla clara y unos converse blancos. No era el tipo de look al que estaba acostumbrada, y si le hubieran preguntado nunca hubiera creído ser tan feliz mientras llevara puestas unas fachas así. Y sin embargo, lo era. Se encontraba demasiado feliz al lado de Goten, su pareja, el hombre de su vida y además el padre de ese ser pequeñito y hermoso que llevaba en su vientre.<p>

Al igual que Bra, Goten también estaba en fachas, ambos estaban haciendo limpieza pues se mudarían a vivir juntos en el apartamento de Goten; corrección, sólo Goten estaba haciendo limpieza, pues le prohibía a Bra hacer cualquier esfuerzo debido a su embarazo.

—Goten, tanto nuestro hijo como yo tenemos fuerza sobrehumana, por lo que no creo que nos afecte hacer un poco de labores domésticas.

Goten sonrió, con amor— sabes que no subestimo tu fuerza, princesa —dijo dándole un besito— pero también eres parte humana… no puedes culparme por ponerme paranoico por mi mujer y mi bebé.

Bra suspiró, por un momento se preguntó cómo llevaban el embarazo las mujeres saiyan… ella entendía a Goten y lo amaba, sabía que él no la consideraba una debilucha, en cierto modo le provocaba gracia y ternura verlo vuelto loco con su embarazo.

Brief sacó una vajilla de una caja y comenzó a limpiarle el polvo con un paño, Goten la sorprendió abrazándola por detrás y ella, con una sonrisa, dejó los platos en su lugar para girarse y besar a su pareja, fue un beso apasionado, pero a la vez tierno, con mucho amor. Sin importar cuantas veces se besaran o hicieran el amor, siempre era especial para ambos.

Goten le dio un beso en la frente a Bra y después acarició su vientre con una de sus manos, apenas tenía un poco más de dos meses, pero su pancita ya se veía ligeramente hinchada por ese ser pequeñito que llevaba dentro— te amo, los amo. —y lo decía enserio, los amaba más que a todo en esta vida.

La princesa se paró de puntitas, aunque aun así era más bajita que Goten, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales eran muchas— nosotros también te amamos.

Después de un rato, la princesa conectó el reproductor de música y puso algo tranquilo pero divertido mientras ambos seguían acomodando. En la entrada del departamento habían muchas maletas rosas esperando a ser desempacadas, también habían traído muchas cajas en colores pastel con muchos regalos que Bulma ya estaba comprando para recibir a su primer nieto.

Fue una semana pesada pero feliz para Goten y Bra, ambos le estaban dando un nuevo toque al departamento de Goten. Ya no era más el departamento del Director de Relaciones Públicas de la Corporación Cápsula —ex-soltero codiciado— ahora lo estaban convirtiendo en algo diferente, en algo más cálido y acogedor. En un hogar, en su propio hogar.

Por supuesto que Bra planeaba comprar una casa enorme y preciosa para criar a su hijo, pero debido a lo inesperado de las circunstancias decidió mudarse al departamento de Goten y tener ahí a su hijo. Esperaría a que tuviera unos seis meses para comenzar a buscar la casa de sus sueños, y es que este tiempo no era para comprar propiedades, sino para disfrutar su embarazo al lado del hombre de su vida. Además el apartamento no era nada feo, por supuesto que no, era grande, cómodo y con buen gusto. Después de todo, ser el jefe de relaciones públicas de una de las empresas más grandes del planeta no es cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>—Rosa.<p>

—Azul.

—Te digo que rosa —volvió a repetir Bra haciendo un ligero puchero.

—¿Y si es niño? —preguntó Goten con curiosidad— ¡naranja!

Bra frunció el ceño— Ningún hombre que se preste pintaría su habitación de naranja.

—¡Es un bebé! ¡OYE! A mi papá le encantaba el naranja.

Bra comenzó a reír y pensó que ese comentario habría hecho feliz al príncipe de los saiyajin.

—¿Amarillo? —preguntó Goten con curiosidad.

—Iugh.

El hijo de Goku suspiró. El bebé no había dejado ver su sexo en el ultrasonido y ahora estaban metidos en un lío, ya que Bra decía que ni el verde ni el amarillo le parecían colores lindos para un bebé.

—Goten, ¿confías en mí? —el saiyan asintió, y con la confianza puesta en la intuición de Bra, ambos terminaron con un montón de botes de pintura rosados.

—¡Manos a la obra! —dijo Bra, vestida con una enorme sudadera de Goten y sumergiendo la brocha en un bote con pintura rosa pastel.

—Nada —dijo Goten cargando a Bra entre sus brazos y acomodándola en una silla mecedora mientras era él quien pintaba toda la habitación, eran tonos rosados muy claros, pastel, mate y nada escandalosos. Todo acorde al buen gusto de Bra. También habían comprado cenefas de ositos.

Y después de semanas de trabajo y órdenes de Bra, que había asumido el rol de supervisora ya que su amado no la dejaba hacer esfuerzos, Goten al fin suspiró— _Sólo espero que en verdad sea una niña, o tendremos que cambiar todo por azul. _—y sonrió bobamente pensando en cargar una bebita de cabellos y ojos azules.

Cansado, se sentó en el nuevo sofá de su apartamento, y ahora de su nuevo hogar, y cargó a Bra en sus piernas, abrazándola y atrayéndola contra sí mismo. Con una mano acariciaba los cabellos azules de su princesa y con la otra su suave vientre, había deslizado la mano por debajo de blusa y podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de Bra y la calidez de ese ser pequeñito y hermoso.

Dándole un beso a su amada, Goten sonrió, tenía más de lo que siempre había pedido. De pronto, sin detenerse a pensar, lo dijo— Somos una familia.

Y esas tres palabras llenaron de amor y felicidad el corazón de Bra Brief, haciéndola feliz, haciéndola feliz y amada. La princesa abrazó a Goten, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del hombre que siempre había amado. Para ella también era una bendición tener a Goten y tener un hijo con él. Y esto, saber que juntos estaban construyendo una familia era simplemente la cosa más perfecta en su vida— Si —dijo Bra mirando con sus ojos ahora cristalinos y azules a Goten— somos una familia, tú, yo y este ser pequeñito y hermoso que llevo formándose dentro de mí.

Goten asintió y con mucho amor se perdió entre los preciosos cristales azules de Bra, sintiendo con su mano la calidez de su bebé.

—Este ser pequeñito y hermoso que necesita de nosotros, de nuestro amor, de nuestra protección. —dijo Goten y Bra asintió. Ambos se besaron.

Estaban construyendo una vida juntos, y nada podría ser más hermoso.

Goten abrazó a su mujer y a su bebé y supo que siempre estaría allí, protegiéndolos y que nada ni nadie los lastimaría nunca. Los amaba demasiado, eran su vida querida.

* * *

><p>Entre sus terapias tres veces a la semana, los paseos con su abuelo Satán y las compras y pruebas que había estado haciendo para la boda, apenas tenía tiempo de respirar o de estar con Trunks. Ambos habían acordado cuatro meses para poder planear la boda, fue más por sugerencia de Videl, Bulma y Bra que querían una boda genial para una pareja genial. Aun así, al menos tres veces por semana, Bulma, Videl, Milk y Bra —no siempre las cuatro— la llevaban al centro comercial, al spa, a hacer una prueba, a elegir accesorios… en fin. Las mujeres de las familias Son y Brief estaban más vueltas locas que la misma Pan.<p>

—_Es EL evento _—_decía Bulma soñadora_— _esto unirá a mi familia y a la familia de mi mejor amigo._

—_Un poco de compras para la prometida del hombre más rico del mundo. _—_decía Bra entre risas, aunque Pan sabía que en cierto modo era cierto._

Pese a toda la presión que tenía encima, Pan se daba un poco de tiempo para disfrutar sus últimos días de soltería.

Se encontraba sentada en una cafetería, esperando a que Bra llegara. Mientras saboreaba su capuchino sin azúcar se había tomado el tiempo para algo de lectura, como siempre su leal perro Kaiser estaba recostado en sus piernas, disfrutando la compañía de su dueña y atento a cualquier cosa. Pan, con tranquilidad, deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por el papel, sintiendo la textura, sintiendo los pequeños hoyos, sintiendo las letras. Antes no se había dado a la tarea de leer tanto, pues su pasión siempre ha sido y será entrenar; pero ahora, es como si en cierto modo, los libros le dieran un poco de lo que la vida le robó al perder la vista. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada. Después de todo, ha valido la pena todo el dolor sufrido en medio, pues ahora está disfrutando su vida y al hombre de sus sueños.

Pan dio un sorbo a su capuchino, disfrutando el olor y la calidez de la bebida; con una mano acarició a su perro; y después de otro sorbo de café, continuó deslizando sus dedos por _Sed de amor_ de Yukio Mishima. Es impresionante como puedes valorar las cosas después de perderlas, pero también la voluntad de Pan era impresionante, ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar su vida lamentándose, sino que iba a disfrutar. Porque después de todo ese perfecto olor y sabor del café —al que tanto le había costado acostumbrarse cuando niña— y el maravilloso libro que tenía en sus manos eran cosas para disfrutarse, para vivirse, no para lamentarse. En vez de sufrir iba a disfrutar más que nunca preciosos los olores, sabores, texturas y sonidos que la vida le ofrecía.

—¡Pan! —dijo Bra después de un rato, acercándose a la mesa de la morena con una malteada de fresa en una mano y una caja con cupcakes en la otra— ¡Hola, hermosa! —dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo a su mejor amiga mientras se sentaba a su lado, Pan la abrazó y también acarició su vientre para sentir a su pequeño sobrino.

— ¡Hola, Kaiser! —el perro respondió con un fuerte y amistoso ladrido y con discreción Bra le pasó un cupcake por debajo de la mesa que el perro comió con alegría.

—Bra… puedo escucharlos —dijo Pan resignada y divertida— no le des golosinas a mi perro.

La princesa sólo hizo ojos al cielo y rio divertida, acariciando al labrador.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. —dijo Pan para sí misma y ambas mujeres se encaminaron por los pasillos del centro comercial. Gracias a las terapias y a la fantástica ayuda de Kaiser, Pan podía andar por el mundo con facilidad, a eso le sumaba que podía detectar los ki y que su prometido Trunks siempre estaba para ayudarle. Era sorprendente, había pasado casi año desde que la fatalidad le quitó la vista a Pan, pero pese a la desesperación sufrida en medio Pan había salido adelante, ahora se desplazaba con seguridad, facilidad y sintiéndose afortunada con la vida.

Pan sostuvo su bastón y la correa del perro y se encaminó al lado de Bra. Sinceramente, ya estaba cansada de ir de compras, pero este iba a ser un día diferente, pues iba a acompañar a su amiga a comprar ropita para su bebé.

La noticia del bebé le había dado mucha felicidad a Pan, Bra era como su hermana, y Goten su tío. Era algo perfecto, además que Pan había sido testigo y cómplice del amor de ese par.

Con cariño, Pan sentía con sus manos la suave textura de las cobijas y suéteres para bebés— Es precioso —dijo enternecida— tan suave y pequeñito.

Bra le dio una de sus miradas calculadoras y sonrió como cada que planea algo— mi hermano y tú deberían apurarse para que mi hija tenga con quien jugar.

Pan se sonrojó, pero en cierto modo le agradó la idea, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bra— ¿por qué estás tan segura de que será niña? —preguntó, cambiando el tema.

La princesa sonrió soñadora— Ay, Pan, soy mujer, y estoy segura de que pronto, cuando mi hermano te embarace, me entenderás.

—¡BRA! —Dijo Pan fuertemente sonrojada.

Ambas mujeres, junto con Kaiser, pasaron horas en el centro comercial. Se amaban, eran mejores amigas, y ambas no podrían estar más felices por la felicidad de la otra. Después de un rato se dirigieron al área de comida rápida, con mucha hambre y muchas bolsas enormes llenas de ropa para bebé.

Pan se sentó, y como siempre, su perro se acurrucó a un lado. Mientras, Bra fue a comprar unas pizzas. Con trabajo regresó a la mesa, pues llevaba varias cajas de pizza para dos hambrientas saiyan y unos refrescos… de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos con semejante escenita que tuvo que presenciar… —_Oh por dios… _—pensó sin saber que expresión poner y corrió al lado de su amiga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Pan confundida al ver a Bra tan agitada.

—¡No lo vas a creer! —dijo Bra con su tonito de chisme— ¡es Pares!

—¡PARES! —dijo Pan alzando su cuello para buscar su ki

Bra jaló a su amiga— no seas evidente, Pan, agáchate y ocúltate bajo las malditas pizzas.

—¡¿Bajo las pizzas?!

Ambas amigas se quedaron pensativas un rato y después sonrieron…

—_Siento que ya he vivido esto._

—_Deja vu. _

Era como si hubieran vuelto a lo mismo, aunque ahora viendo el otro lado de la moneda.

—No lo vas a creer… —dijo Bra quisquillosa y miró al rubio que se encontraba junto con la castaña— está con Alek.

—¡¿Alek?! ¿el chico con el que salías? ¿el de la clase de francés?

Bra asintió— se nota que a esa perra le encanta llevarse mis sobras.

—¡BRA! —dijo Pan entre risas— no seas grosera.

La princesa simplemente se encogió de hombros— sólo bromeaba —le dijo, y realmente a estas alturas de la vida le daba lo mismo lo que Pares y Alek hicieran con su vida— _tal para cual. _—pensó Bra con cinismo.

Pan solamente sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. Tantos años y tantas aventuras juntas, la amaba demasiado y Bra también amaba a Pan. Siempre estarían la una para la otra, ayudándose a cumplir sus sueños. Ninguna dijo nada, pero ambas recordaron aquel día en el centro comercial en que comenzaron a decidirse por luchar para ser felices. Lo habían conseguido.

Después de un rato se les unió Jane Kurasaki, la amiga de Pan, venía usando un vestido azul cielo y traía su bastón en la mano, para guiarse. Bra vio que a su lado venía una mujer muy hermosa, alta, de tez muy blanca, cabello negro, lacio y largo y unos ojos muy hermosos color oscuro pero que reflejaban un tono ocre con la luz, a Bra le sorprendió que además de su cabello y ojos la chica también llevara un vestido y tacones negros, lo cual sólo hacía que resaltara su blanca piel de un modo muy hermoso y misterioso.

—¡Pan! —dijo Jane envolviendo en un cariñoso abrazo a su amiga. —¡Hola, Bra! —dijo animadamente al sentir a la otra chica y ambas se saludaron con cortesía.

Jane acarició al labrador de Pan, y después extendió su mano que fue alcanzada por la de la otra chica, ambas mujeres entrelazaron sus manos— Pan, te presentó a Sashima Kirigaya.

Sashima saludó a las dos chicas y pudo notar como Bra la miraba con curiosidad.

—Sashima es mi pareja. —dijo Jane apretando la mano de la chica de negro y Bra pudo percibir un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

Pan sabía que Jane tenía a alguien, aunque nunca hablase de ello. Tenía entendido que Sashima había conseguido un trabajo en el extranjero para ahorrar el dinero necesario para una operación que podría devolverle la vista a Jane. Pan se enterneció y no pudo más que abrazar a Sashima, si era la novia de Jane entonces también era su amiga.

—Andando chicas —dijo Bra después de un rato y las cuatro mujeres y el perro se internaron nuevamente en los pasillos del centro comercial— tenemos muchas tiendas que recorrer. Queremos que Pan compre algo perfecto para su noche de bodas.

Las tres mujeres sonrieron cómplices y Pan sólo resopló, le esperaba una larga tarde en manos de Bra y compañía.

* * *

><p>Sentados en la mesa de un bar, Trunks y Goten sostenían sus bebidas mientras charlaban animadamente. Ambos hombres mostraban un porte increíble y lucían guapísimos ante la vista de cualquiera.<p>

—Es increíble todo lo que hemos pasado —dijo Goten mientras daba un sorbo a su whisky on the rocks— absolutamente nunca imaginé que terminarías casándote con Pan.

—Mira quién lo dice, Goten, no sé cómo aguantarás los caprichos de Bra.

El moreno sonrió mientras daba un trago a su bebida— Pensar que yo me convertiré en el padre de tus sobrinos y tú en el esposo de mi sobrina. Acá entre nos… ¿de verdad que no pasó nada en el viaje espacial?

Trunks hizo ojos al cielo e ignorando a Goten dio un sorbo a su Dirty Martini— por supuesto que no. —respondió después de un rato.

Goten sólo siguió bebiendo mientras pensaba en lo onírico del asunto.

Ambos jóvenes iban a terminar con las mujeres de que amaban, ellas eran mejores amigas al igual que ellos.

—Es bueno que papá tomará con calma el embarazo de Bra —dijo Trunks mientras dejaba su bebida en la mesa y se quitaba los lentes de pasta.

Goten sólo sonrió levemente— tu viejo es extraño —dijo con complicidad— pensé que me mataría y lo tomó muy bien.

Trunks sonrió, Vegeta sabía que Bra estaba vinculada con Goten y que separarlos solo dañaría a su princesa— todo lo contrario a Gohan… —dijo Trunks con ironía.

—¡Ni que lo digas! Casi me mata… literalmente. —respondió Goten haciendo un gesto dramático que a Trunks no le hizo nada de gracia— como sea —continuó el moreno— al final se resignó o se tomó bien las cosas, casi ni rezongó cuando le avisaron de la boda.

A Trunks se le revolvió el estómago sólo de recordar el incómodo momento en que tuvo que hablar con Videl y Gohan para pedirles su bendición para casarse con Pan. Videl estaba contenta, Gohan no tanto, pero al final lo tomaron bien.

Goten se quitó su cazadora de cuero y la dejó a un lado de la mesa— crees que si no estuvieran esas pequeñas preciosas escandalosas de por medio, ¿tú y yo nos habríamos vinculado?

Trunks comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a Goten. Ambos rieron y comprendieron que eran afortunados por tenerse a sí mismos y por tener a Pan y a Bra a su lado. Ambas eran mujeres maravillosas y fuertes, al igual que ellos.

—De cualquier modo… felicidades. —dijo el moreno con sinceridad.

Trunks le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a su mejor amigo— igualmente Goten, felicidades.

Eran palabras sinceras, ambos se sentían felices por la prosperidad del otro. Habían estado juntos desde pequeños y en cierto modo siempre lo estarían. Así, entre conversaciones, bromas sinsentido y bebidas sofisticadas, ambos saiyans recordaron años de amistad que los unían, años de batallas y aventuras.

Ahora, ambos estaban a punto de iniciar una de las aventuras más importantes de su vida: formar su propia familia.

* * *

><p>Y así los días fueron pasando. Pan se sentía agobiada, pero más feliz que nunca. Las mujeres Son y Brief la traían dando vueltas por la ciudad llevándola a pruebas de maquillaje, peinado, uñas. Escogiendo arreglos de mesa y decoraciones. Preparando los detalles para la que sería la boda más perfecta del universo.<p>

* * *

><p>En el otro lado del mundo, en una isla tropical, un chico de piel morena sostenía entre sus manos un sobre cuadrado, de tamaño mediano, color crema y de un fino papel grueso con textura; el sobre tenía un listón color rosa pastel muy claro que lo cerraba en diagonal; y en la parte inferior izquierda tenía una peonia rosa pastel. Era una flor preciosa, y el muchacho se preguntó cómo rayos había llegado tan fresca hasta su hogar, debía estar marchita… el chico rodó los ojos y pensó que sólo había algo con la tecnología y el buen gusto para lograrlo: la Capsule Corp. Uub dio una sonrisa de lado, pues en ese instante comprendió de que se trataba… después de todo en la parte superior derecha una T y una P estaban entrelazadas.<p>

—Pan… —dijo con un suspiro mientras con torpeza retiraba el listón para abrir el sobre y encontrarse con una tarjeta muy elegante y una tipografía preciosa.

_Brief Trunks_

_Son Pan_

_Tenemos el placer de invitarte a la celebración de nuestro matrimonio._

_Sábado 9 de noviembre, 7 pm. Jardines de la Corporación Cápsula_

_Celebremos juntos la unión de nuestras almas. No sabemos de lo qué están hechas, pero las nuestras son de lo mismo._

**_TP_**

Y Uub sonrió porque hay ocasiones en que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Él nunca tuvo las cosas fáciles, tenía una familia que sacar adelante y demasiados complejos. Demasiados problemas que solucionar y un pasado que superar. Sonrió porque aunque hubiera querido, nunca habría podido tenerla. Sonrió porque él era un buen hombre, que había tenido las cosas muy fáciles y que podría hacerla feliz, podría protegerla y amarla… del mismo modo que él mismo lo haría. Sonrió porque la amaba y su felicidad lo hacía feliz.

* * *

><p>Pan se colocó una enorme sudadera con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula encima de su pijama y se recostó en su cama. Como siempre, en cuanto ella se tumbó, su perro la imitó, acurrucándose a un lado. De antemano sabía que no podría dormirse temprano a causa de los nervios.<p>

Pan se revolvía en la cama, acomodándose en posición fetal, dando vueltas… no podía estar quieta. Con cariño acariciaba a Kaiser, aunque le estaba contagiando su ansiedad, pues el perro también se mostraba nervioso.

Tomó su teléfono diseñado por la Capsule Corp, especialmente para manejarlo por voz y tacto y se comunicó con Bra…— no puedo dormir —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Pudo escuchar como Bra suspiraba y también a su tío Goten preguntando quién era— Tienes que dormir —sentenció Bra— debes estar linda para mañana.

Pan suspiró y se mantuvo un rato conversando de trivialidades con su mejor amiga.

—A dormir, Pan… —dijo Bra después de un rato.

La morena asintió, resignada— te amo, Bra… —dijo después de un rato— Gracias.

—Yo también te amo, Pan —pudo escuchar la voz dulce y contenta de Bra.

Pan suspiró— Gracias por tanto. Por tantos años, por tanto apoyo… Buenas noches —dijo finalmente.

—Buenas noches, Pan. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Descansa —dijo la morena con cariño.

—Tú también descansa. Mañana es el gran día.

Goten le quitó por unos momentos el móvil a Bra y habló unos momentos con Pan.

—Descansen, mándenle besos a mi sobrino. —Los tres rieron y después de un rato terminaron la llamada.

La morena suspiró, nerviosa… al día siguiente uniría de manera oficial su vida a la de Trunks. Con un nudo en el estómago y una terrible ansiedad, Pan se recostó en su cama, el labrador se acomodó en sus pies, calentándoselos y velando por su ama.

Pan susurró una pequeña oración, agradeciendo. Al despertar, su vida cambiaría por completo.

* * *

><p>Bra aventó el móvil a un lado y se acurrucó en la cama al lado de Goten. La boda sería en la noche pero debía pararse temprano para arreglar a Pan.<p>

Goten acercó a su princesa y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ambos se besaron.

—Buenas noches —le dijo Bra.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—Te amo. —susurró ella con cariño.

—Me encanta dormir contigo entre mis brazos —le dijo Goten con complicidad y ella sonrió— te amo.

Además de abrazarla, Goten también pasó una pierna por encima de las de Bra, para tenerla así completamente sujeta. Después de un rato ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos y enamorados.

* * *

><p>Trunks se recostó en la enorme cama de su apartamento, miró a su lado en el colchón y lo sintió vacío, frío… Sonrió. Esa era la última noche en que dormiría así… a partir del día siguiente Pan, su mujer, estará para acompañarlo y llenar esa soledad.<p>

* * *

><p>La noche cubrió la montaña Paoz y la Capital del Oeste. Todos durmieron con la esperanza de un futuro. De una vida juntos.<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la morena fue despertando, lentamente, aunque ella no lo viera, el sol ya se había colado por sus ventanas y cubría su nívea piel. Al despertar, Pan sintió que había soñado algo importante, aunque no podía recordarlo. Era extraño, pero se sintió cerca de su abuelito, de Goku…<p>

—_Deben ser los nervios._ —pensó Pan y se estiró, desperezándose. Suspiró… le esperaban las horas más emocionantes de su vida.

—Hoy me caso… —dijo en un susurro…— hoy me caso con Trunks Brief.

* * *

><p><strong> 2207/2014**

**Notas de autora:**

Okay... sé que no tengo excusa, pues tardé demasiado en actualizar el fanfic. Realmente estuve lejos de fanfiction hasta este verano que regresé.

Sinceramente fue algo raro. En cierto modo por primera vez estuve tan feliz que fue como si no sintiera la necesidad de crear historias, pues estaba viviendo mi propia historia. Pero como les dije en algún momento: no abandonaré las historias.

Una disculpa enorme, hoy he vuelto dispuesta a terminar _A ciegas_, esta es la primera parte del último capítulo. Quiero agradecer su apoyo, comentarios y sobretodo la espera. Discúlpenme y no se preocupen, que no tardaré en subir lo que sigue.

Es gracioso, siento que cuando empecé a escribir esto, en el 2011, fue como un Boom de los fanfics de TxP... y en cierto modo muchas autoras se quedaron después de un año pasmadas, sin escribir. Yo fui una de ellas y no sé qué pasó. De cualquier modo aquí estoy, y oh por dios, hoy se cumplen 3 años de la publicación de _A ciegas._ No lo puedo creer... estuve releyendo el fic y si bien creo que es infantil en unos aspectos, me trae buenos recuerdos... pensaba que ya no me gustaba, pero volviéndolo a leer me encontré con escenas hermosas y comprendí que realmente amo mucho este fic. Sí, le cambiaría muchas cosas, pero lo amo, en verdad. Escribir esto me ayudó mucho, a definirme como persona. Es una historia de amor, que escribí sin conocer el amor... ahora, estoy con el hombre más maravilloso y perfecto para mí, lo amo y en cierto modo su amor me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por tanto, espero sus comentarios y les mando muchos besos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, como pueden ver personajes que aparecieron en algún momento están teniendo su breve aparición. Es como una despedida.

Los quiero.

**_Apailana*_**


End file.
